Tomahawks and Briefcases
by Silverwing2012
Summary: After Connor's mom dies, he has to live with his father, Haytham Kenway, in Saratoga Springs, New York. It's a tough move for Connor. He has to adapt to a whole new lifestyle in this different town. Will he and his father get along? Will he be able to make new friends or will he make enemies? ConnorxOC Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1

Connor rested his head against the truck window, watching the trees pass as blurs while the old Chevy rumbled along. His head vibrated against the window, causing his brain to rattle. He sat up straight again, facing forward. He peeked at the old woman driving the truck beside him. She could barely peer over the steering wheel because she was so hunched and small. He felt another wave of frustration come over him as he thought about why he was in the truck with his grandmother in the first place.

"Frustrated, Ratonhnhaké:ton?" she asked.

Connor knew she had a sixth sense now. There was no denying it.

"Perhaps," he said with a sigh.

She grinned sadly. "I was not happy about this at first either, but this is what your mother wanted. We can't go against her wishes."

Connor nodded, gulping down the now familiar lump in his throat that formed every time someone mentioned his mother. He felt like a bowling ball had settled in his stomach as well. It weighed down everything he did. "Why didn't she let me see him before?" he wondered aloud.

"She was afraid."

Connor wasn't expecting such a point-blank answer. He stared at his grandmother, waiting for an explanation.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "He cared more about his work than her, so she left him. She was afraid of the effect it would have on you."

Connor gulped down another lump in his throat. The bowling ball in his stomach started to roll around, causing him to feel a little sick.

_This isn't how people should feel when they meet their father_, he thought.

"Akhso?"

"Hm?"

"I can still visit you and the others…right?"

She gave him an amused look. "Of course. You will just have to ask your father before leaving. It's almost an hour's drive, you know."

Connor nodded, feeling a little homesick already. He looked out the window again. "What is Saratoga Springs like?" he asked.

"You'll see," she chuckled, taking an exit off the highway.

The bowling ball in his stomach spun sharply as Saratoga came into view. Connor tried to slow his racing heart. He did a double take when he saw a horse statue planted on the sidewalk, painted many colors. As they continued down the road, he noticed at least two more strangely decorated horse statues.

Soon, he was looking out at the perfect example of a suburb. Neatly trimmed lawns and simple, quaint houses lined the streets. Akhso finally turned into the driveway of one placed in the cul-de-sac.

The small, two-story brick house was not the intimidating fortress Connor imagined his father living in. It looked like an ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood. The red door opened and a man walked out, standing on the porch. He had on a white button-up shirt and what looked like dress slacks.

Connor took a deep breath, grabbing his bag sitting on the floor and handing his grandmother her cane. She smiled at him before making her way toward the man who was now walking toward them.

"Haytham. It's been a long time," she said, holding her hand out.

Connor turned away, grabbing his other bags from the truck bed. He slung one over his shoulder, setting the larger suitcase on the ground. He looked at the other houses in the cul-de-sac. Some were also brick, but others had the generic panel siding. The one to his left looked like the classic white picket fence house from a TV sitcom.

"Connor?"

Connor turned to see his father standing near the truck now, hands clasped behind his back.

Haytham cleared his throat before speaking. "May I get that for you?" he asked.

Connor nodded, slowly handing him the suitcase. Haytham gave him a small smile before walking toward the house. Connor lagged behind, not wanting to be right behind him. His grandmother walked with him, thankfully.

Connor felt like he was about to throw up.

Akhso must have seen his unease because she patted his shoulder. "You will be fine. He is a good man," she said with a reassuring smile.

Connor tried to smile back, with difficulty. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to Kanatsiohareke, with his people. He wanted to be with his friends and his grandmother. Not here. Not with a man he had only heard about from his mother on rare occasions.

Connor opened the door for Akhso, letting her shuffle in before he followed behind. He wiped his shoes off on the door mat before following Akhso out of the foyer. He had to stop his jaw from dropping when he followed her into the next room.

The walls were lined with weapon racks, holding swords, axes, and many other weapons. One rack held different muskets and rifles. Pistols and other hand guns were on a rack beside them. An elaborate glass case on another wall had many trophies and awards in it, along with a fencing sword. Connor's eyes instantly wandered toward a tomahawk hanging with other axes and hatchets on the far wall. He stepped toward it, jaw dropping a little. It looked like a relic from his people. He reached up, letting his fingertips graze the bindings around the handle.

"That is a very special piece. Colonists found that shortly after the American Revolutionary War in the Mohawk valley. It's still sharp."

Connor spun around, seeing his father standing in the entryway with his grandmother. He felt his cheeks tingle a little as embarrassment settled in. He knew he shouldn't have just touched it without permission.

"I'll show you what you can and cannot touch when you're settled in," Haytham explained, not looking upset. He gestured to Connor, walking toward the living room.

Connor nodded, slowly following his father. Swords and many other weapons were hanging decoratively on the walls of the living room as well; some looked like they were from Asia. Connor felt excitement start to take the place of the dread he was feeling. He followed Haytham up the stairs, his gaze lingering on the duel swords hanging above the flat screen TV.

He walked down the hallway. No weapons were hanging up there, to his disappointment. Haytham stopped at a door, gesturing for Connor to open it. Connor touched the knob, slowly turning it. He opened the door, studying the room he assumed would be his.

A long, twin bed sat in the corner and a good-sized desk sat beside it. A dresser stood beside the closet door. A window was on the wall next to the bed, giving Connor a good view of the back yard.

His suitcase was sitting next to the bed. "I'll let you get settled. Take as much time as you need," Haytham said quietly, walking away.

Connor took a deep breath, setting his other bags on the bed. He looked around the room, studying the blank, beige walls. He couldn't wait to hang up some of his posters and decorations from his old home. He decided to do that later.

He walked out, quietly closing the door behind him. He crept down the stairs, taking care not to make much noise. He walked over to the duel swords hanging above the TV, studying the intricate Asian letters engraved on the blades.

"Do you think Ziio made a mistake? I don't know if I'm exactly the right bloke for this," he heard Haytham say.

Connor stiffened, listening in.

"She believed you were."

"She never let me see him, though. I appreciated the photos and updates she sent but she never let me come and visit. Why?"

"I do not know, but you have your chance at being a father now," his grandmother replied.

There was a tense pause with a sigh.

"He is as nervous as you are, Haytham. This is a new experience for him too. You must adjust to this life together," Akhso said, breaking the silence.

He heard his father chuckle with no humor. "I believe this is every man's worst fear."

"What do you mean? Having a son?"

"No…the fear of shodding up the job at being a father."

Connor slumped against the wall, taking in what he was hearing. The bowling ball was now sinking instead of rolling around. At least he wasn't the only one who felt awkward and anxious about this whole situation.

"Where is the confident, pompous man my daughter spoke so fondly of? Grow a spine. He lost his mother, you must be there for him now," Akhso said firmly.

Connor almost grinned at his grandmother's tone.

"She…spoke of me?"

"Yes, very much."

Connor frowned at this. His mother barely told him anything about Haytham Kenway. When she did, it was a curt response to a question about him.

He decided that his eavesdropping should stop. He snuck halfway back up the stairs, making sure to make as much noise as he could while walking back down. He made his way to where he heard them talking. He walked through the weapon room again to the other entryway. He found himself in the kitchen. Haytham and his grandmother were seated at the small table on the other side of the counter. A sliding glass door was beyond it, leading to the back yard.

"Connor, I hope you like your room," Haytham said, standing up.

Connor put his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor. "It's okay."

"Haytham, may I speak to him alone for a moment before I leave?" Akhso asked, tapping her cane on the linoleum floor.

Haytham nodded, quickly walking into the living room.

She tapped the arm of the chair beside her, looking up at Connor expectantly. Connor gulped, sitting down.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, I have one word of advice for you," she said, holding his hand in hers.

He nodded, preparing for the message he expected. He knew she was going to say things like, Respect your father, and, do well in school.

"Learn from each other."

Connor blinked in surprise. That…was not what he was expecting. "What?"

"Learn from each other. You both must give and take. Don't expect him to be a perfect father. And don't try to be a perfect child, either. Just be yourself. Learn from him, and let him learn from you."

Connor let the words sink in. He realized what she was saying. Haytham was in the same boat as him at the moment.

"And give him a chance. He is different from us, but he can teach you many things," she said, squeezing his hand.

Connor nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He helped his grandmother up, leading her toward the door. Haytham was waiting beside it. He opened it for her.

Connor helped her to the truck. She got in, tossing her cane into the passenger side. He shut the door, resting his forearms in the open window.

"Ó:nen ki' wáhi," he mumbled, not wanting her to go.

She patted his cheek. "Ó:nen ki' wáhi."

He stepped away as she turned the key in the ignition. "Konnorónhkwa!" she said as she backed out of the drive way.

Connor waved as she drove away. "Konnorónhkwa," he whispered.

The wave of homesickness and anxiety hit him as the little red truck drove out of sight, leaving him in this new world.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, turning back toward the house. He saw Haytham standing on the porch, looking at where the truck had disappeared.

"She used to terrify me," Haytham said as Connor walked up.

Connor looked at him in mild surprise. Grandmother? Terrifying?

"She didn't…approve of your mother and me," Haytham said, looking sheepish.

He shook his head, gesturing to the door. "I suppose you want to know about the weapons?" he asked with a smirk.

Connor nodded quickly. He couldn't stop thinking about the room. He knew he could probably sit in there for hours.

He almost walked ahead of Haytham to the room. Haytham guided him over to the rack with the muskets and rifles. Connor crossed his arms, looking up at the various guns. None of them looked like they were made in the last hundred years.

Haytham crossed his arms as well. He pointed to the rifle on the top of the rack. "That is a musket from the American Revolutionary Era. I've shot with it before; I can't believe men used to fight with them the shot was so off."

Connor looked at him in surprise. "You were able to shoot with it? Isn't that bad for a gun that old?"

Haytham smirked. "Well, when your father is a weapons expert, you get certain privileges."

"My….grandfather, is a weapons expert?" Connor asked, almost amazed. He couldn't get over how awesome this was.

"Yes. He was a historian that specialized in war tactics and weapons," Haytham replied, looking amused.

He gestured widely to the room. "Well, what interests you the most here?"

Connor turned as he looked around the room, wondering which weapon to ask about. A large, heavy looking battle axe stood out to him. He pointed at it.

"Ah, that is a bearded axe from Norway. They were very common."

Connor could almost ignore the bowling ball as he listened to Haytham talk about the history of the weapons he pointed to.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"This sucks," Connor groaned, shuffling his way to the kitchen. He was bored out of his mind. His father had to go back to the law office he worked at, leaving Connor alone. Connor couldn't remember a time when he was absolutely alone.

Connor walked over to the cabinets in the kitchen, trying to remember the one the cereal was in. He opened a cabinet. Wrong; dishes and bowls were in it. He opened another one. Tupperware this time. He opened another. Spices. He opened the last one, revealing a stash of snack foods and the cereal. He grabbed the Cheerios, shuffling over to the fridge.

Connor was almost scared to touch anything. Everything just looked so…expensive. He tentatively opened the fridge, making sure not to open it too fast. He quickly grabbed the milk, walking over to the counter. He opened the first cabinet and grabbed a bowl.

After making himself a bowl, he opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the back porch, taking a seat on the steps. It was still early so the sun had not fully risen yet. Connor sighed as he chewed on a mouthful of Cheerios. This had to be his favorite part of the day. It was peaceful.

"I've never seen you before."

Connor jumped, looking at where the voice came from. It was from the white picket fence house's yard. A girl about his age was leaning on the fence, smiling at him. Her wavy, light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had on a blue tank top and running shorts.

She took a few steps back before running toward the fence. She easily hurdled over it. She hopped over the fence to his yard, walking toward him. The girl stood in front of him, smiling. "My name's Ellie," she chirped, crossing her arms.

Connor realized his mouth was still stuffed with Cheerios. He quickly swallowed, setting the bowl aside. "I'm Connor."

She cocked her head, looking curious. The small action reminded him of his grandmother's cats.

"So, you must be the son Mr. Kenway told us about."

Connor nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you!" she said, holding out her hand. Connor shook it, feeling more awkward than before.

Ellie stepped back, raising her arms above her head to stretch. "Well, I would love to talk more, but I gotta get my run in. You can come if you want."

Connor suddenly noticed how well the tank top fit her. His cheeks started to tingle as a blush rose up. He picked up his bowl of cereal again, hoping it would help distract him. "Maybe tomorrow," he mumbled.

"Okay! It was nice meeting you!" she replied, easily hurdling over the fences again. Connor watched her jog away, holding his spoon in midair.

That was…different.

* * *

Ellie walked back into her house later that morning, still slightly panting from her jog. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, resting her elbows on the counter as she pulled the peel away. She took a bite, looking out the window into the backyard. The pool looked really inviting at the moment. A movement in the yard next to hers caught her eye.

She swallowed, leaning forward to get a better look. Connor was still outside, just walking around. Ellie ate as quickly as she could, hurrying up the stairs to her bedroom. She shed her clothes as she walked over to her bathroom, hopping in the shower.

She felt her muscles relax as the warm water flowed over her skin. She washed her hair and got out as quickly as she could. She threw some clothes out as she patted at her hair with a towel. She got dressed, this time in a Mumford & Sons t-shirt and running shorts. She hurried down the stairs, flying toward the sliding glass door leading to the back yard. She quickly stepped into her flip flops before walking out into her backyard. She paused on the porch, just studying Connor as he walked along.

His dark hair was halfway pulled back into a ponytail, leaving the rest to fall to the base of his neck. His back was turned to her. Ellie couldn't help but notice how tall and broad he was. He could put the biggest football player at school to shame.

She shook the thought away, hopping down to the ground. "Hey!"

He spun around, looking surprised to see her again. "Hey," he said quietly.

_Looks like he's shy_, she thought. She didn't blame him. She remembered moving in with her foster parents when she was still in middle school. Being in a new neighborhood was exciting yet terrifying at the same time.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, leaning on the fence to her yard.

He slowly walked over to the edge of his fence, sticking his hands in his jeans' pockets. "Just…hanging out," he said quietly.

Ellie grinned. "You can hang out over here if you want."

He looked surprised again. "Really?"

"Yup. Just hop the fences."

He easily hopped over both. Ellie noticed that he was barefoot. She held back a giggle, kicking off her own flip flops. "So, where did you move from?" she asked, slowly walking over to the pool.

"Kanatsiohareke."

Ellie looked at him in bewilderment. "That's a mouthful," she said with a laugh.

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement. "It's a Mohawk reservation west of here."

"I thought you were Native American! I didn't want to pry though," Ellie said, nodding. She sat down near the pool's edge, dipping her feet in.

She looked up at Connor, who was still standing. "You can dip your feet in if you want to."

He slowly rolled up his jeans, sitting down next to her. "So what was it like living there?" she asked, kicking her feet a little.

He shrugged. "We tried to be as self-dependent as we could. I helped my mother in her garden a lot. I took care of the horses too."

"That's cool. What did you guys grow?"

Ellie listened as he told her about living on the reservation. She noticed he started to slowly relax more as she kept asking questions.

"So, did you go to high school or anything like that?" she asked, kicking her legs more. The water started to churn around their legs with the action.

"Yes. I had to drive myself and other kids to the school district near us."

Ellie cocked her head, trying to imagine the huge teenager driving a huge van full of kids. "So, were you the oldest?"

"No, my best friend, Josh, is the same age as me," he answered, leaning back on his palms.

Ellie clasped her hands in front of her, taking a deep breath. "So, why are you here now? Spending some time with your Dad?"

He tensed up again with the question. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped.

Ellie started to panic. "I didn't mean to pry, you don't have to answer. I-"

"My mom died a few months ago. Pancreatic cancer," he said softly, looking away.

Ellie gulped down the lump in her throat. She lost her mom to lung cancer when she was 13. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

He nodded, slowly turning his head to look at her again. "My mother wanted me to live with my father if anything happened to her, so here I am."

Ellie nodded, cocking her head again. "Well, at least Mr. Kenway won't be alone anymore. He always looks lonely when I see him."

Surprise crossed his features again. "He looks…lonely?"

Ellie shrugged. "Yeah. He looks lonely to me at least. I try to talk to him every time I see him."

Connor nodded, sitting up straight. Ellie suddenly noticed how lonely he looked. "Are you homesick?"

He looked at her in shock. "It's official," he muttered.

"What's official?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Women can read minds."

Ellie's laughter filled the yard at the statement. "What makes you say that?"

Connor shrugged. "My grandmother somehow knew I was frustrated yesterday and you knew I was homesick somehow."

Ellie giggled, flopping back onto the warm cement. "So, what music do you listen to?"

"The band on your shirt."

"You like Mumford & Sons? We are officially friends."

He grinned, looking at her. She grinned back.

Yes, she was definitely going to like having a friend around her age living next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor walked out onto the back porch the next morning, glancing at Ellie's house before sitting down on the steps. He tapped his foot. For some reason, he couldn't keep still. He pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, wondering if he looked silly as he waited for Ellie to come out. She had said to meet her on the back porch, but she wasn't there. Maybe she had been joking?

The sound of a door opening chased his fears away. He stood up as Ellie walked out, dressed similarly to yesterday.

She stretched, grinning at him. "Ready?"

He hopped over the fences, following her to the front. She took off at a steady pace down the sidewalk and Connor easily stayed beside her. Connor loved to exercise, but hadn't regularly for the past month or so. It was making him feel a bit restless.

He looked around in curiosity as he followed her down the sidewalk. Connor was so anxious about meeting his father the other day that he hadn't really gotten a good look around the neighborhood. A few people were already out mowing their lawns. He and Ellie had to dodge some dogs as they ran along. Many of the houses were the stereotypical white-picket-fence houses, but they all had their own unique feel that made them different.

Connor didn't keep track of how long they ran, nor did he care. He was content as Ellie led him down the twists and turns of the neighborhood.

By the time they made it back to the cul-de-sac, the sun was high in the sky. Ellie suddenly tapped his arm. "You're it!" she laughed out as she started to race toward their homes.

Connor sprinted behind her, quickly catching up with long strides. He tapped her back before dashing ahead. He collapsed on the grass once he reached his front yard and took deep breaths, grinning widely. It felt so good to be this tired.

Ellie caught up, collapsing beside him. "Holy crap, you're _fast_!" she said between pants, laughing lightly.

Connor shrugged, looking up at the sky. His breathing finally returned to normal, but his heart rate refused to go down. He peeked at Ellie out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed and she had her arms thrown up above her head. He closed his eyes, clasping his hands over his stomach.

"That cloud looks like a rabbit."

Connor looked at her in bewilderment. He searched the sky, trying to find said rabbit. Ellie nudged his shoulder and pointed to a large, fluffy cloud. "See?"

Connor looked. He didn't think it looked like anything. "If you say so."

Ellie nudged his shoulder again, chuckling.

Connor rolled over on his stomach and buried his head in his arms. The bright sunlight was nice on his back, but his thirst kept him from dozing off. He slowly pushed himself up, holding his hand out for Ellie, who smiled and took it. After pulling her up, the pair began to walk towards Connor's house. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Sure!"

Connor led her inside, heading toward the kitchen.

"That's a lot of weapons! Holy- is that a tomahawk?"

She was already walking over to the same tomahawk that caught his attention the other day.

"How old is it?" she asked, examining it closely.

Connor cleared his throat, crossing his arms. "My father told me they found it in the Mohawk Valley shortly after the Revolutionary War."

Ellie beamed at him over her shoulder. "And how did your dad get a hold of all of this?"

"My grandfather is a weapons expert."

"That is so cool! You know, we've lived next to Mr. Kenway for a while now and he never told us about any of this," she said, turning away from the tomahawk.

Connor shrugged. He could understand why his father would be quiet about having historic weapons in the house.

"Okay, I'm ready for that drink now," Ellie said, looking at him.

Connor walked into the kitchen, trying to remember which cabinet the cups were in. He paused, staring at them each in turn. He finally just opened the first one and inwardly sighed in relief when he saw the glass cups sitting on the top shelf. He grabbed two, handing one to Ellie.

"Thanks," she said, walking over to the sink.

He walked over to the sink too, accidentally brushing his arm against hers. "Sorry," he apologized quickly.

"It's okay."

She filled up her cup, taking a swig as she leaned back against the counter. Connor followed suit quickly, leaning back against the counter as well. He took a drink, looking down at his shoes. The silence in the air wasn't uncomfortable, but he felt like he should say something.

"Hey Connor?"

Connor hastily snapped his head up.

THUD.

Connor felt a wave of embarrassment color his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. He had forgotten that the cabinets were behind him.

Ellie spat out a little water, giggling. "Are you okay?" she asked, wiping her chin off.

"Yeah…"

Ellie covered her mouth, still laughing a little. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face was hilarious. Seriously though, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here, let me look."

Before Connor knew what was going on, she was ordering him to lean over so she could look at the back of his head. Her gentle fingers inspected the back of his head, pulling his hair aside. "My foster Mom, Mrs. Johnston, used to be a nurse. She investigates every time someone is hurt, and I guess it rubbed off on me," she explained, shaking her head.

Connor's face was surely on fire. He knew he looked like a fool now.

"Well, I think you're good. You clocked your head pretty hard. Is the cabinet okay?" she asked him with a teasing grin.

Connor looked at the cabinet behind his head, face still pink with humiliation. "I think it'll survive."

It took a moment for Connor to realize that her hand was still on his shoulder. They smiled at each other.

The sound of the door opening caused them both to jump.

"Connor?"

Ellie quickly jumped back to her spot on the counter and grabbed her water at the sound of Haytham's voice.

"Connor?"

Connor cleared his throat. "In here."

Haytham's footsteps started to come toward the kitchen. "I was told to go home early. Those twits at the office couldn't even call me and-"

Haytham halted at the entryway. His face was expressionless. "Ah, Miss Johnston."

Ellie looked sheepish, waving nervously. "Hey, Mr. Kenway."

"I didn't know we would get the pleasure of your company today," Haytham said, walking over to the kitchen table.

Ellie shrugged. "I didn't either. Connor was nice enough to jog with me this morning."

"I invited her here…Father."

Haytham nodded, putting his suit jacket on the back of his chair. "I see."

An awkward silence hung in the air.

Ellie downed the rest of her water, rinsing off the cup and putting it in the sink. "Well, my dad will be expecting me. I better go."

Connor nodded, following her to the foyer.

Ellie tugged on his sleeve, stopping him from opening the door. "I'm sorry if you get in trouble," she whispered, biting her lip.

Connor shook his head. "I think he was more surprised than anything. This is new for both of us."

Ellie cocked her head, studying him for a moment. _She's reading my mind, I know it._

"Well, I'm gonna go now."

Connor nodded, opening the door for her.

She waved as she walked down the steps of the porch. Connor finally closed the door, taking a deep breath. Now it was time to face Haytham.

Connor slowly walked back to the kitchen, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He stopped at the entryway, leaning his shoulder against it. He stared at the ground, wanting the silence to end.

"Connor?"

Connor nodded, still looking at his shoes.

"Look at me."

Connor slowly looked up, expecting a furious look.

He was surprised to see an amused smirk on Haytham's face.

Haytham sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "I don't know what your mother taught you about girls and things like that…" He trailed off, giving Connor an expectant look.

Connor suddenly realized that he wanted to know if he had 'The Talk' with his mom. "Uh…we talked about it."

Haytham nodded, sticking his tongue in his cheek. "Look, I won't mind if you have friends over, and I assume you aren't like…**_that_** with Miss Johnston. All I want is for you to tell me if you do decide to have friends and…girls over. Is that clear? You have a cell phone, use it."

Connor nodded, feeling his cheeks turn red again. His father looked almost as uncomfortable as Connor did. Haytham cleared his throat, loosening his tie. "Well, anyway, I was told I wasn't needed at the office today so that is why I am home so early. Those berks are apparently incapable of calling someone."

Connor nodded, feeling his embarrassment go away. Haytham studied him for a moment. "I can smell you from here. Take a shower or something."

He walked out with his briefcase and jacket, not giving Connor a second glance. Connor lifted his arm and sniffed, scrunching his face a little.

He didn't blame his father for being so point blank now.

* * *

Connor pulled his damp hair back into its usual style, walking down the stairs and making his way towards the kitchen. He hadn't eaten much before his jog with Ellie, but now he was starving. He was surprised to find Haytham already sitting at the table, drinking a cup of what looked to be tea. His father's reading glasses were perched on the tip of his nose as he read the newspaper.

Connor made cereal as quietly as he could. He put everything away, grabbing the bowl. He reached out for the handle of the sliding glass door, hoping Ellie was on her back porch as well-

"Sit."

Connor froze, slowly back tracking to the table. He sat down across from Haytham, feeling the bowling ball from the other day return.

"So, how did you meet Miss Johnston?" Haytham asked, looking up from the newspaper.

Connor shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. "I was eating breakfast on the back porch yesterday. She walked out and talked to me."

Haytham nodded, not looking surprised. "She would do that. She always insists on talking to me when we see each other."

_He always looks lonely…_

"She thinks you're lonely."

As soon as he said the words, he wished he could have reached out and pulled them back in. Connor focused his gaze on his Cheerios, scooping some into his mouth. The only sound in the whole room was the crunching of the Cheerios and the clink of the spoon on the bowl.

"Did she tell you that?"

Connor looked up from his cereal, nodding meekly. He couldn't look Haytham in the eye now.

"Perhaps I am," Haytham muttered, taking another sip of tea.

Connor furrowed his brow, studying him. He opened his mouth to comment, but decided against it.

"Speaking of neighbors, have you met our other one?" Haytham asked, folding the newspaper back up.

Connor shook his head.

Haytham sighed, leaning back in his chair. "He's been looking for someone to help him around the house, if you want something to do when you're alone."

Connor perked up at that. He liked helping people. It reminded him of his home, where everyone helped each other. "What does he need help with?"

Haytham shrugged. "He has a bad leg, so he can't get around very well. He was complaining about how he can't fix certain things in the house because of it."

"What's his name?"

"Achilles Davenport. We can bother him another day, though," Haytham said, standing up.

Connor took another bite of cereal, wondering why they couldn't just go now. He didn't see why not.

Haytham set his cup in the sink, tossing the newspaper on the counter.

"Why can't we go today?" Connor asked, chewing still.

Haytham furrowed his brow. "Swallow before speaking. Achilles is out of town at the moment."

Connor swallowed, nodding in understanding.

"Anyway, I have to enroll you in school today. You can come if you want."

Connor peeked at the sliding door, trying to see if Ellie was in her yard.

"I believe Miss Johnston will be there with her guardians."

Connor quickly moved to put his bowl in the sink.

* * *

Connor felt entirely out of place in the impeccably clean Ford Fusion. He was hesitant to touch anything- everything felt like it was for show only.

Soft, classical music played in the speakers. It nearly put Connor to sleep.

"Change it to whatever you want," Haytham said, waking him up a little.

Connor reached for the dial on the radio. He switched it to a station Ellie told him about yesterday. _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons started to sound out throughout the car.

Haytham scrunched his nose. "Who sings this rubbish?"

Connor felt the bowling ball spin in his stomach again, but a cozier feeling covered it up. His mother used to ask the same thing whenever she heard the music he was listening to.

"Imagine Dragons."

"Imagine who?"

"Imagine Dragons."

Haytham frowned. "Can no bloody band sing anymore? They all need that technology these days."

Connor almost cracked a grin. His mother used to say the same thing as well.

"Ah, here we are."

Connor looked at the huge high school, feeling his gut twist in nervousness. He walked a little behind Haytham as they treaded towards the school.

"It just occurred to me…I've never been here," Haytham commented, furrowing his brow as he opened the door.

Connor walked in, looking around at the large Commons area. Many parents were waiting in a large line at the office already. Students were in groups nearby, talking to each other.

"Here's your schedule. You can become familiar with the halls if you want," Haytham said, pulling an envelope out of his suit pocket. He opened the envelope and handed Connor his schedule.

Connor took it, slowly unfolding it. He looked at his schedule, frowning a little. He had already taken these classes at the school he went to when he lived at Kanatsiohareke.

"What is it?" Haytham asked, putting the envelope back in his pocket.

"I already have had these classes."

Haytham took the schedule, studying it with a frown. "Is that so? Well, I'll ask the secretary what you should do about it when the time comes."

Connor nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. He felt out of place there. He looked at Haytham out of the corner of his eye. Haytham was still looking at his schedule. "So, you have already taken Trigonometry and College Prep English? And you're past Chemistry? That's impressive."

Connor felt a little better at his father's words.

"You're mother always told me you were a good student. She used to send me report cards as well. I stopped getting them when you reached high school, though," Haytham said wistfully.

Connor looked at him in mild surprise. He remembered Haytham talking about that with his grandmother, but he thought it was just little updates and pictures.

"Connor!"

Connor whipped his head around, looking for Ellie. She was standing by the doors with an elderly couple. She waved at him, turning back around to talk to her foster parents. They made their way toward the Kenways.

"Hey! Getting enrolled?" Ellie asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"No Miss Johnston, we're here for our enjoyment," Haytham growled, suddenly glaring at the schedule.

Ellie snickered, rolling her eyes at Connor. Connor tried not to smile.

"Mr. Kenway if you stare at that paper any harder it's going to burst into flames," the elderly woman behind Ellie laughed.

"That might be my goal Mrs. Johnston," Haytham replied, brow furrowing.

The elderly man, who Connor assumed was Mr. Johnston, clamped a hand down on Haytham's shoulder. "I do the same to Ellie's report card when she has an A minus!" he laughed.

Connor peeked down at Ellie, seeing her roll her eyes again. "Do you wanna see the school? I can show you around," she said, cocking her head toward one of the hallways.

"That's a great idea Ellie! Run along, you two," Mrs. Johnston said, shooing them away.

Ellie grabbed Connor's sleeve, tugging him away.

"I wonder why your dad wasn't happy. Did they mess up your schedule?" Ellie asked, leading him to the right. She let go of his sleeve.

Connor shrugged. "One moment he was telling me he was impressed and the next he was willing it to implode. I don't know why."

Ellie shook her head, leading him to a hallway lined with lockers. "Well, anyway, here is the Junior locker hall, this is where I will be this year."

Connor looked at her in surprise. "You're a Junior?"

Ellie nodded, looking proud. "Yup, I'm finally an upperclassman. It won't matter though. Most of my classes have Seniors in them."

Connor felt a slightly disappointed. He was going to be a Senior this year. "I'm planning on taking Physics and College Algebra this year. I'm trying to sneak my way into College English too. I just need to get Mr. Tallmadge to sign some form so I can."

Connor's disappointment left at those words. She just might be in some classes with him, hopefully.

She took a left, leading him down another hallway that was full of lockers. "This is where you'll be. The Seniors get the widest hall."

Connor nodded, noticing how much wider this hall was than the last one.

"And if you take a right, this is the English hall," she continued, leading him to the right.

Connor followed Ellie around the whole school, trying to create a mental map of the place as they walked along. He paid close attention, irritated at being so lost. Ellie suddenly stopped, narrowing her eyes. "Oh no," she said, frowning.

Connor followed her gaze, which landed on a man stalking down the hallway toward them. He had stringy, black hair that barely fell to his forehead. The most prominent thing on his face was his outrageous mustache and small beard. A huge frown was on his lips and his icy blue eyes were flashing with irritation.

"Why are you two here? Students are supposed to wait in the Commons," he growled, halting in front of them.

A huge wave of body odor suddenly reached Connor's nose. He tried not to scrunch his nose. He didn't want to get on a teacher's bad side before the first day. The man was leaning forward, in an attempt at intimidation, which only worsened the fragrance. Connor wanted to run away from the stink and the heavy British accent. Connor already had to hear one full time.

"Sorry Mr. Lee. I was showing him around because he's new here," Ellie said politely, smiling sweetly.

Mr. Lee narrowed his eyes, studying Ellie. Ellie held his gaze, refusing to back down. Mr. Lee finally sniffed, throwing Connor a dirty look.

"That's kind of you, but I would suggest getting back to the Commons," he said, walking past them.

"Okay!" Ellie said, giving him a little wave before continuing her way down the hallway.

Connor quickly followed. "Who was that?" he asked when they were out of the teacher's hearing range.

Ellie rolled her eyes, wrinkling her nose. "That's the infamous Mr. Lee. He teaches College English. Nobody likes him and I've heard that only two students have ever gotten an A in his class."

Connor glanced over his shoulder at the said teacher, who was now walking the opposite way. "I can see why no one likes him."

Ellie giggled, tugging on his sleeve. "C'mon. Let's head back. I bet they're done enrolling us anyway."

Sure enough, when they got back to the Commons, Haytham and the Johnston's were standing to the side, talking.

"Your boy looks like a good kid. You two will have to come over for dinner sometime," Mrs. Johnston was saying.

"That would be great, Eliza," Haytham replied, giving her a polite smile.

Mr. Johnston was the first to notice Connor and Ellie's return. "There they are!"

He clamped a hand down on Haytham's shoulder again. "Well, we'll leave you alone now. It was nice seeing you!" he said, reaching for his wife's hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Connor," Mrs. Johnston said, giving him a big smile.

"It was nice meeting you too," Connor said quietly. He stood beside Haytham as they walked away.

Ellie waved at them over her shoulder, smiling.

Connor waved back, feeling a small smile come to his lips.

"They're too bloody nice."

Connor eyed at his father in confusion. "There is such a thing as too nice?"

"In my book, yes," Haytham said, not looking amused. He handed Connor his schedule again. "You will have to speak to the counselor on your first day of school to deal with your schedule."

Connor took it, nodding. He was still thinking about his father's predicament.

"Oh hell, we need to go."

Connor looked up in confusion, but a loud, obnoxious voice stopped them. "Never thought I'd see you here Haytham."

Connor looked to see another man walking toward them. He had on a dress shirt and slacks.

Haytham squared his shoulders, looking un-amused. "Hello Edward."

Connor inched away from his father a little. If looks could kill, Edward would have been a bloody heap on the floor. Connor decided that it was in his best interest to avoid angering his father in the future.

"How's your side? And who's the kid?" Edward said, crossing his arms.

"He's my son, you lobcock."

"Name calling already? We haven't even talked for five minutes," Edward said, cocking his head with a smirk.

Haytham scowled. "What do you want Braddock?"

Braddock's smirk grew. "You still didn't answer my first question."

The corner of Haytham's mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I don't have to. Come on Connor."

Haytham marched away before Braddock could say anything else. Connor hastily trailed behind him. He remained quiet, seeing that Haytham was not in a talking mood. Once in the car, it took Haytham no time at all to peal out of the parking lot.

They were about five minutes away from their house when Connor finally mustered up the courage to speak. "Who was that?" he asked quietly.

Haytham exhaled sharply through his nose, not looking any happier. "He's none of your concern. You most likely won't see him again."

Connor slumped down in his seat, wishing he never had said anything. The mood in the car was dismal.

The moment Haytham pulled into the driveway; Connor didn't hesitate to jump out of the car. He swiftly walked around to the back yard, aching only to be outside and alone.

He wondered what he would do the next time something like that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor walked out of the bathroom, wiping some leftover toothpaste he missed from the corner of his mouth. Wiping his hand on his boxers, he began to make his way to his room. Just before he reached his room, the walls shook with a resounding thud. Another thud emanated from his father's office, or whatever it was. Connor slowly crept forward, stepping lightly and silently.

He heard another thud and pressed his ear against the door.

"Bloody arsehole! Of course he would ask about my bleeding side!" he heard his father snarl as another 'thud' sounded.

"Shit!" his father suddenly cursed, voice filled with pain. Connor steeled a breath and gingerly knocked on the door.

"What?" Haytham snapped. His voice was strained.

"Are you all right?" Connor asked tentatively, already questioning his decision to interfere.

"Come in," Haytham ordered.

Connor frowned. His father was definitely in pain; the order was forced and heavily strained. He slowly opened the door and observed his father's office for the first time, if he could call it an office. The room seemed to be split down the middle- half was spattered with equipment that belonged in a gym, and the other half almost resembled an office. It was easily the largest room in the house.

Haytham was leaning heavily on a dummy planted in the middle of the room. "Help me to the chair," he said, wincing and grabbing his side.

Connor let Haytham lean on him, carefully guiding him to the chair. Haytham collapsed into the chair and let the fencing sword he held slip from his hand. Connor stepped back, helpless. His father was in obvious pain, and Connor didn't know how to help.

Haytham blew some wayward strands of hair from his face, gesturing to another chair. "It's about time I told you some things. Sit."

Connor sat and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. He looked at Haytham and waited for him to speak.

Haytham cleared his throat, pushing the wayward strands of hair back into his original style. "As you might have noticed, I used to fence. I was only a little older than you when I won an international tournament. That wasn't the last one either. I was going to compete in the Olympics representing Britain when I was 23."

He paused, gritting his teeth as he grunted in pain again. Connor considered doing something.

Haytham sat up straight, looking weary. "That time was short lived, though. I was injured during a match. I was facing an Italian when his blade broke. The match was paused because a piece of his blade somehow cut my forehead," Haytham said, tapping the scar on his forehead.

"As I was walking away, he attacked me from behind. I was lucky to have survived. If he went any farther to the left, he would have punctured my kidney and God knows what else. He was diagnosed with a mental disorder later that year."

Haytham paused again, shifting in his chair. Connor felt the bowling ball come back as he watched his father flinch in pain.

"I, however, could not fence again. My nerves in that area never truly recovered. Sometimes it spasms and I can barley move. So I went to school. I somehow got into Harvard and got my degree. The rest is history."

Connor nodded, not knowing what to say. He wondered what he would do if he couldn't do the things he enjoyed anymore because of an injury.

No wonder his father barely smiled.

"What does that man have to do with it?" he asked. The incident with Edward Braddock refused to leave his mind.

Haytham winced in pain again. "There is a bottle of pills in the drawer on the right," he said, gesturing to the desk, "Bring it here."

Connor got up, walking over to the desk. Searching the drawer, he plucked out the bottle and held it out for Haytham. Haytham snatched it out of his hands, quickly opening it.

Connor sat down as Haytham popped two into his mouth, swallowing them dry.

He wondered how his father could do that. He could take hardly any medicine without water.

"Edward Braddock and I were members of the same fencing team. We didn't get along. My injury was his opening – he went to the Olympics in my place. The last I heard of him, he was back in Britain. I was surprised to see him there today," Haytham explained, leaning back in his chair.

Connor rubbed his hands together and nodded. They sat in silence for a while. Connor mulled over this new information. However, the question he had asked his entire life bit at him.

"How did…you and Mom…not happen?" he asked hesitantly, looking at his hands.

He peeked up at Haytham.

Haytham looked stunned. "She never told you?" he asked. Connor could have sworn pain flashed in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

Haytham cleared his throat. "Of course she wouldn't. We didn't exactly end on good terms."

Connor gave him an expectant look.

Haytham pinched the bridge of his nose. "I met your mother a few years after I got out of law school. My career had just moved me here. She left her wallet at a coffee shop. I ran three blocks to find her during one of the worst snowstorms Saratoga's ever seen. The roads were so shoddy we ended up hiding out in a bookstore for three hours."

Haytham looked out the window wistfully. A small smile reached his lips. "She wouldn't talk to me at first. She thought I was some dodgy fellow. I finally convinced her to give me her number after we started talking."

In all honesty, Connor wasn't entirely interested in how they met. He was interested in why every request to see his father had been refused.

"We were together for a few years, but I cocked things up and she left. A year later, I found out about you," Haytham continued, resting his elbow on the armrest.

Connor furrowed his brow. "What did you do?"

Haytham sighed. "I failed to keep my priorities straight. It was more important for me to be successful than a decent partner. It seems that I can't be successful at more than one thing at a time."

Connor nodded. His grandmother told him as much. "I still don't understand why I wasn't allowed to see you," he said, crossing his arms. He was sick of not knowing, honestly.

Haytham sat up straight. A small frown was on his lips. "That is something neither of us will ever know for sure. I requested to meet you many times. However, your mother had full custody and I had no claims. We had decided it was best that way."

Connor couldn't possibly start to list off all the times he wished he had a father there for him. Connor tried to suppress the lump of anger forming in his throat. What was done was done. His mother often had told him not to linger on things he couldn't control. If anything, he was determined to follow his mother's teachings.

Haytham exhaled deeply, rubbing at his temple. "Connor, I've regretted that decision many times. And I'm sure your mother did too."

Connor nodded, deciding to be quiet. He was irritated, honestly. Why couldn't they do what any normal, split up family did? Why did he have to be without one parent most of his life? He got up, deciding that it was best if he was alone now.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked when he saw his father twitch.

Haytham waved him off. "I'll be fine, this isn't the first time."

He twitched again, wincing in pain.

Connor hesitated, still looking uncertain.

"Go to bed, I'll be fine," Haytham ordered, looking stern.

Connor almost rolled his eyes. He wasn't a child. For crying out loud, he was eighteen years old. He bit his cheek, keeping a smart remark from coming out of his mouth. The last thing he wanted was for them to argue.

He gently closed the door and padded down the hallway.

* * *

Ellie sighed and rolled over on the lounge chair in her yard, letting the sun warm her back. She didn't sunbathe often, due to her skin's tendency to burn easily. However, that didn't stop her from enjoying it every once and a while.

Ellie turned her head at the sound of a door opening, grinning as Connor exited the house and made his way to the corner of the yard, where the tiny shed stood.

Ellie rolled onto her back and sat up, cocking her head in curiosity as Connor pulled a push mower from the shed. He started it up loudly and got to work. Ellie flopped back down and continued to sunbathe, putting her headphones into her ears.

Every other song, she peeked out of the corner of her eye to see if he was done. When the hum of the lawnmower finally disappeared, she sat up and pulled her headphones out.

Ellie got up and put on her flip-flops, making her way to the fence as Connor put the mower away. "Whatcha doing?" she called out.

Connor started and turned towards her. Ellie cheekily waggled her fingers at him.

"The grass needed mowing, so I decided to do that today," he replied, gesturing to the lawn before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Ellie nodded and fixed the strap of her bikini top. They always found some way to get twisted for some reason.

"So…what are you up to?" Connor asked, looking uncomfortable.

"I was just getting some sun."

Connor nodded and stared at his shoes, now looking a little pink. Ellie wondered why. Was he getting sunburned? She checked her bikini top briefly, for decency purposes, and found that nothing was wrong.

And then it hit- it was because she was wearing a bikini. Her bikini wasn't anything outrageously revealing, paired with her favorite shorts. She thought his shy look was adorable though.

"Do you want to hang out? We can swim if you want," she suggested, suppressing a teasing grin.

He shrugged, still refusing to look at her. "Okay."

Ellie sat at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in the water as Connor jumped the fences, kicking off his shoes. She glanced at him once he made it over, turning away quickly when he began to pull off his shirt, feeling her cheeks tingle with a heat that wasn't from the sun.

She felt silly. Connor was a friend. They weren't like that. Not to mention, they had only been friends for a few days. Ellie peeked again.

She wondered how fast the girls at school would swamp him. A lot of girls she knew liked guys with ponytails these days. He was also the perfect definition of a gentle giant. Ellie could already picture a few of her friends going after him when school starts.

He sat down next to her, keeping a respectful distance between them. They sat in a comfortable silence, just letting their feet sit in the cool water. Ellie peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked deep in thought.

"I'm going to get something to drink," she said, getting up.

He nodded, not looking away from the pool.

Ellie took that moment to shove him in.

He fell in with a surprised yelp, quickly popping back up out of the water. Ellie cried out loudly as Connor's hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the pool.

She pushed her hair out of her face when she resurfaced, laughing. She splashed him, holding onto the edge. "Rude!"

"Says the person who pushed me in," he said with a smirk.

Ellie laughed again, resting her arms on the warm concrete. He followed suit.

"Do they have pools at the reservation?" she asked, kicking her legs a little.

Connor shrugged. "We swam in the ponds. They're more fun than a pool."

Ellie scrunched her nose a little. "Aren't ponds gross though? I would be freaked out about something slimy touching my leg."

Connor shook his head. "I think they're interesting. There are lots of things to do."

"Like what?"

Connor looked up in thought. "We went fishing using methods our people used in the past. My mother taught a lot of us how to catch a fish with a sharp stick once."

Ellie grinned, resting her cheek on her arms and facing Connor. "She sounds like a cool person. I wish I could have met her."

Connor nodded, grinning sadly. "I think she would have liked you."

Ellie sighed, pushing her damp hair away from her face. "I think my parents would have liked you too. When I was younger, my mom always said to be friends with polite boys," she said with a smile.

Connor looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you an orphan?"

Ellie sighed, readjusting her arms a little. "My dad died when I was 7. It was a freak accident at his work. My mom died of lung cancer a little later. But I'm not an orphan exactly. The Johnston's were friends of the family and agreed to taking on the role I've been here ever since."

Connor nodded. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Ellie nudged him with her shoulder. "It's okay. It sucks sometimes but I'm happy. Peter and Eliza are awesome and I couldn't think of greater people to be with," she paused, looking toward Connor's house. "Speaking of that stuff, how is your dad?"

Connor frowned, brow furrowing. "I don't know."

Ellie cocked her head. "What is it?"

Connor turned around, sitting on the pool ladder nearby. "He…I don't know…I feel like I'm in his way sometimes. I don't want to piss him off or something either. It's frustrating."

Ellie peeked over at the perfectly mowed yard. How could any parent think a kid like Connor could get in the way? Ellie couldn't think of any other kids that did a yard chore on their own, including herself.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that. It's just a new adjustment for both of you. I remember feeling the same when I first moved here. Like I was in their way, all the time," Ellie mused, thinking back to her first few months with the Johnstons.

"Yeah, but he's intimidating sometimes. I never know what to do because I still don't know him well."

Ellie winced, remembering a time she saw the wrath of Haytham Kenway. "Yeah, he can be scary."

"Did he say something to you?"

Ellie almost laughed at his worried look. She waved it off. "Some punks tried to come and egg his house once. They were the kids of a guy he was prosecuting or something. I've never seen someone kick some tail like he did."

Connor looked at her in shock. "What happened exactly?"

Ellie shrugged. "Well, the sound of the d-bags woke me up so I looked out my window. I saw them standing in front of the house with an egg carton. Your dad probably heard too. He snuck up on the ringleader and they never knew what hit them."

Ellie saw Connor hold back a smile. "I didn't know he could actually fight. I thought he only fenced," he said.

Ellie pulled herself out of the pool, plopping herself down on the edge. She wrung some water out of her hair. "Well, he can. I have seen him as a badass ever since."

Connor laughed a little, pulling himself out of the pool too. "My dad is a badass huh?"

Ellie pointed a finger in his face. "You should be glad I'm only saying that. My friend, Claudia, has said other things that almost made me faint."

Connor gave her a confused look. "What?"

"She's told me about some fantasies she's had about your dad. I think she only comes over so she can try to see him."

Connor's face turned red. "Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat quietly as Ellie wrung more water out of her hair. She wondered why she told him that. _Probably so he will avoid Claudia. Knowing her, she'll latch onto him to get to Mr. Kenway._

"Do you like my dad?" he asked, giving her a teasing look.

"Nope."

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Why are you blushing then?"

"Because I was thinking about something she told me once," Ellie grumbled, giving him a playful shove.

"What did she tell you?"

"I'll let her tell you that when you meet her at school. She's going to be your best friend when she finds out Mr. Kenway is your dad," Ellie said with a teasing grin.

Connor rolled his eyes. "So that's the only way I'm going to make friends?"

Ellie shrugged, giving him a fake compassionate look. "I'm afraid so. The only way to make friends is to have good looking parents and hot neighbors."

She batted her eyelashes. He gently pushed her shoulder, grinning a little.

Ellie grinned, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "So, now what?" she asked, leaning back on her palms.

"I don't care."

"Movie?" she suggested.

"Sure."

"Avengers?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

When Connor walked into the house later, he felt as though he were on a friendship high from Ellie's company. It made him overjoyed to have a close friend again. The sight of his father in the living room welcomed him, face obscured by the newspaper he was reading. He recalled what Ellie told him earlier. Did his dad really beat up a group of guys?

"Dad?"

Haytham looked up from his paper. "I assume you were next door?"

Connor nodded, sitting down on the couch. "I was."

Haytham nodded, looking down at his paper. "Miss Johnston is pretty in her own way, isn't she?" he asked, almost nonchalantly.

Connor stiffened. "What? No, it's not like that. We're friends..." he said, holding up his hands. His mom always did this and he had hoped his father wouldn't.

No such luck.

Haytham didn't look convinced. "I was your age once too, you know," he said, smirking.

"Whatever."

"Don't say that. It infuriates me when people say that to me," Haytham said, giving him a stern look.

The bowling ball was spinning faster than ever at the look. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Just think of something else to say."

Connor twiddled his thumbs, wondering how to bring up what Ellie told him. "Do you get any…trouble, from your job?"

Haytham furrowed his brow, looking up at him again. "What do you mean?"

Connor cleared his throat. "Like…people who don't like who you're defending or prosecuting? Do they cause trouble for you?"

Haytham took off his reading glasses, setting them on the end table. "Sometimes. There are lobcocks who have nothing better to do in their situation so they come and blame me. Why?"

"I was…told about a time that happened."

"Miss Johnston," Haytham stated, not looking surprised.

"Yes," Connor said, looking down.

"Some buffoons that were a little older than you decided they wanted to throw eggs at my house one night. I did what any rational man would do."

"Ellie said you beat them up."

"Like I said, I did what any rational man would; I fed them their teeth."

"Seriously?!"

Haytham smirked, shaking his head. "I didn't break anything but their pride, son."

Connor frowned. "I thought you only knew how to fence though."

Haytham rolled his eyes, waving the comment away. "Your grandfather is a weapons and military expert; did it never occur to you that he also studied how people used those weapons and military skills? We traveled all over the world together during the summer, while he worked. Learning hand and hand combat and things like that were part of the experience. I never would have got into fencing if we didn't go to the Middle East."

"What about the Middle East made you want to start fencing?"

"The Arabs know their swords. I saw a swordfight there and I fell in love instantly."

Connor couldn't believe how lucky his dad was. He could only imagine going on trips like that.

"Shut your mouth, it's not polite to go slack jawed."

Connor closed his mouth. "So, where did you learn to fight without weapons?"

Haytham looked up in thought. "Well…I remember meeting a Navy Seal here that showed me a few things. I met a man in Russia in a unit similar to the Seals there who did the same. I also became aquatinted with some Asian masters as well."

Connor stopped his jaw from dropping again. He wondered what it would be like to know how to fight like that.

"Why do you want to know all this?" Haytham asked, cocking his head.

Connor shrugged. "I was wondering about what Ellie told me. I think it's pretty cool."

Haytham slowly got up, heading toward the stairs. "Follow me."

Connor got up, giving Haytham a confused look. "Why?"

Haytham paused, glancing at Connor over his shoulder. "I can tell you want to learn. I'll show you a few tricks."

Connor was never more excited for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor felt like throwing up, which was rarely a good thing.

He had never changed schools in his life. Going with his father to enroll was one thing, but actually attending was a different story.

He stuffed another binder in his backpack, grumbling about the darn things. He'd never had a use for them before, but his father insisted that Connor bring along the supplies Haytham had bought. His phone buzzed for a text message, and he couldn't stop a cheeky grin from taking over his face when he saw it was from Ellie. He opened the message and read it quickly.

"Need a ride?"

Connor almost jumped with joy. His father wouldn't have to go out of his way to take Connor to school.

Connor slung his backpack over his shoulder, hurrying down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing some toast and a banana.

Haytham looked up from his own phone, brow furrowing. "Are you leaving now?" he asked, moving to stand up.

"Ellie offered to give me a ride. You don't need to drop me off." Connor said around a mouthful of toast, hurrying away before Haytham could chide him.

"I thought I told you to not speak with your mouth full, you hog!" Haytham called after him.

Connor couldn't help but grin at his father's sarcasm. The past week had been great for his relationship with his father. Connor was finally learning Haytham's boundaries and what not to do around him. He also loved the hand to hand combat lessons he had received from Haytham. He learned so much and it was only a week.

Connor didn't know what he would do with what his father was teaching him, but he didn't care.

He walked out of the house, seeing Ellie walking out to her car. Connor almost rolled his eyes at it. It was a red Volkswagen Beetle from 1963. It fit Ellie's personality perfectly. He couldn't picture her driving anything from the last 30 years.

He loped over to her, whistling in fake admiration. "Wow."

"Shut up, it's awesome."

"I didn't say anything." He held his hands up and smirked.

Ellie pointed at him over the car as he approached the passenger side. "You were thinking it."

"Girls really can read minds."

"Yup. So don't go thinking stuff like that. We'll know." She grinned.

Connor rolled his eyes, getting in. He honestly liked the car. It wasn't one that people usually saw driving around.

Ellie plopped herself behind the wheel, tossing her book bag in the back. She pulled the seatbelt over her and gave him a threatening look when he didn't follow suit. He surrendered and put is backpack with hers, pulling the belt over himself.

She finally started the car and pulled out, heading down the street. A song by Mumford & Sons softly played through the speakers.

Connor opened his window, letting his arm stick out. He started to peel the banana.

"What's on your arm?" Ellie asked, alarmed, glancing at him quickly before looking back at the road.

Connor looked at his arm. A purple bruise was forming near his elbow on his upper arm. He winced, remembering how his father taught him how to disarm someone a few days ago. Haytham wasn't kind during his lessons, which was a good and bad thing at the same time. Connor learned quickly with the tough lessons, but the bruises and the aching muscles were the downside.

"I think I hit it against something," he replied, pulling the sleeve of his t-shirt down. He bit into the banana.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit.

"Nervous?" Ellie suddenly asked, peeking over at him.

Connor shrugged, trying for nonchalance. The toast was churning in his stomach. He was debating whether to finish the banana or not.

"Don't be. There are a lot of cool people there. Just watch out for Hickey and his crew."

"Who?" Connor asked around a mouthful of banana.

"Ew, swallow first. I hate it when people do that," Ellie said, scrunching her nose.

Connor rolled his eyes, swallowing. He was reminded of his father. "Who?" he asked again.

"Thomas Hickey and his friends. They're your stereotypical troubled teens that cause trouble. Just lie low and they won't bother you," she explained, frowning.

"Uh…Okay." _This sounds like a bad teen sitcom._

_The Cave_ by Mumford & Sons started to play on the radio. Ellie smiled. "Heck yes!"

She cranked the knob, blasting the song now. Connor almost laughed at her enthusiasm.

"But IIIIIIIIII will hold on hope; And IIIIIIII won't let you choke; On the noose around your neeeeeeck!" Ellie sang out loudly, tapping the beat on her steering wheel.

Connor tossed his banana peel out of the window, joining in on the next part of the refrain.

His stomach wasn't churning nearly as much now.

* * *

Ellie plopped down in her seat and sighed loudly. It was College English, the third class of the day, and she already had multiple assignments. "Stupid homework," she grumbled, resting her head on her book bag.

"Ciao!"

Ellie looked up to see Claudia smiling down at her. She took a seat next to Ellie's, turning towards her.

Claudia flicked her curly hair over her shoulder. "Guess what! We finally have a legit Native American going here now! And he's a Senior too! It's going to be so cool," she said, pulling her binder out of her backpack.

Ellie almost rolled her eyes. "I know. He's my neighbor."

Claudia's eyes widened. "What? Someone moved into that piece of crap?"

Ellie shook her head. Claudia was referring to the smaller house that was next to hers, not Mr. Kenway's.

"No…he lives with Mr. Kenway."

Claudia scooted forward, leaning close. Ellie almost laughed at her sudden interest. "Why is he living with him?"

Ellie opened her mouth to answer, but an obnoxious voice stopped her. She glanced toward the door to see Connor trying to walk in, but a clingy girl in front of him was making it impossible.

"I can show you around later if you want," the girl cooed, touching Connor's arm and flicking her hair.

Connor looked like he was about to internally combust. "Uh… I already was shown around, thanks."

"Oh have you? By who?"

"Uh…"

Ellie tried to not laugh aloud. She decided to end his suffering. "Connor! I have a question!" she said, holding up her AP American History book.

Connor was by her desk faster than anything. "Thank you," he muttered, sitting in front of her.

Claudia looked at her with wide eyes. Ellie shrugged, opening her book to where she put a sticky note. "Something seems off about this picture. I thought you would know about it," she said, turning the book around to face him.

The book had a picture of a reenactment of a Mohawk marriage ceremony. "Well?"

"Wrong. They aren't holding baskets and the man's clothes are incorrect."

Ellie grinned smugly, jotting it down on the sticky note. "Thought so," she said, putting the book away.

Claudia coughed.

Ellie pointed to her. "This is Claudia," she said, smirking.

Connor's eyes widened as he looked at Claudia. He obviously remembered what they had discussed previously about her. "Uh…Hello."

Ellie could see his cheeks slowly turning pink.

"So, you live with Mr. Kenway?" Claudia asked, smiling at him, scooting closer.

Connor nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. He's my dad."

"What?!" Claudia asked, jaw dropping. She leaned forward, getting a better look at Connor's face. His face was bright red. Ellie felt bad for the poor guy.

"Yup, I can see it. Definitely related to him," Claudia said, nodding.

Connor's face looked as if it were going to burst into flames.

"Sit down, you buffoons," a slow, caustic British voice said.

Ellie looked up at the front to see Mr. Lee. She really wished he would take care of himself more. She was going to be distracted the whole time because of how…unkempt he looked.

"All right you all get up here and get your books. Hurry up now!"

Ellie rolled her eyes at Connor, getting up.

It was time to see if all the rumors about Mr. Lee were true.

* * *

Connor wearily opened his locker at the end of the day, stuffing the books and things he didn't need in it. He closed it, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and started off down the hall. He was just grateful that the day was over.

"Where you goin', runt?"

Connor stopped, searching for the owner of the voice. He was alone in the hallway, but the taunting continued. He followed the voice and took a right, frowning deeply A group of guys was shoving what looked like a Freshman up against the wall. One of the guys spotted him and smirked arrogantly.

"What you lookin' at, Injun?"

Connor's frown deepened. Sure, he'd got crap for his heritage before, but that word pissed him off more than anything else.

One boy stood up straight, looking at Connor. His close cropped, dark hair was covered by a ball cap. He still had his fist bunched in the kid's shirt.

"I suggest walking away, New Guy," he said, giving him a threatening smile.

Connor stepped toward them. "Why? So I won't see you ganging up on this poor kid's ass?"

The boy with the cap, the leader, pushed the kid against the locker, letting go of his shirt. "I see tha' the New Guy is brave," he said to his friends haughtily, stepping toward Connor.

The others started to stalk forward too. Connor tensed up. He could take a hit; the Freshman didn't look like he could've. Connor would gladly take it if it meant someone else didn't have to.

"Get him Tom!" one of the guys whooped, laughing.

"Show the Injun whose boss!"

Connor felt his blood boil, but breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. He didn't want to get into a fight on the first day of school, even if the guys deserved it. He looked to see if the kid who was getting bullied first left.

He was gone.

Connor turned his back on them and stalked away, trying to cool his blood_. These_, he thought, _are probably the guys Ellie warned me of. _

"Hoo hoo! The Injun isn't going to scalp us after all," Hickey crowed.

Connor halted and gripped the strap of his backpack so hard that his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath and clenched his other fist. His mother had raised him on the rule that one should never make a decision when angry. His father had given him the same advice while they learned to fight.

"_Never act in anger, Ratonhnhaké:ton," _his mother's words echoed in his head.

Connor took a deep breath and took another step. Soon enough, he found the restraint to simply continue walking. The boys hooted and hollered other slurs, but Connor blocked them out. He needed to leave before he lost his temper. He finally got to the door, quickly making his way toward the student parking lot.

"Hello."

Connor stopped, looking around for the owner of the voice. The kid he helped was standing behind him, wringing what looked like a Yankees hat in his hands.

"Thank you…for back there. I thought I was going to get it. Again," he said, looking up at Connor's broad figure shyly.

Connor nodded with a small smile. "It's fine. I'm glad I could help," he said, turning to walk away. He saw Ellie waiting by her car. His blood temperature was almost back to normal.

"Not everyone thinks that about you…just saying."

Connor froze, looking at him again. "Thanks…I'm-uh-glad to know that."

"I'm Kadar," he said, holding out his hand.

Connor took it, giving it a firm shake. "Connor."

"I know. Everyone was talking about you," Kadar replied with a little smile.

Connor's stomach started to churn. Everyone was talking about him?

"Well, you're the cool guy in my book! Thanks again!" Kadar said, jogging toward a black car that pulled up to the front of the school.

Connor saw another dark haired man sitting behind the wheel. Kadar waved one more time before getting in. Connor waved back, finally starting to walk toward Ellie's car again.

"Sorry," he said, getting in.

"No prob. Who were you talking to?" Ellie asked, getting in as well.

"His name is Kadar."

Ellie shrugged. "Cool. So, how was your first day besides the interrogation Mr. Lee pulled?"

Connor inwardly groaned. Lee wouldn't stop picking on him the whole class period. Connor had officially decided that he didn't like the guy.

"It was fine."

"No it wasn't. What's wrong?" Ellie asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Nothing."

"Bull. Any idiot knows only liars say they're fine. Now, what's wrong?" Ellie said, frowning at him.

Connor sighed, resting his arm on the window. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew that Ellie would keep bothering him until he did. "I ran into Hickey and Company while they were picking on Kadar. They said some…thing."

Ellie pursed her lips as her look soured. "What did those yahoos say?"

"Stuff I've heard before. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal! They've got no right to say stuff they have no right to say! I would love to give them a piece of my mind," Ellie grumbled.

Connor almost laughed as she kept muttering about it as she drove. "Losers," she gritched, "As if putting others down is going to make you feel good."

Connor grinned, letting his arm hang out the window. "It's okay. I'm used to it," he said as she pulled into her driveway.

She sighed, unbuckling. She grabbed his sleeve to keep him from getting out. "Don't let what they said get to you. You're awesome," she said with a smile.

Connor grinned back. "Thanks."

Ellie beamed at him. "Come inside. We can read that stuff Mr. Lee assigned us together."

Connor nodded, following her to the door.

He opened the door for her, letting her walk in before him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Ellie paused in the foyer, cocking her head as she studied him. Connor started to feel uncomfortable. "What?" he asked.

"I can't believe I never asked you, but can you speak Mohawk?" she asked, kicking her tennis shoes off.

Connor kicked his off too. "Yeah, I spoke Mohawk before I spoke English."

"That is so cool! How would you say…Hi?"

Connor followed her as she walked into the living room. "Khwe."

"Bye?"

"Ó:nen ki' wáhi."

She sat down on the couch, putting a finger to her lip as she thought of another one. "Do you have a Mohawk name?"

"It's Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Ellie's eyes widened. "That's a mouthful. Teach me how to say it," she said, pulling her legs up on the couch, grinning enthusiastically.

"Ra-"

"Ra-"

"Doon-"

"Doon-"

* * *

"If I read one more page of this, I'm going to throw up," Ellie groaned, letting her head fall to the back of the couch.

"Please don't," Connor replied, scrunching his nose. He was quite sick of his own copy of the English textbook.

"The 'Wife of Bath' is an idiot. I can't read any more of this crap," Ellie replied, ditching the book and hopping off the couch.

She heard Connor get up, following her to the kitchen. "Do you have any other homework besides that?" he asked.

Ellie leaned against the counter, pouting. "Yeah, I have an APUSH worksheet to do, but other than that I'm golden."

"I only have Physics."

"I'm just glad I finished that before College English," Ellie said, walking toward the fridge.

She then remembered who Connor talked to at school for the first time. "So, what did you think of Claudia?"

"I didn't know whether to be creeped out or plain scared that she could see the similarities. She knows exactly what his face looks like?" he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Ellie started to laugh. "Yeah, she's pretty obsessed with him. I was as surprised as you were at first."

"Surprised is an understatement."

Ellie thought about his other meetings on his first day and grinned evilly. "Speaking of crazy girls, who was talking to you before English started?"

"I think her name was Anna. She's in my first two classes too. She and some of her friends wouldn't stop bugging me," he said, resting his arms on the counter.

Ellie held back a laugh. "I wonder why," she said sarcastically, giving him a teasing look.

"I really don't though. I'm not that interesting, to tell the truth."

Ellie rolled her eyes, tossing him an apple out of the fruit bowl. "It's because you're the new, Native American Giant that walks down the hallways. Girls dig that," she said, mocking the flirty girls as the pair bit into their apples.

Connor spluttered around his mouthful of apple. He finally managed to swallow it without choking, staring at a giggling Ellie. "Why would they like that?"

Ellie shrugged. "It's the Protector Syndrome."

Connor arched a brow, looking confused.

Ellie grinned. "It's a nickname Claudia and I have posted on the warm feeling you get when you're around someone who makes you feel short. I get it whenever I get a hug from someone I appreciate that's taller than me…like Peter, for example. The feeling doesn't have to be romantic," she rambled, leaning back against the counter.

"So…girls like it when a guy bigger than them hugs them?"

"Yup."

Ellie turned to throw her core in the trashcan. "So, do you have to go home soon or are you free?"

"I should be good. Dad doesn't come home from work until 6ish anyway."

Ellie looked up at the clock, wondering when her foster parents would get home from Bingo. It was only 5:30.

She saw the bruise on his arm again as he threw his own core away. "That doesn't look like you just hit it against something."

"I was helping Dad fix something the other day and I got hit. No big deal."

Ellie arched a brow, giving him a skeptical look. "Yeah right."

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful. That looks like it hurts," she chided, walking back toward the living room.

He grabbed his books, heading for the door. Ellie opened it up for him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow mor-"

She was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a huge hug. Ellie felt her cheeks tingle and her lungs tighten. "Connor… Can't…. Breathe…"

He pulled away and apologized. She waved off the apology with a laugh. "Uh…thanks?" she said, feeling confused.

Connor stared down at his feet. She saw a light blush grow on his face. "You've been a great friend these past couple weeks. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Ellie smiled, stepping forward. She wrapped her arms around his thick torso this time. "And I'm glad I have an awesome friend," she replied, stepping away.

Connor grinned bashfully, heading out the door.

"See ya!" Ellie called after him, waving.

He waved back, loping over to his front door.

Ellie closed the door, leaning back against it. She smiled. She loved the after effects of the Protector Syndrome.


	5. Chapter 5

Between school and Connor's lessons from Haytham, the next few weeks flew by. He had no time to himself, and he liked it that way. He had always busy at the Reservation too. The only time he spent with Ellie was in class, while driving, or while they were teaming up on homework.

However, Connor had also become the main victim of Hickey and Company in those same weeks. It had become normal to find his locker decorated with drawings and words that usually targeted his people. "Injun" and other obscene words were always written with the pictures. The worst one he found so far, today's piece of work, had a picture of someone being scalped.

He sighed, ripping the paper off his locker and hurling it into the recycling bin. He turned away, heading towards calculus, the last class of the day. Connor liked calculus, honestly. He loved math because it was pure and simple. All he had to do was follow the steps and he got the right answer. Other classes like English and physics pissed him off because there were so many alternatives.

He walked into the classroom, taking his usual seat toward the back. The students already there were chattering in excitement. It was Friday and there was a football game tonight, so the air was full of energy.

"Hey! Injun!"

Connor bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to study the lesson plan posted on the board.

He felt something hit the back of his head lightly. Connor rolled his eyes as he spotted the wad of paper on the ground. He picked it up and tossed it into the recycling bin. Looking at the doorway, he saw some of Hickey's cronies scurrying away.

Ellie happened to walk in that moment, sending a scalding look at them as they dashed down the hall. She took her seat next to him and gave him a concerned look. "What was that about?" she asked. She was the only one he had told about Hickey's antics.

"Nothing. They're just being stupid," he said, trying for indifferent as he pulled his book out.

Ellie arched a brow, hardly looking convinced.

Connor gave her an exasperated look.

Ellie held up her hands. "Okay, if you say so." Her look promised further discussion later.

As the teacher walked in, Connor forced the thoughts of Hickey and his crew to the back of his mind and immersed himself into the lesson.

After class, Connor hurriedly stopped at his locker and shoved his unneeded books inside, praying he could avoid Hickey and company.

"Psst!" Connor jumped at the sound.

Connor looked to see Kadar hiding behind the edge of the lockers. Connor slung one strap of his backpack on, giving him a quizzical look. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I, uh, walk with you? I think they're waiting for me," Kadar asked, looking embarrassed.

Connor nodded in understanding, heading toward the main entrance. Kadar quickly sped up to his side. "Thanks! My brother told me to walk with someone and I hoped you would let me," he explained, struggling to keep up with Connor's long strides.

Connor shortened his steps a little. "He did?"

"Yeah. He said they wouldn't target me as much if I had someone with me. So I'd figured, maybe I'd just walk with you."

"That's fine. Don't one of your friends want to walk with you?" Connor asked, looking around for Hickey. He wasn't going to let this kid get it while he was around.

"No, not really," Kadar admitted, sticking his hands in his pockets. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"I think it's because I'm different. I'm not a normal American. I was born in Syria and we came here when I was five," he replied, looking at his feet.

Connor then noticed the Arabic lilt in the kid's voice. Hickey and his cronies targeted Kadar for the same reason they targeted Connor. Their heritages weren't common.

"Do you remember Syria?" Connor looked down at Kadar.

Kadar scrunched his nose. "Not really. I was really little when we came here. Malik and Altair could tell you all about it."

"Who are they?"

"My brother and his friend. It's just the three of us here."

"Cool." Connor nodded slightly.

They remained in a comfortable silence until they got to the main entrance. Hickey was nowhere in sight. "Where did you live before you came here?" Kadar asked, opening the door.

"I lived at the Mohawk Reservation west of here."

"Wow! What was that like?"

Connor stood out in front of the school with Kadar, talking about what living at the Reservation was like. The black car from before finally pulled up about five minutes later. The dark haired man nodded to Connor as Kadar quickly scurried over to the car's side.

"See ya!" Kadar said, getting in.

Connor waved, heading toward the corner of the student parking lot, where Ellie's bug was parked. She was leaning on the hood, grinning widely at him.

Connor walked up, moving to get in. Ellie was still smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable with the look she was giving him.

"Did you make a new friend?" she asked happily.

"I guess. He was scared that Hickey would mess with him, so he asked me to walk with him."

Ellie's eyes twinkled. "That was nice of you."

Connor shrugged. "I can take a hit. I'd rather have them pick on me than him."

Ellie cocked her head. "You don't even really know him."

"Does it matter?" he asked. He felt like she was playing one of those girly mind tricks on him.

"Nope," she said, getting in. Ellie was still grinning widely.

Connor shook his head in confusion. "Okay," he said, still feeling confused. He got in right as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Want a movie night?" Ellie asked as she pulled out.

Connor pulled the seatbelt across himself, shrugging. Inside, his stomach turned in excitement. "Sure."

Ellie glanced at him. "Will your Dad be okay with that?"

Connor nodded. "He's gone on some business until tomorrow. He told me I could go to your place."

Ellie grinned. "And you absolutely need to have a movie night?"

"I am in serious need of a movie night."

* * *

The only reason Ellie didn't drool every time Aragorn came on screen is because she didn't want to creep out Connor. They had started their movie marathon with _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and Ellie was already gripping the couch pillow dramatically. Right now, the Fellowship was going into the Mines of Moria, and Gandalf was facing the fire demon.

"I always hate this part," Ellie grumbled, holding the pillow tight, not daring to take her eyes off the screen.

"Why? You know he comes back," Connor said, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah, but I remember watching this the first time and thinking he was actually dead," Ellie mumbled. She shot Connor a look and he smirked.

Connor rolled his eyes and focused back on the movie. Ellie poked his arm, stealing some popcorn before returning her gaze to the movie. After they escaped from Moria, Ellie leaned against Connor's tense side, stealing some more popcorn.

Ellie grinned. Even though they were both sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch, he was dwarfing her. She rested her head on his shoulder, tensing up as Boromir confronted Frodo.

Towards the end of the movie, Ellie peeked up at Connor. The light from the TV screen _nearly_ hid the pink tint of his cheeks and the tense posture he held. She almost rolled her eyes at his immeasurable dorkiness.

The movie ended and Ellie got up to get _The Two Towers_ out. "I'm so excited for this one," she said, sticking the DVD in.

"Why?"

Ellie peeked at him over her shoulder. "It's my favorite."

She moved back to his side, slightly frowning at the kernel filled popcorn bowl. Taking it from Connor, Ellie brought it to the kitchen. She put a new bag in the microwave, humming the theme song for the Shire as it started to whir.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Connor called over the microwave.

Ellie moved toward the cabinet the cups were in. "Yeah. What do you want?"

"Water is fine."

Ellie opened the cabinet, rolling her eyes and groaning at the cups stacked on the top shelf…again. "Eliza. She keeps rearranging everything!" she grumbled to herself, reaching up on the tips of her toes. Her fingers barley brushed the bottom of the shelf.

Connor's hand suddenly appeared over her, grabbing the cups and putting them down on the counter. Ellie could feel him slightly brushing against her back as he reached over her. She pouted up at Connor with frustration. "You are too freaking tall," she said, taking the cups from the counter and moving towards the sink.

"It's not my fault you're so short." He smirked down at her.

"Lumbering ox," she grumbled, filling up the cups with water.

"What?" Ellie could have sworn she heard a laugh under his breath.

Ellie looked at him shamelessly over her shoulder. "You heard me."

He grinned good-naturedly, shaking his head. "So I'm a lumbering ox?"

"Yup."

He laughed at her blunt answer, taking the cup she held out for him. "Nia:wen," he said sarcastically, walking back into the living room.

Ellie grinned. She loved hearing the Mohawk language; even the little phrases were interesting to her. She grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave and dumped it into the bowl. Stuffing some into her mouth, she grabbed her own cup and ambled back into the living room. Connor was already sitting down again, remote in hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Go for it."

She sat down, handing him the bowl as he pressed play.

"So, why is this one your favorite?" he asked, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth.

She shrugged. "I just like it the most."

"It can't be because of the fight scenes. The ones in _Return of the King_ were much better," he said, as if it were obvious.

"Hold on! The Battle of Helm's Deep is one of the best things in the whole trilogy!"

"It's not as great as the Battle of Minas Tirith!"

"That's because that's one of the last battles! The Battle of Helms Deep was a turning point for the people of Middle Earth!"

"So?"

"You just don't like it because the special effects aren't as amazing," Ellie said, crossing her arms smugly.

"That's not why," he retorted, tossing more popcorn in his mouth.

"Whatever you say." She was tempted to throw some popcorn at him.

He mumbled something around his mouthful popcorn, paying attention to the movie again. Ellie grinned, leaning against him again. Her breath hitched when Aragorn came on the screen again. "Good Lord," she whispered.

"You love him, don't you?" Connor asked, looking down at her teasingly.

Ellie sighed dreamily. "Yup."

They remained silent as the movie played.

Ellie shivered as the movie played. Peter always turned the air conditioning up during the summer. She pulled the blanket off the couch and snuggled closer to Connor. He shot her an alarmed look.

"You're really warm," she said, looking up at him. He was tensing up and being awkward again.

"Okay?" he said, looking confused.

"That's a good thing," she said, giving him a teasing grin.

The blush on his cheeks darkened and he cleared his throat roughly, paying attention to the movie again. Ellie grinned. He was so awkward it was almost cute.

In that case, she was going to enjoy his embarrassment.

* * *

After the trilogy was finished, Connor said goodbye to Ellie and left her house, still on a fantasy high. Connor wondered if there was a sword similar to those in the movies somewhere in his father's collection. He froze and turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. Connor looked around the yard, squinting. The light of the moon and the street light were barely enough to let him see the shady figures approaching.

"Hello, Injun."

Connor barely ducked under the fist heading toward his head. He jumped back, trying to identify the voice's owner.

"Hey, New Guy," Hickey growled lowly, grinning maliciously. Hickey and his friends were wobbling on their feet unsteadily.

Connor could smell the alcohol on their breaths from where he was standing.

"Crap," he muttered at Hickey lunged forward.

Connor tried his best to remember his father's training as Hickey threw another punch. Connor easily blocked it and pushed Hickey aside. Hickey let out colorful curses as he rolled on the ground while his friends lunged forward. Connor tried his best to shake them off, but soon found himself immobile, held by his arms.

Hickey managed to push himself up by the time Connor was restrained. He sneered at Connor before landing a punch directly in the gut.

The hit knocked the breath right out of Connor. He gasped for breath and tensed as Hickey punched again.

"You Injuns never learned your lesson, did you?" Hickey snarled as he moved to smash Connor's face.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the hit.

"Lemme go!" Hickey let out a strangled cry.

He opened his eyes to see Hickey's fist being held back by another hand. The man swept Hickey's feet out from under him, causing the drunken teen to land on his back with a huge 'thud'.

"Get him!"

The goons let go of Connor and rushed toward the man. With swift, easy motions, the man left them in a pile with their leader.

"I suggest you leave before I call the police," the man calmly said, stepping over the mound of drunken teenagers toward Connor. Connor looked at the man in bewilderment. The African American, hunched elder barley looked able to walk, let alone take down a few able-bodied teens. Connor's gaze flicked towards a frightened Hickey and his bewildered friends.

The man glared at them and nudged them with his foot. "Scram!"

They all got up quickly, running toward the huge truck parked on the other side of the cul-de-sac. "I thought you said this would be easy!" one of them yelled at Hickey.

"Shut up!" he snarled as they dove into the back and Hickey threw open the driver's side door.

Hickey and his goons drove off unsteadily, leaving Connor and the old man alone in Connor's dark yard. The man beckoned to Connor, heading toward the house next door.

Connor followed. _This must be Mr. Davenport_, he thought, following the man up the steps.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Davenport asked, opening the door.

"I am, thank you," Connor replied politely, following him inside.

Connor looked around the living room as Mr. Davenport closed the door. There was a Marine Corps emblem hanging near the entryway. The room had a rustic, homey feeling to it. At least, that was what he assumed, since he could only see a little bit.

"I'd turn on the light, but the bulb has gone out," Mr. Davenport said, hobbling down the hallway.

Connor followed him into the kitchen.

"Did they hit your face?" the old man asked, moving toward the fridge.

"No. Only the stomach."

Mr. Davenport's hand paused on the handle of the freezer door. "You won't need any raw steak then. Not much to do for that."

He hobbled over to the table, taking a seat.

Connor stood awkwardly and twiddled his thumbs, wondering what to say. He didn't know whether to sit down as well or just stand there. "Um…thank you, Mr. Davenport."

The old man picked up his cane, pointing it at Connor. "Just Achilles, boy. And you are welcome. They're the perfect example of what happens when idiots get bored."

Connor shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

Achilles tapped a chair with his cane. "Sit."

Connor pulled the chair out hastily, taking a seat. The chair creaked warningly and before Connor knew what was going on, he was on the ground with chair parts scattered around him.

"I forgot that was broken," Achilles said, not looking surprised in the least.

Connor shook his head, moving toward a different chair. His cheeks tingled in embarrassment as he pulled up another chair and sat carefully.

"So, are you going to tell me why those fools drove all the way over here to pick on you?" Achilles asked, resting his hands on his cane.

Connor looked away, trying to formulate an answer. "I…stood up for someone they were picking on. I became their new target."

Connor's stomach boiled in anger once he began to think about the whole ordeal. He didn't understand why people like him and Kadar were the stereotypical targets for people like Hickey. He didn't understand people like Hickey at all.

Achilles nodded in understanding. "It's because you're Native American, is it not?"

Connor clenched his fists, nodding quietly.

Achilles sighed, tapping Connor's chair leg with his cane. "You're going to have to learn to deal with it. It'll happen until you're my age, and long after."

Connor frowned. "I've had practice. I thought I was used to it, but I've never been jumped because of it."

Achilles shook his head and snorted. "I could tell! Haytham's been showing you some of his tricks, I could see that much, but I'm afraid you don't stand a chance against a group."

Connor looked down at his feet and felt his face heat up. He had been saved from a few drunk guys by an old man that had trouble walking.

"I could show you a few tricks, in exchange for something," Achilles said, moving to rise.

Connor quickly stood up, banging his leg on the table in his haste. He ignored the throbbing and looked at Achilles eagerly. "Anything."

Achilles grinned. "You have to help get this place fixed up. I believe your father told you about my proposal?"

Connor nodded. The proposal had almost slipped his mind. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Connor jolted awake and groaned as a resounding 'thump' shook his bedroom walls. Moving to get out of his bed, he let out a yelp and tumbled to the floor in a heap of bedcovers and limbs. After struggling to untangle himself for a good minute or so, he stood and brushed himself off. He peeked out of his bedroom door into the hallway, listening for the noise.

Another 'thump' echoed from his father's office.

Connor scratched his head and rubbed a hand over his face as he padded towards his father's office. Out the hall window, clouds hung low in the sky, promising rain. Rain on a cold October Saturday. Perfect.

Connor knocked lightly on the office door, pressing his ear to it carefully. He prayed his father wasn't trying to fence again.

Multiple smaller thumps of boxing gloves and a bag sounded out. Connor shook his head and blinked away his sleepy eyes, turning from the door and slouching down the stairs. He walked through the weapon room, pausing and looking at the tomahawk on the far wall. His heart clenched in his chest as he thought of the reservation that was his true home.

He slowly walked over to the tomahawk, exhaling slowly and deeply. At that moment, all he wanted was his old life back. He wanted to drive his friends to school one last time. His heart ached with the desire to help with the chores he used to hate. He wanted to help do the chores he had always hated. He missed having that connection in his community. As much as he got along with his father and made new friends, there was no way he could replace his people.

With his memories of home, he was swept by a wave of more memories. His mother's face flashed through his mind. An unbearably large knot twisted his gut around and the lump in his throat became too large to ignore. He wanted her back with him. He wanted to hug her small frame and talk to her about his new life. He wanted her to be there to hold him and run her fingers through his hair like she would when he was little and tell him everything was okay. He wanted to hear her guiding words she always gave him. He wanted her strong presence back in his life. He wanted to walk back in his little home at the Reservation, take off his boots and see her sitting on the couch, reading one of her books. He relived every moment where she gave him one of her cheeky, dimpled smiles.

He swallowed deeply and felt his body burning. Somewhere through the pain he found the wall and managed to lean his back against it, sliding down slowly. He tried to put on a stiff upper lip and push the feelings away, but they refused to leave.

He let his head fall back with a thump against the wall, staring at the ceiling as another wave of mourning washed over him. He missed her. He missed her so much that his heart ached and screamed. He could have sworn there was a sinkhole in his chest that couldn't be fixed or filled. He wanted his mom back.

He blinked rapidly, trying to push back the burning tears that pooled in his eyes. They trailed down his cheeks anyway. He silently cried for many minutes, trying to get a hold of himself. Connor doubted he could live with the humiliation if his father found him like this. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, muttering stern commands and curses at himself. His mother had asked him to be strong and happy in her last moments on her death bed.

He wasn't sure if he could do either right now.

Finally, he managed to swallow down the knot in his throat. Connor pushed himself up, set back his shoulders, and blinked away his watery eyes. It wasn't acceptable to sit around and feel sorry for himself. He had stuff to do. He walked unsteadily to the fridge and fixed a bowl of cereal, taking his usual seat on the porch.

Rain had started to fall by that time. Fat rain drops rolled off the roof onto his feet. He gazed unseeing out at the back yard, guessing at when the ache in his chest would go away. A year? Two? Never?

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, letting him know he had a text message from Ellie. He unlocked the screen and opened the message, brow furrowing in confusion. "You'll get a cold sitting out there," he read aloud, looking toward Ellie's house. If he couldn't see her, that just proved his women could read minds theory.

Ellie's grin from her kitchen window debunked his theory temporarily. His lip twitched into a small smile as he replied. Focusing on his new friend made the empty feeling in his chest go away a little. "Don't you know it's rude to snoop in on your neighbors?" he replied.

He saw her laugh as she received the text. She gave him a sarcastic look. His phone buzzed again. "Not my fault. I can see a lumbering ox like you from a mile away."

He gave her an unamused glare, barking out a short laugh with no humor. For some reason, Ellie had taken to calling him an ox and it was annoying. He just had to figure out a nickname that would irritate her equally.

She threw back her head. Connor knew she was laughing evilly.

In an easy sprint, she darted away from the window and out to the yard, where she vaulted over the fences and jogged to a stop in Connor's yard.

"Seriously, you're easy to spot," she chuckled, sitting beside him. Connor chomped down on his Cheerios, giving her a peeved look.

She cocked her head, studying him. Her face didn't look amused anymore.

"What?" he asked around his spoon. He honestly didn't like it when she cocked her head like that. It always led to her reading his mind or something of the sort.

"What's wrong?" she asked, clasping her hands in her lap and turning to face him.

"Nothing."

Her brow furrowed. She obviously wasn't convinced.

"What?"

"Seriously, Connor," she said, searching his eyes.

He shook his head, looking away and trying to hide his burning eyes. How she knew he was upset was beyond him.

"Connor, I know we haven't known each other that long…but I know how you feel."

Reading minds must come with the gender.

He gulped down the Cheerios, hoping the lump forming in his throat would disappear with them. "When did you start feeling…full, again?" he asked, staring at the back of the yard.

"Full?"

Connor set his now empty bowl aside, resting his arms on his legs. He clasped them together and set his jaw upon it, slightly tapping it with his thumb. "I feel…empty," he slowly admitted. Something inside him released slightly. Keeping how he felt bottled up wasn't a good idea.

When Connor finally turned to face Ellie, she had tears in her eyes. Before he even thought about it, her arms were around him and she had buried her face in his shoulder. Connor hugged her back firmly, glad to feel the close contact he had been craving. His father wasn't exactly the hugging type.

Ellie's hug was strong and comforting, and reminded him strongly of his mother's embraces. The lump fought its way back up his throat. He hugged her tighter, briefly wondering if she knew a way to get rid of the hole. "Not for a while," she mumbled, pulling away.

She gave him a sympathetic smile with watery eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked, confusion muffling his thoughts.

"Because I know how it feels. It sucks," she said, wiping her eyes and smiling sheepishly.

Connor allowed the corners of his mouth to curl up a little in a small smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. He knew she liked being hugged and that it didn't matter who or when. Her touch helped the ache subside slightly.

"Nia:wen."

"Anytime." He felt her grin into his shoulder.

They both sighed, watching the rain fall. Connor finally released his hold and she sat up, sniffing a little.

"Sorry about the crybaby moment. I just-"

"It's okay," Connor said, giving her a small smile. She smiled back, pulling her damp, light brown hair over her shoulder.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked, leaning back on her palms and grinning at Connor mischievously.

"I was going to help Achilles with something today. Wanna come? I'm sure he won't mind," Connor said, jerking his thumb toward the old man's house.

Ellie looked at the house and back at Connor curiously. "What does he need help with?"

Connor scrunched his nose. "Painting."

"I'm in!"

"Of course you are."

* * *

Ellie dipped the tip of the brush in the paint can full of beige paint, delicately covering the edges near the molding. She stuck her tongue, but slightly and bit down on it a little as she worked. How convenient that she had bugged Connor when she did- she loved painting. She paused, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. He was using a roller on the wall across from hers.

Her heart sunk as his earlier words echoed through her head. She knew that feeling with an undesirable familiarity. His expression was imprinted in her mind, an expression she had seen almost every time she looked in a mirror only three years ago.

She shook her thoughts away and focused on painting above the molding again. The sooner they got done with this, the sooner they could eat lunch. Her stomach let out an earth shaking growl.

"Did you eat this morning?" Connor asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Ellie stuck out her tongue at him, feeling her cheeks flush. "Keep painting. I want to eat!"

"Obviously," he snorted and she knew he was rolling his eyes.

Ellie stuck her lip out in an angry pout. As she finished the molding, an evil idea grew in her head. She eyed the paint can and eyed Connor, who was painting away. Stepping silently on the painting tarp, she swirled a large glop of paint on her brush and flicked it onto Connor's broad back.

"Holy-?!"

Ellie squealed and narrowly dodged the roller aimed toward her arm. Connor snatched at her and grinned widely.

"Get back here!"

"Missed me missed me! Now you gotta-HEY!"

Ellie scowled at her now-beige tee shirt, flicking a smirking Connor with paint and spattering his face with her brush. Ellie squeaked when she didn't jump away fast enough and Connor grabbed her arm. She flailed in retaliation, swiping a large blob across his lower cheek. Connor growled playfully and hoisted her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she laughed, squirming and covering his lower back in paint.

"You need a time out!"

"I'm warning you! I know Kung Fu and 20 other dangerous words!" Ellie failed to suppress her laughter.

"I'm shaking!" he laughed, setting her down in the corner.

She crossed her arms, pouting up at him.

"10 minute probation for saying dangerous words."

Ellie rolled her eyes, blowing her bangs out of her face. It was impossible to be serious.

"What in the world is going on up here?" an amused drawl made them both jump a bit.

Ellie looked around Connor to see Achilles standing in the doorway, looking amused.

Connor pointed down at her like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "She started it."

Ellie pointed back up at him. "He teased me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" She nudged his unmoving calf.

"No!"

"You made fun of my growling stomach!"

"Whatever."

Ellie smacked the side of his calf, leaving a huge, beige smear on it. He glowered down at her and she returned the look with an equally playful smirk.

Achilles shook his head, grinning. "Kids," he grumbled, heading back down the stairs.

Connor held out his hand. Ellie grinned and took it and he pulled her up with the same effort it would take to lift a feather.

"Seriously, though, I'm starving. Let's get this done," Ellie said with a laugh, grabbing the extra roller.

He let out a laugh, dipping his roller in the paint and getting back to work.

They finally finished without further warfare, stepping back to admire their work. The only sound that could be heard was the rain pelting against the window.

"Looks good," Ellie said, planting her hands on her hips.

Connor nodded in agreement. She tugged on the edge of his cut-off. "Come on. Achilles said he would feed us."

She grabbed the paint trays and paintbrushes. "Take care of the cans. I'll do this."

"Yes ma'am," he said sarcastically.

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him before putting her old flip flops on at the door. She walked down to the kitchen, setting everything in the sink and peeking into a pot of what looked to be soup.

Her stomach complained again, reminding her of its emptiness. She cleaned off the brushes and trays, setting them on a towel sitting beside the sink. Wiping off her hands, she examined her reflection in the mirror. Little splatters of paint were speckled all over her face and in her hair.

Connor trudged down the stairs and past Ellie to the backyard. Achilles hobbled in, opening the fridge. "Is water okay for you?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, please."

She helped him get the dishes out, setting the bowls on the counter beside the stove.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?" Ellie looked over at Achilles.

"How are the Johnstons? I know they can be…eccentric at times," Achilles said with an amused grin.

Ellie grinned. "They're eccentric as ever."

"That's what I thought."

Connor walked back in, shaking drops of rain from his hair. Despite Ellie's scalding look. "What?" he asked, oblivious.

"Seriously?"

"What?!"

"You're getting water everywhere!" she said with a laugh.

Achilles chuckled, shuffling over to the pot on the stove. "He's fine, Ellie."

Connor gave her a smug look. Ellie rolled her eyes,

Her grin softened as Connor jumped forward to help the old man move the pot.

If he wasn't the perfect definition of a Gentle Giant, she didn't know what was.

She stepped forward, ladling out the soup.

Her stomach growled again, loud enough for Achilles to hear.

"Wow…" Connor snickered.

"Shut up Connor!"

* * *

Connor shook his damp hair and tossed his towel into the basket. Flopping down on the couch, he had almost fallen asleep when Haytham walked into the room.

"Get up. We're going to visit some people," Haytham said, buttoning the cuff of his shirt.

Connor groaned, turning his head to the side. "Who?"

"Your grandparents. Put on a nice shirt and those jeans I bought you."

Connor rolled off the couch sluggishly, lazily trudging up the stairs.

"Be quick about it!" Haytham snapped.

Haytham's tone gave him a jolt of speed. His father's voice was strained.

He opened his closet, pulling out one of the few nice shirts he owned. He tugged on the jeans his father had told him to wear, raising an eyebrow at them. They were no different than the ones he already had, only triple the price.

He tugged the light blue, button up shirt on over his white t-shirt and buttoned it up to his collarbone. He looked in the mirror, touching his bear claw necklace he always wore and tucking it under the collar. Memories of his mother giving him the necklace swarmed his thoughts. He pushed them down sternly.

He finished getting ready, grabbing his jacket before hurrying back downstairs. Haytham studied him for a moment. Once Haytham had fixed Connor's collar, he nodded in approval.

"That'll do. Let's go."

Connor followed Haytham out, quickly getting in the car. Connor didn't take long to fiddle with the radio and pull up Hey Ho by The Lumineers. Haytham crinkled his nose.

"You actually listen to this? For entertainment?" Haytham shot him an incredulous look.

Connor shrugged and nodded.

Haytham shook his head. "At least you don't blast that hip hop rubbish all the time. One of my colleagues has a son that always blares that in his earphones. It annoys the bloody hell out of me."

Connor shrugged, looking out the window. He frowned when he saw one of the colorful horses again. "Why are those there?" he asked, glancing back at one of them.

Haytham exhaled deeply through his nose. "I have no idea. You should ask Miss Johnston sometime."

Connor nodded, looking at another strange statue. It didn't take long to get to their destination.

Connor looked out in confusion. "The hospital?"

"Your grandmother is a patient."

"Why?"

Haytham got out, pulling an umbrella out of the back seat. He shut the doors, putting it over his head. Connor quickly moved to stand under it as well.

"She fell a while back. She broke her femur and hasn't really been healing," Haytham answered, heading toward the entrance.

Connor furrowed his brow, keeping at his father's heels. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Haytham sighed. "I didn't want to bother you with it while you were still getting used to living here."

"I would have liked to know. She is my grandmother," Connor said, feeling slightly irritated.

Haytham gave him a hard look as they reached the door. "Never mind that now, it's done," he said, pulling the door open.

Connor shook his head, walking in. The feeling of emptiness hit him hard. The last time he had entered a hospital, he had been with his mother.

"Come on."

Connor caught up with Haytham, matching the brisk pace his father was setting. "Hate hospitals," Haytham grumbled, pressing the up arrow at the elevator.

Connor looked at him in confusion. "Why do you hate them?"

Haytham looked at him. Connor saw him tug at his shirt…on the side his injury was on. "Oh."

"I wouldn't blame you for hating them too," Haytham said, looking weary. The elevator finally opened and they both stepped in. Haytham pressed the button for the fourth floor.

Cheesy elevator music played as the elevator ascended. A doctor and an elderly couple joined them at the third floor. Haytham led the way off the elevator.

"Hello Mr. Kenway," a nurse called out as they walked by.

"Hello Martha," Haytham replied, setting a brisk pace again.

Connor actually had trouble keeping up with him. Haytham finally stopped shortly outside a room. The door was wide open, giving a view inside. Haytham tapped his knuckles on the door before walking in.

"Haytham."

"Mother."

Connor awkwardly stood in the doorway, not knowing whether to wait outside or stay. An elderly woman sat in the bed, smiling up at his father. Her long, almost white hair was pulled back in a low braid with a ribbon. An elderly man and a middle aged woman sat in the chairs next to the bed. The man Connor presumed was his grandfather noticed him and pushed himself up. Connor glanced over at his father, comparing his grandfather and the two of them. The resemblance was almost shocking.

"You must be Connor," Edward Kenway said.

Connor nodded, slowly walking in. "Hi," he said with a small wave, feeling awkward.

Edward stepped toward him, holding out his hand. Connor shook it. Edward's eyes were warm and welcoming. "Haytham has told us so much about you over the years. It's good to finally meet you," he said, smiling.

Connor only just stopped himself from gasping in shock. What has his father told them?

"He's definitely a Kenway! Look at that nose and mouth," his grandmother said, chuckling.

Connor felt his cheeks tingle.

"Come here! I want to get a good look at you," she said, beckoning him over.

Connor hesitantly stepped toward the bed, standing beside it. "You're taller than I expected! Those pictures Megan sent us did you no justice," she said in amusement.

Connor grinned at his mother's English name. It was strange to know that people knew her by only that name.

His grandmother continued about how tall he was. He liked her too. She wasn't the type of grandmother Ahkso was, but she still had that air of comfort about her.

"No, they weren't," Haytham commented, helping Edward take a seat again.

Connor peeked over at the other woman there as they talked. She gave him a hard look, looking back down at the magazine she was holding, gnawing on her gum. Connor inched away from her. She scared him for some reason.

"So, Connor," Edward said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "do you play any sports or do anything special like that?"

Connor rubbed the back of his head. "I'm pretty good at archery. My friend has been trying to convince me to join a club."

Ellie had been persistent when he told her about how he used to shoot all the time at the Reservation.

"That's interesting. You should let him have a go with the Italian crossbow from the Renaissance. I'm sure he's capable," Edward said, tapping his son on the arm.

Haytham shrugged. "I might just have to let him now," he said with an amused look.

Connor felt a wave of excitement go through him at the suggestion.

"That's a great idea. Let an impulsive kid handle a priceless 500 year old crossbow," someone snarled.

Everyone looked at the woman. Edward furrowed his brow, looking worried. Haytham and Tessa looked tense.

"Now, Jenny-" Edward began.

"Forget it," Jenny said, standing up. She tossed her magazine on the nightstand, walking out of the room.

She slammed the door shut on her way out, causing the walls to rattle. Connor looked around in confusion. Who was that? And what was her problem?

Tessa shook her head, patting Connor's hand. "Forgive her. She's had a rough time recently," she said gently.

"She's a recovering drug abuser," Haytham said flatly.

Tessa and Edward gave him hard looks.

"No use lying to him. He's an adult," Haytham said, sitting down where Jenny had been sitting.

Connor looked at his father in surprise. Haytham didn't even glance at him.

"She…is recovering. She just loses it sometimes," Edward said, letting out a sigh.

He shook his head, looking at Connor again. "So, has Haytham shown you the Caribbean pirate swords?"

Haytham sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There are pirate swords?!" Connor nearly yelled.

Edward nodded, letting a broad smile come to his face.

Connor decided that if all his visits were like this one, he would quite enjoy it.

* * *

Quick AN: Okay guys, I wrote this chapter FIVE days before the ACIV trailer was even leaked. I put Edward, Tessa, and Jenny in there because I read AC: Forsaken and I already knew about them beforehand. So, I would appreciate it if you guys would quit saying "Oh, she only put Edward in there because of the trailer."

Uh, no. I'm not fickle like that. I don't just throw stuff in last second. I put a lot of thought into my stories. I have a plan for them and Edward and Co. was already a part of this plan long before the trailer came out. You can ask my Beta if you think I'm lying. As for the pirate sword thing, that was a complete coincidence.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello darlings! I'm going to explain the late update really quick!_

_As some of you might know, I am a college student and I also am an athlete. For spring break, I rode on a charter bus for 25 hours to get from my school to Tuscon, Arizona. Since Monday, I have been playing softball or doing something with my team so I haven't really had time to update my stuff on here or anywhere else._

_I'm glad to say that the wait is over!  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

_-Silverwing_

_000000000000_

Connor narrowly avoided a paper ball sailing at his head as he walked into English. Hickey's goon, Tom Biddle, cackled at Connor's unamused glare. Biddle began shoving his way through the crowds, hammering people to the side with his large frame as Connor rolled his eyes. Hitching his backpack up onto his shoulder, he plopped down in his seat. Hickey and company hadn't been giving him nearly as much trouble since the incident with Achilles, but they were persistent in their aerial assaults.

As he sat, he could feel his mood souring. It was only third period and he wanted to go home.

"Were they bothering you again? Figli un puttane," a voice spat, sitting next to him. Claudia pulled out a tube of Chap Stick and quickly applied it.

He would have to kill Ellie for telling her about it.

She smacked her lips. "I don't know why the teachers don't do anything. Everyone sees it!"

_Looks like Ellie will live another day._ Connor thought bitterly.

Claudia sighed dramatically and stuffed the Chap Stick back into her purse. "Anyway, have you heard about the Halloween party?"

Connor arched a brow warily. "Halloween party?"

"Ellie's parents are holding it! They're inviting some work people and Ellie gets to invite some of her own friends! Has she told you yet? Oh merda she probably hasn't because she only got the text today," Claudia rambled, her Italian accent becoming heavier as she became more enthusiastic. Connor almost snorted.

Out of the corner of Connor's eye, he saw Ben Church, another goon, stride into the room. It took only a moment for Church to lob another paper wad at Connor's head, which was avoided effortlessly.

"Oi! Quit!" Claudia snapped, glowering heavily at Church with a glare that could immobilize most human beings.

Church cowered away, twiddling his thumbs. Connor didn't blame him. Despite her girly appearance, Claudia looked like she could singlehandedly carry out any threat she dealt out. She turned back to Connor, smirking. "My older brothers could get them, if you want. They fought mob members in Italia all the time," she suggested, deviously arching her eyebrows.

Connor let out a soft laugh. He had heard about her two older brothers. Federico, the oldest, worked at the bank with her father. Her other brother, Ezio, was an MMA instructor. Petruccio, the youngest of the family, had just started his Freshman year.

"That's alright. They're not worth it," he said, giving her a polite nod.

"Alright, but the offer stands," she shrugged, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. Claudia held the little pack out for Connor. "Want one?"

He took one, tossing it into his mouth. Ellie stormed in, slammed her book down on her desk, and huffed as she sat down.

"I am sick of APUSH!"

Connor turned in his seat, looking at her in surprise. Her face was red in frustration. "Why?"

Ellie huffed, opening her book to one of the many sticky notes. She pointed at a picture of the 'First Thanksgiving'. "That obviously didn't happen! A woman during Lincoln's Presidency vouched for the darn holiday and that's when the date was picked. This book is chock-full of incorrect information," she seethed, slamming the book shut loudly.

Connor glanced over at Claudia, who mirrored his sarcastic look. Only Ellie would know information like that and get worked up over textbooks.

"Anyway, Connor," she said, stuffing her APUSH book into her backpack, "my parents are having a Halloween party next weekend. You and your dad can come, if you want. It's a costume party."

Claudia's jaw dropped at that. "Costume party?! Can we go shopping tonight?!"

Ellie laughed. "Sure, I need a costume too. I grew out of my other one."

Connor rubbed the back of his head as they made plans.

"And you're coming too Connor," Ellie said, pulling her English book out. Just like her APUSH book, it was wedged with sticky notes.

Connor arched a brow, pointing at himself. "Me? Costumes? No thanks."

Ellie gave him a look that only girls were capable of giving. "Too bad. You aren't getting out of this. We'll need your help, and you can finally meet Fed and Ezio. They're cool guys."

Connor rolled his eyes, accepting his fate. Ellie smiled smugly. It was a good thing Achilles didn't need help with anything today.

"Sit down, berks," Mr. Lee said, striding in.

Connor reluctantly faced his grimy teacher. Things like that normally didn't bother him, but his instructor's grease stains were distracting.

"We are moving on to _Beowulf_, since we finally have the copies. _I_ would have assigned _The Canterbury Tales_ or _La morte de Arthur_ but the blithering imbeciles who work here apparently can't read a clear list."

He tapped the tall stacks of books on his desk. "Excerpts will be read in class because there aren't enough copies for every student. Miss Johnston?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind passing these out?" Mr. Lee asked, turning to the board.

Ellie gingerly walked up to the desk, keeping as far away from Lee as she possibly could. Ellie was a stickler for hygiene- the sweat stains on Lee's underarms couldn't have made her feel any better. She quickly grabbed an armful of books, distributing them quickly and hurrying back to her seat. A click sounded and a flowery aroma forced its way up his nose.

"Can I have some?" Claudia asked quietly.

Ellie held out her hand and Claudia wiped her palm across it.

"Country Chic! My favorite," she squealed.

Connor shook his head. Girls could read his mind and stay foreign to him.

"Mr. Kenway."

Connor sat up straight, paying attention to Mr. Lee. He could have sworn there was something up Lee's nose. "Yes?"

"Tell me, when was _Beowulf _written? Or did they not tell you that at your old school?" Mr. Lee asked, smirking maliciously.

Connor gritted his teeth and stared back at Lee. Ellie mumbled nastily under her breath as Church snickered audibly.

"I don't know," he forced out. It took all his strength to restrain himself.

"Thought so," Mr. Lee sneered. His high-nosed glare lifted to behind Connor and softened slightly. "Yes, Miss Johnston?"

"Mr. Lee, it's almost impossible to answer that question. No one knows the exact date. _Beowulf _was an oral piece for centuries before it became a written work," she rambled.

Connor was suddenly overjoyed that she knew such random information.

Mr. Lee went white and dropped the chalk. The class visibly leaned forward, hanging on to the only excitement they would likely get that day.

"Way to go, Ellie," Claudia snickered quietly.

* * *

"I will never get over Lee's face! I've never seen him speechless before," Claudia laughed, walking past the masks and towards the costumes for women.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "He was being a jerk. That's child's play."

She peeked at Connor and nudged him with her elbow; he looked as if he were tempted to make a break for it. "What's wrong?" Ellie hung back with Connor and asked quietly as Claudia continued talking aimlessly.

Connor gestured to the more…risqué costumes. "Seriously? Why am I here?" he whispered, a whine coming into his voice.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "We aren't even considering those. Calm down."

She tugged on his sleeve, moving toward the more entertaining costumes. "Here are some decent ones."

Connor's face was back to normal once the girls were done hunting through the section, and Ellie had two possible costumes. In one hand was a Lara Croft outfit, and in the other was a humorous dress stuck with play cats and tacky designs. "Cat Lady or Lara Croft?" she asked aloud, holding them up for her friends' inspection.

Connor looked at her, then at the costume pictures. "Lara Croft. Josh told me the game was fun."

"You would look way butch in it, though," Claudia said, looking at it down her nose.

Connor gave her an incredulous look. "Lara Croft? Butch? Have you been under a rock?"

Claudia shrugged. "In the video game world? Yes."

Ellie almost laughed at the shock on Connor's face. "I'll think about it. Your turn Claudia."

Claudia smirked. "I already have mine."

She held out the Renaissance woman costume. "I'm going to be historically classy this year."

Ellie laughed, looking at Connor. "Okay. Now for you, Ox."

Connor glowered at her. "I already told you. I don't do costumes," he insisted, crossing his arms.

Ellie acted as if he hadn't spoken as she hunted through the superhero costumes. She froze the moment she saw the mass of leather and straps dangling on the hanger. "Hawkeye!" she squealed, grabbing the costume.

Connor peeked over her shoulder. "Seriously?"

"Why not? You do archery and stuff!" Ellie said, pushing the extra-large costume into his hands.

"But-"

"Go try it on!" she insisted, pushing him toward the dressing rooms.

"I-"

"Go!" Ellie shoved him towards the door.

He grumbled as he walked into one of the stalls, pulling the curtain sharply closed.

Claudia held out her hand. Ellie high fived her.

"It's impeccable," Claudia snickered.

Ellie grinned smugly. "It'll fit him perfectly."

Claudia nodded. "He has the intense Jeremy Renner look too. It could just be your greatest genius yet."

"I know!" Ellie exclaimed, thoughtfully considering her own costume choices. Badass or hilarious?

When Connor pushed the curtain to the side and stepped out, Ellie had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. Even the glower on his face complimented the perfection of the outfit. Ellie could imagine him being cast as a darker-skinned and longer haired version of Hawkeye. Ellie exchanged glances with Claudia, who mirrored the same shock on her own face.

"What?" Connor mumbled, not looking amused.

"You are not leaving here without that costume," Ellie ordered, smiling.

Connor turned and looked at her in the reflection of the mirror. He squirmed uneasily. "Seriously? It's really tight in some places."

"Tight in the right places," Claudia commented, wiggling her eyebrows with a wink.

Connor's face flamed bright red as he ducked back into the dressing room.

Ellie shot Claudia a look, rolling her eyes. "You scared him!"

Claudia mimicked her jokingly. "It made his-"

Ellie held up her hand, cutting off the comment. Claudia arched her eyebrows deviously.

Claudia leaned in close. "You saw how nice his butt looked."

Ellie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Okay, Lara…or Cat Lady?"

"Just be Lara Croft." Connor fixed his sleeve as he walked out.

Ellie bit her lip and turned back to the rack, moving some costumes to the side and hanging both of them up. Something better would catch her eye. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she spotted a flash of bright blue clothing.

"Oh. My. Glob," she said, picking the _Adventure Time _Fionna costume from the rack. It was skin tight and short, but she couldn't stop herself.

Connor tried to hide his chuckles behind his hand as Claudia glowered at her. "Don't. You. Dare."

Ellie glanced at Connor over her shoulder. "Will you be Hawkeye if I wear this skin tight piece of amazingness? We can be uncomfortable, awkward, wannabes together."

Connor studied the outfit, sighing and running a hand over his face.

"One condition," he said finally.

"What?" Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"You have to talk exactly like Fionna would the whole time you're wearing it."

Ellie grinned, holding out her hand. "Deal."

"You both are nerds," Claudia muttered as they shook on it, rolling her eyes and stalking toward the registers.

Connor and Ellie watched her go, smiling widely. They high-fived and followed suit. "Nerds for life!" she crowed, skipping towards the register.

This was going to be a fun Halloween.

* * *

Connor slumped down in the booth of Dairy Queen and cursed all malls in existence. He made himself a promise to never let the girls take him shopping again. He put his head down on the table and groaned, only picking his head up when Ellie and Claudia came back with their shakes and his blizzard. He stuck a huge glob of the Oreo goodness into his mouth, shoving a few dollars at Ellie.

She shook her head and pushed them back, grinning. "You actually bought the Hawkeye outfit; I'll buy you a hundred blizzards for that."

Connor slumped down, letting his head fall back on the table. He felt so…exposed while wearing the outfit. Needless to say, he wasn't fond of the feeling.

"My stupid brother is taking forever," Claudia pouted, checking her phone.

"Is he late from a lesson?" Ellie asked around her straw.

"He probably is, the idiota," Claudia grumbled.

Connor paid attention to his blizzard again, hacking it to bits with his spoon.

"Sorella!"

Connor glanced at the two dark haired men walking towards them. The shorter of the two was dressed nicely in a dress shirt and slacks. The other had much longer hair, which was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was much more casual, relaxed in an MMA shirt and a pair of jeans.

He had a friendly smile, but it obvious that the guy was lethal. He radiated confidence and his muscles pushed fiercely against his shirt.

"About time you get here," Claudia huffed, standing up.

Connor held back a groan as Claudia looked down at him. They were on the move again. "Connor, this is Federico and Ezio. This is Connor, Mr. Kenway's son." She gestured to the shorter guy and the taller guy, respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Connor," Ezio said, holding his hand out and shaking Connor's firmly. The guy oozed charm- a few girls at a table near them giggled lightly as he threw them a small wink.

Connor felt a frown push at his lips. Overly flirtatious guys like that usually irritated him.

"Yeah, you too," Connor said, shaking his hand. He stuck the spoon in his blizzard and trudged along after them, hanging back with Federico and Ezio.

As they walked, Connor stuffed more ice cream into his mouth. "Claudia told us you moved here from a Reservation. What was living there like?" Ezio asked.

Connor inwardly groaned. He was sick of hearing the question over and over again- it only made his mood worse as he spat out the response he had begun to use every time. "Just like anywhere else. We just tried to be as self-dependent as we could," he replied, sticking another glob of ice cream in.

"Cool. Our Madre tried gardening once… Remember that, Fed?" He elbowed his brother.

Federico threw his head back in laughter. "It failed miserably," He told Connor. "Our Padre was pissed – nothing, not even grass, would grow in the patch of dirt she dug up. It's still in our yard, bare as ever."

Connor grinned, pushing down the pang of mourning that sprung up as he remembered the time his mother tried to grow rosemary. Ziio had gotten so frustrated she ripped the plants clear out of the dirt.

"So, what exactly does Mr. Kenway do?" Ezio asked.

"He's a lawyer."

Ezio looked up thoughtfully. "I figured it was something like that. I bet he kicks some culo in the court room."

Connor nodded silently. He assumed his father was successful, as his work was powerful enough to split his parents. "I guess he does."

They followed in a comfortable silence, drowning out the chatter of the girls until they stopped in front of Macy's. Ellie glanced at them over her shoulder. "You guys can hang out somewhere else if you want," she said, gesturing to the mall.

The words didn't need to be repeated. They quickly headed back to the food court, where the silence became slightly awkward, hanging heavily on their shoulders. Connor tossed his empty cup into the trash. "So Ezio, how did you get into MMA?" Connor asked.

The guy was an obvious badass. It was amazing he wasn't world famous.

Ezio smirked. "I boxed all the time back in Italia, when I was younger. When we came here, my Padre signed me up for MMA. The rest is history," he explained, sitting down at a table.

Connor sat across from him and Federico, who was mimicking his brother as he told his story. "What made you want to teach instead of compete?"

Ezio's smirk turned into a grin. "While I was in high school, I helped cover a bunch of classes. I decided I would give the other guys a chance and teach instead of kick ass all the time."

Connor scratched his head as Federico rolled his eyes. "Do you compete still?"

Ezio leaned back, stretching. "Yeah. I compete when I can. Teaching is nice. It keeps me up to date."

Federico grinned at Connor and started to flex his arms and make faces. Unfortunately, Ezio took that moment to look over at him. "Fottitini," he growled, shoving his brother playfully. Federico nearly fell out of his chair but popped back up, unfazed.

"Anyway," Ezio said, looking at Connor again, laughter fading. "When are you going to ask Ellie out? She's practically begging for it."

"What?" If there had been anything in his mouth, he would have spewed it across the table. His entire body froze.

The two men snorted and began to crack up. Connor glowered at them. "Your face! Christo, he actually believed me!" Ezio laughed.

Connor kicked him under the table. "That wasn't funny. Ellie's a friend," he snapped seriously.

Ezio waved it off good naturedly, laughing still.

Federico pulled himself together first, wiping a tear from his eye. "We just wanted to see how you react. Ellie's another little sister to us... We always check and make sure her and Claudia's 'friends' intentions don't involve what's inside their pants."

Connor gulped. "And…what if that was my intention?"

Federico jabbed a thumb in Ezio's direction as they grinned evilly. "Fratello gives you one of his famous MMA 'lessons'."

Connor was overwhelmed with happiness that they were okay with him.

Ezio tapped the table, moving to get up. "Let's head back. Claudia won't hesitate to bitch at us if we don't."

Federico rolled his eyes, standing up. Connor caught up with them as they started to talk about their costumes for next weekend.

Connor half-listened, consumed in thought. He'd never had a brother figure in his life- maybe they could fill in for that role.

As long as they didn't tease him about Ellie too much.

* * *

When Connor lazily opened his eyes to the Saturday morning light, the door to his room slammed open. He yelped and fell out of bed. "Get up. We're going out," Haytham ordered, walking away.

Connor rubbed his head and ran a hand over his face as he disentangled himself from the sheets. He got ready at a leisurely pace. He ached to follow his own agenda instead of rely those of others. _I miss driving_, he thought unhappily.

Once Connor trudged down the stairs, he almost collapsed at the bottom. Haytham was wearing a pair of jeans- it had to be the first time in history.

"Let's go," Haytham said, walking toward the door.

After a small period of silent driving, Connor sighed and asked his burning question. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Connor furrowed his brow. Why the secrecy? He leaned his head against the window, watching as Saratoga flew by. He furrowed his brow more when the horse statues appeared again. He really needed to ask Ellie about those things.

Haytham pulled into a Used Cars lot. Connor looked at him in confusion when he parked. "Uh, why are we here?"

Haytham shrugged. "You're 18. You need a car. I don't want you to depend on Miss Johnston or myself all the time and you've shown me that you're definitely responsible enough."

Connor barley stopped his jaw from dropping. His own car?! Even on the Rez, driving anywhere meant borrowing the van and taking anyone else who wanted to tag along.

Connor jumped out happily, almost jumping in excitement. Haytham waved it off. "Aren't fathers supposed to do this with their sons?" he said, smirking.

Connor grinned back, following him toward the garage. An older man walked out, wiping his hands on a rag. A name tag saying 'Henry' was stitched to his breast pocket. "Whatcha lookin' for?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Haytham shook it. "My son needs a car," he replied, gesturing to Connor.

Connor stuffed his hands in his pockets when the man studied him. "Well, what kind of car do you want?"

Connor glanced at Haytham, who waved him forward. Browsing the cars, he overheard the mechanic and his father chatting as Connor ambled around the lot of crappy, beat up old cars.

He turned back to ask his father to go somewhere else when the car caught his eye. He loped towards it and stared.

He was in love.

The Mustang symbol shined proudly on the front of the old muscle car. He stepped back a little and started waving his arms.

He finally got Haytham's attention. "I found something!"

As Haytham and the mechanic began to walk over, Connor checked out the car. The tires looked good and the inside was decent. He decided that it couldn't have gone through much.

Henry frowned as they approached him. "You want the '69? The engines busted, kid. Car's no good."

Connor wasn't going to be so easily deterred. "How do you pop the hood?" he asked. Fixing the cars on the reservation had been his job- there was hope for this one.

"Pull that lever." Henry tossed the keys to him and pointed. After the hood was open with a loud thunk, Connor threw the keys back.

Connor frowned as he mulled over the engine. "The fuel line needs an upgrade."

Henry's brows rose at the comment. "You know cars?"

"More or less," Connor said, looking back at the engine. He fiddled with the fuel line. "What's the issue with it, besides that?" He didn't see anything else wrong.

Henry sighed, almost nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "It leaks oil like nobody's business. Kid, it has too many problems."

Connor shut the lid and threw Haytham an unconvinced look. "I can fix that. I don't see anything else wrong with it."

Haytham's brows rose. "Are you sure you can fix it?"

Connor stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. Mom had me fix the cars on the reservation all the time. It's fine."

Henry looked like he was sweating bullets.

Haytham turned to him. "How much?"

* * *

Connor swore as more oil dripped onto the driveway. His father was going to _kill_ him. He struggled for the pan and shoved it over the drop, grabbing his wrench and getting to work on the bottom of the car.

He sighed and scooted out from under the car, grabbing the motor oil and carefully filling the '69 Mustang. He crouched and eyed the pan, waiting for more oil to drip.

He smirked when it didn't. He'd only done the same thing on his grandmother's truck a million times. He could have done it with his eyes shut.

Wiping his hands on a rag, Connor reached inside the driver's seat and turned the ignition with a deep breath. He grinned when it roared to life then settled at a purr.

He felt happier than a kid on Christmas.

"Wow."

Connor looked to see Ellie walking over from her own car. She stood beside him and crossed her arms, cocking her head.

Connor crossed his arms too, leaning on the car. "Well? What do you think?"

Ellie grinned up at him, readjusting the strap of her sling purse. "It's badass. How did you convince your dad to get you this?" she asked, walking around it.

Connor shrugged. "He kicked me out of bed yesterday and dragged me to a used car lot."

Ellie ran her hand along the back, giving him an incredulous look. "Seriously? Old muscle cars aren't cheap," she said, walking back toward the front.

Connor smirked. "My dad almost got in a fight with the guy. He didn't want to sell it to us and he tried to say the engine was too messed up," he said, leaning back against the hood.

Ellie tapped her fingernails on the hood. "So, how did your dad win?"

Connor almost started laughing. "My dad pulled some lawyer move."

Ellie laughed. "How? By telling the guy there's a law for not selling someone a car?"

Connor shrugged. "He said something really confusing. Scared the heck out of the guy, though, so we got it for cheap."

Ellie threw back her head as she cackled. "That's awesome!"

Connor smiled, patting the hood. "Want a ride?"

Ellie gestured to his shirt. "Is it safe?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. I've worked on many cars in my day," he joked, mimicking being a pensive old man.

Ellie smiled, tugging on his sleeve. "What are we waiting for?! Take me to Dairy Queen!"

Connor chuckled and stood up. He opened the door and looked over at Ellie in confusion, almost flinching away from her disapproving glare.

"What?"

"Change! You have oil all over you. You have some on your face too," she ordered, pointing toward the house. Connor rolled his eyes and trudged into the garage, where he peeled off his oil-stained shirt and pulled on a clean one, covering it with his jacket.

Ellie was frowning still when he returned. She grabbed the rag and walked over to him. "You're like a child," she chuckled, wiping at the smudge on his forehead.

Connor rolled his eyes but crouched slightly and let her clean his face.

She finally pulled away and tossed the rag to the side. "Now you're decent."

"Whatever." He playfully frowned.

She laughed as she got in.

Connor got in the driver's seat and pulled out, grinning widely at the car's purr. Ellie shook her head and let out a laugh. "This rides like a dream!"

Connor grinned, enjoying the moment.

"You're going to get a lot of girls with this thing," Ellie teased, poking his arm as she pulled the seatbelt across herself.

Connor stiffened, locking his hands on the steering wheel as Ezio and Federico's taunts echoed around his skill. He shook his head and tried to hide the redness; it was difficult to imagine himself dating anyone.

"What are you embarrassed for?" Ellie asked, poking his leg.

Connor sighed. "I just…don't see myself dating anyone soon."

"And why not?"

Connor glanced at her in irritation before looking at the road again. Stopping at a light, he let the purr of the engine full his ears and calm him down a little.

"Is it because you're shy?" He heard a smile in her voice.

Connor frowned. Women and their mind reading.

"It is." The smile turned to a grin- he purposely ignored it.

"No," he replied, gritting his teeth.

"Yes it is! You're shy!"

"Iáh."

"Just admit it!"

"Not happening."

Her teasing didn't relent until he got her a cookie dough blizzard.

* * *

There was no real reason for Ellie's happiness other than the awesomeness of her costume. She played with it in the mirror, grinning at the girl staring back at her. Fixing her white hat and tugging on the stockings, she slipped on her black shoes and pulled the dress down, willing it to be longer.

She loved this costume; Ellie knew she was going to be Fionna for Halloween every year. Slipping on the green felt backpack, she made her way downstairs.

In the kitchen, Eliza was setting out a bowl of blood red punch with plastic eyeballs floating in it. Ellie rolled her eyes and looked around in excitement. The Auditore siblings and Connor were both invited this year- it was the first time Ellie had been allowed to invite her own friends.

She just hoped Mr. Kenway came in something ridiculously unflattering so that Claudia wouldn't drool over him the whole night.

Some guests had already arrived and they were chatting with Peter in the living room. Ellie looked out the window, trying to see a familiar Auditore car or Connor's tall figure. Ellie flung open the door happily as the Auditore entourage waltzed up the walk- a Renaissance woman flanked by the Mario brothers.

"It's-a us!" Ezio, dressed as Mario, laughed, walking in and tapping her on the head lightly with a plastic wrench.

Ellie rolled her eyes as the boys immediately flocked to the kitchen. Claudia's sarcastic eye roll was at odds with her deep, blood red Renaissance dress; nonetheless, it was as elegant and beautiful on her as anything else she wore. "Ezio wanted to do something funny this year. He and Pettrucio were some game characters last year," she grumbled.

Ellie nodded, grinning broadly. "It's perfect."

The doorbell rang again and Ellie opened the door, stopping her jaw from dropping as she mentally cursed Mr. Kenway. He seemed to have stepped out of her APUSH book- his costume was constructed from leather straps and fluttered with every movement, somehow radiating lethality. Connor peeked over his shoulder, giving Ellie an eye roll.

"What are you supposed to be, Mr. Kenway?"

"A colonial," he replied in his normal, terse tone.

She shrugged and stood aside, letting them in. Connor stood beside her as she closed the door, watching Mr. Kenway walk toward Peter. His cloak billowed dramatically, somehow, and the tricorn hat was perfect.

"Oh glob," she muttered.

Claudia looked like she was about to faint, face flaring up as he passed her. "I need some air," she choked, walking toward the back porch, where more people were crowded.

Ellie looked up at Connor. "What made him dress like that?"

Connor shrugged. "Don't ask me."

Ellie nodded and studied him, taking in the full costume. Connor looked like he was ready to take out alien invaders. The only thing that stood apart was his bow and quiver. They looked Native American. Ellie tugged on the bow. "Is this yours?"

Connor tugged on it as well, nodding. "Yeah."

Ellie grinned, reaching up and tugging on his braid, which earned her a frown. "Sweet."

Irritated, he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, looking away. Ellie couldn't help but notice how enormous his arms looked, thanks to the costume.

"Want something to drink?" She tore her eyes off of his arms and looked up at his face.

"Sure." He still didn't look at her.

Ellie guided him to the kitchen, ladling the juice into the cups. They leaned against the counter, enjoying their drinks.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the reservation, right?"

"Yup, what about it?"

"Would you want to visit with me?"

She almost dropped her punch. "Seriously?!"

Connor grinned at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I asked my dad if I could visit next weekend and he's fine with it. I'm planning on heading down there Friday night and coming back Sunday."

Ellie beamed and tried to find the right response. "And you want me to come?! Oh my Glob!"

"Wow, you took my costume deal seriously."

"You lumping bet I did!"

They broke out in laughter, grinning widely at one another.

She cocked her head slightly as they laughed, studying his expression. _He should smile more_.

"Smile!"

Before Ellie knew what was going on, Ezio was in front of them with his phone, snapping a picture.

Ellie crossed her arms. "Thanks for the warning," she said sarcastically.

"Anytime-a," Ezio said in a cheesy Italian accent with a sarcastically charming wink. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I want-a good one now. Act like you're actually-a friends or something," he said, getting his phone ready again.

Ellie wrapped an arm around Connor's waist, leaning into him. He put one of his hands on the counter behind her, leaning back into it.

Ezio took the picture. "Wow, that's-a good one," he said, holding his phone out for Connor and Ellie to see.

Connor's intense look put Jeremy Renner to shame.

"Glob, you're like the Native American version of Hawkeye," Ellie chuckled, giving Connor an amused look.

Connor shrugged, keeping the same expression on his face. She could see the smile fighting its way against his stern look.

Petruccio and Claudia took no hesitation in joining them soon after the picture, chatting happily. Every now and then, Connor's giant arm would brush against hers; neither of them had bothered moving away after the picture.

_Best. Halloween. Ever._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello darlings!_

_I got most of the things on my to-do list done today so I decided to take a break and finally post this. College kicks my fangirling in the rear sometimes._

_Love you all!_

_Silverwing_

* * *

Conner's mind was plagued with worry the entire week. What if Ellie didn't like his old home? What if she found their customs too strange? What if she thought he was entirely too weird? He flopped onto the couch, cursing himself for over thinking it all. Besides, it was Ellie he was talking about. She wouldn't think a single negative thought about his people.

He kicked his feet, groaning again. Who was he kidding? It wasn't Ellie he was worried about.

And that was how his father found him.

"What are you doing?" Haytham asked, sounding confused.

Connor turned his head, shrugging. "Wallowing."

Haytham shook his head, setting his briefcase on the floor beside the coffee table. "Wallowing in what?"

"Everything."

Haytham sighed, shrugging his suit jacket off before sitting down in the armchair. "Does this have to do with Miss Johnston visiting the reservation?"

Connor wondered if his father somehow managed to learn the mind reading trick women had during the time Haytham dated his mother. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, tapping his fingertips together. "Maybe…"

Haytham smirked. "That girl has an open mind and doesn't have a single mean bone in her body. She'll accept anything you or your people do."

Connor nodded. "I know…it's not really Ellie I'm worried about…"

Haytham nodded. "Ah. You're worried about all your friends and your grandmother."

Yes, Haytham must have learned to read minds. His mother must have given him lessons.

Connor slowly nodded, feeling sheepish. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but he couldn't stop himself.

Haytham's smirk grew as he stood up. "I've been there before son. It doesn't get any easier," he stated, heading toward the entryway to the weapon room, smiling at Connor teasingly. "Think of it this way- at least she isn't your girlfriend or anything," he said, throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

Connor stiffened and he felt his whole body heat up for really no reason.

Well damn.

"Oh, your grandparents are coming over tonight. They finally allowed your grandmother to leave the hospital."

Connor almost perked up at the news, but frowned as he thought of the third visitor. "What's Jenny's story exactly?"

Haytham sighed, throwing his jacket on the coffee table. "Long story short, she went to college and joined the wrong crowd, just to annoy your grandfather. She got in way too deep and had some big issues. We've supported her for a long time."

Connor leaned against the entryway, furrowing his brow. "So, is she your older sister?"

"Yes. She's eleven years my senior."

Connor grimaced. "So…what's the whole story?"

Haytham frowned, leaning back against the counter. "Why do you want to know?"

Connor shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, it would be nice to know what the heck is going on with the family sometimes," he said sarcastically.

Haytham shook his head. "Jenny is from father's previous marriage. She and father never really saw eye to eye. Her and my mother even more so. She was the first one to come to the States. Went to school in California if that says anything about the whole, in too deep thing."

Connor nodded. "Why the whole tantrum thing though? Side effect to quitting?"

Haytham sighed, looking weary with the action. "Yes and no. Well…she's never been fond of me. So, naturally she doesn't like anything that has to do with me. She and your mother almost got in a fight once."

Connor's eyes widened in surprise. "Ista? In a fight?" he asked in disbelief.

Haytham grinned. "I was…as surprised as you are."

Connor nodded. "So when grandfather showed interest in me and weapons…"

Haytham shrugged. "Naturally, she didn't like it. The side effects of withdrawal only amplified it," he said, frowning. He looked at Connor. "Don't judge her, though. She's been through some tough times."

Connor gave him an expectant look.

Haytham frowned. "What?"

"Such as?"

"My particular... Line of work got her out of some big trouble. She would be dead if it wasn't for me," he admitted, giving him a stern look.

Connor gulped. "What trouble?"

Haytham sighed. "You'll have to find out from her. That's not something I can tell you."

Connor nodded. At least he knew a little more now.

Haytham waved him away. "Now go get dressed."

Connor looked down at himself. He was wearing a nice flannel shirt rather than his usual ratty tees he wore. "What's wrong with this?"

Haytham frowned. "You're really asking me this?"

Connor arched a brow, holding his hands up in confusion. "Yes?"

Haytham rolled his eyes. "That's casual. Not dinner attire."

Connor frowned. "Sorry, didn't know Will and Kate were coming over for a visit. Shall I get the Earl Grey out as well?" he said in a mock British accent.

Haytham scowled. Connor stood his ground, crossing his arms and returning his gaze challengingly.

Haytham finally held up his hands, grabbing his jacket. "Bloody hell. It's about time you stood up to me. I was beginning to think that Ziio had raised you to be spineless."

He walked out, patting Connor on the shoulder before walking toward the living room.

Connor looked over his shoulder in confusion and a bit of shock.

"Do I still have to change?" He followed his father into the kitchen, stumbling a bit.

* * *

Connor stared down at his plate, avoiding Jenny's scalding looks she was throwing everyone.

"How's school going, Connor?"

Connor looked up at Tessa, who looked healthy despite her condition. "It's good," he mumbled a bit.

"So," Edward asked, nudging Haytham with his elbow, "how many girls have stopped by your doorstep?"

Haytham coughed, choking on a bit of food. "Father," he said, giving him a warning look as he recovered.

Connor was interested. "What?" he asked, holding back an amused grin.

Edward leaned toward Connor, gesturing to Haytham. "When he was in school, all the girls who fancied him left little presents and cards on our doorstep. There was a new one very bloomin' time we opened the door. It was hysterical."

"That's enough, Father," Haytham said, clearing his throat.

Connor brought the back of his hand up to his mouth, forcing coughs out to cover the light snickers that were escaping.

Edward shot his son a teasing smile and looked at Connor again. "So? You have the Kenway looks. How many girls come by?"

Connor shook his head, snickers fading. "None."

Tessa piped up this time. "What about that pretty little thing Ellie? She's such a sweet thing. Remember when she helped ups carry our things in last time we visited?" She patted Connor's hand, looking at her husband happily.

Connor almost choked on his spaghetti. He pounded on his chest a bit, trying to regain his composure.

Haytham didn't bother trying to cover his amusement. Connor gave him a look, clearing his throat roughly as his father cackled away. "She's…she's just a friend." Connor butted in.

Tessa and Edward shared a knowing look.

Connor resisted the urge to wipe a hand down his face. Apparently it was impossible to be friends with a girl and not be dating.

"Quit bothering him. They're obviously not dating," Jenny said, giving her parents a stern look. The room went silent.

Connor looked at her in grateful surprise, only to get a hard glare back. She wasn't amused. His plate suddenly became interesting as Connor continued eating as quietly as he could.

"Have you tried the Italian Crossbow yet, Connor?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

Connor shook his head, looking up at Edward.

Edward smirked. "Well darn. Looks like I'll just have to show you how to use it now, hm?"

Connor had never been more excited in his life.

* * *

Ellie tapped the end of her pencil against the calculus book. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Connor, watching as he immersed himself in the work. He stuck his tongue out a little as he worked on a derivative problem. She grinned to herself, accepting that she wouldn't be able to focus on the problems. The entire week, she thought of little more than finally meeting his family and friends, as well as visit the places he always spoke about.

The bell finally rang. Ellie quickly closed her book and tugged on Connor's sleeve. "I'll meet you out by your car," she said with an excited grin.

He nodded and stuffed his book into his backpack. "Yeah."

She quickly got to her locker, stuffing the things she didn't need inside and grabbing her jacket. In the parking lot, she found Connor's car easily, it being the most kickass thing in the parking lot now. She waited, tapping her fingernails on the hood. Connor always took longer; it was probably because he didn't push his way to his locker like everyone else did.

Ellie finally saw him walk out next to Kadar. She grinned at the pair, suppressing a chuckle as Connor the Gentle Giant towered protectively over the kid. Something about the pair gave her a happy feeling that was driven away as Hickey strode up to Connor.

Ellie had heard a lot of dumb things in her lifetime, but Hickey messing with Connor ranked highly on her list. Hickey was at least six inches shorter and a third of the width Connor had. Gritting her teeth, she hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and stalked towards them. Connor stepped in front of Kadar, mimicking a bodyguard.

"The Injun protecting the Terrorist? This is hilarious," Hickey sneered as she walked up behind him.

Connie's eyes widened in warning as Ellie tapped Hickey on the shoulder.

"Wha-"

Ellie slapped him before he could get another word out.

Hickey brought his hand up to his cheek in surprise. "What the fu-"

"Instead of harassing people to make yourself feel like a better person, how 'bout you make like a tree and leave?" she snapped, planting her hands on her hips. She cursed herself for not having anything better to say, but stood her ground.

Hickey stuck his tongue in his cheek, stalking towards her. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, looming over her. Connor looked as if he was going to explode.

Ellie pointed a finger in his face. "Why would I tell you? You just leave them alone."

Hickey grabbed her wrist and shoved it out of his face, making her stumble a bit. "Make me bitch."

Before Ellie knew what was going on, Connor's hand clamped down on Hickey's shoulder and pulled him backwards. Grabbing a fist-full of Hickey's shirt, Connor literally lifted him up in the air as if he were a rag doll. Ellie felt her jaw drop as Connor shook him. "Leave. Her. Out of this," he growled, giving the shocked Hickey another little shake.

Ellie looked at Kadar. His jaw was on the ground, but he looked ecstatic.

"What's going on here?"

Ellie looked to see an older, dark haired man getting out of a black car. Connor let Hickey drop in a heap on the ground. Hickey wiped his shirt off. He glared at Connor warningly before stumbling away toward his truck.

Ellie looked up at Connor in disbelief. "Seriously?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"He constantly calls you horrible names, but he swears at me once and you Hulk out?"

"I don't want you in this," Connor replied, giving her a hard look. She crossed her arms.

Ellie glowered up at him. "Oh? So I can't defend my own friends?"

"Should we go?"

Kadar was standing next to the man that had gotten out of the car. She refused to let herself look at the man's empty sleeve.

Connor shook his head. "Sorry."

Kadar held out his fist. Connor bumped it. "Nah, it's okay."

He looked at Ellie. "You must be the girl Connor told me about."

Ellie peeked at Connor quickly and shrugged. His face was so red he looked like he was going to internally combust. "I guess I am."

Kadar elbowed the man in the side. "This is the Connor guy I told you about," he looked at Connor again, "this is my brother, Malik."

Malik held out his hand. Connor shook it politely. "I've heard a lot about you," Malik said.

"Likewise," Connor replied

Malik stuck his hand in his pocket. "Well, I would love to talk, but we're in a hurry."

Connor nodded and he and Ellie waved as they walked away.

Ellie set a brisk pace toward the student parking lot as soon as they left.

"Ellie!"

"Come on. We need to talk." Her steps were forceful.

They made it back to his car. She walked toward the passenger side and planted her hands down on the hood. "Do you think I'm stupid, blind, or both? I see all the shit that goes on! Why won't you let anyone help?!"

Connor also slammed his hands down on the hood of his car. "Because I don't want anyone else to feel like this! That's why!"

Ellie stood up straight again, blinking in surprise. "What?"

As if realizing what he had said, Connor turned away and sat on the hood. "I just…don't want them to target anyone else. I can take that shit because I'm used to it. I've been through it before. But people like you and Kadar shouldn't have to."

Ellie stared at him in shock. Her mind began to whirr as she clicked this new side of him together. It wasn't really a pride thing- when he talked about taking a hit for Kadar, it wasn't a one-time thing.

"And…I refuse to let my friends get involved. The last thing I want is for you to be their new target," he continued, crossing his arms.

Ellie slowly walked around to his side, standing in front of him. He averted his gaze, refusing to look her in the eye. "Hey, look at me," she said softly.

He sighed and finally let his big, brown eyes drill back into hers.

Ellie bit her lip before taking a deep breath and firmly returning Connor's gaze. "Look, I don't care if you think you're invincible or whatever. But their little, annoying pokes are going to evolve into a huge-ass sock in the jaw."

He furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to argue. She put a finger on his lips. "And I think you should tell your dad, or at least the counselor, about their little comments."

Connor gently pushed her hand away, holding it in his. "Ellie, you don't get it. This isn't the first time and it will keep happening. There is nothing my dad or the counselor can do. Please, just drop it."

Ellie's heart ached for him as she sat back in defeat. He was too nice to deserve this. She sat next to him on the hood of the car. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

His arm brushed against hers as he shrugged. "You were just looking out for me. I appreciate it."

"At least talk to me about it, okay? I don't want you going bonkers when those feelings get too bottled up," she said, looking up at him.

He looked down at her and a corner of his mouth lifted. Only then did she realize how close his face actually was to hers. Ellie found herself falling into his eyes again. It was strange; when Hickey was around, they were intense and steely. Now, they were soft and warm. It was as if they went through a transformation. Her arm was brushed against his again.

"Okay," he replied softly, not looking away.

She regained her composure. She grinned and thumped him on the leg, hopping off before he could retaliate. "Now, let's go! Your grandma is expecting us right?"

He grinned back and hopped off the hood.

* * *

Connor glanced at Ellie as she browsed through his CD's, biting her lip subconsciously. He readjusted his grip on the steering wheel, shaking his head out and forcing himself to focus on the road.

"Mumford & Sons, Imagine Dragons, Queen, Mariana's Trench…Kansas?!"

She held up the Leftoverture CD. "Pretty please?" she asked, batting her lashes and looking up at him with round eyes.

Connor grinned. "Go ahead."

She squealed and stuck the CD in. _Carry On Wayward Son _started to play through the speakers. She started to act like she was a rock drummer with the music.

Connor laughed and focused on the road again. Despite what happened not even 15 minutes ago, she acted like nothing ever happened. Hickey had made him so dangerously angry, but somehow, Ellie talking to him had cooled him off completely.

She was a spot of bright blue in the red haze he was feeling.

"I can hear the voices saaaaaaaaaay," she sang out.

Connor took a deep breath before joining in loudly. "Carry on my waaaayward soooon," they sang.

Ellie started to giggle and ended their duet.

Connor glanced at her after he pulled up onto the highway. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I will never get over you singing!" she laughed over the music.

Connor rolled his eyes, happily

Ellie turned the music down, turning toward him a little. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Connor shrugged. "I was just going to show you around and stuff. A lot of people will be out and about because it's Saturday and all."

"Will I finally meet Josh?"

"Yes."

She leaned toward him, grinning impishly. He frowned, looking at her in confusion. "What?"

"Any girls?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Connor gave her a shocked look. "What?"

"Oh come on! There's no way you didn't have a girlfriend!" Ellie laughed, gently punching his shoulder.

Connor groaned. "Not you too."

"What?"

"First my dad, then my grandparents, now you. Jeez."

Ellie laughed. "Oh? Who did your dad and grandparents tease you about?"

Connor cleared his throat roughly, giving her an irritated look.

She held back laughter, chortling quietly, and pointed to herself. "Me?"

He averted his eyes as his face went up in flame, cursing himself.

"What gave them that idea?"

He shook his head.

"Is it because we hang out so much? Jeez, you'd think that a guy and a girl could just be friends these days," she said with a chuckle.

To Connor's own confusion, his heart sunk a little at her words. He shrugged the strange feeling off, trying to get his mind off the subject.

"Anyway, you never answered my question," she said, poking him.

He furrowed his brow. "Why is this important?"

"I don't know. Just tell me."

He exhaled deeply, giving her a peeved look. "There was a girl that liked me. I didn't return the feelings and it turned into one huge mess," he finally admitted.

"I knew it!" She giggled.

"Knew what?"

"You're too big of a sweetheart for girls not to like you!"

Connor spluttered out a protest, which only fueled her teasing laughter.

He really wanted to get home now.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note before we dive in!_

_Kanatsiohareke is a legit place. I've never been there but I surfed their website and I liked what I saw. The things here are mainly stuff I have imagined and all the people I use are either people I've made up or AC characters. If you want to know more about it, here's the link: . _

* * *

Ellie pressed her face to the window as Kanatsiohareke came into view. The little houses they passed by seemed to just fit in with the forest, as if they had been there all along. Connor drove slowly down the main street, rolling down his window and waving to people as they went by.

Children started to run by the car, squealing and calling out Connor's Mohawk name. Ellie grinned broadly. This was the happiest she had seen him. He called out something in Mohawk, waving them away as he finally pulled into a drive way.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" a little girl called out as he stepped out of his car. She raced up to him and leaped into his arms. Connor picked her up and spun her around. More kids showed up and started to climb all over him. Soon, he had two boys hanging off his right arm, a little girl on his shoulders, and a boy and a girl clinging to his left leg.

Ellie almost squealed as the kids swarmed him. She rested her arms on top of the Mustang, perching her chin on her palm, and listened as they chattered happily in Mohawk. If this wasn't adorable, she didn't know what was.

Connor looked at her sheepishly, slowly waddling over to her side. He spoke to the kids in Mohawk, looking at them as they all turned towards her.

"Khwe!" the little girl called out, waving her tiny hand at her.

"Hi!" Ellie chirped, waving back.

The boy clinging to Connor's leg let go and walked up to her, cocking his head a little and clasping his hands behind his back. "You're a ia'konkwehti:io," he mumbled, rocking sheepishly on his heels.

Ellie looked at Connor for help. His cheeks were a tinged pink and the two boys clinging to his arm looked dumbfounded. The girl clinging to his leg started giggling and little girl on his shoulders was cracking up.

The boy in front of her turned and scowled at them.

Connor roughly cleared his throat, slightly avoiding eye contact with Ellie. "Andrew, you must speak to her in English. Didn't I already tell you that?"

Andrew looked down at his shoes. "I can't."

Connor shook his head in embarrassed amusement. He looked up at Ellie again, the corner of his lip curling up. "He thinks you're pretty."

Andrew scowled at Connor this time. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

Connor shrugged. "She was going to find out eventually," he said, setting the other kids on the ground and somehow managing to convince the other girl to let go of his leg.

Ellie turned towards the house, greeted by the sight of an old woman hobbling out. The woman wore an entertained expression. "Ratonhnhaké:ton," she said happily, hobbling over.

Connor gave her a quick hug. Ellie almost giggled as Connor towered over her, managing not to crush the woman. He gestured to Ellie, letting go of her. "Ahkso, this is Ellie."

Ellie held out her hand. "Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you."

Connor's grandmother disregarded her hand completely and just gave Ellie a hug. "And it's good to finally meet you. Connor has told me a lot about you."

The little kids snickered. Connor shot them a warning glare and hushed them all. As the kids began to act innocent, Ellie wanted to snicker as well.

The old woman chuckled and then she paused and looked at her grandson. She tapped his hip with her cane. "What are you doing? Take her bags inside! I know your mother taught you to act better. And I would expect nothing less of your pompous father," she teased, guiding Ellie inside.

She beckoned to the children, hobbling toward the house. "Have you eaten yet? Or do you want to see more before anything?"

Ellie shrugged. "I'm okay with anything."

Five pairs of shoes ran in after them, racing toward the kitchen.

The old woman held the door open, looking back at Ellie. "You can call me Anna, or Ahkso. I'll answer to either," she explained, frowning toward the child-crowded kitchen.

She barked something in Mohawk and all she had in response was another round of giggles. Connor walked in, holding the straps to his and Ellie's duffel bags easily in one hand. He had his back pack on and her book bag in his other hand.

He led Ellie into the hallway, gesturing to a door.

She opened it and stood aside so he could walk in. He set her stuff down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that," he mumbled.

Ellie grinned, shaking her head. "That was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Who are they?" she asked, looking around.

Connor hitched his back pack higher, grinning a little. "They live across the street. Josh and I always played with them when we hung out here."

Ellie's grin grew wider and she hopped a little. "You have to formally introduce me when we get back out there. I just want to stick the littlest in my pocket," she squealed.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Everyone says that."

Ellie thumped his shoulder, grinning cheekily. "So, when will I meet Josh?"

"Soon," he replied, walking out of the hallway. Ellie followed him, peering into the room he was setting his stuff in.

After he was situated, she followed him out to the kitchen, where the kids were munching on what looked like granola clusters. Anna was smiling warmly at them. She tapped her cane on the linoleum when she saw Connor and Ellie.

"Introduce yourselves," she ordered, giving the children an expectant look.

The little girl quickly swallowed her mouthful of granola. "I'm Abby! I'd tell you my real name but its hard to say," she piped up. Her dark brown pigtails bounced on her shoulders as she swayed in her seat, staring at Ellie with big brown eyes. Abby pointed up at her excitedly. "Your hair looks like deer hide."

Ellie ignored the choked noise Connor made and smiled at Abby. "That's a good thing, right?" she asked, sharing an amused look with Anna.

"Uh huh!" Abby hardly stayed in her seat as she bounced around.

The two boys that were clinging to Connor's arm earlier raised their hands next. "We're Jacob and Ashton!" they said in unison. Ellie looked between him, attempting to find a defining feature. "Jacob's eyes are darker than mine," Ashton said, pointing at his brother as if he had expected her dilemma. Jacob stuck his tongue out.

Andrew refused to make eye contact with her; he played with a lock from his bangs, looking embarrassed and pink.

The other girl, who looked to be the oldest, piped up last. "I'm Erica. I turned eight last week!" she said proudly. Her long, wavy dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes resembled shiny dark pools as they looked up at Ellie in admiration.

"You really are pretty, by the way. You might even be prettier than Michelle," she added on, grabbing a handful of granola from the bowl in the middle of the table.

Ellie couldn't stop smiling. She knew she was pretty in her own way, but these kids were acting like she was the prettiest thing they've ever seen.

"Thank you," she said, peeking at Connor out of the corner of her eye. He was shaking his head in pink-faced amusement.

"All right, how about you all help Ratonhnhaké:ton show her around now?" Anna said, taking the bowl from the table.

The kids didn't need to be told twice. Jacob and Ashton grabbed her hands and started to drag her toward the door.

"Let's take her to the Craft Shop first!" Abby squealed, clinging to Connor as he walked behind Ellie.

Ellie wondered if she could take the cuteness to go.

* * *

Connor looked up at Abby, who was perched on his shoulders and playing with his hair.

The other kids were showing Ellie around their garden patch, pointing out what their parents were going to plant next spring. Connor gazed at Ellie as Erica showed her she was planning to plant some cucumbers. She smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear as she listened to Erica talk. The fall sunlight shone through the trees, hitting her hair just right.

He knew why Andrew fell in love at first sight.

"Whatcha starin' at Ratonhnhaké:ton?" Abby asked in Mohawk, leaning forward and looking at him. Her pigtails waved in his face as she grinned cheekily at him.

"Your garden," Connor replied in Mohawk, tearing his eyes away from Ellie and focusing on the plants.

"You're lying."

"Am not." He rolled his eyes, feeling his face heat up a bit.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Abby sang, not looking convinced.

Connor opened his mouth to reply but a tug on his jacket made him focus on Andrew.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

"Yes?"

"Can I marry Ellie when I'm older?" he asked, biting his lip. He clung to the hem of Connor's jacket, looking anxious.

Connor glanced over at Ellie and then back at Andrew. "That's not my decision. You'll have to ask her," he answered, forcing down laughter.

Andrew pouted unhappily and crossed his arms, not looking nearly as amused as Connor was. Connor's legs were soon occupied by the twins again. "Can we go visit Kanen'tó:kon now?" they asked in unison.

Connor wondered if they practiced that in their free time.

"Let's go!" he called out, waddling toward the Auto Shop.

Ellie held out her hand for Erica and together they caught up to Connor easily. Andrew held out his hand expectantly. Ellie grinned and took it, staying with Connor's pace until they arrived at the Auto Shop. Connor looked up at Abby expectantly.

Abby took a deep breath. "Kanen'tó:kon!" she cried out.

Josh's familiar figure started to walk out of the garage. He halted in the doorway, blinking in surprise.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Josh laughed, hurrying over.

Connor bumped fists with him, quickly bringing his hand back up to hold onto Abby's leg.

Josh did a double take when he noticed Ellie. He looked at Connor in eyebrow-raising surprise. "And who is this? You didn't tell me you were bringing someone," he laughed.

"Josh, this is Ellie."

Josh's eyes widened and he looked at Ellie again. "That Ellie? It's great to meet you!" he said, holding out a hand.

Ellie let go of Erica's hand and shook it. "Likewise! Connor told me a lot about you," she said, grinning.

Josh gave Connor a fake glare. "I hope he didn't tell you about all the shenanigans we got into."

Connor rolled his eyes. "We? You just tagged along while I got into trouble," he said with a chuckle.

Josh shook his head.

"Ellie! Look I found that flower I was talking about!" Erica said, racing over to a patch of weeds growing next to the shop. Ellie winked at Connor before walking over to the patch.

"Those are nice!" Her voice echoed off the building.

Josh leaned close to Connor. "You didn't tell me she was hot!" he said out of the corner of his mouth in Mohawk.

Connor frowned at him. "I didn't know that was vitally important information," he retorted sarcastically. He couldn't explain the bite in his voice.

Abby leaned over again. "Are you gonna' marry her instead of Katsitsoni now?"

Connor gave her an unamused look and shook his head. "I was never going to marry Katsitsoni."

"She said you were!" the twins said.

Connor spluttered and tried to elbow Josh, who was cracking up now. He shoved him a bit as Erica led Ellie back. "We probably need to head back," Connor said, waddling away.

Josh shook Ellie's hand again. "It was nice meeting you," Josh said, throwing Connor a teasing smirk. Connor scowled at him darkly before turning away.

"You were teasing him, weren't you?" Ellie asked.

"Yup. Keep it up for me until tomorrow," Josh replied with a laugh.

"Will do!"

Connor rolled his eyes as the kids giggled. Ellie caught up to them. "He's cool," she said, laughing at his irritation.

"Yeah…a cool pain in the butt."

The kids giggled. "You said butt," Abby laughed, tugging on Connor's hair.

They made it back to Ahkso's house, where Connor sent the kids across the street with the promise to play tomorrow. They stood outside the house together, watching protectively as each child made it safely home. Ellie elbowed him as they made it inside. "What were they teasing you about?"

"Nothing."

Ellie let out a laugh. "Yeah right. Seriously, what were they teasing you about?"

"Nothing."

"Your face said otherwise," she teased, poking his arm as they walked inside.

Connor rolled his eyes, looking down at her. "They were arguing about who would marry you. Andrew's pretty adamant."

She let out a laugh, walking toward the kitchen. "Eh, there's not that big of an age gap is there?"

"He's six," Connor said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ellie shrugged. "I can wait. It's only ten years," she said with a wink.

Connor shook his head in amusement, heading toward the kitchen.

Poor Andrew.

* * *

Ellie hopped in excitement while Connor pulled his shoes on. "Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses."

"No."

She pouted angrily at him, zipping up her hoodie. "I might just go without you."

"Yeah right."

"Hmph."

He started to slowly tie his boot. He peeked up at her, going even slower.

"You jerk! You're going slow on purpose!" Ellie laughed, lightly shoving his shoulder.

He laughed and quickly finished tying the double knot. Standing up, he pulled on his hoodie. "Let's go."

Ellie followed him outside, breathing in the fresh morning air. He started to walk toward a trail in the woods. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, catching up to him.

"To a special place here."

Ellie looked around as he led her deeper into the forest. Finally stopping at a creek, he clambered onto a large rock sitting near the bank. He held out a hand and helped her up. Ellie looked out at the creek.

"It's so peaceful here," she said quietly. She feared she would disturb the peace if she talked to loudly.

Connor pointed to a spot in the creek. "That part is 10 feet and deeper than anywhere else in the creek. When our ancestors found this place, they saw how the water would churn up the debris from the bottom of that in the spring when all the snow melted. It looks like the water is boiling when that happens. Some call it 'The boiling pot' or 'The hanging pot' or some other names. My mother called it 'The boiling pot'."

He shifted his weight to his other foot, continuing, "This pothole was called Kanatsiohareke, so when the Reservation was established in 1993, they named it after this place."

Ellie cocked her head, crossing her arms as she looked at the darker spot. "Wow."

She looked up at him, opening her mouth to ask another question, but shut it when she saw his expression.

Ellie recognized that look. She saw it in the mirror every time she thought about her parents. Her gaze went back to the creek and she let him think in silence, waiting for him to talk when he was ready.

"I want her here," he said quietly, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. Ellie leaned her arm against his, sighing.

"I know."

They stood in silence, watching the water flow sluggishly along.

"I told the kids we would take the horses out today," he finally said, shaking the sadness off and hopping down from the rock.

He held his arms out and Ellie let him help her down. "Alright! Take them where?" she asked, trying to get his mind off of his mom.

"Just out on a trail. The ponies need to get out anyway," he answered, holding a branch out of the way.

She quickly walked forward and he followed, letting the branch go gently. "Awesome! I haven't gone trail riding in years."

"So I won't have to hold onto your reins like I have to for Abby?" he teased.

She playfully shoved him. "Jerk."

"Nag."

"Ox."

"Takohs."

"What?" Ellie laughed, tugging on his sleeve.

"You heard me."

"What's a takohs?"

"Ask one of the kids."

Ellie laughed and shoved him again. "You really are a jerk!"

He just chuckled and kept walking.

They walked back to his grandma's house and the kids were waiting for them.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ellie!" Jacob and Ashton called out as they walked up.

Erica rolled her eyes at her younger brothers. Abby ran forward to cling to Connor's leg. "We're taking the ponies out still right?" Abby whined.

Ellie held back a squeal when Connor managed to pry her from his leg, perching her on his hip instead.

_He's going to be such a good dad someday_, she thought as they started to make their way to the stables. She held onto the twins' hands. Erica and Andrew walked next to Connor, chattering in Mohawk.

Ellie let go of the boys' hands as they ran towards the older man walking out of the barn. Memories of her father taking her horseback riding popped up as she admired the horses.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, it's about time you came and visited us!" the older man laughed, holding his arms out.

Connor handed Abby over. "Khwe Tóta!" she chirped as the old man wrapped her up in a big hug.

Connor leaned close to Ellie as the other kids swamped the man. "This is Jon," he murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

Ellie nodded, smiling at Jon, who finally managed to pry the kids odd of him. "I'm Jon! And you must be Ellie," he said with a smile, holding his hand out.

Ellie shook it. "That I am."

Jon tipped his hat up. "Anna told us about you. Connor here hasn't gossiped about you too much to her so we're all curious."

Ellie peeked at Connor. As usual when staged with human interaction, he looked ready to internally combust.

Jon gestured to the horses. "I'll let you get the horses ready Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ellie, would you mind helping me get the kids settled?"

Ellie grinned. "I would love to."

Ellie swore to never have five kids after the experience.

They had to put on boots and even though Abby was adorable, the four year old was not willing to cooperate. The twins wouldn't stop having hay fights and Andrew got caught in the crossfire. Erica was the only one who behaved and she kept giving Ellie apologetic looks.

They finally walked out of the barn as Connor was hooking up the smallest pony to a post. His gaze went from her head to her toes and he held back a snicker.

Ellie pouted at him. "What?"

Connor gestured to his head. "You have a little hay here."

Ellie rolled her eyes and brushed it away. Jon tapped Connor on the shoulder. "I'll take Abby and the twins. You two get Erica and Andrew," he said, gesturing to the horses.

Connor nodded, saying something in Mohawk. He glanced at Ellie apologetically but she waved it off. She honestly liked it when they spoke their native language. It was pretty cool.

Connor led her and the older kids to the horses toward the posts at the end. He helped the kids get on the ponies and he motioned toward the second to last horse.

The palomino mare turned her head and whickered as they approached. Ellie moved to put her foot in the stirrup, but strong hands slid around her waist and lifted her up before she could. Her breath hitched in her throat and her waist tingled as she looked down at Connor from the saddle.

He quickly let go and moved to get on his own horse, which was a buckskin mare. Ellie grinned and swung her leg over, getting her feet in the stirrups.

Connor couldn't even look at her, but she didn't care.

* * *

_Whydidyoudothatwhydidyoudoth atwhydidyoudothat?! _Connor yelled at himself, over and over in his head as he led the line of horses. Ellie must think he was weird for helping her up. Peeking over his shoulder, he gazed at her while acting like he was checking up on the kids.

Ellie was looking around at the field they were slowly walking through, focus captured by the bristling brush. The wind picked up and started to blow her ponytail around. At that moment, their gazes locked and she grinned.

Connor quickly turned back around, roughly clearing his throat and pulling the group over to underneath a tree. He dismounted, hurrying to help Andrew and Erica. Ellie was already standing on the ground, reins in hand. Connor tied the horses to a post that Jon had put there and sat beneath the tree as the kids climbed above him.

Ellie plopped down beside him, leaning back on her palms and glancing at him. "So," she said, smirking impishly, "why the chivalry today?"

He shrugged, trying for nonchalance as his insides burned. "I didn't want you to fall or anything. You never told me if I had to hold your reins or not."

She playfully shoved his arm. "Jerk," she chuckled.

Connor grinned bashfully, hoping that she would drop it. Glancing down at her, he tensed up as she leaned on his arm.

Connor took a deep breath and moved his hand back; resting his weight on it, he let her lean more on his side rather than his shoulder.

He didn't know why, but she seemed to like leaning on him. Must be the Protector Syndrome she told him about.

He didn't care.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Oh God, I love writing about Connor and kids. That was always one of my headcanons for him. Anyway, Michelle is the Native American woman in the multiplayer part of the game. I hate her for personal reasons so I used her as the witch in this chapter. _

_And that is one of my personal goals in life, to own all of the Disney movies on DVD, so I put it as a collection in here because I'll never achieve it.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ellie studied Connor as he helped the kids off their ponies again. The kids chattered to Connor in Mohawk as they unsaddled their horses and started to brush them off. Ellie ran her brush over the palomino's shoulder, peeking at Connor around the horse's neck.

He was saying something to Andrew and brushing off his own horse when Ellie actually realized how tall he was. Sure, she knew he was taller than normal, but seeing him next to the horse just put his size in perspective for her.

The horse nudged her with its nose, whickering at her. She stared at her reflection in the mare's big brown eyes. "What?" she asked, pouting.

The horse nodded a little, whickering again.

"Shut up." Ellie rolled her eyes at the horse.

"I didn't say anything," Connor said, sounding confused.

Ellie peeked at him again. "Don't you know I speak horse? She was being rude."

Connor shook his head in amusement, leading each horse and pony into the corral beside the barn. Looking at Erica and Andrew, he said something in Mohawk that made them giggle and race toward the barn entrance.

"What did you say?" Ellie asked, looking up at him.

"I asked them to get the apples." He grinned widely.

The kids ran out again, a bucket of apples between them. Erica chirped something in Mohawk and the horses came trotting over to the fence, whickering and reaching for the tasty snack.

Connor plucked a couple out and handed one to Ellie. Holding her hand out, she let her palomino gobble it up.

The kids continued feeding the horses happily.

"Andrew, be careful. You know he bites," Connor chided, giving Andrew a stern look as he moved his hand a bit too close to one of the hungry mouths.

"Okay."

Ellie grinned smugly, leaning back on the fence and eying Connor, who eyed her back. "What now?" he asked with a grin.

"You're going to be a good dad, you know that?"

The grin disappeared and his 'internally combusting' face appeared.

Ellie gestured to the kids. "You're going to be good at it. I can tell. They love you."

He rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat roughly. "I…guess that's a good thing."

Thumping his shoulder, she rolled her eyes. "Of course it is!"

They waited until Jon came back with the younger kids. Waving goodbye, they left the kids with their grandfather.

"I really like this place," Ellie said, looking around as they walked down the road.

"It's home."

Ellie looked up at him, cocking her head. He frowned at her.

"What?" she asked, laughing a little.

"I don't like it when you do that with your head."

"What," she asked, righting her head and cocking it again, "this?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you usually read my mind or something when you do that!"

Ellie smirked evilly. "According to you, I read your mind no matter what my head does."

"But when you do that, there's no doubt you are."

Ellie rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Anyway, I was going to ask you something," she asked, becoming serious again.

He stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket, nodding. "And that was?"

"Do you not like living in Saratoga?"

Connor stopped and looked down at her, frowning a little. Looking right back at him, she lost herself in his eyes. The rest of him was stoic and cold, she realized, but looking at his eyes always gave his emotions away.

At the moment, his eyes were clouded with sadness and confusion. "I-…I don't know. It's just not my real home."

Ellie looked around at the community again. "I don't blame you," she paused and looked back at him. "Why did your mom want you to live with your dad? I mean, you had your grandmother and other people who are basically your family here, so why move to Saratoga?"

Connor exhaled deeply, shaking his head. "That is something my dad and I will never know. I think my grandmother knows, but for some reason she doesn't want to tell me."

Shrugging, Ellie wondered how she would feel in his shoes. _It must be kind of frustrating_, she thought.

"I'm okay with it," he said, kicking at a rock.

"That's good." She nodded, watching the rock skitter away.

"I mean, I met you. I finally got to meet my dad. The Auditores are pretty cool, and who would have protected Kadar?"

Ellie grinned up at him, nudging his arm with hers. "I'm glad I met you too. It's nice to have a good guy friend that isn't like a brother."

He arched a brow, grinning. "What?"

Ellie shrugged. "Well, Ezio and Fed are great friends, but they act like my big brothers. You're a nerd bomber like me that likes to chill."

Connor laughed. "Nerd bomber?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Peter came up with that one. He was trying to be Bob Saget or something."

Connor kept chuckling. They made it to the Craft Shop. Ellie grinned. Being in there with the kids was nice, but she didn't get the chance to just look around.

"You guys hold Mohawk language classes here, right?" she asked, walking in.

Connor followed her in, walking toward the woven baskets on the other side of the room. "Yeah. The leaders here are trying to get other communities involved. They say it would be good for the Reservation if more people learned about our culture."

Ellie nodded, leaning forward to study a small basket sitting on the top shelf. She got up on her tip toes, trying to look inside.

"Do you need a step stool?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a grin as she playfully shoved him. "Jerk."

He chuckled and peered over at the counter. "I think there's one over there."

Ellie laughed and strolled over to where the jewelry was on display. Cocking her head, she examined a leather bracelet. Various animals were worked into the leather, giving it a traditional, rustic look.

"I might just collect these after I get done with my DVD one," she mused, standing up straight.

Connor stuck his hands in his pocket, looking curious. "What DVDs do you collect?"

Ellie grinned. "I'm trying to get a DVD version of every Disney movie. I only have 10 left."

Connor shook his head in amusement. "Disney movies."

Ellie looked up at him challengingly. "Yeah. Disney movies. Some of those babies are hard to find!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

Ellie arched a brow, crossing her arms. "Have you ever tried to find Pinocchio on DVD? Peter and I spent months looking for that one."

Connor looked really confused. "Seriously?"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. They only make a certain amount every five years or so. That's why it's hard to find certain ones, like the older Disney movies."

Connor shrugged, looking convinced. "So, which ones do you not have?"

Ellie sighed, looking up as she pictured her bookshelf full of DVDs at home. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves…Pocahontas, which is weird because that DVD is everywhere, just haven't got around to it. Fantasia, Dumbo, and Beauty and the Beast."

Connor looked at her in shock. "You don't have Beauty and the Beast?"

Ellie sighed, looking up. "I'm saving the best for last. That will be the last piece of the puzzle for me."

Connor shook his head and inhaled. "Whatever you say."

She smiled, shifting her gaze to another bracelet.

"Connor?!"

Ellie turned and eyed the girl standing in the doorway to the Craft Shop. She squealed and ran over to Connor, throwing her arms around his neck. He gave Ellie a helpless, pleading look. Ellie tried to not snicker at him as he stood stiffly.

The girl finally let go and Ellie got a good look at her. Her dark hair was put into two braids that dangled down over her a leather jacket and blue cutoff shirt. It was chilly outside! Why would someone be wearing a midriff?

The girl looked down her nose at Ellie, and she knew they wouldn't be getting along.

"And who is this?" she asked, reaching up and playing with the collar of Connor's hoodie. Connor's 'Internally Combusting' face was slightly different now…it was more of an internally combusting face that was caused by irritation rather than embarrassment. Ellie could tell when a girl was on the prowl- if throwing herself at Connor wasn't enough to give it away. For this girl, it was Connor Season.

He jerked away from the girl's hand, clearing his throat and awkwardly trying to step away. "Michelle, this is my friend Ellie."

Ellie coughed to cover up a snicker as she realized who this was. She could see why Connor didn't like her back.

Michelle crossed her arms, looking up at Connor again. "A friend, huh?"

Ellie tensed up. She knew where this was going.

"Yes. She's a friend. I told her a lot about this place and I asked if she would like to visit with me this weekend," Connor said, crossing his arms as well.

Michelle looked at Ellie again, smiling a smile that was fake to the very core. "It's nice to meet you, Ellie." She paused. "I'm sorry; I'm trying to think of a nice compliment, but somehow, nothing comes to mind."

Ellie cocked her head. "I wasn't looking for a compliment from you."

Michelle sighed, crossing her arms and looking up at Connor. "Does she know what a Native American is? Or does she call us 'Indians' like everyone else."

Ellie smiled sweetly. Two could play at this game. "Wow, how long did it take to think of that one?"

Michelle smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ellie couldn't stop the evil grin from coming to her face. "Trust me, I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my butt."

"Wow, you're a bitch."

"Name calling now? I would continue arguing but I don't want to lower my intelligence to your level."

Michelle pressed her lips into a thin line. Ellie could tell she pushed a button there.

Connor looked even more flustered than before. The poor guy had no idea what to do except sputter and widen his eyes.

Ellie couldn't stop the smug grin from coming to her face as the girl promptly turned on her heel and stalked toward the door. Josh just happened to walk in at that moment, jumping out of Michelle's way.

Picking himself up, he looked up at Ellie and Connor, jerking a thumb toward the door. "What happened there?"

Connor covered his face with his hands groaning a little.

Ellie held her hand out, acting like she was checking her nails. "Huh?" she asked, feigning innocence with a smug grin.

Josh chuckled and rested an elbow on Connor's shoulder. "Look at it this way, my friend; she won't bother you when Ellie's here."

Connor gave Josh an exasperated look.

Ellie tugged on his sleeve. "Was she always like that?" she said, patting Connor's arm. "You poor thing,"

Connor groaned again, turning away from them and walking toward the door.

Josh shared a look with her, nodding in silent agreement.

They spent the rest of the day teasing him.

* * *

Connor threw another clump of granola into his mouth, trying to focus on the movie. _Men in Tights_ just happened to be on TV and Ellie couldn't have been more delighted. Connor had plopped himself down on the floor, leaning back against the bed in his room.

"Man, white men can't jump."

Ellie snickered from her spot on the bed behind him, reaching down and stealing some granola from the bowl in his lap. Connor tried to not think about how close their heads were as she laid down on her stomach.

"Connor?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about today."

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Sorry about what?" he asked, feeling confused.

Ellie bit her lip, drawing circles in the blanket underneath her. "I...I don't usually retaliate like that when someone is being a butthead. I feel bad about what happened with Michelle."

Connor sighed, muting the TV. He rested his head back on the bed, turning his head to look at her. "She was rude to you. Why are you sorry?"

She blew some bangs out of her face, pushing herself up to her elbows. "I just… I brought myself down to her level. I try not to do that but I feel like I did."

Connor furrowed his brow. "You were not even close to how mean she could be. Jen, the store owner, was a few shelves behind you and started to walk toward us. That was why Michelle left when she did."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah but-"

"Ellie, she has said worse things to people she has known her whole life. You were nowhere near to her level; you shouldn't feel bad about it."

She didn't look convinced, but dropped the topic and began playing with his braid. Connor tried to not focus on that. He knew he would blush if he did, but couldn't help the heat that crawled up his neck.

"Has she always been that...clingy?"

Connor shrugged, scrunching his face a little. Memories of when Michelle used to play with him and Josh went through his mind. "Yes and no. When we were little... I thought nothing of it. It started to get weird in middle school, and high school was just plain awkward."

Ellie dropped his braid, resting her cheek in her palm. She was reading his mind again.

"And you've never told her to back off?"

Connor sighed. "It's hard to do that in a small community like this."

Ellie tugged on his ponytail. "Poor you."

Connor let out a laugh. "Yeah, poor me."

The commercials ended and Connor unmuted the TV, tensing up as Ellie sighed and rested her chin on top of his head.

He would face Michelle any day if that meant he got to do this with Ellie every time.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay, before I say anything, I love __**ALL**__ of you. I love the reviews and the support and the love for this fic and I always smile and feel giddy when I get an email saying I have a new review/favorite/follow from any one of you. But I'm going to make one thing clear. _

_I do this for FUN. _

_This isn't my job. I don't feel obligated to do this over my schoolwork or my responsibilities to the softball team I play on. I also have a beta check my work and its not her first priority either because she's a student as well. _

_Again, I love you all. But when I get reviews saying things like "Hurry the f*** up" or something along those lines I feel like being the sarcastic asshole I am and taking even longer. _

_I have more responsibilities than this. This comes after all of my homework and other responsibilities. This doesn't decide my future. This helps me relieve stress and get my mind off some of the things that aren't going so smoothly in my life right now. But this wont help me get a career I want._

_I love you all, but please try to understand that I have other priorities and I'm not being lazy or an asshat when a chapter takes longer than usual. _

_That is all I ask of you, my wonderful readers._

_Now, to change the mood, here's the next chapter_

* * *

That Sunday, Connor was greeted with silence as he walked inside his father's house. He set his bags upstairs, scratching his head as he searched for Haytham. Downstairs, he scratched his head again and looked around for a sign that Haytham was there. The keys to Haytham's Fusion were still on the counter, next to his father's briefcase. Puzzled, Connor listened for his father again; Haytham didn't go anywhere without that briefcase.

He turned to walk back toward the living room, jumping in surprise as he nearly ran right into Haytham.

"Dad!"

"How was your trip?" Haytham asked, not even paying attention to Connor's surprise.

Connor rubbed the back of his head. "It was good. I think Ellie had a lot of fun."

Haytham nodded, walking towards his briefcase. "Your mother's old home has its own charm. I used to like going to the creek near there with her," he sighed reminiscently.

Connor stuck his hands in his pockets. "Really?"

Haytham nodded, the corners of his mouth curling up a little. "Yes…I saw that she enjoyed it so I tagged along. I always saw a different side of her when we visited there."

Haytham walked toward the living room. "So, what did you and Miss Johnston do while you were there?"

Connor followed him, shrugging. "I showed her around. She got to meet my friends and we took some kids horseback riding out on the trails."

"Did your friends like her?"

Connor grinned. "Josh and Ahkso liked her."

Haytham smirked over his shoulder. "What did I tell you?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah."

Haytham set his briefcase down, looking at him again. "And you got all of your homework done, I presume?"

Connor nodded. If Ellie hadn't been with him, he would have ignored it. He vowed to never get between her and her schoolwork in the future. She was a mad woman about school.

"Ellie forced me to work on it."

Haytham chuckled. "And you being the pushover you are when it concerns her…"

Connor frowned, holding up his hands. "Hold on. I'm not a pushover."

Haytham pointed at him. "You're polite to everyone, but when it comes to Miss Johnston, you would do anything she asked."

Connor opened his mouth to argue, but soon realized it was pointless. He did kind of go along with whatever Ellie wanted most of the time, but he didn't really mind.

He just didn't like being called a pushover.

"I bet you were a pushover around Mom," Connor said, trying to retaliate.

Haytham chuckled again. "On some occasions, yes."

Connor frowned. He expected a different reaction... one that involved in Haytham admitting the opposite.

Haytham noticed Connor's look. "I might have cocked it up with your mother, but I know a thing or two about women. It's sometimes better to just go along for the ride, son."

He picked up his briefcase and walked up the stairs.

Connor was left with a puzzled expression, wondering if his father had a hidden message underneath the statement.

He decided that he was over thinking it and that he should go to bed.

It was likely he would have to deal with Hickey again tomorrow, so Connor wanted all the energy he could get.

* * *

Ellie stuffed her book in her locker, getting ready to go to her next to last class, French.

A tap on her shoulder turned her to face her friend. "Claudia?" she asked.

Claudia was supposed to be in the Senior locker bay and heading toward her class, not here.

"Can we talk for a sec?"

Ellie looked at her phone and nodded, seeing that they had five minutes. "Okay." They ducked into the nearest restroom.

"Connor took Hickey down today in gym," Claudia immediately blurted.

Ellie froze. "What?"

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing. It was boys versus girls today in flag football, which is really unfair. Anyway, Hickey said something to Connor and Connor just turned around and football tackled the guy. I was almost worried about Hickey's wellbeing, for once," Claudia said, crossing her arms.

Ellie shook her head. "Where is he now?"

"He and Hickey are both in the office. I don't know what's going to happen to them."

Ellie quickly texted Connor as the warning bell rang. She knew he probably wouldn't see it for a while, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"Thanks for telling me, Claudia."

Claudia patted her arm. "Any time."

The girls went on their separate paths. Ellie walked into French and waited for the teacher to walk in.

"Didja hear?"

"Yeah! That one guy finally stood up to Hickey! I heard he socked him in the jaw."

"I heard they started fighting over a girl."

"Bullshit. I bet Hickey said something to him and the guy finally snapped. I'm surprised he didn't before. I saw one of the pictures they put on the guy's locker."

Ellie tried to block out the theories and gossip of her classmates, reviewing the worksheet they had to do the night before.

"Aren't you that Connor guy's girlfriend?"

Ellie looked up at the group of people staring at her, waiting for her answer. She shook her head. "We're just friends. Why?"

Another senior leaned forward giddily. He clasped his hands together. "I was standing nearby when it happened. Hickey made a comment about his heritage and you. That's what set it off."

Ellie tried to not groan. Of course Connor would blow up if his friends were involved, but she never expected him to tackle anyone about it.

Their teacher came in, cutting the conversation short.

Ellie couldn't focus the rest of the time. She was far too worried about what was going to happen to Connor.

When she got to calculus, he wasn't there, so she assumed he was suspended.

After school, she checked her phone to see a message from him. "Meet me in the backyard."

She drove home, suddenly irritated. Why did he have to act like a child and start a fight?! There were better ways to handle these situations! Boys!

Parking in her driveway, she stormed toward her backyard. He was waiting outside, sitting on his back porch. She jumped the fence, stomping over and planting her feet in front of him. "You just had to start a fight, didn't you?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Connor stood and crossed his arms defiantly. "If you heard what he said, you wouldn't blame me."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "That's not the point!"

"Yes it is! I know I said I was used to it but what he said just –put me over the edge."

Ellie threw up her hands in exasperation. "Fine. Fine! What did he say that caused you to Hulk out this time?"

"'Did your Injun dick savage the little bitch this weekend?'"

Ellie crossed her arms, clearing her throat a little and looking away. Yep, she was mentioned.

"Wow."

Connor huffed, starting to pace. Ellie picked at the collar of her shirt, clearing her throat again. "So… What happened exactly?"

Connor sighed and sat back down on the steps. "I was minding my own business when Hickey started talking, sometimes about you. I ignored most of it. When he said that... I just had it. I took him down and got a few punches in before anything really happened."

Ellie sat down beside him, looking up at the grey sky, shivering a little. She hated this time of year. The November wind cut through her thick jacket as she hugged herself. "What did your dad think?"

Connor bit his lip. "I haven't seen him yet."

Ellie almost hugged him he looked so worried. He rested his elbows on his knees, propping his chin on his hands. She rested her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure he would understand," she said, trying to be reassuring. She didn't even want to think about what Haytham Kenway would do about this.

He nodded, still looking nervous.

The sound of a car in the driveway caused them to look at each other. Ellie squeezed his shoulder again before getting up and hurtling over the fence.

She hoped he would be all right.

* * *

Connor took a deep breath, sitting down at the kitchen table. The bowling ball was back and spinning and sinking more violently than ever. He actually felt sick. He knew how his mother would react to this, if she were alive, but his father was a different story.

The door opened and the sound of Haytham's footsteps sounded out ominously throughout the house. He finally walked into the kitchen, setting his briefcase on the counter and completely ignoring Connor. Haytham took off his jacket, setting it on the counter as well and opened the fridge.

Connor gulped down the hard lump in his throat.

He didn't know why, but the silence was nerve wracking.

Haytham pulled out a water bottle, taking a drink before setting it on the counter as well. He kept his back turned to Connor, crossing his arms.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" he snapped.

Connor jumped a little, staring down at his hands.

Haytham turned. If looks could kill, Connor would have been a bloody pulp.

"I-"

"I know your mother raised you to be better than that shit! And you just tossed it out the window!"

"I know, I-"

"Did you not think of the consequences? This will reflect on everything you do from now on! Do you understand that?!" Haytham growled, towering over him.

"I know, Dad. I-"

"No. Don't 'I know' me! If you knew, you wouldn't have bleeding done it!"

Connor took a deep breath, trying to calm down. His mother would have at least let him explain himself. "Dad, I need to tell you what happened. I-"

"No bloody excuses. I know that you know better than that. I won't tolerate-"

"He was saying shit about Ellie! That's why I blew up today!" Connor roared, standing up.

Haytham's scowl grew, if possible. "What?"

Connor threw his hands up in exasperation. He wanted to punch or kick something-anything- really hard. "He said some stuff about me being an 'Injun' and then he asked if I screwed Ellie and shit like that and I couldn't take it anymore!"

He turned away, beginning to pace. "And I don't know, maybe Ellie was right when she told me their little pokes would turn into a big-ass sock in the jaw someday and I was just sick of him telling me that I was an 'Injun' that scalped people," Connor ranted. He stopped, taking deep calming breaths. There, he said some of it.

He finally looked up at his father, who looked genuinely shocked. Haytham stepped closer, gently pushing Connor to a chair. "You're going to tell me everything. No excuses," Haytham said, leaning back against the table.

Connor took a deep breath, starting with how he met Kadar.

Haytham remained expressionless as Connor told him about what was happening at school. He would nod every once in a while and he looked away a couple times.

"I really thought I was used to it and that it wouldn't bother me. Then Hickey started getting my friends involved and that's why I blew up on him," Connor finished, looking down again.

He was glad to get that off his chest, yet he was ashamed that he got so upset. Usually he could just ignore things like that, but it was different.

He and Haytham sat in a long, pensive silence.

"Why didn't you tell me about this right away?" Haytham finally asked quietly.

Connor gulped, shaking his head. "I didn't want to bother you about it…I never bothered Mom with it."

Connor felt the lump in his throat come back. He never told his mother about when he was harassed at school or anywhere else. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him. He rested his elbows on his thighs, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes before tears would start.

He really wanted her there at that moment. He needed her stern, yet gentle, way of handling situations like this.

His heart twisted when that little voice in his head reminded him that she was never going to help him again. She was gone.

A deep gasp escaped from him as he tried to stop the waves of emotion from rushing over him. His shoulders wracked as sobs tried to escape. A firm hand suddenly grabbed his arm and made him stand up. Before Connor knew what was going on, his father's arms were around him.

The embrace was different from his mother's, but it provided the same feeling of comfort that hers would.

Connor tried to calm down, feeling embarrassed yet not at the fact that he was crying in front of his father. He hugged him back, tugging a little at the back of Haytham's jacket. The little voice kept reminding him about his mother as he unsuccessfully tried to calm down over and over again.

Haytham let him go after what seemed like hours, resting his hands on Connor's shoulders. "You miss her, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Connor rubbed at one of his eyes, nodding a little. "Yeah," he admitted shakily.

Haytham sighed, letting his hands fall. He turned, walking toward the entryway. "I have something to show you," he said, beckoning to Connor.

Connor followed him to the living room and up to Haytham's room. He looked around his father's room in mild curiosity; he hadn't seen it before. It was actually the simplest room in the house. There were hardly any decorations and everything was…ordinary. Connor felt like he could actually touch things in here.

Haytham walked over to his bed, pulling something out from underneath it. He held out the shoebox to Connor.

Connor stared at it, wondering what it was.

Haytham shook it a little. "Take it."

Connor hesitantly grabbed it, gently taking the lid off. His eyes widened when he saw a picture of himself when he was young, playing in the creek next to Josh and Michelle. He looked up at Haytham again.

Haytham sat down on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Those were the…things... your mother was kind enough to send me."

Connor sat down beside him, grabbing a small pile of photographs. Connor's childhood flashed before him as he looked at the pictures. Pictures of his first day of school and birthdays were everywhere. Pictures of him and his mother were there as well. He stopped when he saw a picture involving his father.

He was much younger with an equally youthful version of his mom. They were hugging and smiling, surrounded by what looked like a party of some sort.

"That was when we were still together."

Connor nodded, moving on to other pictures. Setting the photographs aside, he looked down at all of the old report cards and other odds and ends. He picked at a necklace he made in arts and crafts for his mother once. Connor always thought she had lost it. He grinned when he saw a tiny, wooden tomahawk sitting at the bottom. That had been one of his favorite toys.

"She sent me that many years ago when you stopped playing with it. I think there's a picture of you with it in there."

Connor gulped down the new lump forming in his throat. "Did you ever try to visit?" he asked, staring down at the mementos.

Haytham sighed. "I actually did a few times. Your mother's friends found me first, though. I don't know how she felt, but they were adamant about not letting me see you."

Connor nodded, tracing the edge of the tomahawk with his finger.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened, if she and I had stayed together," Haytham said quietly.

Connor looked at him, a little surprised to see sadness on the older man's features. He took a moment to realize that he wasn't the only one who had lost a loved one. Haytham had a blank look on his face as he stared at the photos.

He remembered what Ellie told him when he first moved here. _He always looks lonely…_

"I really did care about her, Connor. I was just an arsehole and messed up the best thing that ever happened to me."

Connor stared at him, glancing down at the picture of his parents again. "When will you tell me what really happened?"

Haytham sighed. "I took on a case that could make or break my career. The thing is…it involved some personal issues that were important to your mother. A man was trying to buy the land the Reservation is on and he hired me to represent him. I would have refused if I knew your mother's family was involved. Your grandmother never told me much, which wasn't a surprise."

Haytham pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"Naturally, your mother found out and she was furious that I would represent him. It put a large strain on our relationship. The sad thing is, after she moved out and went back home, the man decided to not buy the land."

Connor bit his lip. "Who was he?"

Haytham waved it off. "Some Italian fellow. Anyway, I didn't try to win your mother back. I had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't want to see me. I've been regretting that decision for years now."

Connor gulped down the lump. It was finally making sense. It wasn't his father's career per se. It was just a certain case. He thought it was odd that his mother would leave because his father worked all the time. She always seemed to be willing to work around tight schedules when she was alive.

Connor wiped his nose, looking down at other mementos. "Do you know why she wanted me to live with you?"

Haytham exhaled deeply, grabbing the tiny tomahawk from the shoebox, twirling it a little. "That, I do not know."

Connor nodded, looking at the necklace.

"She told me that necklace was her most favorite thing in the world. She sent it to me a few months before she died."

Connor picked up the necklace, grinning a little as a sunny day in arts and crafts came back to him. He remembered making this for her for Mother's Day when he was still in elementary school. She used to wear it all the time. The little plastic beads looked like they were made out of different types stone and Connor remembered thinking it was the coolest thing.

He had made his mother's necklace with many blue and red beads on a leather cord.

"I really want her back," Connor said quietly, setting the necklace in the palm of his other hand.

"I know."

They sat in silence, occasionally passing pictures to each other as they perused them.

Connor finally felt like he was beginning to understand a little of what his father was truly like, and he found that he enjoyed that immensely.

Maybe this was a turning point for them both.

* * *

"So you didn't get grounded or anything?" Ellie asked, rolling onto her stomach on her bed.

Connor had called and confirmed that he was still alive. He sounded... different.

"Yeah. He yelled at me a little bit and I told him all that's been happening. And-"

He paused.

Ellie switched her phone to her other hand, bringing it up to her ear. "And what?"

"Well…I started thinking about my mom in the middle of it all."

Ellie sighed sadly. "You really miss her, don't you?"

Connor sighed on his end. "Yeah, I do. I'm just glad to know now that my dad does too, in a way."

Ellie wished she could give him a huge hug at that moment. "Are you doing okay?"

There was a long silence on his end. "Yeah. I think I'm going to be okay."

They sat in silence again. Ellie was actually starting to relax to the sound of his breathing.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought about the thing with Hickey and you're right. I should have reacted differently."

Ellie grinned, shaking her head. "Well, it's too late for my philosophies. But, personally, I think that you changed how people are going to react to Hickey. You might have just helped all of his victims."

She could hear the small grin in his voice. "Well, he called my best friend a bitch. I had to do something."

Ellie smiled, laughing a little. "Just try not to make the Hulking out a normal thing, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't think my dad will be so forgiving if I do it again. He almost popped a vein when he got home."

Ellie chuckled, imagining the poised and stoic Haytham Kenway ranting at a flustered Connor. "Yeah…I wouldn't push your luck."

"Ellie?"

"Uh huh?"

"How much do you think about your mom?"

Ellie rolled back over onto her back, exhaling out of her nose deeply. "I think about her a lot. I see some things throughout the day and I start thinking about how I could talk to her about them. Or I wish I could ask her questions and stuff."

"Does it hurt anymore though?"

Ellie sighed. "I don't feel so bad now, but it was almost to the point of depression when I was younger."

"I just want it to go away."

Ellie nodded. She knew the empty, broken feeling he was talking about. "It will. It just takes time. At least, it did for me."

She heard rustling on his side, and the sound of footsteps. "Yeah," he replied.

Ellie bit her lip. "Well, I didn't get in a fight so I actually have to go to school tomorrow."

He chuckled a little. "Good night."

"Good night, Ox."

"Takhos."

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?"

"Nope."

"Jerk."

"Good night Ellie."

"Good night Hulk."

He laughed as he hung up.

Finally pulling the phone away from her ear, she stared down at her phone. She couldn't stop the silly grin from coming to her face.

Ellie went to bed with a bubbly feeling in her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: First things first, sorry for the wait guys. I've been so busy with school and softball and my beta was really busy for a huge project she had to work on so lets just say that updating stuff was a thing low on our list. _

_Anyway, to those of you who were demanding Desmond and the others earlier, you're welcome._

_Enjoy!_

_-Silverwing_

* * *

Connor slowly walked down the hallway to his locker, having returned from his three-day suspension; his return only reminded him how much he didn't want to be there. He forced himself to ignore the glares Ben Church, Tom Biddle, and a third year senior Vieri were giving him as he walked down the hall. Connor didn't pay attention to them and just kept walking. He ducked when the expected paper ball flew toward his head, but it was suddenly swatted away by someone else. "Not up in here!" he crowed, standing next to Connor.

Connor looked at him in surprise.

The guy crossed his arms and looked at the group. "Get out of here, you little shits."

Church and the others rolled their eyes and walked away. Connor opened his mouth to say 'thanks', but the kid was already flinging an arm around Connor's shoulders and talking away.

"I'm Desmond Miles, fellow Senior. I was astonished and thrilled to hear that you finally kicked the shit out of Hickey, after the stuff they've been doing to you all semester."

"I didn't really kick the-"

"It doesn't matter. You're the only one to stand up to the bastard and that makes you the hero of the school. You, Sir, have balls."

Connor couldn't decide whether Desmond irritated him or not yet.

"Anyway, just wanted to let you know that you are about to become the most liked guy here."

Connor stopped at his locker, shrugging Desmond's arm off. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me know. It's really not a big deal."

Desmond barked out a laugh. "Just share some of your fans, 'kay bud?"

He walked away, leaving Connor feeling confused. "Fans?" he muttered, shaking his head and getting his books.

In physics class, he took his normal seat. Pulling out the homework Ellie had gotten for him while he was suspended; Connor turned them into the 'Late' box near Mr. Volpe's desk.

He went back to his spot, confused to see a sticky note stuck to the table next to his book. Reading it, he suddenly felt light headed. It said: "Call me: 555-3445".

Connor looked around the room, feeling a blush creep up his neck as he spotted Anna and her posse. Her other friend, Dobby, was giving him a weird look and mouthed, 'Call me' with a wink.

Connor felt the blush come to his cheeks. He cleared his throat roughly, tucking the sticky note into his book so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Ellie sat down in English, huffing a little as she looked down at all of the sticky notes and slips of paper various girls had given her to give to Connor. Word had apparently got around that the pair were just friends and the female part of the population was ecstatic.

Connor basically ran in, quickly getting in his seat and pushing some stray strands of hair back from his forehead. "I don't know if I can take another sticky note," he said.

Ellie held up her handful with a smirk. "So I assume you don't want these?"

Connor literally blanched at the huge stack. "W-what are those?!"

"All of the phone numbers of the in the junior class with the XX chromosome. Are you interested?"

He shook his head, looking even more shocked. "What the hell? If I had known this would have gotten me a girlfriend, I would have punched someone my freshman year," he complained, resting his head on his desk.

Ellie snickered. "You wanted to be a man and have a girlfriend in your Freshman year?"

Connor shrugged, peeking at her sheepishly. "What guy didn't?"

Ellie shrugged. "Touché."

"Excuse me."

Ellie watched as a kid stood by Connor's desk, holding out his hand to Connor. He held out his hand to Connor. "Paul Revere. Yes, like the Revolutionary hero. You're Connor right?"

Connor tentatively held out his hand, giving Revere's a firm shake. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'm holding a little party next weekend. I was wondering if you and your friend," he gestured to Ellie, "would like to come. It's just a little get together. Nothing shady."

Connor didn't look convinced. "I'll think about it."

"Okay! Just tell Dez or Sam Adams if you want to."

Ellie arched a brow as Paul walked back to his seat. "Paul Revere…didn't one of his parties get busted?" she mumbled, trying to remember if it was just a stupid rumor or not.

"Would you go…if I decided to?" Connor asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ellie's brows rose. "Do you want to?"

Connor shrugged. "Not really. I'm not good with people I don't really know."

Ellie smirked. He didn't have to tell her that. "It would give you a chance to meet other people...especially all of your fangirls," she snickered, resting her arms on the desk.

Connor shook his head. "I don't like how all of this is happening. It's only because I punched a douche bag."

Ellie's smirk turned into a proud, approving grin. At least he wasn't letting all of this get to his head.

"Just keep on keepin' on, Connor. It will grow old in a couple days."

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

Connor rolled out of bed that Saturday and trudged down the stairs with a large yawn. He passed his father, who was opening the door to get the morning paper. Once in the kitchen, he heard his father curse.

"What in the bloody hell is this shit?"

Connor hurried to the entryway, eyes widening as he stared at the porch. Haytham was scowling down at the various cards and baskets on the porch. He pointed his scowl at Connor. "Becoming quite the charmer, I see," he growled, kicking them out of the way as he went to get the paper.

Connor picked up a basket filled with candies and treats. He felt a blush come to his cheeks. How did these girls find out where he lived?

Connor stiffened as he realized why his father was cranky about it. "Oh crap."

Haytham walked back up with the paper, scowling still. "You hit the school bully and now you're every girl's knight in shining armor. Bloody great."

Haytham smacked Connor's arm with the newspaper. "Get this cleaned up," he ordered before walking back in the house.

The door shut behind him, leaving Connor on the porch with the embarrassing gifts. He sighed; at least these things could be used for something. He texted Ellie. "Look at my front porch for something funny."

He waited a few minutes, jumping when her door opened. She walked out onto her front porch, pausing and just staring at the mounds of gifts. Connor sheepishly held up the basket.

Ellie burst out laughing, jogging over to his yard. "Are you freaking kidding me? I've only heard of this happening to the quarterback!" she cackled.

She walked up onto his porch, pausing when she saw the rest of the gifts. "Holy. Schnikes."

"Yeah."

Ellie snickered, letting more cackles out. "Holy crap. This is priceless."

Haytham suddenly opened the door and poked his head out. "Can you two stop giggling and get that off my porch?" he snapped, shutting it again.

Connor actually felt embarrassed by his father for once.

Ellie arched a brow.

"This used to happen to him when he was my age, according to my grandfather," Connor explained, grinning.

Ellie rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Connor scratched his head. "I don't know why. He's a pretty big grouch!" He said the last part loudly, hoping that his father was still waiting on the other side.

"Clean it up, you berk!" Haytham barked from behind the door.

Ellie laughed, grabbing some of the cards and opening them up. Little slips of paper floated down.

Connor picked them up, rolling his eyes at the amount of phone numbers he had been given. Together, they carried all of the gifts to the trashcan sitting near the side of the road. Connor looked down at the baskets he was carrying. One had homemade cookies in them and the other had candy bars. Connor held out the one with candy to Ellie.

"Don't want to waste food," he mumbled, taking the Ziploc bag full of cookies out. Ellie shrugged, grabbing the candy. They tossed the baskets and walked back to the house. Ellie dug into some M&M's.

"How did they even figure out where you live?" she asked, popping some into her mouth.

Connor shrugged, pulling out a chocolate chip cookie and taking a massive bite. "Beats me."

They walked back inside, greeted by a scowling Haytham.

"What?" Connor asked, swallowing his mouthful of cookie.

"Why are you eating those?"

"Don't want to waste food."

Haytham rolled his eyes, walking toward the kitchen. "Bloody, boy-crazy chits," he grumbled.

Ellie looked up at Connor in amusement. "He really doesn't like that, does he?"

Connor took another bite of the cookie. "I guess."

Connor suddenly remembered that he had to help Achilles fix something in his attic today. "Well, I have to head over to Achilles' in a few minutes. Wanna come?" he asked.

Ellie arched a brow. "Seriously, do you even have to ask anymore?"

"Guess not."

* * *

Connor frowned at the insulation he was trying to staple in. The staple gun Achilles gave him jammed two times. Connor held the insulation in place, glaring at the stapler. "Okay, you piece of crap, work!"

He stapled the insulation in, grinning in satisfaction when it didn't jam. "'Bout time," he grumbled.

"How are you holding up, Connor?" Achilles asked, slowly walking up the stairs.

"Well, I got most of the insulation in. I just have a couple more places," Connor replied, helping Achilles up the last part of the stairs.

Achilles looked around, nodding in satisfaction. "Well done. Ellie showed me how to make an interesting casserole, so you have to come down and help us eat it when you're done."

Connor grinned, thinking about the food. His stomach gurgled and he turned to get back to work. "Ellie told me about your fight the other day, Connor," Achilles continued, leaning heavily on his cane.

Connor almost dropped the insulation he was holding. "What?"

"Now tell me, was this fight out of anger?" Achilles asked.

Connor felt like he was being tested somehow. The old man seemed to be searching for a certain type of answer and Connor didn't know what it was. So, he wung it. "He was saying stuff about my friends and my people. I just snapped."

Achilles nodded. "Let me guess- he said something about Miss Johnston?"

Connor frowned. "Didn't she tell you that?"

Achilles shrugged. "She told me you were defending your friends. I wanted to hear your side of the story," he paused and grinned, "And I know what you're going through. I also know that men like us would only fight back if someone they care about is being targeted."

Connor blushed at the old man's choice of words. "W-well…"

"I am correct though, right?" Achilles asked, tilting his head a little.

Connor cleared his throat roughly. "Yeah…I was mostly angry about how he was talking about her and my friends."

Achilles shook his head in amusement, tapping Connor's shoulder with his cane. "Son, I suggest telling her soon before it's too late."

Connor blanched. Sure, he decided back at the reservation that he liked Ellie, but telling her? There was no way. No way in hell.

"A-Achilles you have the wrong idea-"

Achilles pointed his cane in Connor's face. "I used to be a father. Don't lie to me."

Connor rubbed his neck, staring at the floor sheepishly.

If Achilles noticed from just being around them both a few times…who else could tell? Maybe that's why his father teased him all the time.

Connor shook it off, getting back to work while Achilles watched.

Could she tell?

* * *

Ellie walked downstairs to the Auditore's kitchen. She was staying the night at Claudia's and the family always had tasty Italian treats in the cupboards. She grabbed the crackers, moving to go back upstairs. A heavy sigh and footsteps stopped her. Ezio appeared in the entryway, holding an icepack to his cheek.

Ellie almost dropped the bag of crackers. "You actually got hit?"

"Shut up."

Ellie set the crackers on the counter. "What happened?"

Ezio shrugged, sitting at one of the stools on the counter island. "You know how we have punching bags at the training room?"

Ellie nodded.

"Well, I was bracing a bag for my student today and the chain broke. The maledizione thing fell and the chain and brace went straight toward my face. I leaned back in time so I didn't get hit too badly."

Ellie leaned forward, peeking to see the damage. "Holy cow."

"Yeah."

She popped a cracker into her mouth, cocking her head a little.

"What's up?"

"Huh?"

"Something is on your mind tesora, what is it?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. She really had to stop the head thing she did. Connor picked up on it too. Speaking of the Ox…

"I hate to admit it, but I might just need your advice," she said, taking a seat across from him.

He arched a brow, readjusting the icepack. "All right, hit me."

Ellie bit her lip, trying to put her recent thoughts into words. She decided to just not beat around the bush. It was Ezio, after all. He might come off as a block head, but she knew how smart he was.

"You remember Connor, right?"

"The Kenway kid? What about him?"

Ellie pushed her bangs out of her face. "Well, Claudia mentioned something the other day at school…"

Ezio furrowed his brow. "And that was?"

Ellie looked away, clearing her throat and recalling the moments. They had been sitting in English and Connor came up in their conversation before class started…

_"You know he really blew up because Hickey started talking about you, right?" Claudia said. Ellie had just told her what really happened._

_Ellie shook her head. "You should see how he is around his family and friends at his old home. I was surprised he didn't blow up sooner."_

_Claudia shook her head. "No, he wouldn't have. That would have just proved Hickey right in his own eyes. He blew up because you were being mentioned."_

_Ellie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, taking a drink from her water bottle._

_"Seriously. Guys are protective of the girls they like. Ask my brothers or dad any day."_

_Ellie spat out her water._

She shook the memory out of her head, taking a deep breath. "Well, Connor got into a fight with Thomas Hickey last Monday and-"

"Someone finally punched the stronzo? About time! I almost kicked his ass when he was a Freshman."

Ellie waved it off. "That's not the point. The thing is, Hickey had been picking on Connor all semester. He kept saying stuff about Native Americans and he started to bring Connor's friends into it as well."

Ezio nodded, frowning a little. "So, what does this have to do with something Claudia said?"

Ellie bit her lip. "Well…Connor punched him because Hickey said something about me. Claudia said it was because he…"

She trailed off, feeling a light blush come to her cheeks.

Ezio's eyes widened before a smirk appeared. "Because he adora?"

Ellie frowned. Being around the Auditores meant that you learned little Italian phrases whether you liked it or not. She knew what that meant. "Yes. Claudia said it was because he liked me."

Ezio chuckled, shaking his head. "Piccola, what is the problem then?"

Ellie pushed her hair back, sighing. "I guess my dilemma is; how can I tell if he does? I mean, we're really good friends and I just don't want things to be awkward now that the thought is in my mind and-"

"Don't make it awkward! Simple!" Ezio laughed, getting up.

Ellie pouted at him. "But-"

"Do you want to know the truth, bella?"

Ellie frowned. "Uh, yeah. That's what I've been asking, meathead."

Ezio laughed, throwing the icepack back into the freezer. Ellie winced at the purple mark on his cheekbone.

"Does he spend a lot of time with you?"

"Yeah, we're good friends."

"But does he go out of his way to spend time with you?"

Ellie thought about their visit to his old home. He didn't have to take her along, but he did anyway. All of the little times they spent together on an almost daily basis came to mind as well. "Yeah…"

"Does he do things for you, cara?"

Trips in the Mustang and free blizzards came to mind. "Yeah…"

"He likes you."

Ellie groaned. "That's it?"

Ezio grinned, leaning his elbows on the counter. "It's simple. We don't like to talk about lovey dovey merda so we just show how we feel instead. You girls do all of the talking."

Ellie cocked her head. "Yeah but-"

"And if a dick was talking about the girl I cared about, I'd kick his ass too. I don't blame the guy, especially if it was that douche Hickey. I almost kicked Vieri's ass once because he was talking about Christina."

Ellie grinned, shaking her head. Ezio was the last school hero before Connor. He also managed to date the prettiest girl in school while he was there. "I'm still not so sure," Ellie said, reaching for the crackers.

Ezio tapped her nose. "Trust me, you'll know when it's right."

Ellie rolled her eyes. He made this stuff sound so easy!

He grabbed a few crackers before walking away, leaving Ellie alone with what he told her.

Stupid meathead.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: *puts on helmet and warpaint* You guys are going to wage war on me after this chapter. Anyway, school has kicked my a-star-star once again so my beta and I haven't been able to work on this as fast as usual. It's almost over guys. The light at the end of the school year tunnel is drawing near._

* * *

Connor stared at his phone, wondering if he should just give up on his plan or go through with it. He took a deep breath, pressing the call button. It rang a couple times before it was picked up.

"Hey! What's up?" Ellie said.

"Hey…do you remember that party Revere invited us to?"

"Invited you to, you mean?" Ellie teased.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Would you be willing to go with me?"

He heard some shuffling on her side. "Why? I thought you said you didn't want to."

Taking a deep breath, Connor swore to kill his dad for offering up the suggestion. "W-well, I asked my dad what he did about the c-cards and stuff when he was my age and he said that he had one of his good friends fake being his-uh-d-date to a lot of things…"

Connor wanted the floor to swallow him up. He couldn't bring up the topic without feeling embarrassed.

"Wow, really? All right, we don't want good ol' Haytham popping a vein anytime soon. I guess we could give it a shot."

Connor almost fell from surprise. She actually agreed! "Uh…"

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

_Yes_, he thought, thinking about the nickname he gave her.

"N-no, I just didn't expect you to agree-because we're friends and all."

"Connor, I'm sick of girls handing me their numbers. Let's make the fans pay!" she laughed.

Connor held back a sigh. He wondered if his father had actually liked his good friend or not when he was in this situation. "Okay, well, it's tomorrow."

"Are you just going to crash?"

"Nah…that Desmond guy already gave me his number. I don't know how to feel about him."

Ellie chuckled. "Just give him a chance. I had to be his lab partner in Chemistry last year. He's pretty cool, once you get to know him."

Connor shook his head. "If you say so."

"Anyway, how long are you planning on being there?"

Connor fell back onto his bed. "Just for a little bit. I was thinking we could go somewhere else afterwards."

"Like a movie or something? Perfect!"

Connor grinned. The plan Achilles helped him out with was working too.

"Hey, is it okay if Claudia comes?"

Never mind.

"Uh…sure," Connor said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He finally mustered up the courage to do this, but he knew he wouldn't have the chest hair to talk openly about what was on his mind with Ellie if Claudia was nearby.

"Claudia can just meet us there. What time do you want to leave?"

"Around six?"

"Perfect. See you tomorrow!"

He hung up after saying good bye, staring at his phone. Well, at least one part of the plan went well.

Connor thought back to the amused expression Haytham wore while giving the advice. He walked out of his room, heading toward his father's office, and knocked before coming in. Haytham looked up from the paper he was reading, glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

"Yes?"

"Did you really do what you said you did earlier?" Connor asked with a scowl.

"What? The fake date?"

"Yes!"

"Well…I didn't, but a friend of mine did." Haytham replied innocently.

"DAD!"

"What?"

"I just asked Ellie to be my fake date!" Connor said, leaning back against the wall as the full impact of what he did hit him. He asked Ellie to be his date, regardless if it was fake or not. _You suck you suck you suck you suck,_ Connor inwardly growled to himself.

"You did? Good for you."

"NO! Not good for me! What if I screw up?!" Connor yelped, waving his arms.

"You won't."

"Yes, I will."

Haytham sighed, pulling his glasses off. "Do you want me to just say it point blank, twit?"

Connor frowned at him.

"You're a handsome boy and a gentleman. What can go wrong?"

Connor wiped a hand down his face.

"I take that this wasn't an issue at your old home?" Haytham asked in amusement.

Connor sighed, looking at his father again. "No…I never really liked anyone there."

"About time you admitted it," Haytham huffed, leaning back in his chair.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Dad, I don't want to lose my friendship with her because I did something stupid. What if she doesn't see us that way?"

"How do you know she doesn't?" Haytham asked, arching a brow.

Connor spluttered, trying to think of a good answer. Nothing came to mind. "Well…"

"You'll be fine," Haytham said, pushing his reading glasses up before looking at the paper again.

Connor frowned, turning away.

"Have fun on your-oh what are they called? Ah, yes. Date!"

Connor held back a growl of irritation, waving it off as he shut the door.

hr

Ellie glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed cozily, in a long-sleeved sweater dress and leggings. Briefly considering changing into something fit for the party, she shook her head. It was unlikely that they would be there for long.

She tugged on some boots, patting on slightly more makeup than usual. "I'm heading out!" she chirped as she got to the door.

"You know the rules," Eliza replied, looking around the entryway to the kitchen at her.

"Have fun, Kiddo," Peter said from the couch.

Ellie walked out, blushing slightly as Connor walked up her driveway. The dark red, button up shirt underneath his coat flattered him very well. The top two buttons were undone, allowing his necklace to peek out.

She tucked some hair behind her ear, grinning. "You clean up nice," she teased, moving to pull on her coat.

"So do you," he laughed, taking her coat and holding it out.

She shrugged into the coat, accepting his help. A warm, bubbly feeling started to form in her chest. Maybe Ezio was right.

They got in the Mustang and headed out, Connor driving and Ellie pointing him in the right direction. She tapped her knee, biting her lip. "Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll get out of there is anything shady is going on, right?"

Connor glanced at her before looking at the road again. "Like alcohol and stuff? Yeah, we'll get out of there. My dad would skin me alive if I got in trouble again."

Ellie snickered. "We don't want to piss off Mr. Kenway again."

Connor shook his head, grinning. "No, we don't."

They reached the street Revere's house was on. Ellie's eyes widened at the number of cars there. "Holy schnike.

"No kidding."

Connor parked and they made their way to the door. Claudia was waiting outside. "Thank goodness. I don't know a living soul here," she said as they walked up. She sneezed into her sleeve. "Ellie, I might not be able to hang out after this. I feel like merda."

Ellie patted her friends arm, smiling sympathetically.

"Ten minutes and then we can leave, deal?" Connor asked, glancing at them.

"Agreed," Claudia said, looking relieved.

Ellie nodded. "Let's get this over with."

They walked in to a situation Ellie had never thought she would be in. Everyone in the living room stopped and stared at the 'Internally Combusting' Connor.

"It's the guy who handed Hickey's ass to him!"

"Connor, right?"

"Hey man!"

Ellie and Claudia shared a sarcastic look as people approached, giving Connor high fives or appreciative comments.

"Kenway!"

Ellie looked to see Desmond pushing through the crowd. Connor looked a little relieved. "Hey Desmond," he said as Desmond finally got through.

"Hey man, all of us are in the TV room if you want to hang out a little."

Connor glanced at Claudia and Ellie, who shrugged. "Sure."

Desmond grinned and held up his hand. "Hey Chem buddy!" he laughed.

Ellie smiled and gave him a high five. "Long time no see!"

"I know! It's not cool that we don't have any classes together. I could use some help in Physics, let me tell ya," Desmond said, leading them toward the TV room.

Ellie suddenly remembered why she asked Claudia to come in the first place. They made it to the TV room, where Sam Adams, Paul Revere and the gang were hanging out. Ellie tapped Paul's shoulder. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs and to the left."

Ellie grabbed Claudia's hand and headed toward the stairs. They finally made it up to the bathroom. Ellie pushed Claudia in and shut the door behind them. Claudia arched a brow, crossing her arms. "Why are we here? You said you would tell me!"

Ellie leaned back against the door, sighing. "Okay, Connor asked me to come for a specific reason."

"And that was?"

"He said his dad had the same secret admirer problem so Mr. Kenway told him to go on fake dates with a good friend," Ellie explained.

"Fake dates? So girls would leave him alone?"

"That's the idea."

"So what's wrong?"

Ellie bit her lip. "I just…don't think it's going to be fake after this."

Claudia's brows flew to her hairline. "He asked you on a real date?"

"Not exactly. He just wanted to hang out after this, but I think he meant for it to be a date. I asked if you could come and he seemed disappointed."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Why did you do that?! He could have been planning to ask you out or something, you idiot!"

Ellie covered her face with her hands, heart leaping to her throat at the thought. "I know! I panicked!"

Claudia grabbed her hands, looking her straight in the eye. "Look, I'm going to come up with an excuse to leave, and then you guys can ride off into the sunset."

Ellie opened her mouth to argue. The thought of Connor asking her out made her heart race a mile a minute. "But-"

"No buts! It's happening. Come on," Claudia said, pulling her away from the door and opening it.

Ellie started to feel light headed. "Claudia," she protested weakly.

Claudia grabbed her hand and led her back down the stairs, moving toward where Connor and Desmond disappeared earlier.

Connor and Dez were standing next to Paul Revere and his crew. Sam Adams threw back his head and laughed at something one of the boys said.

"Yeah right!" Revere snorted, "I bet you guys hook up a lot."

"Uh…what?" Connor asked, looking shocked.

"Ya know, get together?" Adams said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Ellie and I hook up a lot," Connor said, looking at all of the guys.

Ellie froze, feeling like her heart stopped. She literally felt her stomach sink to her feet. Claudia looked as if she wanted to put Ezio's MMA teachings to use.

"Take me home," Ellie said, tugging on her sleeve.

Claudia opened her mouth to argue. "Take me home Claudia," Ellie said, feeling her throat close up.

They finally walked toward the door, unnoticed.

hr

Connor walked into the kitchen for the fifth time that night. It had been thirty minutes and there was no sign of Ellie or Claudia. Connor sighed, checking his phone. No messages.

"Dude, how you holding up?" Desmond asked, walking in.

Connor shook his head. "I can't find Ellie or Claudia."

Desmond shrugged. "They probably found some of their other friends."

Connor frowned. "We were supposed to go somewhere else after this, at least Ellie and I were."

"Getting together huh? I didn't think Ellie was that type of girl, but then again, look at ya," Desmond laughed, taking a swig of his .

Connor looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Desmond jerked his thumb toward the door. "Man, you hook up with her? I was kind of shocked when you admitted it."

Connor's frown grew. "We hang out a lot. Big deal."

Desmond spat out some of his soda. "Hang out?"

"Yeah, we hang out a lot. Isn't that was hooking up means?" Connor asked, looking around for paper towels.

"No man! It means 'The Deed'!" Desmond managed to choke out, wiping some soda off his chin.

"The Deed?"

"Sex dude! Hooking up means sex!"

Connor felt the bowling ball return. "Oh shit."

"Yeah 'oh shit'! You just told them that you get with her a lot. Christ," Desmond said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have you seen Ellie?"

"I haven't seen her or your other friend, actually."

Connor felt his stomach curdle. _Oh hell._

He nodded at Desmond. "I have to go."

"'Kay, I'll cover for ya. I'll make sure Paul doesn't be an asshole and start spreading the word. The other guys wouldn't."

Connor waved it off and hurried to the front door. He looked at all of the cars as he got outside; panic was starting to settle in.

Claudia's car wasn't there.

"Shit!"

Connor raced to the Mustang, leaping in. He pealed out, speeding toward his house as his knuckles turned white on the wheel. Nausea curled in his stomach. If Ellie had heard what he had said…he didn't even want to think about it.

He finally made it back to his house, seeing Claudia's car parked in the Johnston's driveway. He parked in his own, leaping out and racing toward Ellie's house and knocking on the front door. The door flung open to a furious Claudia.

"Leave."

"Wait! Let me explain-"

"Fottiti! You're a stronzo and it's taking every ounce of effing energy I have to not kick your ass right now! Do you realize how much you hurt her? Just leave."

"Claudia, I didn't realize they were asking that I-"

"Let me tell you something Connor. Friends don't go around and say bullshit like that," Claudia snarled, pointing a finger in his face, "And I don't want to hear or even-Gah! Just leave before I show you how good of a teacher Ezio is!"

Connor backed up a little. "It was a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding my ass!" Claudia shouted, slamming the door in his face.

Connor knocked again, resting his forehead against the door. The bowling ball was just sinking now, simmering and changing into burning anger at himself. A heavy weight settled on his shoulders as his throat closed up

He shoved his hands in his pocket and started to walk back to his own house, looking up at the sky.

"Goddammit!"

* * *

_AN: *peeks out from hideout* They hate me, I know it._


	14. Chapter 14

Connor sighed, letting the Babel album by Mumford & Sons ring in his head…again. Even if it was unintentional, he couldn't believe what he had done. Ellie was angry and hurt; he would have been too.

His heart gave a painful twist and he turned, tugging the covers over his head. He hadn't gotten out of bed all day. His stomach churned as he thought about facing Ellie and Claudia at school the next day.

A soft knock at the door barely got through his headphones.

"Yeah?" he asked, peeking out of the covers, pulling a headphone out of his ear.

"May I come in?" Haytham asked.

"Sure."

Haytham slowly opened the door, frowning at Connor. "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

He pulled out Connor's desk chair and sat down.

"We seem to have something in common," Connor mumbled.

Haytham arched a brow. "And that is?"

"We turn our best relationships to shit really quickly."

Haytham sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "That's….not a good thing. What happened?"

"I screwed up."

"How?"

"I shouldn't say stuff when I don't know what it means."

Haytham furrowed his brow, looking slightly confused. "Yes, and?"

"Well, some guys were asking if Ellie and I hooked up a lot and, as an idiot, said yes. I thought it meant hanging out or something."

Haytham shook his head. "Good Lord, I expected naïveté, but this?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

Connor pulled the blankets over his head again. "Ellie overheard. Now she doesn't even want to acknowledge my existence."

Connor heard the chair creak as Haytham shifted. "Have you tried talking to her to explain?"

"I went over there last night. Claudia answered the door and wouldn't let me explain."

"Have you called her?"

Connor stared at his phone. "I tried five times; I'm just going to give up."

"And why is that?"

"She obviously hates me now. I'll just accept it and move on."

His covers were suddenly yanked off of him, revealing Haytham's scowling face. "Don't you bloody do that. Don't make my damn mistake with any relationship you have," he growled.

Connor tugged the blankets back down. "It's easier."

"Yes, twit. It's easier, but I've regretted that every day ever since. Now you go try to fix this. I know you care about that girl."

Connor threw the blankets off, glaring right back. "Yeah, that would work in a perfect world. But this isn't a perfect world. She hates me now. End of story. Good day."

He flopped back down, building a cocoon around himself again.

Haytham sighed and got up, slamming the door on his way out of the room.

* * *

Connor trudged down the hallway, ducking whenever he thought he saw Ellie or Claudia. He made it to his locker, gulping as he grabbed his English book. It seemed to be laughing at him as he shut his locker and began trudging towards class. He finally made it to English, where Ellie and Claudia were already sitting down in their usual spots.

Connor snuck into the room, taking the empty seat at the back next to Revere. Connor set his backpack on his desk, wrapping his arms around it and burying his head in it and peeking up at Ellie. She glanced back at him, quickly turning around before they could make eye contact.

Connor's heart sunk and he buried his head back in his back pack. "Hey."

Connor looked at Revere. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "Yeah?"

"Sorry if what I said screwed things up. Dez told me what happened."

Connor shook his head. "I'm the one to blame."

"But…you didn't even know what it was."

"It doesn't matter. I said it, and I hurt her feelings in the process. So quit talking about it," Connor growled.

Revere nodded, sitting up straight again. "Whatever you say, man."

English sucked even more than usual that day.

Connor stared at Ellie, watching as she ran her fingers through her hair and tap her foot as she took notes. Connor buried his head in his back pack again.

He wished the floor would swallow him up and take him away from here.

He wished he was brave enough to just walk up to her and explain himself, but he didn't.

_Coward._

* * *

For the next two weeks, Connor was now avoiding Hickey, his Crew, and his best friend. His heart would drop whenever he saw Ellie, but he continued on his normal way as soon as she was out of his sight. He stopped by his locker after school, sighing as he stuffed what he needed in his bag.

"Hey."

Connor glanced over his shoulder to see Desmond hitching his back pack over his shoulder. "Hey," Connor mumbled, shutting his locker.

"Look, it's Friday, and it's obvious that you need to get something off your mind. I know a good place to hang out," Desmond said, jerking a thumb toward the doors.

Connor frowned. He was planning on wallowing in shame in his room…again. Then again, the glares his father had been shooting his way were not appealing. "What's this place called?"

"A wondrous place called 'The Den'. Coffee cures the soul, man," Desmond said, walking toward the doors.

Connor quickly texted his dad before following Desmond down the hallway. "I don't have a car, so we'll have to depend on your wheels," Desmond admitted sheepishly, shrugging.

Connor waved it off, heading toward the student parking lot. "It's all right."

Connor pulled his keys out as he approached the Mustang.

"Goddamn! That's your car?!" Desmond yelped, eyes widening at the sight.

Connor arched a brow. "Yeah..."

"Holy shit!"

Connor got in, tossing his bag in the back.

"I need to convince my old man to get me one of these!" Desmond said, following suit.

Connor pulled out of the parking lot, making his way toward an intersection. "Where is it?" he asked, stopping.

"Just get on the street with all the horses. Can't miss it."

Connor rolled his eyes. He would rather have street names, but he wasn't in the mood to complain.

"Got any jams?"

Connor tossed him the CD holder from the dashboard. "Help yourself."

Desmond perused the CDs, making an approving or disapproving noise every once in a while. "Man, you need to get some dubstep or something. All of this is old or alternative."

"What's dubstep?"

Desmond widened his eyes, jaw dropping. "You're killing me, Smalls!" he yelped with a grin, getting his phone out of his pocket.

Connor arched a brow at the reference. "Really? You're going to call me that?"

"You're as big of a square as he is."

Connor couldn't argue with that point.

Desmond pulled another thing from his bag, plugging it into the dash. "You're going to love this."

A guitar started to play, and then techno stuff began. Desmond turned up the volume. "Get ready for it."

Connor furrowed his brow. "Ready for wha-"

Then the bass dropped.

"HELL YEAH!" Desmond shouted.

Connor knew he would have a headache before they got to 'The Den'.

* * *

Connor's ears were still ringing when he got out of his car. He wondered how Desmond could still hear properly as they walked in.

'The Den' was a nice, simple little café. Connor followed Desmond over to the counter, looking up at the choices. He had only started drinking coffee when Ellie dragged him into Starbucks a couple times. His stomach sunk at the memory.

"Connor?"

Connor looked to see Kadar standing behind the counter, wearing an apron and a nametag. "Hey," Connor said, surprised.

"Hey Des. The usual?"

"Go for it," Desmond replied with a grin.

Kadar got to work, pulling different levers and pouring coffee beans into certain things.

Connor looked up at the menu again. One thing caught his eye. _Forest Fruits_ stood out to him. Kadar set Desmond's cup of coffee in front of him. The Styrofoam was overflowing with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Desmond slapped a few dollars down, taking a huge swig.

"What will you have, Connor?" Kadar asked, waiting patiently.

Connor shrugged. "Uh…grande Forest Fruits?"

"Coming right up!" Kadar chirped, getting to work. He pulled on levers again. "How's Ellie, Connor?"

Connor almost just walked away.

"She's doing great!" Desmond piped in, wiping whipped cream off his upper lip.

Connor gave him a hard look. Desmond shrugged.

"Tell her I said 'Hi'," Kadar continued, oblivious to the interaction.

Connor shook his head at Desmond, looking at Kadar again. "So…you work here?"

Kadar shrugged. "My brother owns the place. I just help out when he needs it."

"Malik owns this place?" Connor asked, looking around. Now that he was paying attention, he could see little knick knacks and other decorations that looked like they came from the Middle East.

"Yeah, he finally got enough money to do it. Altaïr helped out too."

Desmond took another swig. "Where is the four fingered a-hole anyway?"

Kadar snickered a little, pointing.

Looking at Desmond, Connor was startled by the man standing behind them. He didn't even notice him approach!

The man had short, light brown hair that stuck up a little in the front. His gold eyes were glaring down at Desmond. His lip curled, causing his scar to dance with the motion. Connor suddenly realized that Desmond and the man had the same scar…and he wondered why it looked familiar.

"Four fingered asshole, huh?" the man growled.

Desmond spun around, gulping. "Uh…hey Altaïr."

Altaïr rolled his eyes, pushing Desmond to the side. He set the box he was carrying on the counter. "I have a gift for Malik."

Kadar set Connor's smoothie on the counter. "That's 4.75, Connor. Is this another prank?" Kadar asked, looking into the box curiously.

Altaïr shook his head. "No, it's those damn blenders he had been asking me to look for. Doesn't he know I have other things to do?"

Kadar gave him a sarcastic look.

Connor put a five dollar bill one the counter, waving off the change. He walked over to Desmond, who was sitting at the nearest table and glaring at Altaïr.

"So…how do you know them?" Connor asked, sticking his straw in the lid.

"Altaïr and my dad work together."

"Doing what?"

"FBI stuff. I don't know what they do exactly. Something about secrecy."

Connor almost choked. "FBI?"

"Yeah. My dad's actually worked with yours a couple times."

"Why?" Connor spluttered.

"Your dad is a badass lawyer. My dad calls yours when they want an asshole prosecuted or something."

Connor shook his head. His father would always surprise him, it seemed.

"Woah! These are pretty cool, Altaïr."

Connor looked at the counter to see Kadar fiddling with one of the blenders.

"Yeah, just don't cut your hand off. Malik would hand my ass to me if you did," Altaïr said, taking the box and flattening it. Handing it to Kadar, he ordered a coffee to go. After he got his coffee, he walked over to Desmond, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Connor tried to not stare at the empty space where Altaïr's ring finger should be. "Your old man and I got another case. Don't expect him to be in tonight," he said, squeezing Desmond's shoulder.

"I know. As usual," Desmond growled.

Altaïr furrowed his brow. He sighed and stood up straight. "Hang in there kid. I know how you feel," he said.

"Yeah."

Altaïr shook his head, looking defeated. He looked at Connor, who tensed up. Altaïr had an air about him that screamed "Don't mess with me!"

"You're Haytham's kid, right?"

Connor frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"He won't be in tonight either."

Connor furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"We need his help with something. That's all I can tell you," Altaïr answered.

"Get used to that," Desmond cut in sharply.

Altaïr gave Desmond a hard look before waving goodbye.

Connor stared at Desmond for a moment before focusing on his drink again. If Desmond wanted to tell him what was going on, he would.

"My Dad and I…don't exactly get along. He's always gone and Altaïr always comes back to make sure I'm doing okay. He became like a big brother to me," he finally said, swirling his cup.

Connor nodded. "What happened with…" Connor gestured to his ring finger.

Desmond sighed. "I know one thing about my dad's work. They deal with gangs and terrorists and stuff. Altaïr was hired because he can speak Arabic and all that shit. Some assholes caught him once and tortured him. All I know is that they had to amputate the finger when they found him."

Connor almost bit through his straw. Holy shit. "Wow…"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence again. Desmond roughly cleared his throat. "Sorry I started acting like a little bitch."

Connor waved it off, gulping down the smoothie. He could understand the whole 'Dad is never there' complex.

"So, what's the story behind you and your dad?"

"Huh?"

"Dude, I've known your dad since I was ten. I didn't know he had a son until my dad talked about it at the beginning of this school year. What's the story?"

Connor sighed. "I moved in with my dad when my mom died," he began.

He told Desmond the whole story.

He didn't know why. Maybe he just wanted another friend that knew what was going on.

That only made him miss Ellie more.

* * *

Haytham stalked into the office, slamming his hands down on William Miles' desk. "You bloody arsehole!" he seethed, glaring down at the man.

William Miles frowned up at him, tossing the papers he was reading on his desk. "Calm down, Kenway."

"No. I told you that I wanted nothing more to do with that case, and you're asking me to help again?!"

Miles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Ahad and I found a new lead and-"

"It's been a bleeding decade. Do you know how hard it will be to convict somebody with this shit?" Haytham growled, standing up straight again.

Miles stood up, moving to close the door to his office. "Trust me. It won't be hard when we figure this out."

William got a file out from his desk and held it out to Haytham, who eyed it suspiciously before opening it. His eyes widened at the names decorating the papers.

"You-"

"Yes. We finally found them."

"But…how?"

"Don't doubt Altair when he has a vendetta. We have the names of every advisor and enforcer. I know we're on the trail to finding the leader."

Haytham almost choked as he scanned the list, freezing on one name. "Borgia?"

"What about them?"

"I…almost represented Roderigo once. He wanted to buy some land west of here many years ago."

"The land the reservation is on now?"

Haytham felt his heart clench a little. He shook the feeling off, reading off the other names on the list. "Cesare Borgia. William 'Almualim'. Robert de Sable. Reginald Birch…"

Haytham glared at the paper.

"Do you know him?"

"I did, once. I thought he was dead."

Miles held out his hand. Haytham handed the file back. "What does this mean, William?"

"It means, that we might just be stepping into a mine field."

Haytham frowned. "Will our families be targeted?"

"Possibly."

"I want nothing to do with it," Haytham decided. Ziio entrusted him with their son. He would die before letting her down there.

"What if I told you one of them was in the school system? Both of our families are in danger," Miles stated, looking weary.

Haytham tensed up. "Who?"

"I think you know who."

Haytham scowled. "Braddock."

Miles nodded. "We already convicted him once, but his superiors got him out."

"It makes no sense. Braddock didn't need to get into this. He was successful."

Miles sighed. "That's the thing. Braddock was in this even before what happened between you two took place."

Haytham shook his head. It made little sense. "Bloody hell."

"I called you in here for another reason, Kenway."

Haytham pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that would be?"

"We need to talk to your sister, Jenny."

Haytham froze. "And why is that?"

"She could be our best witness."

Haytham tensed up again, fitting all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes."

Haytham sunk down into the chair in front of Miles' desk. "Shit."

Miles nodded, looking a little worried.

Haytham never wanted to take on a case like this ever again, thinking about how he had to help Jenny many years before.

Human trafficking was nasty business for everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Another agonizing week went by for Connor. Connor brushed the snow off the top of his head as he walked into his house, slipping off his boots and leaving them in the foyer. He looked to the usual hints that Haytham was home. His coat and shoes were gone, as were the keys to his Fusion.

Haytham wasn't home.

Connor shrugged, walking back to the foyer and tugging his boots back on. He grabbed his coat and walked out, locking the door behind him. He loped over to Achilles' front door, knocking. Maybe the old man could help him out.

"Come in, Connor," he heard from inside.

Connor let himself in, brushing snow off his head again. He found Achilles sitting in the living room, setting a book down on the end table. "Hello," he said, resting his hands on his cane.

Connor nodded, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. "Hello."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Connor took a deep breath and looked down at his shoes. "Achilles…I need help."

"I figured as much."

Connor grinned. The old man seemed to have picked up on the mind reading trick too. "I…messed up with Ellie. I want to make it right again."

Achilles nodded, smirking a little. "Girl trouble then."

Connor opened his mouth to object, like he normally would, but he let it drop. It was girl trouble. "Yeah," he admitted, feeling defeated. He wished he could talk to his father about this, but Haytham always seemed to be gone whenever Connor was home.

"What happened exactly?" Achilles asked, leaning back in the couch.

Connor told him a short version of the story.

Achilles chuckled.

Connor frowned at him. "What's so funny old man?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand why you don't just go talk to her. Miss Johnston is not your average girl. She would listen to and consider anything you say, and I know you are aware of that," Achilles said, coughing a little.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but what if she doesn't? What I said was pretty horrible."

Achilles shrugged. "Despite that, don't you think she knows you better than that? I'm sure she's as scared to confront you as much as you are about confronting her about it."

Connor buried his face in his hands. "She has every right not to!"

"Yes, but from what I saw, she valued your friendship as much as you did."

Connor sighed, leaning his head back against the chair. "Yeah."

They sat in silence, watching the snow fall out the window. "Achilles?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I just go up and talk to her? Every time I want to…I just don't."

"It's the fear of rejection and failure. You're going to deal with that in many other parts of your life, boy."

Connor exhaled deeply, frowning at the thought. Achilles was right, and his father had said something similar to him at some point in the past few months. Ziio had also always stressed that he was going to run into conflict no matter what as well, whether it be school, a career, and even his family when she was alive.

"Anyway, is there anything else you wish to talk about?" the old man asked, hacking a cough into his sleeve.

Connor frowned at the sound. "Are you okay?"

Achilles waved the comment off. "Never smoke, boy. It doesn't do any good for you."

Connor shook his head. "Do you need anything?"

"I already took my medicine! You're worse than my doctor," Achilles huffed, leaning on his cane again.

Connor grinned, picking at the cuff of his sleeve. "I've been thinking about what I was going to do after high school."

"Yes, and?"

"I don't know what I want to do," Connor admitted.

"What do you enjoy?"

Connor shrugged. "I like construction, obviously…I also like yard work and animals."

"Vet, perhaps? You're smart enough for it."

Connor shook his head. "I've thought about it, but I don't know if I'm good enough for that."

"Remember when you and Miss Johnston worked on your homework here before you fixed that damn door upstairs?"

Connor remembered. He almost had to get stitches because of that door. "What about it?"

"You kids are so smart these days, I didn't know what the hell either of you were talking about. I think you're certainly capable if you're a good student."

Connor grinned. His mother used to grumble about not being able to help him with his homework when he was a freshman in high school. "Yeah…"

"I knew you were humble, but don't doubt yourself. You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

Connor grinned a little. "Thank you Achilles. Is there anything you need help with today?"

"You can change the light bulb upstairs before you leave."

Connor's grin grew as he got up.

He felt a little better now.

* * *

Connor eyed the Fusion in the driveway. His father had returned, but whose car was behind his? A little Suzuki was sitting behind the Fusion. Connor shrugged and walked in the house.

"Connor?"

Connor followed his father's voice to the living room. "Hey." He halted when he saw Jenny sitting on the couch beside his father.

"Hey Jenny," he said, trying to be polite.

Jenny nodded to him. Haytham stood up, guiding Connor to the weapon room. "Son, I might just need your help."

Connor arched a brow. "And that is?"

"I have to make a phone call. Can you please just sit with her for a bit?"

Connor nodded, not feeling too sure about it. "I guess…"

"Thank you."

Haytham walked out before he could say another word. Connor took a deep breath before walking back into the living room. Jenny was studying her nails, pushing some grey-flecked hair back from her face. Connor sat down in the arm chair, warily glancing at her every now and then.

"So, has little Haytham told you about me?" Jenny suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "A bit."

"What has he told you?"

"He said-…He said you got in the wrong crowd," Connor said meekly, looking away.

"God, he's such a coward."

Connor looked at her again. She was smirking now. "Let me guess: he told you that I would have to tell you what happened, huh?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Jenny sighed, leaning back on the couch. She suddenly looked haunted, staring at the TV with a blank look.

"You're dad wants me to give some FBI guys some info. Don't ever say that you'll do the bastard a favor," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

Connor suddenly saw how broken she was. She looked at him, and he saw the most intense mix of emotions he had ever seen. "A-are you okay?" he asked gently.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be either. Shit happens when you've been trafficked," she said, looking away.

Connor almost fell out of his chair. Trafficked?!

"Jenny, they're waiting for us," Haytham said, walking back in, tucking his phone into his pocket.

Jenny nodded, standing up and putting her coat on. She nodded to Connor before walking toward the door. Haytham looked down at Connor. "I won't be back until late tonight, most likely. I suggest not going anywhere tonight; the bloody snow is terrible."

Connor nodded, staring at Jenny as they walked out the door.

"Holy. Shit," he muttered.

* * *

Connor groaned and slammed his fist on the ringing clock, glaring at if from under the covers as his alarm went off. He sat up, running a hand down his face. What Jenny had said to him had been haunting him for the last five days.

She was trafficked. No wonder she was the way she was. Connor didn't know what he would do if he was in her situation.

He rolled out of bed, pulling on some jeans from the floor. He knew his father would have a fit if he saw his room, but he didn't care. Haytham had been gone more than ever since that night. Connor had never felt so awkward when he picked up the phone when his grandmother called to wish his father a happy birthday last night.

Haytham had been out, working on the case again.

His grandmother understood, though. She managed to remain cheerful as she talked to him about school and things like that. She teased him about Ellie, and Connor had to bite his cheek when she did.

He pulled on his t-shirt, grabbing an old flannel shirt from the closet. He yawned as he walked down the stairs, pulling the flannel on. He walked into the kitchen right as the phone started to ring. He frowned as 'Saratoga Hospital' flashed on the little screen.

Why would the hospital be calling?

Connor picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Connor Kenway?"

Connor shifted the phone in his hand, making an approving noise.

"I'm Dr. Auditore, Claudia's mom."

Connor almost dropped the phone. He had forgotten that Mrs. Auditore was a doctor. She worked in the ER. "Oh, hi."

"Connor, I have some good and bad news."

Connor stiffened. What happened? Did this have something to do with his father? Jenny? His grandparents? His friends?

"I'm just going to tell you the bad news. Your father was shot last night."

"What?!" Connor yelped, feeling his stomach literally drop to the floor. Everything inside him seemed to jump around. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Calm down. I told you I had good news. The bullet hit his arm. Muscle was only hit, no bones. He's going to recover. I would suggest coming down here though; I can call the school for you."

Connor quickly said goodbye, hanging up before she could say anything else. He ran toward the door, quickly pulling on his coat and tugging his boots on. He sprinted out to the Mustang and hopped in, skidding past the door because of the ice. Connor didn't even bother to buckle his seatbelt as he pealed out.

He took a deep breath as the car's back end skidded, focusing on driving before he got himself hurt. Once at the hospital, he sprinted into the lobby and up to the front desk. "Can you tell me where Haytham Kenway is?" he asked.

The woman took the pen out of her mouth, typing the name into her computer. "Second floor. Room 218."

"Thank you!" Connor said as he quickly walked over to the stairs. He made it to the second floor in no time, setting a brisk pace toward the room.

He walked in to see his grandfather and Jenny there. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Altair and another man standing beside Haytham's bed.

Altair gave him a nod before looking back at his father. The other man and Haytham were glaring at each other. "Haytham, we were just as surprised as you were and-"

"My sister was targeted. What makes you think that I'm still going to do this?!" Haytham snarled.

"Because if you don't help us, they'll be after everyone we know and care about," Altair cut in, crossing his arms.

Haytham scowled up at him. "That's easy for you to say."

"I have a friend, his brother, and a girlfriend here. I have just as much reason to worry as you do," Altair replied, not batting an eyelash.

"Haytham, we'll make sure you and your family is safe and-."

"William, if you say one more goddamned word I'm going to get up and strangle you with this IV," Haytham barked.

William frowned, opening his mouth to say something.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting me to be forgiving and telling you it's all right that my sister almost got shot?" Haytham said.

Connor almost snickered. Again, he saw another reason to not piss his father off at all costs. But, the smart remarks told Connor that his father was okay. The bowling ball left as Connor looked at his father's left arm. The top part was completely covered with bandages and an IV ran into his right arm.

William closed his mouth, beckoning to Altair. "Let's go."

He walked out.

Altair looked back at Haytham. "We meant what we said about protecting your family. They caught us on our heels this time. It won't happen again."

Haytham scowled. "Whatever. You're lucky I'm still agreeing to help with the legal matters. Now get out."

Altair nodded, moving toward the door. He nodded at Connor again before walking out.

Edward sighed, patting Jenny on the arm. "Well, that's done with. I've never liked that you agreed to help in the first place, Haytham," he said, scowling at his son.

Haytham pinched the bridge of his nose. "I keep thinking about when Jenny was taken and I don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the only reason."

Connor leaned against the wall. The mood in the room dropped, big time.

Edward looked at Connor. "Haytham, I think you should tell your son what's going on. Didn't you tell us he was an adult once?"

Haytham glared at him. "I will. Just take Jenny home, father."

Edward sighed, moving to get up. Connor quickly moved to help him. Edward gripped Connor's shoulder, smiling sadly. "It's going to be rough now. Let's see if you have the Kenway spine."

Jenny took over helping him, letting the older man hold on to her arm. She looked back at Connor, nodding before walking her father out.

Connor walked over to the chairs beside Haytham's bed, collapsing in one of them. He rubbed at his eyes. It wasn't even eight in the morning and he felt tired already.

"As you might have noticed, I have taken on a case concerning Jenny's previous predicament," Haytahm said, fiddling with the IV cord.

Connor nodded. "She said she was trafficked the other night…"

Haytham sighed. "Shit like that happens when you get in with the wrong crowd. She was taken shortly after your mother and I broke up."

Connor gulped, shaking a little as he clasped his hands together. "Was she forced to…"

"Was she sex trafficked? Yes," Haytham said, looking weary.

Connor nodded, trying to wrap his mind around everything. "So, what's going on now?"

Haytham pushed some wayward strands of hair back from his face. "Well, this is a cold case being revisited. William was the main agent in charge of it then. I prosecuted a man named Reginald Birch after Jenny was found. I had thought Birch was killed in prison a couple years ago. I'm only helping with this case again because it turns out that Birch is alive…along with some other men we thought had been imprisoned or killed."

Connor gulped. "And…one of them shot you because of it?"

Haytham pulled at the bandage on his arm. "Well, yes. This is a gang's way of earning a profit, Connor, and we are threatening it."

Connor ran his fingers through his hair. He had been in such a hurry that he didn't even pull it back like he normally did. "So this is a gang thing?"

Haytham nodded. "Yes. William and Altair know the names of many of the men who are second in command. Now they're trying to find the leader."

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Haytham sighed. "I might just send you to live with your grandmother until this is all over, but they know about the reservation," he said.

Connor frowned. "How would they know about it?"

Haytham scowled. "Remember that Italian man I told you about? The one that wanted to buy the land?"

Connor nodded.

"Well, it turns out that he is one of these men. I can't believe I almost helped them buy land they could hide their people on," Haytham said, rubbing his eyes.

Connor ran his fingers through his hair again. This was almost too much to wrap his head around. "Is-…is that another reason why you're helping?"

Haytham leaned back into the pillows, staring ahead. "Yes," he said, barely over a whisper.

Connor clasped his hands together again, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. He knew why his father wanted to do this.

"I understand," he croaked, clearing his throat roughly after the words left his lips.

Haytham looked at him. "Do you?"

"About wanting to fix things? Yeah."

Haytham stared at him, expression slowly softening. "Do you want to stay with your grandmother? I don't want you to be in danger here."

Connor shook his head. "You already said they know about the reservation. If I go there I could put them in danger," he said shakily, thinking about his friends and family there.

He tried to stop his hands from shaking. These guys almost got his dad, even with the FBI looking out for him. He ran his hands down his face. "Dad…will everything be okay?"

Haytham shifted, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know."

Connor rested his head on the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling as well. "Is it okay to say I'm scared?"

Haytham looked at him; his expression unreadable. "Yes."

Connor nodded, taking a deep breath, feeling a little better. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll have to wait for Arsehole of the Year and Altair to tell us what they're planning, then we'll work around that," Haytham said, sitting up a little bit more.

Connor scooted his chair forward. "Should I not go to school?"

Haytham shook his head. "No. You will still go. You only have a couple weeks before the semester's over, correct?"

Connor scowled, looking away. Stupid finals.

"So what exactly happened last night?" he asked, gesturing to Haytham's bandaged arm.

Haytham made a face at it. "I was taking Jenny home from another questioning and we had just walked out of the police department when we were shot at. I ducked behind a car and pulled Jenny down with me before they could get another shot in. It was around midnight when it happened."

Connor shook his head. "Did they catch who did it?"

Haytham rubbed the back of his neck. "Some man named Sibrand. Altair caught him shortly after it happened."

Connor stared at the bandages. What if it happened again? What would happen if he was targeted? Connor tried to not think about it.

Haytham suddenly yawned. "Bloody hell, the drugs are kicking in," he slurred. He slowly fell asleep, grumbling as he did.

Connor pulled the blankets up a little before sitting back.

He closed his own eyes, feeling much older than he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Connor had to drive Haytham home a week later. If his mother was a horrible backseat driver, his father was another story.

"Where did you learn how to drive?! Careful! Watch the curb, you idiot!"

Connor scowled at his father before taking a sharp turn on purpose onto their street. "My mother taught me," he said, hoping to get his father to shut up.

"What happened to you then? She was a good driver!"

Mission failed.

Connor pulled into their driveway, rolling his eyes as he father grumbled again. He bit back a smart remark when he saw his father's arm. It was in a sling and Haytham had his coat draped over it. Connor picked up his father's bag, looking around in worry. What if those guys were here?

"Don't worry. William may be a twit, but he does keep his promises. I believe he said Altaïr will personally be in charge of our safety," Haytham sighed, getting out of the car.

Connor followed, hurrying to the front door to open it. Haytham nodded in thanks, pausing in the entryway. "Hold on," he said, holding his good arm out before Connor could continue in. Haytham crept forward looking into the weapon room. He walked through the whole first floor of the house.

Connor gulped. Would this have to become normal for them?

He shook his head, trying to steel himself; he and his father had to be strong if they wanted to get through this. Connor took a deep breath, standing up straight. Achilles had taught him a lot since he started helping out, and the lessons with his father hadn't stopped either.

He could protect himself- he had nothing to worry about in up close and personal fight. It was the guns and other stuff he was worried about.

"It's safe," his father called from the living room.

Connor walked in, seeing his father leaning against the wall near the stairs. "Do you want me to take this upstairs?" he asked, holding the bag up.

Haytham waved him off, nodding. Connor walked up the stairs, glancing back to make sure his father was okay. He quickly set the bag in Haytham's room and hurried back downstairs. Haytham was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Connor waited at the bottom of the stairs, listening for what to do next.

Haytham took a big breath, looking at Connor. "We are not going to be sleeping in separate rooms for now. You can have the couch. The chair would be better for my arm so it'll keep me off my side. I also have warned Mr. Davenport and the Johnstons of our situation so they're in the loop. I asked Eliza and Peter to keep Ellie out of it, though."

Connor inwardly sighed in relief. The thought of Ellie being as scared as he was made his stomach churn a little. He wished he could talk to her about all of this. He wished he could tell her how scared he was for his father and himself. How scared he was for his grandparents and Jenny. How scared he was for Desmond and Kadar. He just wanted to tell someone, and he wasn't going to tell his father. He had to help his father, not worry him.

"Now, Desmond is going to come over with your homework. He will be staying with us until this is all over. William suggested it to make Altaïr's life a little easier," Haytham said, walking toward the stairs.

Connor nodded, watching his father walk up the stairs. He wished he could be as calm as Haytham sounded. He wasn't even close.

Connor sat down on the couch, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

He felt like he was in some action thriller, and he wasn't liking the feeling one bit.

* * *

That night, Connor found himself sitting on the couch beside Desmond, watching _The Amazing Spider-man_.

Haytham was up in his office, probably working on the case, even though he should've been recovering.

"Hey, Connor?"

Connor glanced at Desmond. "Yeah?"

"Would I sound like a pussy if I said I was scared?" he mumbled, not looking at him.

Connor blinked in surprise, shaking his head. "No, I'm scared too."

Desmond let out a sigh of relief. "I mean, this has happened before, but I've never seen my Dad look so worried before. I think that's why it bothers me so much this time around," he explained, holding onto a coach pillow and resting his chin on it.

Connor nodded. "I'm just really scared for everyone else," he admitted, pausing the movie.

Desmond nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what would happen if Kadar or Malik got hurt. These bastards also got Altaïr once already. They're the ones that did that thing to his finger and gave him the scar."

Connor glanced at Desmond. "Why do you guys have the same scar?"

Desmond grinned sadly. "I told you; this happened before. Some thug broke into the house and my mom had to fight him off. I got cut with some glass trying to get out of a broken window. It's just a coincidence."

Connor nodded, scratching at a scar on his cheek. He didn't remember how he got it. His mother had said something about falling out of a tree when he was young.

Desmond yawned, resting his head back against the couch. "I just hope these assholes get caught before they hurt anybody else."

Connor hummed in agreement.

The sooner, the better.

* * *

Connor and Desmond hung around each other as much as they could at school. Connor was just glad that there was someone else who understood what was going on. He was suddenly envious of all of the other students. They didn't have to look over their shoulders every two seconds.

The last day of finals finally came a week later and Connor basically raced out to his locker after he was let out. He quickly grabbed his coat, stuffing his books in his locker. The constant worry was replaced with a big sigh of relief for a few moments. He had done it. He had gotten through his first semester of Saratoga High School. He stiffened when he saw Ellie walk by with Claudia, staring at her back as he walked away.

Connor felt his shoulders slump. He wished that he could walk beside her like he used to before this all happened. Shaking his head, he shrugged on his coat. He had to get back home. He walked down the hallway, looking for Desmond, halting and hiding behind a corner when he came across a familiar person talking to Desmond.

Edward Braddock had a sickeningly charming smile on his face as he patted Desmond's shoulder. Desmond didn't look pleased. Connor frowned, remembering how his father reacted to the man. He had found out shortly after that Braddock had an adopted son going to this school; that son turned out to be one of Hickey's friends. Slater Braddock had been the artist behind the papers being put on his locker as well.

Connor took a deep breath before walking toward them, being as quiet as he could. "What I'm saying is that it's alright if you want to talk," Braddock was saying.

Desmond shrugged off his hand. "Yeah…I'm good, thanks."

"Are you sure? I-"

"You ready Des?" Connor asked, causing Braddock to jump.

Braddock's lip curled as he looked at Connor. "Ah, Kenway."

Connor returned the hard glare. "Braddock."

Braddock's smile turned into an almost disgusted look. "Well, don't want to keep you from getting home. Haytham's side might give out."

Connor almost punched the man in the face. He gripped the strap of his bag, gently pushing Desmond toward the door.

Desmond turned to Connor after they were almost to his car. "Who the hell was that?"

Connor frowned. "A man my father used to fence with. Let's just say they didn't like each other."

:

Desmond shook his head. "What a dick. He asked why I was upset and started to pry a lot. I didn't say anything though. The asshole."

Connor froze. "Why would he care about some random kid walking by him?"

"Hell if I should know. He's really shady," Desmond paused when they got to the Mustang, leaning over the hood, "Dude, what if the dick is in on the whole situation we're in right now?"

Connor shook his head, throwing his bag in the back seat. "I don't know, but that's a problem if he is."

Desmond shook his head, getting in the car. "Shit, how do those guys in all those action movies deal with this?"

Connor shook his head. "I don't know."

Connor was left with a queasy feeling as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Perhaps he should tell his father about what happened.

* * *

Connor opened his eyes when he heard a noise. He groggily looked around the room. Desmond was on the other couch, snoring away. The dim light from the street illuminated Haytham's dark figure, who was also up and looking towards the door. He looked at Connor, motioning for him to get up.

Connor rolled off the couch and quickly shook Desmond awake. He held a finger to his lips for silence when Desmond started as his father walked towards the entryway.

"Dad!" he hissed quietly. What was he thinking?! His arm was in a damn sling, for God's sake!

Haytham hid behind the edge of the entryway, reaching for one of the swords hanging above the TV. A small metallic clang sounded as he pulled it to him. Connor looked at him in bewilderment. So, those weren't decorative after all.

Haytham twirled the sword in his hand, peering around the entryway. Connor's breath hitched when he saw a dark figure waiting in the entryway of the foyer. He gulped down the lump in his throat, heart racing a mile a minute.

Someone was definitely in their house.

The figure stepped forward and Haytham swung the sword. The man yelped in surprise, blocking it with what looked like a baseball bat. "Get out the back!" Haytham shouted, easily knocking the bat from the intruder's hands.

Connor tugged at Desmond's shirt and he sprinted. They dodged the intruder as they raced into the weapon room. Connor yelped when another figure appeared. Connor went cross eyed staring at the gun pointed at his face. A silencer was on the end. "See ya," the man growled.

Connor's body reacted before his mind did. Achilles' orders for fighting in close quarters echoed in his head. Haytham's lessons about disarming someone also came rushing back as he surged forward.

Connor grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it sharply. The shot went wide, putting a hole in the drywall as Connor landed a punch in the man's elbow, effectively dislocating it. The man screamed in pain and dropped the gun. Connor kicked it away, punching the man in the jaw like Achilles taught him to.

The man slumped to the floor, unconscious, as Desmond pointed the gun at another intruder. Desmond yelped and shot. The bullet hit the man in the shoulder and he fell with a cry of pain. Connor saw something out of the corner of his eye, barley ducking in time to avoid the baseball bat on course for his head. He found himself cornered near the back part of the room.

The man with the bat rushed forward again. Connor numbly reached for the wall of weapons. His hand found a handle, and he swung. The tomahawk blocked the incoming bat, giving Connor a chance to kick. His foot connected with the man's knee, forcing the man to stumble back with a curse. Connor brought the flat side of the tomahawk around, hitting the man in the head.

Connor gasped when another one showed up, but suddenly slumped to the floor in front of another figure. Gold eyes flashed in the darkness as the figure turned and took care of another intruder.

When the lights flickered on, Connor jumped. Haytham was standing at the entryway, hand hovering over the light switch. The bloody sword was on the floor, but Connor tried not to look. Desmond was cowering in the corner near him, eyes darting around in fear. Connor released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He loosened his hold on the tomahawk to ease his aching knuckles. His knuckles ached from gripping it so hard.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He could literally feel his heart jumping around in his chest.

What the hell just happened?

"Are you all right?" Haytham panted, clutching at his side. He grunted in pain as he leaned against the wall.

Connor nodded, realizing that his hands were shaking. He looked at Desmond, who was also nodding. Connor gulped, looking at where Altaïr towered over the man Desmond shot.

"Who sent you?" he growled, planting a booted foot on the bullet wound.

The man howled in pain, glaring up at the FBI agent. More agents came in the room, confining the men who were unconscious or too injured to move. One of them talked to Haytham. Haytham waved him off, glaring at the man Altaïr was stepping on.

"Go to hell!" the man snarled.

Altaïr's face went blank as he increased the pressure. "I'm not going to ask again. Who," he stomped again, "Sent. You?"

Connor realized why Altaïr intimidated him so much at that moment. Police sirens sounded outside.

"Well?" Altaïr asked the now howling man, stamping down on his shoulder.

"Birch! Birch sent us!"

"Did Birch send you anywhere else?"

"Another house! Another house with Kenways! Please! Just get off please!"

Altaïr grunted, pulling his foot away and turning towards Haytham. Connor felt his heart drop. Other Kenways…

"Haytham, my men are there. I made sure your parents were protected," Altaïr said, pulling his phone out.

"They better be," Haytham snarled.

Connor's heart rate went up even more at the expression on his father's face. Haytham looked pale.

Altaïr pushed a button on his phone, bringing it to his ear. "Holden, do you have anything?" he said, walking out of the room.

Haytham slumped against the wall, covering his face.

Connor pulled himself up, trying to stand as he dropped the tomahawk. His knees wobbled a little as he made his way over to his father. He leaned heavily against the wall. "Do you need your medicine?" he asked, noticing how Haytham's face was also contorted with pain.

Haytham shook his head. Connor wasn't convinced. They were ushered out by other agents, and were put in an ambulance. Desmond's face was blank the whole ride to the hospital.

Connor was still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. Did his father kill someone? What was going to happen now?

What if it happened again?

Would they ever get to go home?

* * *

Haytham was admitted into the ER so they could check his arm. Connor and Desmond were checked over by the various nurses and doctors while more FBI agents stood nearby.

Connor was ushered out by a nurse after they declared that he was fine. He was led to where Haytham was. Desmond was already there, sitting in one of the chairs near the bed. Haytham was sitting on the bed, holding his phone to his ear. "Yes mother, Connor is all right as well. No one was hurt."

He paused, listening for a while.

"Mother, tell Father that I want both of you and Jenny to return to London until this case is over. No buts!"

Connor sighed in relief. His grandparents and aunt were okay. He sat down next to Desmond, clasping his hands in his lap. Haytham continued arguing with Tessa, not taking no for an answer.

Connor sat quietly as Haytham hung up, only for his father to become preoccupied with Desmond's dad and Altaïr. As they discussed the case, Connor excused himself, walking toward the stairs. He walked up to the top of the stairwell, slumping against the wall beside the exit.

The fact that he or someone else he cared about could have died tonight hit him like a cannonball to the stomach.

He leaned back against the wall by the door, taking deep breaths.

He pulled his cellphone out, feeling a lump form in his throat as the thoughts overwhelmed him. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to somebody.

He scrolled down to her name, pausing before pressing the call button. She wouldn't answer. She probably was asleep anyway. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he stared up at the ceiling and tried to gulp back the lump in his throat... unsuccessfully.

Rage started to boil in his gut, replacing the fear and sadness. Why did those assholes have to hurt so many people? And just for money, for christ's sake!

Connor clenched his fists. Those guys hurt his Aunt and his father and they were close to hurting him.

He pushed himself up, standing tall.

He didn't have the influence, knowledge, or experience he needed to help with this case- that was his father's job. But he knew that if those assholes tried anything again, Connor wasn't going to be afraid next time.

Like Altaïr, he had a vendetta now too.

He clenched his jaw, walking back down the stairs.

It was time to see if the 'Kenway spine' was going to support him.


	17. Chapter 17

They were able to go back to the house a few days later. Haytham was gone for most of the day, working on the case, and Connor and Desmond were stuck at home. They were told that they couldn't go anywhere so it would be easier for the agents to keep an eye on them.

Connor flopped down on the couch, glancing over at Desmond, who was sleeping on the other one. Connor sighed and stared at the ceiling. He blew some wayward strands of hair from his face, pulling out his phone when it vibrated with a message from Josh.

Connor stood up, walking into the kitchen and pressing the 'call' button under Josh's name.

"Kwhe!" Josh said in a sing song voice. Connor could hear the sounds of the shop in the background.

"Kwhe," Connor replied, flopping down heavily in one of the chairs.

"What's up?" Josh asked, continuing in Mohawk.

Connor sighed, wiping a hand down his face. "Everything is wrong, Kanen'tó:kon."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked. Connor could hear the frown in his voice.

"My dad took on this case prosecuting some gang members. Guess who now has targets on their backs?"

"Holy shit, what?"

"Yeah."

"Are you doing okay?"

Connor rested his forehead on the table. "I don't know. I'm just scared for everyone trying to take these guys down and I'm pissed off at the people doing this to us. I have two FBI agents sitting on the other side of the street as we speak."

He heard Josh walk out of the auto shop. "Are you sure you're doing okay? Are they targeting Ellie too?"

Connor stiffened. Josh didn't know about his screw up. "I'll be fine. I'm angry more than anything now. And no, Ellie isn't involved."

"That's a relief. So what happened that is forcing two FBI agents to watch your house?"

Connor sat up straight again. "They shot at my dad and aunt while they were working on the case a while ago. My dad's arm is in a sling now and our house got broken into three days ago."

"What?! Holy shit! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you come back here?"

"Because they could target Ahkso or you guys. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Dude, you need some people you know on your side, not just assholes in black suits."

Connor knew that Altaïr probably didn't even own a nice black suit, but he got Josh's point.

"I know. I have my dad and another friend who's dad is in this too. We're going through this together."

"No, you need people who aren't involved."

"I don't want them to get involved, Kanen'tó:kon."

Josh sighed on his end. "I'm not saying to get them involved. But you need someone to talk to that not in on it. I'm here. And what about Ellie? She's not directly involved either. You guys can't do this alone."

Connor frowned. He was more than prepared to take this head on. "I'd rather take this alone then get people I care about involved, Kanen'tó:kon. You should know that by now."

"Yeah yeah, Mister put-everyone-before-himself. Speaking of people you care about how is Ellie? I'm ready to talk about a different subject."

Connor shook his head. He was grateful that Josh could tell when he didn't want to talk about something anymore.

But, he didn't want to talk about this new subject either. "I don't know how she is lately."

"Why not?"

"I screwed up."

"How?"

"I just told you."

"Uh uh, I'm not backing off of this one. What happened?"

Connor remained silent.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Katsitsoni that you're available."

Connor groaned. "Fine! I said something stupid and now she hates me."

"What did you say?"

Connor sighed and told him.

"You square! Even I knew that one!" Josh laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Wow, you might just take the cake for biggest square of the year."

"Asshole."

"Anyway, how are you fixing this?"

"I can't. She obviously hates me."

Josh made a sound of dissent. "I don't think so, man. She obviously knows you. I would have thought you were being a square before being a dick. Actually, you're pretty much incapable of being a dick to your friends."

Connor stared at the ceiling. "Yeah…but I don't know how to talk to her now. She's mad at me."

"Remember when you used to piss Katsitsoni off all the time?"

Connor frowned. "Where are you going with this?"

"You used to make her a necklace with your mom's beads as an apology, remember? It shut her up and we were all happy. Just do something like that. It shows that you care about her and your friendship."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?"

Connor exhaled deeply. "I was going to tell her I liked her after that damn party…and I think she knew it. This screw up is bigger than you think."

"Wow, you're in a deep hole."

"Yeah."

"Don't know what to tell you, man."

"It's okay."

"Are you going to be okay overall? Or do I have to drag you back here?"

Connor chuckled at the thought, since Josh had never been able to successfully win a wrestling match or anything of the sort against him. "I'll be okay. Tell the kids I said hi."

"Sure will. And you call when you need to talk. Think about what I said."

Connor paused. He actually felt more relaxed and at ease after talking to his other best friend. "I will."

"Okay, stay strong man."

"You too."

He hung up, scrolling down the list of contacts to Ellie's name. Josh was right. Ellie knew him too well to think that he was just being a douchebag at the party. He needed to try something to get Ellie to talk to him again, and he had no idea on what to do. His father's voice echoed around in his head. _Don't make the same mistakes I've made._

He walked back into the living room, looking over at Desmond. Grabbing a pillow from the couch, he smacked Desmond with it.

"Wah!" Desmond yelped, falling off the couch.

He sat up, glaring at Connor. "What the fu-"

"I need your help. It'll get our minds off this crappy situation, too," Connor said, tossing the pillow back in its spot.

Desmond crossed his legs, leaning back against the couch and sighing. "Okay, what is it?"

"I want to talk to Ellie again, and I need help."

"Just call her."

"No, it has to be better than that."

Desmond scratched his head. "Hell, I don't know."

Connor sat on the couch, exhaling deeply. "I need to convince her to listen to me somehow, but I have no clue."

A loud 'bang' sounded from outside, causing both boys to jump. They crept over to the window, sighing in relief when they saw that it was only the garbage truck. Leaning back against the wall, they have each other a look.

Desmond sighed, scratching his cheek. "Okay, girls like gifts. You could try that."

"But what should I give her?"

Desmond looked up in thought. "Ellie's not a material girl; give her something she'll use or appreciate."

Connor stared at the carpet, trying to think of something, anything, he could give as an apology.

The day in the Craft Shop at his old home suddenly popped up in his mind. The Disney DVD collection had seemed silly at the time. He nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pressing his father's name.

"Connor, is everything alright?" Haytham answered, sounding worried.

"We're fine. I need you to do me a favor, though."

"And what is that?"

* * *

Connor held the _Beauty and the Beast_ DVD in his hands, gulping heavily. He wasn't sure if he could go through with his plan anymore. Desmond tapped his foot, arching a brow. "Dude, this is the most ridiculous gift I have ever heard of. Giving a high school girl a-"

"She'll want it," Connor mumbled, taking a deep breath. He looked at Desmond. "Did you tell Altaïr that I wasn't going far?"

Desmond rolled his eyes. "As long as you stay out of their house and in plain sight, he won't get mad. Now get over there and fix this shit. Do you know how awkward it was to see you both staring at each other at school the past month?"

Connor's eyes widened in surprise and his stomach did a flip. "What?"

Desmond made a sound of annoyance. "You would stare at her when she wasn't looking and she would do the same to you. It's fu-"

"It's annoying, I get it," Connor said, cutting him off.

"I was about to say it was stupid, but you get the point," Desmond said, leaning his shoulder against the entryway frame.

Connor took a deep breath, deciding to get it over with. He yanked open the door, quickly walking out. The snow crunched under his boots as he walked over to Ellie's house. He saw Altaïr sitting in a car across the cul-de-sac. The older man waved, giving him the okay to keep going.

Connor walked up on the porch, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited a few moments, holding the DVD in front of his face. The door opened and Connor peeked over the edge of the little box.

Ellie was standing in the door way, blinking at him in surprise. Connor lowered his gift more, gulping down the lump in his throat. He recited the lines he practiced in his head mentally for hours.

"I-uh-know you wanted this to be your last one, b-but I figured you would like it anyway," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

She stared at him, still looking surprised.

_Smooth. Real smooth Kenway._

He stared at the back of the DVD, trying to see something to talk about. "It has deleted scenes and everything. I think there's a new song on here, too."

They stood in an awkward silence. Connor sighed, staring at his feet. "Look, I was an idiot. I didn't know what hooking up meant and I-"

"I know. Claudia told me," she cut in, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her.

Connor gulped. Uh oh. "I know you have every reason to be mad at me right now, but I want you to know that I'm really sorry," he mumbled.

Ellie took the DVD from his hands, looking down at it. "I'm sorry too," she said quietly.

Connor stared at her, jaw dropping. Why was she sorry? She shouldn't be sorry! He was the idiot here!

"Why are you sorry?" he managed to croak out.

Ellie bit her lip, looking up at him. "I know you aren't like that."

Connor couldn't make sense of it. He opened his mouth to argue, but her expression stopped him. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I was so scared that you would be mad at me for assuming the worst right away. That's why I didn't talk to you. I know you aren't like that and I was being a coward about it," she managed to get out, wiping at her eyes.

Connor felt his heart twist a little as she sniffled. He never liked seeing girls cry, especially girls he cared about.

She sniffed a little. "I'm so sorry, Connor."

Connor shook his head. "Stop it. I'm the one at fault here."

Ellie grinned sadly. "Takes two to tango, buster. We both almost ruined this relationship."

"I was too big of a square for my own good and-"

Ellie laughed a little, cutting him off. "And I jumped to conclusions," she paused, taking a deep breath and wiping at her eyes again, "Can we be okay now? I hate not talking to you."

Their gazes met and Connor felt all of the worry concerning this part of his life melt away. She was there. She was there and saying it was okay. Tears started to spill over and leave trails on her cheeks.

Connor threw all thoughts aside and wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face into his chest. He had almost forgotten how much shorter she was than him. He tightened his hold, hoping the action would help make her feel better. He didn't know how long they stood like that, but he honestly didn't care.

She pulled away a little, craning her neck to look up at him. Connor gulped, trying to push down his nervousness. He felt like his heart was flopping around in his chest as she stared up at him.

He brought his hands up to her face, wiping away the tears that escaped. "Don't cry," he said quietly. She gave him a small smile, sniffling a little.

Their gazes met again and Connor's heart literally skipped a beat. He gulped again, leaning in close. Finally, he did something he thought he would never have the courage to do.

It wasn't his first kiss. His first one was in his sophomore year when a girl kissed him at a school dance. He remembered almost running out of the school right after it happened.

This kiss, though, was the pleasure of that moment times infinity. Ellie surprised him when she responded, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her again, holding her close as one kiss melted into another. They finally parted, each panting heavily from the lack of air. Connor rested his forehead against hers.

She pressed her lips against his again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Connor twisted his hands into the fabric of her sweater, pulling her closer to him. He started to feel light headed as warmth washed over him. Connor moved his lips to her forehead, taking deep breaths. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I'm still really sorry," he mumbled against her skin.

Ellie grinned, pulling away a little and tugging on his braid. "Forget about it, you Ox."

Connor grinned back. "Takohs."

She laughed a little, tightening her hold around his neck. "I missed you."

"Me too."

Ellie got on the tips of her toes, giving him an expectant look.

Connor kissed her again.

At least one thing was going right in his life.

* * *

Ellie glanced at Desmond, who looked very uncomfortable. She rested her arm on the armrest of the couch. Desmond had sat on the other end and Connor was pacing slowly. He looked at a loss for words.

She had raced over when Connor called her that morning, sounding worried.

Something was up. She knew that for a few days now. She remembered almost calling Connor after the police were there that one night. "So what's been going on?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

Desmond sighed, resting his forearms on his thighs. He tapped his fingertips together, looking up at Connor expectantly. "You wanted to tell her man. Your dad is going to kill you."

Connor rubbed the back of his neck, giving Desmond a hard look. "Well…my dad is prosecuting some gang members for the FBI."

Ellie stiffened. Gangs? This can't be good. "And?"

Connor crossed his arms, clearing his throat roughly. "Well, obviously they don't like it, so they targeted him and every FBI agent involved."

Ellie didn't even try to stop her jaw from dropping. "What?"

Connor looked away, shifting his weight. "My dad and aunt were attacked a few weeks ago. My dad got a bullet in his arm. They also broke into the house earlier this week," he said, clenching his jaw.

Ellie pointed to the dried spackle on the wall. "And what is that?"

"A bullet hole," Desmond replied, frowning.

Ellie's jaw dropped. That explained why the police cars were there. Peter had told her it was a false alarm because Mr. Kenway's security system was faulty. She didn't believe him.

She snapped her gaze to Connor. "Was anyone hurt?!"

Connor glanced at the swords hanging above the TV, looking queasy.

"Haytham injured a guy with one of those swords. Connor knocked out two of them. I shot one in the shoulder. Altaïr, my dad's partner, came in with his men and dealt with the rest and figured out who was in charge of the attack. The douchebag's trial is tomorrow," Desmond replied, standing up as well.

Ellie stared at Connor. "Are you guys okay up here, though?" she asked, tapping her temple.

Desmond looked away. He looked very uncomfortable. Connor stuffed his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat and avoiding her gaze.

Ellie crossed her arms, arching a brow at Connor. Connor sighed, finally looking at her again. "I'm…just scared for dad and everyone else. And I'm pissed that they're doing this because their trafficking business is in jeopardy."

Desmond's jaw clenched as Connor said that. He suddenly looked very angry and upset. "I'm not surprised. Those assholes sell humans like they're dogs, why would they care if a few more people died?"

Ellie felt sick to her stomach. This wasn't some movie or video game; this was real and it wasn't sugar-coated. For the second time in two days, she felt like crying.

She looked at Connor, feeling tears well up. "And this has been happening the past couple of weeks?"

Connor nodded, looking down at his feet. Ellie stood up, stepping over to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, not knowing what to do. Connor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You dummy. You should have come over sooner," she grumbled.

Connor grinned sadly. "I know."

Ellie pulled away, looking at both of them. "So, you guys have to hide here until Mr. Kenway prosecutes those guys?"

Connor shook his head. "Most of them were already found guilty. Dad's trying to get the main one now. His name is Reginald Birch."

Desmond nodded. "Yeah, Borgia and the others are already in jail. Birch is the asshole behind the attacks on us and in charge of the whole trafficking system. The others were in charge of the money and the thugs."

Ellie shook her head. "So Birch is the head honcho?"

Connor shook his head. "Altaïr and Dad told us that they haven't figured out who the leader was. Birch was their version of a second-in-command."

Desmond scoffed, walking toward the window. "And get this. All these guys are well educated, rich assholes that didn't need to do this to make a living. I think they get a sick high from it."

Ellie shook her head, feeling her heart sink to the floor. "Wow."

They stood in a tense silence. Desmond looked like he wanted to punch something. Connor was worried yet angry at the same time.

Ellie took a deep breath. She knew they probably felt useless because they couldn't help; she was getting that from Connor, at least. But they would be no help to their dads if they were like this constantly.

She walked over to the DVD cabinet, opening it up.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked, walking over to stand next to her.

She looked up at him. "Get some popcorn going. We're watching a movie."

Connor arched a brow, opening his mouth to argue.

"Go! You guys need to relax. People always do dumb things when they're tense," she said, pushing on his chest. It was as effective as pushing the wall. She had almost forgotten how big and immovable Connor was.

"If you say so," he said, walking toward the kitchen.

Desmond looked at her and then at Connor's retreating form. "Dude, you're whipped and you just started going out?"

"Shut up, Desmond!"

Ellie grinned as she scanned the DVDs, trying to find a good movie.

She smirked and picked a DVD she knew both boys would hate, yet love.

She held the DVD behind her back until Connor came back with a couple bowls of popcorn and Desmond was on the couch.

"So what are we watching?" Desmond asked, crossing his arms.

Ellie held up _Homeward Bound_. "I think you guys need some Chance, Sassy, and Shadow in your lives right now."

"Cool," Connor said, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Desmond looked at him, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "You're going to do anything she says, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Connor gave Desmond a hard look.

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Ellie grinned at the two and stuck the DVD in, letting Connor get the TV set. She sat in between them, leaning on Connor's shoulder as the movie started to play. She had missed just leaning against him.

It was nice having him back.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey! Look at this one!"

Connor turned towards the sound of Ellie's voice, walking down the long line of trees. It was four days before Christmas Eve and Connor had been more than happy to get out of the house for Christmas tree shopping with Ellie.

Connor grinned. He was allowed to leave the house when he wanted to now, not just when Altair let him. Haytham and the FBI successfully prosecuted Birch and the main threat from the gang left with the guilty sentence. Connor almost whooped with joy when he found out. He finally could enjoy his Christmas break.

Desmond promised to be back soon. He claimed that Connor was his new closest friend because of the whole incident. Connor didn't complain either. Despite how much Desmond cursed, he was a cool guy.

Ahead of him, Ellie was inspecting a tree. He felt his grin growing. It was hard to believe that Ellie was back in his life when he had been so sure that he would never be close to her again. Then again, he never expected her to be his girlfriend either.

**_His girlfriend_**.

He almost couldn't believe it. They were together. It had put him on a sort of high the past few days, which was probably why he let her order him around more than he used to. He finally reached her side, looking at the tree and seeing no issues with it. "Okay, I'll get the guy," he said, turning to walk back to the main building at the tree farm.

"Wait! Can't use this one. It has a huge empty spot on the other side," she said, tugging on his sleeve to stop him.

Connor rolled his eyes. "You're worse than my mom when I did this with her."

"A good Christmas tree is hard to find, sir," she said, thumping his arm lightly before moving on.

Connor shook his head in amusement. His thoughts wandered as he followed her along, nodding when she would comment on the other trees. It almost was like his screw up never happened. He and Ellie had discussed it again and they both almost cried from laughing at the absurdity of it all.

The pair browsed the trees some more. Connor was just about to give up when Ellie halted and pulled on his coat hood to stop him.

"This one wins," she said, crossing her arms and nodding in satisfaction as she walked around it.

Connor almost rolled his eyes again. It looked just like the other one.

"Go get the guy! We're taking this one," she said, shooing him away.

"Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Connor peeked out the window, gulping nervously. Haytham sighed in exasperation from his chair, giving him an unamused look over the top of his paper. "Good Lord, boy, sit down."

Connor sat down on the couch, twiddling his thumbs and looking toward the window again. It was Christmas Eve- not only were his grandparents and Jenny coming over, but Ellie was too. He tried to mentally prepare himself for the teasing he was going to get from Tessa and Ellie…and possibly Edward. Connor had almost burst into flames when Peter and Eliza had made jokes about him and Ellie at the Johnston's celebration the day before.

The doorbell rang and Connor leaped up to get it, ignoring Haytham's sigh of exasperation.

He opened the door, seeing Ellie wiping some snow off her shoulder. "Hey!" she said breathlessly, quickly stepping in. Connor helped her with her coat, feeling his heart flop around as she smiled at him.

He quickly hung up the coat, following her into the living room.

"Hey Mr. Kenway! How's your arm?" Ellie asked, walking over to the tree.

"It's been better," Haytham said, reading his paper again.

Ellie gave Connor an amused look before setting a small, wrapped present beneath the tree. "Didn't I tell you not to get anything?" Connor asked, peeking over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

Connor gave her an exasperated look. For once, just once, he'd wish she'd listen to him about something like that.

"She's never going to do what you want her to do. Get used to it," Haytham commented, not looking away from his paper.

Connor made a face at him.

"I saw that."

Ellie covered her mouth, trying to cover up the snickers that were escaping.

Connor frowned at her.

She started to full out laugh. "You can't win, can you?"

Connor grunted and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms down. "I can win at this."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Do I have to say my dangerous words again?"

"They won't work."

"Connor seriously-eeek!"

She laughed as he picked her up and headed toward the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he set her down by the table. Ellie pouted, looking up at him. "Why did you do that?" she asked, cocking her head.

Connor jabbed a thumb toward the living room. "I didn't want my dad giving us the stink eye."

Ellie rolled her eyes, walking toward the fridge. "Or do you just not want to be embarrassed?"

Connor frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ellie peeked at him around the refrigerator door. "Yes, you do."

Connor sighed, standing behind her, trying to see what she was looking for. She pulled out the milk, walking over to the counter.

"I really think he doesn't like seeing couples in general," Connor said, leaning against the counter as she pulled a glass out of the cabinet.

Ellie shook her head. "Nope. You just don't want to be teased."

Connor pouted and looked away. She was right, but he really thought that about his dad.

She poured him a glass too. "So, when are your grandparents supposed to be here?"

"In a couple hours."

Ellie looked around, walking toward the pantry.

Connor watched her with an arched brow. "What are you looking for now?"

"I have a couple hours! I'm baking!"

Connor shook his head in amusement. Of course she would.

* * *

Ellie glanced between Connor and Mr. Kenway. Even after baking a full batch of sugar cookies, Mr. Kenway hadn't moved an inch. He was immersed in his paper, blatantly ignoring them.

She glanced at Connor. Was he upset with her? What he upset with Connor? She shifted, clearing her throat a little. Connor gave her an apologetic look, tugging on her sleeve. "Wanna see some of the weapons?"

"Yeah."

They got up, walking into the weapon room. Ellie tugged on his collar, bringing him down to her level. "Is he mad at you or me? I can't tell," she whispered.

Connor shrugged. "He's been like that for a couple days now."

"Why?"

"It beats me. I don't know how my mom could stand him sometimes."

Ellie looked up at an old rifle, cocking her head in thought. "Maybe he was more cheerful then."

"Maybe."

Connor pointed at a civil war rifle. "I got to shoot with that one once."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"How did your parents meet?" Ellie asked, leaning forward to inspect a huge axe.

Connor chuckled. "My mom left her wallet at a coffee shop and my dad chased her three blocks to give it back. The rest is history."

Ellie smiled at the tale. "Did you ever figure out why they split up?"

Connor leaned against the wall near the tomahawk, sighing a little. "My dad was representing a man who wanted to buy some land. At the same time, my people were trying to buy the land to create the Reservation. My dad didn't know it was my mom's family and couldn't back out so she left."

Ellie frowned. "So what happened?"

Connor shrugged. "The guy ended up not wanting to buy it shortly after she left. Dad didn't go after her."

Ellie cocked her head, leaning on the wall beside him. "Why? Didn't he care about her?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Connor nodded. "He still does. I figured that out when I got in trouble for punching Hickey," he said quietly. His face went blank as he went into deep thought.

Ellie looked at the trophy case, pondering his words.

"I guess that's why I tried to fix our relationship. I almost did what he did."

Ellie looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Connor picked at his collar, clearing his throat roughly. "He told me not to make the same mistake he did. I decided to listen to him."

Ellie stood in front of him. "Good thing you listened, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I did," he said with a bashful smile.

Ellie grinned. He was adorable when he was shy. She pinched the apple of his cheek. "You're so adorable."

"Don't call me that," he growled, furrowing his brow.

Ellie crossed her arms, arching a brow. "And why not?"

"It makes me feel girly. Just don't."

"Well, what else am I going to call you when you're shy?"

Connor frowned. "Seriously?"

"What?! You're adorable when you're shy!"

"I'm leaving."

"Aw, that blush is cute."

"Ellie!"

Ellie couldn't stop giggling as they walked back into the living room. After she sat down again, the doorbell rang.

Haytham sighed, setting his paper aside. "Connor, go get that."

Connor quickly got up and headed toward the door, leaving Ellie alone with Haytham. She twiddled her thumbs, studying the Christmas tree she helped Connor decorate.

"I'm not irritated or angry with either of you."

Ellie looked at him in surprise. _Crap, he heard us! _

Haytham smirked. "Tell your oaf of a boyfriend to talk more quietly, Miss Johnston. Or should I just call you Ellie now?"

Ellie grinned, pulling her hair over one shoulder. "Whatever you want, Mr. Kenway."

"Bloody hell, girl, just call me Haytham."

Ellie chuckled, looking up at Connor walked in, carrying a mountain of presents. An elderly woman using a walker followed him in. "Set those underneath the tree, dear," Tessa Kenway said, patting Connor on the shoulder.

Ellie wished she could take a picture at that moment. Connor was a giant compared to his grandma. It was adorable.

"All right, let's meet the girlfriend. I knew the boy liked her," Edward laughed, slowly walking in.

Ellie blushed. She still wasn't used to being called somebody's girlfriend, nonetheless Connor's. She was just glad that it was her best friend she was stepping into this new experience with.

Edward held on to a woman's, whom she assumed as Jenny, arm. Jenny helped Edward shuffle over to the couch and Edward took a seat next to Ellie.

"So, how did you get through his skull? We Kenways have thick heads when it comes to that," Edward chortled.

Ellie held back a laugh as Haytham spluttered and Connor made his embarrassed choking noise.

"Uh, I didn't really do anything," Ellie replied, giving him a smile. She remembered helping Edward and Tessa carry something in a couple years ago. She always enjoyed seeing the adorable elderly couple visit Haytham's home ever since.

"That's what Megan said when we picked on Haytham," Tessa laughed, patting Connor on the shoulder again.

Ellie looked at Connor in confusion. Who was Megan?

Connor mouthed, 'My mom'.

"Megan used to fluster Haytham so much, too. Remember that time she kissed you on the cheek and-"

"All right mother, I think it's time for dinner," Haytham cut in, making his way to the kitchen.

Ellie gave Connor an amused look and Connor looked like he was trying not to crack up.

This was going to be one interesting Christmas Eve dinner.

* * *

Connor had never been more embarrassed in his life. During the course of dinner, he had almost spat out his food multiple times. Jenny came to his rescue frequently. Ellie seemed to not mind his grandparents' teasing and, to his dismay, went along with it.

Now, Connor was trying to hook up the VHS player because his grandmother wanted to watch an old movie. Tessa was able to bully both his grandfather and father into doing anything, and it didn't look like Connor was going to break that tradition.

"Is it ready, dear?" Tessa asked, digging through her purse.

Connor plugged in another cord, nodding in satisfaction when the familiar blue screen showed up. "Yes."

"Ellie, girl, these are bloomin' amazing!" Edward said, taking a bite out of another sugar cookie.

"Thanks," Ellie chirped, grinning triumphantly.

Connor rolled his eyes at her, taking the tape from Tessa. He tilted his head a little, looking at the title. "_It's a Wonderful Life_," he read aloud.

"Oooh! I love this one," Ellie said, looking at Tessa.

Tessa beamed at her. "I knew I liked you for a reason! It's our tradition to watch this every Christmas."

"And by that she means every. Single. Christmas," Haytham gritched, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one tired of it," Jenny grumbled, not looking up from her book.

"Connor, come here," Haytham ordered from the kitchen.

Connor rolled his eyes at Ellie again, sticking the video in before making his way to the kitchen.

Haytham had a bag of popcorn running in the microwave. He glanced at Connor over his shoulder before sighing.

"What do you need help with?" Connor asked, looking around. Everything was cleaned up, aside from the bowl sitting on the counter.

"I wanted to explain my behavior earlier," Haytham said quietly, looking toward the microwave again.

"Okay…"

Haytham looked up at the ceiling. "I was mentally preparing myself. Mother acts like what happened between your mother and I was nothing. It's infuriating sometimes."

Connor replayed all of the comments Tessa had made concerning his mother from the whole evening. There were a lot. "I see."

Haytham looked at him again, taking a deep breath. "Christmas was your mother's favorite holiday. I miss making those popcorn strands with her," Haytham mused, pulling the finished bag out.

Connor's heart ached a little as he recalled all of the times he helped his mother make those popcorn strings. "Me too."

Haytham chuckled sadly, dumping the popcorn into the bowl. "Perhaps we should do a better job at keeping up the tradition next year, hm?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, we should."

He gestured to the cabinet. "Do something so it doesn't look like I pulled you in here for no reason."

He walked out, leaving Connor in the kitchen.

Connor shook his head in amusement, pulling some glasses out.

He was just glad he wasn't the only one missing his mother right now.

* * *

Ellie glanced down at Connor toward the end of the movie. He was sitting on the floor next to her legs, resting his shoulder against her knee. Positioning the bowl of popcorn, she let him reach back and grab some.

Playing with his hair, she grinned. Not being able to do this with him had been painful. She tugged on a lock, causing him to turn his head a little. He arched a brow up at her and she shrugged, smirking down at him.

He turned back to the movie again. She tugged on his ponytail, hoping to get a reaction from him. He just shifted, watching as the end of the movie closed out to the credits.

"Now it's time for presents! I miss doing this with you two," Tessa said, looking excited.

Haytham and Jenny gave each other exasperated looks.

"Connor, would you mind passing them out?" Edward asked, winking.

Ellie couldn't stop the grin from coming to her face. Connor passed the presents out, taking his spot next to Ellie's legs again after he was done. Ellie was surprised to find a present from the Kenways and one from Connor on her lap.

"Ellie, dear, you get to go first," Tessa ordered, smacking Edward's hand when he started to pick at the edge of some wrapping paper.

Ellie looked around. Jenny looked bored and Haytham looked impatient. Connor shrugged.

"Okay," Ellie said, picking up the Kenways' gift first.

She tore off the wrapping paper, smiling and pulling out a soft beanie. It was a beautiful emerald green and it looked warm. "I've been trying to find one of these! Thank you," Ellie said, holding up the beanie and inspecting it.

"Jenny made it. She's fantastic at knitting," Tessa said, looking proud.

Ellie almost laughed as Connor and Haytham seemed to choke. Looks like neither of them were expecting that.

"Hmph," Jenny said, looking at her book again.

Ellie looked down at Connor's present, arching a brow at him. It looked like a shoe box, but she doubted Connor bought her shoes.

She ripped off the wrapping paper, pulling the lid. Another small box was inside it. She pouted. "How cute," she teased, poking him with her foot.

"Thank Desmond. He told me to do it."

She laughed as she opened that box to reveal another wrapped box, which she picked up and grinned at. It wasn't a box. She ripped off the wrapping paper and the cover of _The Game of Thrones_ greeted her. "I told you about this months ago!" she said, looking at the back of the book.

"I know. I remembered."

"What's that book about?" Edward said, peering at it.

Ellie shared a panicked look with Connor. "Uh…it's a fantasy. Lots of swords and stuff are in it too," Ellie quickly said.

"Isn't there a show about that?" Jenny asked, looking up from her own book. Ellie almost laughed. Jenny was reading the second book in the series. Jenny gave her a knowing smirk before reading again.

Ellie didn't blame her for burying her face in the book now.

"All right, Connor. Your turn," Tessa said, holding onto Edward's hand.

Ellie couldn't stop the goofy grin from coming to her face. She loved old, adorable couples.

Connor got a red knitted beanie, as well as a pocket knife from Edward. He reached for another box. "Open that later, Connor," Haytham ordered, leaning back in his chair.

Connor shrugged and reached for Ellie's present. Ellie bit her lip as he tore the paper off of it. His eyes widened and he grinned as he held up the leather bracelet, nearly making Ellie sigh in relief. She was at wit's end when she went shopping with Claudia a couple days ago. Claudia was the one who suggested getting something like this.

The leather bracelet had wolves, bears, and eagles worked into the leather, giving it the rustic, Native American feel.

Connor grinned and put it on, tying the ends together tightly. "Nia:wen," he said, smiling up at her.

Ellie felt a warm, bubbly feeling go through her. She would have to thank Claudia later.

* * *

Connor waved as his grandparents drove away, peeking at Ellie. She was waving and standing beside him. They started to make their way to her house, walking slowly through the snow. "Your grandparents are adorable," she said, tucking the book under her arm. She was wearing her new beanie.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Connor said, admiring her in the hat, but looking away in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he just thought that. _She _is_ your girlfriend now. You can think that, _the voice in his head said, sounding oddly like his father's.

Ellie looked up at the stars, grinning. "That's my goal someday. To be one of those cute old couples with someone," she mused, her expression turning shy.

Connor chuckled. Of course she would. He started to walk up the steps to her porch.

"Crap," she muttered as he reached the second step.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. Her red face gave away her embarrassment. ""What?" he asked, making his way down the steps.

She looked away, hugging the book to her chest. "W-well, I shouldn't say stuff like that because-well-we-I mean, we're together now so…" She stopped talking, looking even more embarrassed.

Connor almost laughed. "I didn't think you were talking about us."

She looked up at him, looking relieved. "Whew! Okay, thank goodness, because I didn't want to hint at that at all and I didn't want to seem like one of those girls that was just weird about that stuff when they got into relationships and I-"

Connor rested his hands on her upper arms. "It's okay. I know you're not like that," he chuckled, noticing the blush dusting her cheekbones getting darker.

She cleared her throat, biting her lip and peeking up at him through her lashes and laughing a little. "Sorry."

Connor shook his head, pulling her in for a hug. "Don't be."

She pulled away a little, cocking her head as she looked up at him.

She was reading his mind again. His neck began to heat up.

She grinned. "You're being adorable again."

He pouted and looked away, feeling the blush reach the tips of his ears. "I'm not adorable," he grumbled.

She tugged on a lock of hair. "Yes you are."

Connor frowned down at her. For once, he wanted to successfully tease her, but he had no clue how to do it in a flirty way.

He grunted a little when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down a little. He felt his blush intensify as she pulled his face in close.

"If it makes you feel better, you're pretty good looking when you're adorable," she said coyly, cocking her head.

Connor felt light headed. "Y-you think so?"

Ellie chuckled, nodding. "What can I say? You're a hunk."

Connor looked away, heart thundering in his chest. "D-did you always think that?"

Ellie nodded. "Let's just say that I enjoyed the times you came over to swim," she said, blushing a little.

Connor looked at her in surprise, almost choking. "Seriously?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

Connor gulped, looking away. Now was his chance, he could tease her now. "I-I like that hat on you…it's cute," he mumbled. _Smooth Kenway, you strike again_, he growled at himself. He sucked at this.

Ellie giggled, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm glad to know that," she said quietly, reaching up on her tiptoes.

Connor's heart went into overdrive as she kissed him. He pulled her closer, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling.

He didn't want the moment to end.

* * *

Connor felt dizzy as he walked back into his house. He had intended to leave sooner, but he just couldn't leave Ellie and one kiss melted into another...

He walked into the living room, seeing his father holding the present he asked him not to open earlier.

Haytham looked up as he walked in, holding the box out. "Here."

Connor took it, picking at the edges of the paper.

"Happy Christmas," Haytham said softly, leaning back in his chair again.

Connor ripped the paper off, pulling the lid off the shoe box. About ten VHS tapes were in the box, all scribbled with dates. "What's this?" Connor asked, pulling one out.

Haytham gestured to the VHS player. "See for yourself."

Connor shrugged, sticking the tape in. He set the box down, sitting on the floor in front of the couch again.

His eyes widened in surprise when his mother's face showed up on the screen.

"Is it on?" she asked, smiling at the camera.

"Yes, it's on," Haytham's voice cut in.

Ziio shook her head at his sarcastic tone, walking around the very living room they were sitting in. "Day one in our new house and you're going to be a sour-puss?"

"Yes."

Ziio rolled her eyes, walking into what was now the weapon room.

Connor tore his eyes away from the TV, looking at his father. Haytham looked solemn; a sad smile was on his lips. He sighed, gesturing to the box. "Do whatever you want with them; I think you deserve them more than I do."

He got up, moving to walk up the stairs.

"Dad?"

Haytham paused, glancing at him.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you…can you watch these with me? Please?"

Haytham looked conflicted for a moment, but he finally walked back down the stairs, taking a seat on the couch behind Connor. He reached for the box, pulling a different VHS tape out. "If you really want to see your mother embarrassing me, put this one in."

Connor grinned and put it in.

He never thought that he would get to see his mother again on Christmas.


	19. Chapter 19

Ellie stirred slowly as she let the vanilla mix in. The smell of hot chocolate filled the kitchen, making her mouth water. As a kid, she had learned to make hot chocolate from scratch from her mother. Ellie had made it every winter since.

"You did NOT just throw a blue shell!" Desmond yelled from the living room.

"Sorry," Connor replied, not sounding apologetic at all.

Ellie peered around the entryway. Desmond was turning the Wii remote as if he was trying to literally turn the screen. Connor occasionally pressed a button, barely turning it, not looking too interested in the game.

Claudia was painting her nails on the couch behind them. "You shouldn't go that way, Desmond," she said, blowing on her finished hand.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Ellie turned back to the hot chocolate, waiting for a curse from Desmond.

"What the fu-"

"Told you."

Ellie wondered where Desmond got his energy. She was still wiped out from their sledding adventure earlier. Desmond had come to their houses earlier that morning, showing off his new SUV and dragging them sledding. They had only returned to Ellie's an hour ago and the boys pulled out the Wii.

She took a sip of the hot chocolate, nodding in satisfaction, and pulling out four mugs. As she hunted for the ladle, Connor walked in. He held out his hand and she grinned, handing him the ladle.

"This smells amazing," Connor said, ladling the hot chocolate in the mugs.

"Thanks," Ellie said, resting her elbow on his shoulder.

He picked up a mug and peered into it. Eyes widening, he began to gulp it down. Ellie gave him a surprised look as he filled the mug again, moving to chug it again. She put a hand over the top. "Slow down, hog," she laughed.

Connor furrowed his brow with a pout, looking down at the mug. Ellie rolled her eyes, grabbing her own mug.

"It's ready!" she called out.

Claudia raced in, sliding on the floor in her thick socks. Desmond was right behind her. Ellie dodged them, taking a sip as she walked into the living room. The TV screen was frozen on Koopa Troopa celebrating.

She switched it to the DVD player and squatted down, looking for a movie. She was sick of hearing Desmond cuss at Connor about turtle shells.

"Comedy?" she called out, knowing that Connor and Claudia would know what she was talking about.

"Si!"

"Yup."

"Huh?"

Ellie shook her head, pulling out _Monty Python and the Holy Grail._ "Monty Python?" she asked, sticking the DVD in anyway.

"Absolutely!" Desmond replied.

Ellie grinned, taking her spot on the couch. Connor walked in, plopping down beside her. Claudia then came back in, sitting in front of Ellie on the floor. Desmond took his spot and Ellie pressed play. She peeked at Connor out of the corner of her eye. He was paying attention to the movie. She leaned against him, hoping he would get the hint. He downed the rest of his hot chocolate, glancing at her.

Ellie was about to give up and just move his arm when he finally wrapped it around her shoulders. He was tense and Ellie could see the blush rising on his cheeks. Ellie rolled her eyes and poked him, causing him to relax a little.

She didn't know what to do with him sometimes.

* * *

Connor fiddled with the Xbox, almost sighing. He didn't know why his father owned one in the first place. He obviously didn't play video games.

"So, how's it going with you and Ellie?" Desmond asked, flopping down on the couch behind him.

Connor glanced at him over his shoulder. "It's great."

"Cool."

They sat in silence while Connor hooked up various wires.

"Dude, you're so slow!"

"Lay off me!"

Desmond rolled off the couch, practically shoving Connor out of the way. "Watch a pro!"

"Pro at losing."

"Shut up, man!"

* * *

"So, I'm just going to break the ice. Is he a good kisser?" Claudia asked, rolling onto her back on Ellie's bed.

Ellie gave her a shocked look, throwing the extra pillow from the closet at her friend. Claudia was laughing by that time.

"Seriously?" Ellie groaned, pulling a sweater from the closet.

Claudia rolled over again, kicking her legs a little. "Yes! Just answer the question."

"My first boyfriend and the first thing you ask is if he's a good kisser? Why not a simple 'Is he a good boyfriend?'" Ellie huffed with a pout. She could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. She tugged the sweater over her head.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "All right, how did he ask you out? And did you tell him I was sorry for that one time?"

"He knows you're sorry."

Claudia shrugged. "I figured. He was acting like nothing happened."

Ellie sat down in her desk chair, hugging her stuffed Beast close. She grinned, remembering when she told Connor about it. "Well, he came over here and knocked on the door. Peter and Eliza were out at bingo."

"Uh huh, then what happened?"

Ellie's heart thudded as she remembered how Connor was holding the DVD in front of his face. "He was on my doorstep with the special edition version of _Beauty and the Beast_. He said he was sorry and stuff."

Claudia pushed herself up to her elbows, nodding. "Did you tell him what you thought?"

Ellie hugged Beast closer. "Yeah, I told him about how I felt horrible about thinking the worse right away and stuff. He kept blaming himself, which didn't surprise me."

Claudia wiggled her eyebrows. "Then what happened?"

Ellie blushed, burying her face in her stuffed animal's fur. "He kissed me."

"He kissed you? It seems like it should be the other way around!" Claudia laughed.

Ellie shook her head. "He's a very good kisser," she mumbled.

Claudia clapped her hands. "Did he ask you out after that?"

Ellie shook her head. "He never really said it in words. It was sort of a silent agreement between us."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "That actually makes sense, since you guys were flirting for months now."

Ellie huffed. "I did not flirt with him!"

Claudia barked out a laugh. "BS! You had him wrapped around your finger from the start and you know it!"

Ellie puffed out her cheeks in irritation and looked out the window…toward Connor's house. "Did it look like flirting?"

Claudia sighed in exasperation. "It **_was_** flirting. Everyone in school thought you guys were going out until you told someone you weren't."

Ellie decided to drop it. If that brought her and Connor together, she wasn't going to complain.

Ellie needed to tease Claudia about something. "So, any boys you want to tell me about? Or are you still stuck on Mr. Kenway?"

She couldn't just call him Haytham…it was too weird.

Claudia sighed, checking her nails. "I've decided to do the 'Just looking' thing with Mr. Kenway. And, no. No boys recently. Freaking Duccio keeps flirting with me, though."

Ellie frowned. "Have you told Ezio that a pervy second year senior is flirting with you?"

Claudia smirked. "Yes."

Ellie almost laughed.

She almost felt bad for Duccio.

* * *

Connor yawned, waiting for Ellie to come back with the popcorn. It was New Year's Eve and he somehow got his father to agree to letting him stay late at Ellie's. Ellie had convinced him to watch Disney movies with her until midnight. They were just getting ready to start _Treasure Planet_. Connor was actually excited for this one. He had missed the movie.

Ellie walked in, tossing some popcorn in her mouth as she sat down beside him. She pressed play, leaning against him. Connor tensed up. Should he wrap his arm around her again? Is she hinting that she wanted him to? He mentally shook himself. It was Ellie, for crying out loud! She doesn't play mind games like that!

He gulped and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She peeked up at him, smiling deviously. "My my, Mr. Kenway, you move fast."

He spluttered, looking away, not removing his arm. She giggled and tugged on the cuff of his sleeve. "Relax, you dork."

Connor exhaled deeply, looking down at her. "I…I just don't know what you want me to do sometimes."

Ellie looked up at him, arching a brow. "Connor, if you do something, I'll tell you what I think. Now, relax and watch this amazing movie." She looked amused.

The screen switched to the scene with an older Jim and Connor forced himself to relax. He should have known that Ellie would reply with that. She was never one to keep what she thought to herself.

She scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side a little as the movie continued and a warm, bubbly feeling started to form in Connor's belly. He grinned, trying to focus on the movie.

They got to the part when Jim was telling Silver that his father left and Connor felt his heart sink a little. Sad memories peeked through the happy one he was making now.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked, looking up at him again.

Connor realized that he must have looked upset and he wiped his nose, trying to look nonchalant. "Nothing."

"Connor."

Connor almost sighed in exasperation. She read him like a book. "This is my second least favorite Disney moment in history," he grumbled, looking away.

Ellie paused the movie, turning so that she was facing him. "Is it because…" she trailed off, leaving the unspoken question in the air.

Connor sighed. "Yeah, it is."

Ellie nodded in understanding, giving him a sympathetic look.

Connor shook his head. "You can play the movie, you don't have to stop it to talk to me," he said, more sharply than intended.

Ellie didn't seem to take notice or she just ignored it, nodding. "You know you can tell me how you feel, right?" she said, pressing play.

Connor shrugged. "I know."

Ellie stared at him for a little longer before looking toward the screen again. She tossed some more popcorn in her mouth, not continuing the conversation.

Connor was glad that she knew when to drop something. But his gut knotted as he thought about the sharp tone he had used. "Sorry," he mumbled, reaching for some popcorn himself.

"For what?"

"About the movie thing."

Ellie shook her head, grinning in amusement. "You made a valid point. We can talk while the movie plays."

Connor sighed, resting his head back against back of the couch as the _I'm Still Here_ scene started.

Ellie looked at him again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Connor frowned a little, taking a deep breath; he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He knew he could talk to her about anything. He talked to her about his mom all the time.

"Did you feel like your Dad abandoned you and your mom?"

He flinched. She literally hit the nail on the head. She really could read him like a book. He took a deep breath, scratching his cheek as he tried to think of a way to describe how he felt. "I felt like...I don't know-like I screwed up and that's why my dad wasn't there. My mom didn't talk about him much."

Ellie grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together and leaning against his shoulder. The touch was a little comforting and he relaxed. He didn't realize that he got so tense.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against the fabric of his sweater.

Connor shook his head. "That was a long time ago."

"But it still hurts," she stated.

Connor tensed up again, wincing a little. He really needed to learn that mind reading trick that girls did. She was too good at reading him.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence, watching the screen again. "You don't feel that way about him now, do you?" she asked quietly, many moments later.

Connor took a deep breath. "No. Not really. I know more about the whole situation now and even though I find a lot of it dumb, I get it."

Ellie cocked her head. "Dumb?"

Connor shrugged. "Mom wouldn't let him see me. She sent him pictures and stuff, but I wasn't allowed to meet him. And Dad just gave up after a while. It's dumb."

Ellie squeezed his hand and rested her head against his shoulder again. She spoke after a while, looking up at him expectantly. "I guess the important question is if you're happy now or not."

Connor grinned a little. "Yeah, I'm mostly happy now."

Ellie grinned back. "Good."

Toward the end of the movie, she gave him a mischievous grin as she pointed at the DVD player. Connor looked and saw that it was almost midnight. He looked at her again, not getting the look on her face. He stuffed some more popcorn in his mouth. "Okay?"

She tucked her knees under her, bringing her height even with his. "I've always wanted to be kissed at New Years," she teased, cocking her head coyly.

Connor almost choked on the popcorn. He finally managed to swallow, feeling the blush creep up his neck. He gulped, turning toward her a little. "O-okay. Just say when," he mumbled, looking down. The embroidery on the couch was suddenly very interesting.

She looked at the DVD player again, looking at the time glowing on it. "Okay, on three. One."

She scooted closer to him. "Two." She leaned forward.

"Three," she whispered against his lips.

Connor pressed his lips to hers, hearing the various fireworks going off outside. He tentatively brought his hand up, cupping the back of her neck. She slowly pulled away, beaming at him.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

Connor didn't reply. He kissed her again instead.

* * *

Connor yawned as he walked into the kitchen the next morning, pulling out the Cheerios and milk.

"Did you enjoy your evening with Miss Johnston?"

Connor jumped, almost dropping the jug. His father was sitting at the kitchen table. Haytham must have been trained by ninjas at some point. Connor wished he could sneak around that.

"Uh…yeah I did," Connor said, the corner of his lips lifting a little. He didn't even remember watching the end of _Treasure Planet._

Haytham nodded, not looking happy, which confused Connor.

"Well, that's good. I can bother you about something else, then," Haytham said, frown growing deeper. He tossed some brightly colored brochures and envelopes on the table.

Connor stiffened, recognizing them. They were from various colleges that had been sending him letters, but all of the letters ended up in the trash.

Haytham tapped the one on top. "So, are you going to tell me why I keep finding these in the trash? And don't run away from this. We need to talk about what you're going to do when you complete high school."

Connor finished making his cereal, sitting down at the table. "Okay."

Haytham shoved some of the papers toward Connor. "First, tell me why you throw these away."

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. Why was his father looking through the trash in the first place? "Well, I'm not interested in a lot of them. I won't be able to afford most of them, anyway," he said.

He really wasn't planning on college when he lived at the Reservation. He knew he couldn't really afford it, despite the scholarships he would have received for his grades and heritage.

Haytham rolled his eyes. "Who can afford bloody school these days? And what do you mean you're not interested in most of them? Have you gone on visits with your mother?"

Connor shrugged. "No…"

Haytham shook his head, sighing in exasperation. "Connor, you can't really know what a school is like until you visit. And you won't have to worry about paying for school. Your grades are good enough and I can easily cover the rest."

Connor furrowed his brow, wondering something. "Would you do that if I was still with Mom?"

He didn't know why he wanted to know…maybe it was the conversation he had with Ellie last night.

Haytham remained silent, studying Connor for a few moments. "Yes, I would have, whether your mother wanted me to or not," he finally replied.

Connor nodded, looking down at his cereal.

Haytham sighed. "Connor, I don't want to force you to go to school if you don't want to. And-"

"I do," Connor interrupted, remembering the advice Achilles gave him on this subject.

Haytham's brows rose. "Oh? So why do you throw these away?"

Connor shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not interested in those." He had glanced at most of them, but none of them caught his eye.

Haytham sighed. "All right. I think that if you visit a nearby school, you will get a clearer idea of what you want." He paused, frowning a little. "What career do you want to pursue, Connor?"

Connor shrugged. "Well…I talked to Achilles about it, and he said to do something I enjoy. So, I was thinking either a vet or something in zoology."

Haytham grinned a little. "Animals, huh?"

Connor shrugged. He saw nothing wrong with it.

"Well, a colleague of mine is married to a vet. I can probably find some things out for you, if you wish," Haytham offered, getting up from the table.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks Dad," Connor said, stuffing Cheerios in his mouth. A warm feeling went through his chest.

"I want you to plan a college visit by the end of the week. No buts," Haytham said as he walked out.

Connor rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement.

He never thought that he would meet someone bossier than his mom.

Looks like he was wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

Connor stuck some toast in his mouth, hurrying out the door to the mustang. It was the first day of second semester and he wanted to get out before Haytham could bother him about a college visit again. Even though Connor had planned one, his father was determined to get him to plan more visits.

"Get back here, you twit!" Haytham's voice sounded from the door.

Connor saw Ellie walking out of her own house, toward his car. He leapt off the porch, almost slipping and falling on the ice in the process. He beckoned to her, hurrying toward his car.

"Hurry!" he said, getting in. He tossed his bag in the back seat, quickly buckling up.

Ellie got in right as he turned the ignition. "What's going on?"

Connor pointed at Haytham, who was now standing on the porch with a stern look. Ellie rolled her eyes, cranking her window down. She poked her head out. "See ya, Mr. Kenway!"

Haytham waved them off before walking back inside.

Ellie rolled her window up again, arching a brow at Connor.

Connor stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk yet. He pulled out of the driveway.

"Did you just shove a whole piece of toast in your mouth?"

Connor nodded, focusing on the road.

"Gross."

He rolled his eyes, stopping at the stop sign. He finally managed to swallow his toast.

"So, why was your Dad grumpy?" she asked, resting her on the middle console.

"He's always a grouch."

Ellie gave him a look.

"We were talking about college visits the other day and he got mad when I told him I only planned one," Connor explained, pulling out of the cul-de-sac.

Ellie nodded, setting her book bag at her feet. "What college are you visiting? Skidmore or Empire State?"

Connor stopped at a stoplight, looking at the weird horses on the road again. "Skidmore."

Ellie nodded, looking through her bag. "I know their English department is good. Why Skidmore though?"

Connor shrugged. "Well…my mom went there. I decided to check it out."

Ellie grinned. "That's cool. What are you planning on majoring in?"

Connor bit his lip a little. He remembered his father's reaction to his idea. "Well…"

"Well?" Ellie asked, leaning toward him with an expectant look.

Connor looked out the window again, trying to get off the subject. "What are those statues here for?"

Ellie looked out the window at a statue painted many colors. "The companies sponsor artists to decorate those horses. The ones that are displayed still are the ones that the companies bought. It's part of some art show. Now, quit avoiding the subject and just tell me what you want to major in." She pinched his arm, smirking at him.

Connor sighed. "I told my dad I wanted to get into vet school."

Ellie quirked a brow. "So, biology?"

Connor nodded, furrowing his brow a little. "Yeah. I'm not sure if I want to do that just yet, though."

Ellie shrugged. "Well, if you do biology, you can always do something else with that degree. You don't have to do the vet thing."

Connor looked at her in mild surprise. She had a point. "Why the sudden interest in what I want to do?" he asked when the light turned green.

Ellie gave him a teasing grin. "Does it matter?"

Connor shook his head. "Not really."

He finally pulled into the school parking lot, frowning at the building.

"What is it?" Ellie asked, giving him a concerned look.

Connor sighed. "Another semester."

Ellie thumped his shoulder. "You should be glad! It's your last one! Come on," she laughed, getting out.

Connor grinned a little, shaking his head.

Now that he was dating Ellie, this semester might not be so bad.

* * *

Ellie walked into English, sitting down in her usual spot and resting her head on her desk. She hated the beginning of the second semester. She was still on Christmas Break mode.

"Tired?" Connor said as he sat down in front of her.

She looked up at him, resting her chin on her arms. "Can this day be over already?"

Connor grinned, resting an arm on her desk. "If only."

Claudia walked in and Ellie instantly tensed up at her storm-cloud expression.

"Damn that pervert!" she snapped before cursing more in Italian.

Ellie exchanged looks with Connor. "You still haven't told Ezio about that jerk?" she asked, turning toward her friend.

Claudia sniffed in irritation. "I don't want to run to my brothers whenever someone bothers me. He's not worth their time," she grumbled.

Ellie quirked a brow. "I think they would say differently."

Claudia rolled her eyes, pulling her chapstick out. "Whatever. I just can't wait to graduate. Can it be May already?"

Connor groaned, leaning back in his desk chair. "Yes please."

Ellie tugged on his ponytail. "Jerks. You keep reminding me that I have one more year."

Claudia leaned close as Mr. Lee walked in. "At least you won't have to deal with this stronzo your senior year."

Ellie shrugged. It was true.

"Alright class, we are going to start off with a tale called _Great Expectations_ this semester and I am expecting a one page report about it next Friday," Lee said, writing 'Charles Dickens' on the board.

Ellie shared a look with Connor. Lee would assign something like that at the beginning of the semester.

"Sparknotes here I come," Claudia hissed quietly, tucking her chapstick back in her purse.

Ellie grinned, shaking her head. She wrote down what Lee was writing on the board about Dickens. About 20 minutes later, a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked up, seeing Connor look toward the board again.

She unfolded the paper, grinning. **_Is it just me, or is his hair greasier than usual?_**

She scribbled on, **_Maybe it's the shampoo he's using_**_._

She tapped his shoulder, quickly tossing the paper over and smiling as his shoulders shook as he held back his laughter. Ellie smirked and played with the end of his hair a little, seeing what he would do.

He turned his head a little, still looking at the board. She poked and prodded him all of class, giving him a teasing look whenever he looked at her.

The bell finally rang and everyone quickly made their way out of class. Connor started to poke her. "You think you're so funny, don't you?!"

Ellie tried to get away, but he grabbed her and started to tickle her. Claudia smacked them both.

"You're both children!" she laughed, hitching her purse higher.

Ellie stuck her tongue out as she walked away, rolling her eyes at Connor. Claudia suddenly froze. "Oh merda. Connor, walk in front of me, will ya?"

"Why?" Connor asked, pulling his head away before Ellie could tug on his braid.

"Douche-io is ahead in the hallway. Hide me!"

Ellie laughed as poor Connor was shoved in front of Claudia, acting as a human body guard.

Poor guy.

* * *

Ellie was happy to take her time while walking out of Calculus. Luckily, Connor was in there with her again. He didn't walk toward the senior locker bay, following her instead. "Do you need to go to your locker?" she asked, glancing at him.

He shook his head. "Ellie, are you a part of any groups?"

Ellie shook her head. "Nope, not unless you count track. Why?"

"I'm just bored. I want to do something else besides homework here," Connor said, leaning against the locker beside her.

Ellie stuck her books in her locker. "Join a sport."

Connor's nose scrunched at the suggestion. "What sport? I didn't really do competitive sports at my last school."

Ellie looked up in thought. Wrestling and basketball were out of the question, since their seasons were almost halfway through. "Track? You kicked my butt when we jogged all the time, and I'm one of the top hurdlers on the team."

Connor didn't look too sure.

Some boys walked by. "Man, you better get a new glove or coach is going to kick your ass," one of them said, chiding the boy beside him.

The other boy waved him off. "Eff that. I'm not playing for that asshole ever again."

She recognized them as baseball players and she felt the light bulb click on inside her head. "Baseball," she said, looking at him.

Connor arched a brow. "Baseball?"

Ellie closed her locker, pulling her coat on. "Yeah. I'm sure you could do it. You're a natural athlete, after all."

Connor smirked. "How do you know?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, thumping his shoulder. "Don't push your luck. Besides, you played when you were little, right?"

Connor rubbed the back of his head, moving to walk down the hallway. "Yeah, but I stopped playing when I started high school so I could help mom out."

Ellie grinned. "Desmond plays. Maybe he can hook you up."

Connor perked up a little at that. "Yeah, maybe he can."

They continued walking toward the door. Ellie grinned and reached for his hand. She almost giggled when she felt him tense up. The way his enormous hand basically engulfed hers was almost laughable.

She shivered and walked closer to him when they walked outside. "I want spring to come already," she grumbled.

Ducking, she managed to get Connor's arm around her shoulders as the light snow fell. "You're not doing your boyfriend duty and keeping me warm!" she huffed.

Connor laughed, tightening his grip around her. "I'll do better in the future."

"You better, or no more homemade sweets for you!"

* * *

"Seriously, you wanna play?" Desmond asked.

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing a little. He shifted the phone to his other hand. "Well, I decided that I needed to do something with my time. I already fixed most of Achilles' house so I won't have anything to do when I'm bored."

"Ha, you know, Ellie could help with that."

Connor frowned at the teasing suggestiveness in Desmond's voice. "What?" he growled.

"Never mind! Okay, so tryouts are in a couple weeks. Wanna meet at a gym and throw a little to see where you're at?"

"Sure, when?"

"I can go now man."

Connor looked at the clock. It wasn't too late and Lee was the only teacher that really gave homework that day. "Okay, where?"

"My dad lets me use the Bureau's gym sometimes. I can get us in there."

* * *

"Alright! Let's see what you've got!" Desmond said, tossing the ball in the air.

Connor readjusted the glove a little before holding it up. "'Kay."

Desmond threw and Connor's old ball days quickly came back. They started off easy before it became some sort of a competition. Desmond's throws gradually increased in velocity, and Connor had never been one to sit back.

Soon, the boys were trying to throw it out of each other's reach. Connor blinked in surprise when Desmond full out dove for a ball he threw a little too far left. Desmond quickly got to one knee and zipped it right back.

"Dude, I've been the starting shortstop for three years. Nice try," Desmond laughed, getting up.

Connor looked at the ball. "What positions are open?"

Desmond rubbed the back of his head. "Well, the catcher from last year tore his ACL and coach had to put Sam behind the plate. He does okay until the pitcher throws something out of the strike zone. So, you have a chance there. We also had a couple outfielders and the third baseman graduate last year."

Connor held back a grin. "I used to catch."

Desmond's face lit up. "Seriously? Show me."

Connor frowned. "Now?"

"Yeah! I can pitch. That's my second position."

Connor scratched his head. "I don't have any gear on me..."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're gonna be a pus-"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Desmond smirked as he stepped back. Connor crouched down, grumbling curses toward his friend.

"Ready?" Desmond called out.

"Sure."

Desmond wound up and let it fly. Connor caught it easily without flinching. Desmond continued to throw fastballs, but Connor felt uneasy when he suddenly smirked. Desmond threw again and Connor quickly dropped to his knees to block the drop ball, letting it bounce up and hit his chest.

"You ass!" Connor growled, throwing his glove toward Desmond, who was cracking up.

"Dude! That was awesome! Adams can't do that to save his life!" Desmond crowed, jogging over to him.

Connor had to stop himself from rubbing where the ball hit him.

Desmond clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "Dude, you might just be the new starting catcher we need. How was your hitting when you played?"

Connor shrugged. "I was third or fourth batter a lot."

Desmond whooped. "Yes! We won't have a hole this year!"

Connor shook his head in amusement at Desmond's enthusiasm. "I haven't played in three years," he said, looking at the ball in his hands.

Desmond shrugged. "Don't worry man, we have a couple months to practice before the first game. We'll have time to get you up to speed."

Desmond was basically dancing with glee as they walked out of the gym.

"We'll win the conference this year for sure!"

* * *

"So, you're going to try out for the team?" Ellie asked, dumping some brown sugar into a bowl. They had decided to hang out at Connor's house and Ellie had brought over some baking stuff.

Connor hopped up onto the counter, letting his legs dangle. "Yeah, Desmond says I have a good chance, so I guess I am."

She nodded, cracking a couple eggs and adding them to the sugar. "What position are you going to try out for?"

Connor grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. "Desmond said I had a good shot at catcher or third base, so hopefully one of those."

Ellie grinned as she put the vanilla in. "You'll make it. I know you will."

A bashful grin came to his face as he ducked his head, putting the apple back. "What are you making?" he asked, clearing his throat a little.

"Cookies," she replied, dumping the melted butter in.

He peered over into the bowl. "What kind?"

Ellie smirked, walking over to where the flour was. "You'll just have to see."

She slowly added the dry ingredients. "Have you told your dad about wanting to play?"

Connor flinched. Ellie felt her heart sink a little. Connor seemed to do that whenever his dad was mentioned now. "You haven't?"

Connor shook his head. "I was going to wait until tomorrow."

Ellie nodded. Tomorrow was Saturday, as well as the college visit. She looked down at the dough, poking it to see if it was the right consistency. She put a little more flour in, stirring again. "Why wait?"

"I was going to wait until he was in kind of a good mood. I think the case he has is stressing him out right now."

Ellie frowned. "Are the FBI still looking for the head guy?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, and they keep pulling Jenny in for questions. My dad doesn't like it at all."

Ellie walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "It'll get better. You'll see." She remembered when Connor told her about the whole gang thing that happened to him and Desmond. She never wanted to see him that worried or scared ever again.

She nudged his hip, reaching for the cabinet behind him and pulling out the chocolate chips as he ducked.

Something touched her back as she dumped the chocolate chips in. Connor was standing right behind her, peering into the bowl. He gave her a pleading look.

Ellie frowned, trying to hold back a grin. "No."

He pouted a little, leaning down to her level.

Ellie almost sighed in exasperation. He was very good at the puppy dog pout. His big brown eyes weren't helping either.

"Fine! You can have a little," she said, throwing her hands up with a grin.

Connor grinned and plucked a small clump of dough out of the bowl. "Nia:wen," he said around his mouthful.

Ellie shook her head in amusement. "You're welcome," she said, pecking him on the cheek.

Connor grunted in surprise, peeking at her as she stirred the dough. She smirked at him.

"Why do you have to do that?" he asked, swallowing the last of the dough.

Ellie feigned innocence. "Do what?"

"Surprise me all the time," he said, leaning back against the counter.

She grinned devilishly. "Surprise you how?"

Connor pouted, furrowing his brow. "Very funny."

She let out a laugh, walking to get the cookie sheet and parchment paper out. "You make it too easy!"

He looked away, crossing his arms. "That doesn't mean you should do it all the time," he grumbled.

Ellie poked him with the end of the parchment paper roll. "We're dating now. I can kiss your cheek whenever I want."

She set the cookie sheet and parchment paper down. "It's not like you can't do the same, you know," she teased, looking at him over her shoulder.

She had to hold back a giggle as his face turned pink. Turning back to the counter, she spread some parchment paper out on the cookie sheet, rolling some dough into a ball and placing it.

Tan, strong arms wrapping around her waist caused her to let out a small squeak, dropping her dough back into the bowl. She tried to look at Connor over her shoulder, feeling her cheeks start to tingle at the feeling of him holding her like this. "Is this you doing the same?" she asked, not sounding as teasing as she would have wished.

Connor rested his chin on her shoulder. "Maybe."

She chuckled softly, lightly bopping his head with the clean side of the wooden spoon. "Well, if you want me to finish these cookies..."

He only tightened his hold. Ellie rested her head back against his shoulder. They stood in a comfortable silence for many moments, just listening to each other breathe.

"You remind me of my mom when you bake. She used to all the time," he mumbled against her shoulder.

Ellie reached up, touching the side of his head and gently digging her fingers into his hair. She knew that actions spoke louder than words with him, so she stayed silent, just letting him know she was there.

"Should I return later?"

Ellie jumped and Connor almost fell over at the sound of Haytham's voice.

Ellie looked at the older man in shock. How did he walk into the house without them noticing? Connor told her his theory about Haytham being trained by ninjas and she started to believe it. "Uh, hey Mr. Kenway," Ellie said, picking at the collar of her sweater sheepishly.

Haytham nodded to her, peering over into the bowl. "Make sure to clean up when you're done," he said, looking at Connor, who had retreated to the other side of the kitchen by that time.

Connor nodded, looking away from them. Ellie almost laughed at how pink his face was.

Haytham nodded, grabbing his briefcase before walking out of the kitchen.

Ellie glanced over at Connor. "He really was trained by ninjas, huh?"

"You have no idea."


	21. Chapter 21

Connor gulped as he pulled his shirt over his head. Today was the day of the college visit and he knew his father would be dragging him out to the car any second now. He exhaled deeply, tugging on his flannel before heading downstairs.

Haytham was already at the table, just finishing his tea. "Finally ready? About time," he said, getting up.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Can we just go?"

Haytham nodded, pulling on his coat on and gesturing towards the door.

Connor let his mind wander as his father drove.

"A penny?"

Connor looked at Haytham. "What?"

Haytham glanced at him. "For your thoughts?"

"They're a dollar a piece. Sorry," Connor replied, grinning a little. His mother used to say that all the time.

Haytham grinned. "Your mother used to say hers were worth hundreds. You're cheap."

Connor chuckled a little. "She used to tell _me_ the keep the price low."

They both chuckled and Connor felt his mood lighten a little.

"Anyway, what are you thinking about?" Haytham asked, turning his attention to the road again.

Connor shrugged. "Not much. Why?"

Haytham glanced at him. "Isn't it normal for parents to ask questions and annoy their kids?"

Connor shook his head in amusement. "Grandpa is good at that, isn't he?"

Haytham frowned. "More than good. He's infuriatingly amazing at it. I used to adore him when I was young, then he thought it would be fun to tease me."

Connor cleared his throat, thinking about what he told Ellie the night before. He decided to wait until after the visit to mention wanting to play baseball. Connor held back a sigh and looked out the window. Ellie had asked why Haytham would have a problem in the first place shortly after Haytham walked out the kitchen.

_"I mean seriously, why wouldn't he want you to get involved and stuff? It's fun and it looks good to colleges and stuff. Not to mention the fact that you're good at it, according to Desmond," she said, placing more cookie dough on the sheet._

_"With the gang stuff that happened recently, I don't think he'll want me going out and doing stuff at all..."_

"Nervous?"

Haytham's voice pulled him back to the present and Connor shook his head. "No, I just don't know what to expect," he answered, shifting in his seat a little. He was definitely going to bring up baseball after the visit.

"Connor, before we get there, I want to discuss something with you," Haytham said, clearing his throat a little.

Connor quirked a brow. "And that would be..."

"I wanted to talk about what I walked in on last night."

Oh.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "O-okay."

Haytham took a deep breath. "I know you said that your mother talked to you about such things, but I want to know what she told you."

Connor felt his neck heat up. "W-well, she told me to not be dumb and to be safe and stuff like that. Are you seriously asking this because of a hug?"

Haytham shrugged. "You and I both know that wasn't just a hug. I don't want you and Miss Johnston to make a mistake and-"

Connor spluttered. "W-we're not like…THAT!"

Haytham laughed. "So, you were thinking about THAT when I mentioned it?"

"I was just hugging her! Nothing more, noth- Wait, why am I explaining myself?! You saw it!"

"Precisely! What am I going to walk in on next?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Haytham chuckled. "Connor, I know what it's like to be your age. Will I have to revisit the talk your mother gave you?"

"God, Mom said- Will you STOP?!"

Haytham burst out laughing, which only irritated Connor more. They finally arrived on Skidmore's campus and Connor jumped out after Haytham parked. Haytham was still chortling as he locked the car.

"Good Lord, I was expecting naiveté, but this?" Haytham said, matching Connor's long stride with his own.

"I'm not planning on going that far with Ellie anytime soon!" Connor huffed in embarrassment.

Haytham rolled his eyes. "Oh dear boy, I'm not worried about you. I'm more worried about her."

Connor made a face at him. "You won't have to worry about her either!"

Haytham chuckled. "And that's what I thought about your mother when I first met her. The third date was interesting."

Connor paused, staring at his father in surprise and mild disgust. "Seriously? Did you have to say that?!"

Haytham smirked teasingly. "What?"

"I did NOT need to know that!" Connor wailed, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Haytham cackled evilly, walking into the main building.

Connor picked up his pace. "You realize that I might need therapy now right?"

"Good Lord, boy, how do you think you came to be? Now come on, we need to find the registrar," Haytham retorted, following some signs.

Connor wanted to be swallowed up by a huge hole. His felt his ears burning.

Haytham led him to the registrar's office, slowly opening the door. A woman sitting behind the desk looked up and smiled politely. "Hello. How may I help you?"

Haytham looked at Connor expectantly. Connor stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "My name is Connor Kenway. I'm here for a visit."

The woman's smile brightened a little. "Ah, yes. I was wondering when you would show up. Your guide will be here shortly," she explained, handing him a folder. "That is all that you will need for the visit today, dear. You can take a seat and wait, if you want."

Connor and Haytham sat down in the chairs. Connor opened the folder, looking at the information on the page tucked in front, blanching immediately. "Dad, we can't afford this," he managed to choke out as he scanned the page.

This much? For an education? He'd rather work in construction or something.

Haytham rolled his eyes and pointed at a different number. "Yes, we can. And you forget about scholarships. Look at how much they give back in scholarship money; that is the number you need to look at."

Connor calmed down a little. He kept forgetting that he lived with a moderately rich lawyer now.

"Connor?" a British voice asked.

Connor looked up to see a young woman with dark brown hair smiling at him. He shared a look with Haytham. What were the odds?

They stood up as the woman walked over. "My name is Maria Thorpe and I'll be your guide today."

"What part of London are you from?" Haytham asked.

Maria's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before a smile came to her lips. "Westminster. Yourself?"

"I grew up in Queen Anne's Square."

"Oh! I had a friend that lived there! Nice place."

Haytham nodded. "That it is."

Maria turned her attention back to Connor. "Alright, I'm going to show you the science facility first, since you said that you were leaning toward the sciences in the survey online."

They followed her out back into the cold, heading toward a building across campus. "So, you want to major in biology most likely?" Maria asked, guiding them along the path.

Connor nodded and listened politely as Maria talked about the science program there. She showed them around the building, leading them through labs and classrooms. The professor that talked to him was very nice and informative and Connor was starting to feel a little more at ease about the whole college situation.

Maria showed them the dorms and the cafeteria, talking about Skidmore the whole time. "Do you do anything outside of school Connor?" Maria asked, leading them to another building.

Connor shrugged. "Well…I was thinking about sports or something like that."

He saw Haytham give him look out of the corner of his eye. _Perhaps this will help break the ice later, _he thought.

"Our intramural program is so much fun. I was able to play on the soccer team and I had a blast," she said as she walked into the library.

Connor could tell his father liked the library. Haytham was staring at some of the old books sitting on the shelves while Maria led them around.

They finally made it to the financial aid office and Connor gulped nervously. He knew his father would be willing to help financially, but he wasn't sure if he wanted that. He wanted to know if he could pay for most of it without his father's help.

Maria paused at the door. "Well, your financial advisor will tell you all you need to know about the scholarships provided here and about anything else you need to know."

"Thank you Maria," Haytham said, walking in. Connor waved as he followed. Maria waved back with a smile.

The financial advisor swept away Connor's thoughts of not being able to afford college. Connor's grades, ACT score, and heritage were almost enough to be able to pay for everything. Gears started to turn in his head as the advisor showed him the numbers. He could go anywhere he wanted really. He really liked Skidmore, though. He could tell why his mother chose to come here.

They were showed out and they started to head back to the car. "See? Was that so bad?" Haytham asked, walking toward a building instead.

Connor looked at him in confusion and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"The art gallery. I know that some of your mother's pieces are still here."

Connor followed him into the building, shaking his head as they walked down the hallways. They were going to get in trouble, he knew they were.

Haytham led him to a large room and Connor looked around in curiosity. He looked at some pieces, thinking that Ellie would like some of them. He tilted his head as he studied a teapot that had an intricate leaf pattern on it. He looked up to see a man in the corner, studying some pieces himself. The man glanced over his shoulder and pulled out his cell phone. Connor looked at the pots again.

"Ah, here it is."

Connor looked toward Haytham, slowly making his way toward him. He looked up at the painting on the wall, grinning. It was definitely his mother's. He remembered when she painted and sculpted. He grinned at the story being told in the painting. "She used to tell me this one," he said, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

Haytham smiled sadly. "She told me this one too. I was here when she donated it."

The duo stared at the piece, occasionally sighing. Haytham finally roughly cleared his throat, patting Connor's shoulder. "Let's go, I believe that you want to tell Miss Johnston how this went?"

Connor rolled his eyes and walked away. He wasn't going to fall into one of his father's teasing traps. He opened the door, only to bump into someone.

"Oh excuse me!" the man said, straightening his suit jacket.

Connor felt his neck heat up in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head a little.

The man waved the apology off. "It's alright my boy. The names Dr. Warren Vidic, I'm in charge of the foreign exchange program here," he said, holding his hand out.

Connor tentatively shook the man's hand. Something was…off about him. Haytham shook Dr. Vidic's hand as well. Vidic's eyes widened in surprise. "Aren't you that lawyer who was on the trafficking case a few months ago?"

Connor saw Haytham's jaw clench. He also knew the smile he gave Vidic was fake. "Yes, I am."

Vidic looked excited. "I watched the whole thing on the television. You were brilliant, my friend."

Haytham nodded. "Thank you. Now, I hate to say this, but we must leave. Connor has another visit scheduled today, and we'll have to drive a couple hours."

Connor suddenly realized how good of a liar his father was.

Vidic nodded in understanding. "Ah, well don't let me keep you. Choosing the right school is an intricate process."

Haytham nodded and basically pulled Connor out, frowning deeply.

"Dad, he seemed kind of weird, don't you think?"

"He was. Connor, promise me this now," he said, stopping beside the car.

Connor quirked a brow in confusion. "Uh…okay?"

Haytham placed the palms of his hands on the hood of the car. "If you have any suspicions of anyone-even the slightest-you tell me. You tell me right away. Am I clear?"

Connor nodded, feeling a little anxious. "I will."

Haytham grunted in satisfaction and got in the car.

Connor was just glad that Vidic didn't only give him the creeps.

Haytham paused before turning the key in the ignition. "What was that about sports, by the way?"

Connor shrugged. "Well, I was thinking about playing baseball again. Desmond says I have a good shot at making it and I want to play again."

Haytham sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Connor, you understand that the leader of the gang that wanted to kill us not even a month ago is still out there, correct? I'm not sure if I want you staying out late for practice and games and thing like that with him still out there and-"

"So why does Desmond get to play? He's in the same exact situation I'm in."

Haytham furrowed his brow, scowling at him. "Connor, I don't want you to get hurt and-"

"And I can't live in fear! I want to do this again and I only quit because I saw the bills one summer and I knew we couldn't afford it," Connor interrupted. He didn't regret his sharp tone either.

Haytham gave him a hard look and Connor didn't look away.

Haytham finally sighed many moments later. "Fine, but you can only play on one condition."

Connor nodded, feeling like a heavy weight was just lifted off of him.

"You must call me or text me when you get out of practice or an away game and you must tell me you got home if you get home before I do, am I clear?"

"Yes."

Haytham turned the key in the ignition and let out a small chuckle. "I never could win against your mother, either."

Connor almost laughed. No one won against his mom.

She was unstoppable.

* * *

Spring sports started a couple weeks later and Ellie had never been more excited for track season. She was planning on getting to State this year for the 100 meter hurdle and nothing was going to stop her.

The only thing she didn't like was the fact that Mother Nature decided to drop 5 inches of snow on them the day before.

She tried to not be glum as she ran with the rest of the team around the gym. "Stupid snow," Claudia growled as she ran next to her.

"Agreed," Ellie replied, blowing a hair that escaped out of her face.

They stopped and the team started to do the stretches.

"Was Connor nervous today?" Claudia asked, pulling her knee up.

Ellie bent over, reaching for her toes. "A little. But Desmond, Adams and gang, and I were telling him that he would make it so I think he'll be fine."

"Do you wanna drop by there after practice? I'm sure tryouts will still be happening later. Besides, Petruccio is trying out too and I want to see how he does," Claudia asked, jerking her thumb toward the other side of the school, where the other gym was.

"Sure, I want to see Connor in action, after all," she said with a wink.

Claudia laughed and then sighed. "Man, I wish I had a boyfriend."

Ellie shook her head. "The right guy will drop in at the right time. You'll see."

Claudia rolled her eyes as they were split up into events. Claudia went with the high jumpers and Ellie walked over with the other hurdlers.

Ellie hated the first day of practice. The coach was going easy and explaining everything for the freshmen and newcomers and she had to hold back a few yawns. She knew it had to be done, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Practice finally ended and she hurried over to her bag, hitching it up on her shoulder. Claudia was waiting for her outside the gym. "Ready?"

"Yup!"

The girls quickly walked to the other end of the school, entering the gym and setting their bags down on a balcony toward the top of the gym.

It didn't take long to spot Connor. He was easily one of the tallest guys and he also was the most built. He was dressed in catching gear by the coach and catching the balls being thrown back from first.

The coach hit a ball and Desmond fielded it with ease, launching it at Sam Adams at first. Adams caught it and fired it to Connor.

"Mio dio, Connor looks good in those pants," Claudia commented, waggling her eyebrows.

Ellie stuck her nose in the air, trying not to look.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice! You're his girlfriend, for crying out loud."

Ellie cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks tingle a little. "I know how he looks! You don't need to remind me all the time!" she huffed, peeking down at Connor again.

Those pants did look good…

"So, how has Mr. Kenway been acting about this whole dating thing?" Claudia asked, sitting down on the cool concrete.

Ellie sat down as well, resting her arm on one of the lower rungs of the railing. "He's pretty cool about it. He walked in on Connor and I hugging the other day and he didn't even bat an eyelash."

Claudia covered her mouth as a giggle escaped. "Hugging? That's it?"

Ellie pouted. "Okay, he was doing that thing where he was standing behind me and hugging me while I was baking and Mr. Kenway walked in the kitchen. It was kind of embarrassing."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. My father and brothers have walked in on me doing worse with some of my boyfriends."

Ellie spluttered and buried her face into her arms. "Jeez."

"What? At least Peter doesn't open the door when you're kissing him goodbye and give him a death glare-to-go!"

Ellie looked up as she imagined Ezio glowering at some poor boy. "Yeah, you have a point."

"Uh huh."

They continued to watch the team practice. The coach had them do various drills, trying out various things.

Ellie jumped a little when the door opened and a man walked in. He walked down the stairs to the row of bleachers in front of the little balcony and took a seat, glancing over his shoulder at them. Ellie didn't mind at first, but as the tryouts progressed, he began glancing at them constantly. Claudia made an obscene gesture, eventually pulling Ellie out of her seat and bringing her back to the hallway and to a different balcony. "What an ass. He just _had_ to sit in front of us."

Ellie shook her head. "Did you see how he kept looking back at us? It was creeping me out."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get back in there," Claudia huffed, waving it off.

The girls hurried in through the door, taking a seat on the concrete again. The coach was now hitting pop flies to the boys who wanted to play outfield now. Ellie held back a cheer when Petruccio caught one. The coach finally stopped and called all of the boys in, gesturing to the batting cages.

The boys hurried over and pulled the batting cages out. After everything was set up, Ellie saw Desmond and Adams pushing Connor toward the entrance to the cage. Ellie held her breath as Connor stepped in.

The coach behind the net pitched the ball. Connor hit a line drive heading straight back up the middle. Ellie grinned in pride; she knew he would make it easily.

"Holy crap. Desmond wasn't kidding," Claudia commented, nodding.

"He sure wasn't," Ellie said, beginning to grin stupidly. She wouldn't mind coming in and watching the baseball team practice all the time.

Connor did look good in those pants, after all.

* * *

Connor walked out of the locker room, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. The coaches had talked to each new player individually and he still heard their words in his ears.

_Son, you have one of the strongest arms we've ever seen!_

_You really haven't played for three years?_

_Your swings were spot on._

"Dude!"

Connor looked to see Desmond hurrying down the hallway. "Told ya you'd make it! The coaches were impressed," he said with a grin, clamping a hand down on Connor's shoulder.

Connor grinned in satisfaction. The tryouts were over, and that was all that mattered at the moment. He had made the team.

His grin grew wider when he saw Ellie and Claudia waiting for them down the hall.

Ellie beamed as they approached, wrapping her arms around Connor. "You did great!"

Connor couldn't stop his chest from puffing out a bit in pride as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Nia:wen," he replied, grinning.

"You girls are looking at our new starting catcher," Desmond said, smirking a little.

Claudia grinned. "I've got an idea."

"Yeah?" Ellie asked, cocking her head.

Connor shook his head in amusement. It really was Ellie's signature move.

"Let's go to 'The Den' to celebrate! Besides, I could use a cup of coffee right now."

Desmond pumped his fist. "Alright! Who's driving?"

"I will," Connor volunteered, heading toward the door.

Ellie twined her fingers with his as Claudia and Desmond hurried toward the parking lot.

"You really did great," Ellie said, reaching up on the tips of her toes to peck his cheek.

Connor's face was heating up, but for one, he was too happy to care.

They all piled into the Mustang and soon were on their way.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kadar said from behind the counter.

Desmond slapped his five dollar bill on the counter. "The usual," he said with a grin.

Claudia and Ellie shared an eyeroll as Kadar took their orders.

After they all got their drinks, they crowded into a booth. Connor was on the inside and Ellie was next to him, sipping her caramel macchiato. Connor stretched and rested his arm on the booth behind her. She gave him a sly look, scooting closer to him.

"So, by the looks of it, we'll have Sam at first, Revere at second, me at short, Clipper at third, Duncan in left, Jamie in right, Petruccio in center, Big Dave pitching and Connor behind the plate. We'll be unstoppable!" Desmond said, wiping some whipped cream off his upper lip.

Claudia smiled. "I'm so glad Petruccio made it. He was so nervous about tryouts all last week."

Desmond barked out a laugh. "You kidding me? He caught everything that came his way. Plus, he's fast. Kid's gonna go far."

Connor shook his head in amusement, taking a drink of his smoothie. Ellie narrowed her eyes at something. "Hey Claudia, is that the rude guy from earlier?"

Claudia looked at where Ellie was looking and her eyes narrowed. "That's the stronzo. He just sat in front of us and kept giving us weird looks. It was weird."

Connor glanced over at the said man, frowning a little. The man was sitting in the corner and he was focusing on his coffee. He pulled his phone out, staring at it instead. Connor furrowed his brow. Why did that guy look familiar...

He shared a look with Desmond, remembering what his father said at the end of his college visit.

"It's creepy that he would end up here, though," Claudia said, sipping her smoothie.

Ellie shook her head. "Well, Ezio taught you some moves. Plus, we got Connor and Dez here. We're good," she said with a wink.

Claudia snickered, shaking her head.

Connor and Desmond nodded. Connor glanced over at the man and he caught him staring at them.

The man quickly looked away.

He shook it off, deciding not to worry about it. They could just be annoying the guy with their talking. He knew coffee shops were usually places people went to for silence. And this place was close to the school. He could have easily wanted a coffee after the tryouts too.

Connor's brow furrowed. Why would a guy like that be at the tryouts anyway? The only attendees there were the freshmans' parents and others who were close to the players, like Ellie and Claudia.

_If you have any suspicions of anyone-even the slightest-you tell me._

Connor decided that he might have to tell Haytham about this, as Claudia so tastefully put it, stronzo.

He never thought that he would have to keep his promise to his father so shortly after making it.

* * *

Ellie yawned as Connor pulled into their cul-de-sac. Perk number 53 of having your boyfriend live next door: constant car rides home.

Connor pulled into his driveway, turning the ignition off. He let out a big sigh, looking at his grinning girlfriend. She grinned at him. "Glad you made the team?"

He smiled, looking down at the console. "Yeah. Very."

She tugged on his sleeve. "I told ya you would. Never doubt your girlfriend."

Connor laughed a little. "Yeah, I really shouldn't."

Ellie smiled, scooting closer. "And what else was I right about?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "My dad was okay with the whole baseball thing, just like you said."

Ellie grinned and pecked his cheek. "I know I'll enjoy coming to your games," she said, tilting her head a little.

A little blush rising on his cheeks, exposed by the streetlight.

He turned to face her, Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. Ellie found herself looking at his lips and trying to shake certain thoughts away. _Quit being a hussy!_ she said to herself.

Connor licked his lips slightly and the command was already forgotten. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened. He usually never initiated stuff like this.

She decided to not care and just focus on the present. A gentle hand came to rest on the side of her neck as the pressure on her lips increased.

Ellie let out a little sigh as one kiss melted into another. She scooted a little closer, twirling a couple locks of his hair around her fingers. Her heart started to pound as Connor pulled her a little closer…

A blinding light suddenly shined in, causing Ellie and Connor to jump in surprise. They held up their hands, trying to find the source of the light.

Ellie literally saw the color drain from Connor's face as Mr. Kenway's face came into view. Her stomach twisted as he switched off the work light. "Welcome home," he called out, turning on his heel and walking back into the house.

Connor groaned and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. "He's going to tease me to no end now," he grumbled.

Ellie almost laughed, but she saw how distressed he was. "What? Was he teasing you about when he walked into the kitchen that one time?"

Connor sighed. "Yes! And he asked me what he was going to walk in on next!"

Ellie couldn't hold back her giggle and she kissed his cheek again. "At least he doesn't try to give you the 'Birds and the Bees' talk every time I come up in a conversation."

Connor looked at her, frowning a little. "Do Peter and Eliza do that?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"Ouch."

Ellie laughed. "You're telling me!"

Connor leaned over and kissed her on the cheek this time. "See ya. I have to face the Grouch now."

Ellie shook her head. "See ya tomorrow," she chirped, getting out of the car.

She gave him a wave as she opened her door, sliding down the back of it once it was shut and biting her lip.

Well, he was doing what she said he could do.

He was definitely surprising her more.


	22. Chapter 22

Connor let out a huge breath as he dragged his new catcher's bag behind him. After two weeks of practice, Coach Putnam forced him to use one of the team's until he could buy his own. He let out a grunt when Desmond flung an arm around his shoulders.

"I need a nap, man," Desmond groaned, leaning heavily against him.

Connor nodded in agreement. Coach had made them run for their errors and Connor was almost ready to pass out by the time they were done. Desmond looked at his watch. "Hey, I bet track is still practicing. We got out early, after all."

Connor shrugged and the boys started to make their way toward the other gym.

"So, Mr. I-Actually-Have-A-Girlfriend, what is Ellie going to force you to do on Valentines?" Desmond asked, pulling his arm back to his side.

Connor almost groaned. Valentine's Day was in one week and Connor didn't even want to think about the teasing his father had given him. "I don't even know…I was just going to let her drag me into whatever she wanted to do," he admitted with a shrug.

Desmond wiggled his eyebrows. "Anything?"

Connor shoved playfully on Desmond's arm, causing his friend to lightly bump into the wall. "Asshole."

"Hey, we're all hot blooded teenagers! Don't tell me you never think about it!" Desmond laughed.

Connor rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like my dad."

Desmond laughed again. "But come on, be serious. You honestly never think about her that way?"

Thinking back to what happened a few months ago, Connor inwardly flinched. "We just started dating…"

Desmond waved the comment off with a small chuckle. "Whatever you say, man."

They reached the door to the gym and peeked in, slowly walking out onto the balcony. Connor scanned the crowd to find Ellie and the other hurdlers in one of the corners. Ellie appeared to be practicing starts next to a blonde.

"Who's the blondie?" Desmond asked, pulling a protein bar out of his bat bag.

Connor rested his arms against the railing. "Her name's Lucy. She's a junior and she moved here at semester. Ellie thinks she's cool."

Desmond bit into the protein bar, tilting his head a little. "She's hot."

Connor shook his head. "Of course you would say that."

"She is!"

"I can't comment."

"Why not?"

"I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Like Ellie would care!"

Connor shoved him again, refocusing on the hurdlers. They all took off for about twenty feet. Ellie was in the lead. Connor couldn't help but grin. Ellie really was determined to go to state this year and at this rate it looked like she would.

"Damn, Ellie's fast."

"She is."

They sat down on the concrete and Desmond tossed Connor a protein bar. "So, how's your dad?" Desmond asked, crumpling up his wrapper.

Connor tore the wrapper on his bar. "He's a little stressed when he's not teasing me, why?"

Desmond suddenly looked serious. "Dude, my dad's been freaking out. He told me that they were really close to finding the leader of that gang and stuff and he's nervous."

Connor's face fell at the comment. "My dad made me promise to tell him if I saw anything suspicious after my visit. The next thing I know, a weird guy is bothering the girls at our practice and he happens to end up at The Den with us."

Desmond shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Fuu…why can't this shit just be over?!"

Both boys let out long sighs and focused on the hurdlers again. Desmond fidgeted a little.

"What?" Connor asked around a mouthful of his protein bar.

Desmond cleared his throat. "You know how we were all going to hang out tomorrow at the mall?"

Connor almost groaned. Haytham and Ellie had finally bullied him into going shopping for his bat bag and various other things he needed. Desmond and Claudia decided to join he and Ellie on their trip tomorrow. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you think Ellie could invite the new girl along?"

"I knew it."

"What?!"

Connor just shook his head in amusement. "Ask Ellie yourself, dude."

"Hey, asshole, you forgot who had to shove you out the door to ask Ellie out!"

"Fine, I'll ask her."

"Jesus, was that so hard?"

"Shut up, Desmond."

"You shut up!"

* * *

Ellie took a deep breath before stretching her arms over her head. "I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow," she grumbled, shaking out her limbs.

"Me either."

Ellie looked at the girl next to her. Lucy Stillman was a little taller than her and she looked more built, but Ellie knew not to let the size fool her. Lucy had proven to be almost as fast as she was in her short time there.

Lucy's bright blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and Ellie wondered how she managed to keep it that way even after their practice. She tugged some fingers through her own hair, pouting a little at how her wavy locks got tangled easily.

Some movement in the bleachers caught her eye and she almost laughed when she saw Desmond hopping up and down, waving his arms. Connor looked like he was trying to stop him.

"Who are those guys?" Lucy asked, quirking a brow.

Ellie chuckled. "The giant is my boyfriend, Connor. The strange one is Desmond."

"What is that idiot doing?" Claudia asked, huffing as she walked up with her bag.

Ellie shrugged. "Trying to get our attention, I would think."

She waved her own arms and laughed when Desmond fist pumped. She turned her gaze to Lucy, an idea popping into her mind as she looked at the boys. "Hey, Lucy, you said you didn't know Saratoga that well. How about you hang out with us tomorrow? We're going to the mall to pick up a few things."

Claudia clapped her hands. "Yes! Another girl would be great."

Lucy gave them a small grin. "I would love to, if my step dad says it's okay."

The trio started to make their way toward the gym doors. The boys were waiting for them. "What were you trying to do Dez?" Ellie laughed as she walked up to them.

Desmond grinned. "I was trying to get your attention, Connor here is too shy to," he replied, jerking a thumb toward Connor.

Connor frowned. "Yeah, and you almost fell off the balcony in the process."

Ellie rolled her eyes and tugged on Connor's sleeve. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to pass out right now, let's get going."

"Whoa Ellie, you're being rude," Desmond said, causing everyone to look at him.

Ellie quirked a brow. "Connor, Desmond, this is Lucy Stillman. Lucy, this is Connor and Desmond," she said, gesturing to the boys as she said their names.

Lucy looked at them. "You weren't kidding, you are dating a giant," she said with a teasing wink.

Connor spluttered and Ellie had to hold back a laugh. "Nah, I wasn't."

"Giant?"

Ellie looked up at Connor's unamused face. "Yes, Giant. You freaking tower over me. Or would you rather go back to being called an ox?"

Connor's brow furrowed more. "I'll stick with Giant."

Desmond started to snicker.

"Can we get coffee or some food? I'm dying here," Claudia suddenly whined, walking toward the doors.

Ellie shook her head. She had learned one thing over the years, and that was to never get between Claudia and food.

"So, Lucy, where did you move from?" Desmond asked, holding the door open for the blonde.

Ellie looked up at Connor in surprise. Desmond was being... polite?

"Albany," Lucy replied, giving Desmond a small smile as she walked out the doors. Claudia was close behind.

Ellie and Connor shared a shrug and followed behind. This time, they all piled into Desmond's SUV. Ellie was squished between Connor and Claudia in the back seat while Lucy took shotgun, per Desmond's request. Skrillex started to blast through the speakers. Claudia leaned around Ellie, holding her hand up by her face. "What's with him?" she hissed at Connor, pointing at Desmond.

Connor leaned close. "He's trying to impress her."

Ellie rolled her eyes and tugged on his braid. "Obviously," she said into his ear, trying to ignore the dubstep. She always found that music slightly annoying, and was being reminded why.

"I better not become an extra awkward fifth wheel," Claudia growled, sitting up and crossing her arms with a pout.

Ellie looked up in thought for a moment. "What about that one friend of Ezio's? He's not too much older than you."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Are you talking about Yusuf or Antonio?"

"Antonio."

"How 'bout no?"

Ellie shrugged. She tried. "Claudia, you'll never be an awkward wheel for us," she said, reassuring her friend.

Connor nodded in agreement.

Thankfully, they made it to The Den shortly after that and Ellie's ears stopped ringing. She wiggled a finger in her ear as Connor helped her out. "Crap Des, were you trying to make my ears bleed?"

Desmond pointed at her. "Hey, don't diss the Skrillex!"

Ellie pointed a finger right back. "I can when I have to shout to hear myself afterwards!"

She walked away when Desmond couldn't splutter out a comeback. Connor and Claudia's laughs followed her into The Den.

"Shut up!"

"I like dubstep, if it makes you feel better," Lucy cut in.

"Can I marry you?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. Yup, Desmond was clearly on the prowl now. She walked up to the counter, waiting behind a man who was standing at the counter already.

"Kadar? Where is your brother? I have the check for our rent," the man said.

"Hey, it's Agent of the year, Altair!" Desmond laughed.

Ellie looked at Desmond in surprise. This was Altair? She looked up at Connor, who gave her a slight eyeroll.

The man turned and Ellie stepped away a little. His cold stare and broad build intimidated her, his strange eyes seemed to bore right through her own and see everything.

Altair sighed, frowning at Desmond. "And here's the biggest pain in my ass."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Douche."

"Brat."

Kadar and Connor held back snickers.

Altair suddenly looked at Connor. "Maria told me about your visit. She was surprised that we knew each other."

Connor's eyes widened in surprise. "You know Maria?"

Desmond punched Connor's shoulder. "You met Altair's girlfriend?! I haven't even seen a picture!"

Connor's eyes widened. "Girlfriend?"

Altair pulled out his wallet, showing the boys a picture. "Yeah, I actually met her over in Syria. She was there for a study abroad thing."

"I really like her," Kadar commented, setting a cup on the counter.

Altair nodded and put some money on the counter. "I'm glad you do," he said with a small smile.

Ellie relaxed a little. He wasn't as intimidating when he interacted with Kadar.

"Still, Connor MET Maria before I even saw a Godda-"

"I'll have the macchiato again, Kadar!" Ellie cut in, stopping Desmond's tirade. She really didn't like his choice of words sometimes.

Ellie turned to Lucy. "You're next!" she chirped, stepping aside so the blonde could look at the menu.

Altair's eyes narrowed. "Have we met?"

Lucy looked up at him and Ellie stiffened. She looked scared, really scared. "I-I don't think so," she said with a polite grin.

Altair shrugged and grabbed his coffee. "I'll get out of your guys' way."

He looked at Kadar again. "Give that check to your brother, and tell him that I'll probably be in late or tomorrow sometime."

"Will do! Good luck!" Kadar said with a little salute.

Altair lazily saluted back with a grin before walking out of the coffee shop.

Desmond immediately turned to Connor. "What was she like?!"

Connor shrugged. "She was nice. She and my dad talked about London a lot too."

Kadar motioned Ellie and the girls closer with a crook of his finger. "She's actually a grouch sometimes. And she's super smart. Don't tell Desmond, it's funny to see him be in the dark," he whispered.

Claudia laughed aloud, but Ellie and Lucy tried to hold back their snickers.

Ellie had to admit that seeing Desmond in the dark was hilarious.

* * *

Connor turned off the key in the ignition, sighing at the bright signs in the mall parking lot. _Shopping_, he thought, curling his lip at the building.

Ellie tugged on his sleeve, pulling him out of his silent hatred. "Come on! Knowing Claudia, they're here already.

Connor rolled his eyes and finally got out. She was already walking toward the doors with a quick pace. Connor had to jog to catch up with her. "In a hurry?"

Ellie gave him an unamused look. "I honestly hate shopping with Claudia. She takes forever. I'm just hoping that we can get in and out today. Maybe we should look up movies for all of us to go to."

Connor was just happy that Ellie wanted to get this over with a quickly as he did.

Once they were inside, they quickly made their way to the food court, where they all had agreed to meet.

Sure enough, Claudia and Lucy were already there. Desmond was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Des?" Ellie asked as they walked up.

Claudia frowned and pointed.

Connor looked and almost laughed aloud. Desmond was playing a racing game with a little boy in a nearby arcade. Desmond was also proving his video gaming skills and the boy was winning.

Ellie arched a brow. "Who is the kid?"

Claudia shrugged. "Well, we were waiting and the kid started crying so Desmond offered to play the game with him."

"He was alone?" Connor asked, feeling a little concerned.

"Yeah, but he said his mom was in a nearby store. I was about to look for her," Lucy said, tilting her head a little.

Connor shook his head. He NEVER remembered his mother leaving him alone anywhere.

Desmond finally finished his game and he handed a few more quarters to the kid before walking back over to them. "Man, that kid was good!" he laughed as he walked up.

"Or you just suck," Claudia retorted with a teasing smirk.

Desmond frowned. "Okay, so I might not be the best gamer, but at least I have fun."

Connor shook his head in amusement and opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but Ellie was already pulling on his hand toward Dick's. "Come on, Mr. Catcher! You need a bag."

Connor rolled his eyes at Desmond and the others before paying attention to where Ellie was dragging him again. They finally made it to the store and Desmond took over, dragging Connor over to the various baseball equipment.

"Okay, I would suggest this type, but then again you have a lot of stuff so I would probably go with this one," Desmond said, pointing at the bags.

Connor looked to see which one of the bags was cheaper.

"Of course they go and look at clothes," Desmond grumbled, gesturing to the girls.

They were crowded around a sales rack with running shorts on them. Connor rolled his eyes. "Des, they're girls."

"Yeah but-"

"Just don't question it."

"Fine. Whatever. So, which bag are you getting?"

Connor picked the cheaper one off the rack and lugged it toward the cash register. He used the card his dad lent him, inwardly flinching at the cost. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he made his way towards the girls. "I'm going to take this out to the car really quick," he said, putting a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

She nodded. "We're thinking about going to JC Penny's now, so meet us there."

Connor nodded and started to walk toward the entrance, Desmond following behind. "You didn't have to come with me," Connor said with a grin.

"I need to talk to you about something really quick."

Connor halted near the entrance, narrowing his eyes. It was the guy from The Den that the girls recognized. "Does he look familiar?" he asked, glancing at Desmond.

Desmond followed Connor's gaze and his face fell. "Oh shit. Isn't that the guy from The Den?"

"I think so."

Connor tugged on Desmond's coat, quickly walking out the doors. "I already told my dad about that guy. We need to watch our backs for the rest of the day, man."

Desmond sighed, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Jesus, why is this happening again?"

"It's to get to your dad, most likely."

Desmond barked out a laugh with no humor. "Yeah, right. My dad only gets bothered about work. I don't know why mom stays with him."

Connor gave him a sympathetic look as they approached his car. He really didn't like how Desmond talked about his dad sometimes, but he knew that talking about it wouldn't help.

He put the bag in the trunk and he and Desmond hurried back into the mall. "By the way, how should I talk to Lucy?"

Connor looked at him in confusion. "Uh...just talk to her?"

Desmond sighed in exasperation. "I want to ask her out on a date man, how should I do that?"

Connor had never felt so clueless. "Just ask her."

"Dude, how do you have a girlfriend?"

"I still don't even know."

"Of course," Desmond laughed.

Right as they reached the door, Connor slipped on some ice. He yelped as he fell on his side.

"What the-holy shit!" Desmond laughed, holding his sides as Connor got to his knees.

Connor frowned and swung his leg out, remembering what Achilles showed him. Desmond yelped as his feet were swept out from under him and landed on his rear as well.

"Jesus!" he wheezed as he sat up.

They looked at each other and they burst out in laughter. "Holy shit, man, you need to show me some of those moves."

Connor got up, still laughing, and helped Desmond to his feet. "I'll have to introduce you to my neighbor. He used to be a Marine."

They walked back into the mall and started to make their way toward JC Penny's. "I think if you just ask her, you'll be fine," Connor said, commenting on what they were talking about earlier.

"I'm doomed."

Connor shrugged and walked into the store, looking around for the girls.

They finally found Lucy standing next to a dressing room. Desmond nudged her with his shoulder. "Miss me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The corners of her mouth lifted a little as she tried to hold back a smile. "You wish."

Desmond grinned back and Connor really didn't know what he was worried about.

A creak from the changing rooms caused Connor to glance toward them. He felt his eyes widen and he had to stop his jaw from dropping.

Ellie had on a light pink dress that ended just above her knees.

Connor could feel the blush crawling up his neck.

"Dang, dressing up for a hot date?" Desmond teased.

Ellie put her hands on her hips. "At least I _have_ one."

She pursed her lips and did a Z-snap before walking back into the changing rooms. Connor gulped and hoped that the dress will be leaving with her later.

Desmond spluttered and looked at Connor. "Did that just happen?"

Connor shrugged. "She was telling the truth," he said with a tiny smirk.

Desmond scratched his head and looked at Lucy. "Would you like to fix that problem?"

Connor rolled his eyes. Now it was Smooth Miles in action.

Lucy just grinned and tucked some hair behind her ears. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"He would like what?"Claudia asked, walking out in a floral printed dress. Ellie was close behind, back in her jeans and sweater. The pink dress was hanging over her arm.

Lucy giggled. "He asked if I would fix his lack of a hot date problem."

Claudia rolled her eyes, looking at Ellie. "Well, you told me."

Ellie shrugged with tiny smirk. "Well, she's a blonde bombshell. Why wouldn't he like her?"

Desmond spluttered and Connor snickered into his hand.

Lucy crossed her arms. "What are you planning to do while we are fixing the problem?" she asked, looking down her nose. A small grin gave away her amusement.

Desmond looked pleadingly at Connor. "Double date?"

Connor looked at Ellie, eyebrows raised in question.

Ellie smiled and shook her head in amusement. "I guess we can."

"Can we make that a triple date?"

Everyone looked at Claudia in surprise.

Claudia cleared her throat. "Ezio introduced me to another friend of his last night and he asked me out on a date for Valentine's. What do you guys say?"

Ellie leaned forward. "What friend?"

Claudia smiled. "One of his MMA students, actually. He's my age and he drives from Albany to get lessons from Ezio."

"What's his name?" Ellie asked, cocking her head suspiciously.

"Adam."

Ellie looked at Connor and shrugged. "I guess we're all going on a triple date next Friday."

Connor shared a glance with Desmond. He looked like he was about to jump around in glee.

Connor just hoped that Ellie wouldn't tease him in front of everybody when the time came.


	23. Chapter 23

Connor let out a long sigh as he opened the door. He shuffled through the entryway, ignored the weapon room, and just fell onto the couch in the living room.

He vowed to never, EVER, go on a triple date again.

"I see you made it home safe."

Connor almost fell off the couch. "Jesus!"

"I'm not him, but it was a good guess," Haytham replied, setting his book to the side.

Connor sat up, looking at him incredulously. _How did I not notice him?! I'm losing my mind._

Haytham shifted in the armchair, smirking a little. "So, I take it that Valentine's Day didn't go too well for you?"

Connor groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I'm never doing that again, no matter what Ellie or Desmond says."

"I warned you."

"I know."

Connor recalled how Haytham told him that anything over a double date was "nothing but a big, shoddy disaster".

"So, how was the night ruined?"

Connor's brow furrowed, wondering how to explain what happened.

It really was a disaster. Adam's presence was awkward and strange and he kept asking Desmond and Connor personal questions. They all had decided to just go out to eat at the nearest Olive Garden and Adam only got creepier there. Connor was starting to feel suspicious of Adam toward the end of their meal.

Connor was just glad that Ellie convinced everyone to go their separate ways, but she made Claudia get a ride home from Connor. Connor didn't mind. Claudia's house was on the way to his and Ellie's neighborhood and he was glad that she didn't get a ride from Adam.

Claudia had also burst into tears on the way and that didn't help anything.

"The guy Claudia brought was weird."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, it was just weird. He kept asking Desmond and me creepy questions and he completely ignored the girls."

Haytham leaned forward. "Define creepy questions for me."

Connor stiffened. Could Adam be a guy to be suspicious of?

"Dad, it's not what you think-"

"You promised me Connor."

Connor sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think he was being _that_ kind of creepy. I think there is someone out there more awkward than me now, that's all."

Haytham tried to hold back an amused grin. "That…is impressive."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "I remember when your mother dragged me out on a date like that; she hated it as much as I did."

Connor perked up a little. He honestly enjoyed the stories his father told about his mother, since his mother never told him any involving Haytham.

"What happened?"

Haytham looked up in thought, mouth twisting a little. "Oh bloody hell, we decided to help a friend of hers out and I asked some of my friends to come along and it was horrible."

Connor leaned forward, waiting expectantly.

Haytham shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Did Mom do anything dramatic?" Connor asked. He could care less about anyone else in the story.

Haytham shrugged. "Your mother was actually a laid back person. The only time I saw her do anything dramatic was around my sister."

Connor grinned. It didn't surprise him. His mother was a level headed person, after all.

"Besides the awkward sixth wheel, how was your night?"

Connor's grin widened when he thought about how Ellie held his hand as he drove. She also did wear the pink dress she tried on when they went to the mall last week.

"It was good."

Haytham smirked knowingly and stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. Unlike you, I can't stay up late very easily anymore."

"Is it because you're as old as some of the weapons in there?" Connor asked, gesturing to the weapon room.

Haytham frowned. "Watch it," he growled as he walked by the couch, smacking the back of Connor's head lightly.

Connor laughed a little before lying down on the couch again. "Grouch."

* * *

Haytham just closed the door to his bedroom when his phone started to ring.

He looked at the ID and he frowned immediately. William Miles' number was flashing on the screen. He pressed the call button, bringing the phone to his ear. "What do you want?"

"I'm not calling to ask you to bring in Jenny again. Christ."

"That's usually the only reason you call now Miles."

Haytham heard papers shuffling in the background. "Anyway, I called because of that guy you told me Connor has been seeing. Desmond told Altair about how the guy just happens to be around where the kids are hanging out or something."

Haytham stiffened. Could this man have been watching the kids as they were out tonight?

His stomach curdled thinking about it.

"What did you find?"

More paper shuffled. "Well, I asked Altair to follow the kids around and I told Desmond to point out the guy. Altair was able to get a picture and he followed him but the man somehow lost him. It turns out that his guy is an ex-FBI agent. I worked with him once even."

Haytham frown grew. He didn't like the idea of Desmond being directly involved with the FBI's investigation like that. "Who is he?"

"Do you remember when you convicted a guy named Daniel Cross? He was accused of compromising evidence and was possibly behind the deaths of many agents."

Haytham pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I remember that case all too well. Do you think Cross is working for the main trafficker?"

"Possibly. We're going to keep a close watch on him and see if he leads us anywhere. I've told Desmond to call either me or Altair if he sees him again. I suggest telling Connor to do the same."

Haytham curled his lip. "Fine. And I would suggest not using your son to find felons anymore either."

"Don't patronize me Haytham." Miles growled.

"I know that I wouldn't get my son that involved with my work," Haytham retorted.

"And who made you the expert on being a parent? Last time I checked you didn't even meet Connor until this year."

"I suggest closing your twat mouth before I decide to come over there and close it for you Miles," Haytham snapped, clenching his teeth.

"Whatever. Just tell Connor to be careful." Miles hung up.

Haytham brought his arm up to hurl his phone toward the window, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He limply tossed his phone on the bed and he leaned against the wall, slicking some stray hairs back.

He would have been lying if he said that what William stated didn't hit a soft spot.

He slowly sunk down to the floor, burying his face in his hands. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to get his thoughts together.

"Goddammit Ziio, why did you choose me? I should have been the last option!" he growled.

He reached for the shoebox he kept under his bed, tossing the lid to the side. It was funny- before Connor moved in, Haytham would have pulled this box out at least twice a day. Now that Connor was directly in his life, he hardly pulled it out anymore.

Haytham searched for a particular picture, holding it up when he finally found it. It was a picture of Ziio and Connor. Ziio was kneeling behind a four-year-old Connor, her arms were wrapped around his little waist and her chin was resting on his shoulder. Connor was holding up what appeared to be his first fish, grinning broadly.

Haytham sighed, wishing that the past could have been different. He wished that he was in that picture as well, smiling next to them.

He shook his head, tossing the picture back into the box. He put the lid back on and he shoved the box back underneath the bed.

He had to think of a way to tell Connor that a felon was watching his every move.

That should be easy.

hr

Ellie stepped out onto her back porch, grinning up at the sunlight. Finally, a warm day had arrived, causing the snow and ice to slowly turn to slush. She looked around her backyard, hopping off the porch.

She hopped over the fences into Connor's yard and quickly made her way to the other side.

She hurdled over the fence and ran up to Achilles' back door. Connor was waiting for her.

He opened the door and stepped aside. "Hey," he said with a grin.

Ellie reached out and grabbed his hand, getting on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Hey."

She took off her coat, looking up at him. "So, we get to help in the attic?"

Connor shrugged. "Achilles hasn't told me what he wants us to do exactly, but he said it was important."

He took her coat and hung it up next to his. She moved to walk toward the stairs, but a firm grip on her elbow stopped her. She looked at him, arching a brow. "What is it?"

Connor opened and then closed his mouth. He looked at a loss for words. He finally exhaled deeply and looked her straight in the eye.

"My dad told me that the FBI found out that a felon has been following us."

Ellie stiffened. "Was it that guy from The Den?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, Des and I saw him in the mall and I told my dad. Mr. Miles called him last night and told him that he was an ex-FBI agent."

She gulped down the lump forming in her throat. "Does it have to do with…" she trailed off, not wanting to think about the danger Connor, Mr. Kenway, and Desmond could be in again.

"Yeah."

They stood in a tense silence.

"My dad told me not to tell you, but I felt like I should."

Ellie wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep her composure. She calmed down a little when he hugged her back.

"I'll understand if you-"

Ellie looked up at him, furrowing her brow. "Don't even think about it!" she huffed, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips.

He blinked in surprise, opening his mouth to argue.

"No buts! I don't want you to have to deal with this crap alone again," she said before he could even get a word out.

He finally grinned and shook his head. "I'll never win an argument with you, will I, takohs?"

Ellie crossed her arms, arching a brow. "Nope. And you never told me what that word means."

Connor smirked, and Ellie's stomach flip flopped in response. "And I'll never tell you what it means."

Ellie pouted. "Unfair!"

"Too bad, so sad."

"Jerk."

His laugh told her that the previous subject was temporarily forgotten.

Achilles hobbled in at that moment. "Good, you're both here. Miss Johnston, I invited you over as well because you and Connor just had so much fun the last time I asked you two to do this."

Ellie smiled. "Are we painting?"

Achilles chuckled. "Yes, you're painting."

"Yay!"

She saw Connor roll his eyes, but a small grin was there.

She tugged on his sleeve. "Come on."

Achilles held up his cane in front of them. "You both must promise me that you won't get in a paint war this time."

Ellie elbowed Connor lightly, grinning wickedly. "As long as he behaves."

Achilles tapped Connor's shoulder with the cane. "Behave."

Connor sighed. "You always gang up on me."

Ellie pinched his cheek. "You make it too easy. Now come on."

Connor rubbed his cheek, following her up the stairs. "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, takohs."

"Lumbering bovine."

"That one's new."

She laughed and made it to the top of the stairs.

She loved this about her and Connor's relationship. She loved the fact that they still acted like good friends as well as a couple.

And she hoped it would never change.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by. The warm days kept coming and the snow left quickly, letting the outdoor sports finally practice outside.

Connor forgot how exhilarating and fun it was to just play baseball outside.

He stood next to Desmond at the pitchers mound. The whole team was crowded there and Coach Putnam just stared at them, gnawing on some gum. At least, Connor hoped it was gum.

"Alright ladies, I have good news and bad news," Coach called out.

Connor saw some of the boys' eyes widen.

"First of all, the bad news is that you boys will run a foul pole for every error. The good news is that if someone makes just an absolutely, amazing hell of a play, I'll take away an error. Our first game is Friday and we can't mess it up. I know you boys are one hell of a team and we can make it this year," Putnam explained, spitting on the ground.

It wasn't gum.

"Alright starters, get to your spots!" Putnam barked, walking toward the plate.

The boys sprinted out to their spots and Connor quickly loped to his. Big Dave nodded at him from the mound.

"Here we go, girls!" Putnam barked, tossing a ball in the air.

He hit a grounder up the middle on the left side. Desmond was there in an instant and lasering the ball toward Sam at first.

"Nice one, Miles!"

Coach hit enough balls to make it about nine innings worth of defense. They only had one error and that was because Petruccio hit the fence and dropped a Popfly.

"Last one, boys!" Putnam shouted, looking around.

Connor saw everyone tense up and get ready as their coach looked at each and every one of them. Putnam suddenly threw the ball up in the air in foul territory between third and home.

Connor threw his helmet off and saw that Clipper would never reach it in time. He sprinted a few steps and dove forward, barely catching the ball before it hit the ground.

The team started to cheer and Connor heard Putnam say, "Well, I'll be damned."

"Connor Kenway strikes again!" Desmond laughed, giving Connor a noogie.

Connor couldn't help but puff out his chest in pride.

"I guess that counts as a damn good play. Bring it in!"

Everyone put their hands in. "Team!"

Everyone started to walk their separate ways.

Putnam clamped a hand on Connor's shoulder. "So glad you joined the team, boy."

He stuck some more tobacco in his mouth and walked toward the dugout, leaving Connor alone with Desmond.

"So excited for tomorrow man, we're going to kick the other team's ass. I can feel it!"

Connor grinned and nodded in agreement, picking his helmet up. The early March breeze came through, causing both boys to shiver. Even though the snow was gone and the sun was out, the baseball team was still forced to wear under armor under their practice uniforms.

The boys walked out to the parking lot together. Connor threw his bag into the backseat of his car, leaning against the door after he closed it.

Desmond threw his own bag into the back of his car and looked at Connor. "Dude…I think I want to ask Lucy out."

Connor quirked a brow. "Seriously?"

Desmond rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, she's pretty cool, so whataya think?"

Connor shrugged. "Well, if you like her, go for it."

Desmond sighed. "Dude, I'm not going to have it as easy as you did."

Connor frowned. "What's your idea of easy? That was definitely not what I would call what I did."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Shit, you just walked up to her door with a frickin' DVD of _Beauty and the Beast_ and you gave her a puppy dog look to go along with it!"

"I don't make puppy dog faces! And I don't think you were there so how can you know what I did?"

"Connor," Desmond said with a smirk, "I was watching from your damn window. I saw every detail." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Connor growled and punched his arm before getting in his car. He poked his head out as Desmond walked back to his own. "Des, I think just asking her out will work still."

Desmond shook his head and waved the comment off. A smile was still on his face though.

* * *

Ellie blew wayward bangs out of her face as she pulled into the baseball field's parking lot. She and the girls had just got out of practice and they hurried over to the field as quickly as they could.

She almost groaned when she couldn't find a parking spot. "Shoot!" she growled, trying to find a place to pull her little bug into.

Claudia was on the look out, thankfully.

"There!" she exclaimed, pointing out the window.

Ellie quickly pulled into the spot, not caring how she parked. The girls quickly jumped out and they hurried to the bleachers. They paid the person at the gate and kept moving.

Lucy was looking around in curiosity as they tried to find a place to sit. Luckily, there was still ten minutes till the beginning of the first game.

Ellie glanced at her and grinned. "So, how did you convince your stepdad to let you come?"

Lucy shrugged. "He thinks I'm in study hall right now," she said with a mischievous grin.

Even though she didn't approve, Ellie couldn't help but grin too. She turned her gaze to the bleachers, trying to find a place to sit. She perked up when she saw Mr. Kenway sitting at the middle of the top row of the bleachers behind the backstop. He was all alone and separated from everyone else.

"Come on," Ellie said, walking up the steps.

She strode up to the second to last row and moved toward the middle. "Hello Mr. Kenway!" Ellie chirped, waving as she set her bag down.

Mr. Kenway gave her a little grin. "Hello. Miss Johnston," he looked at Claudia and Lucy, "I take it you girls just got out of practice?"

Claudia nodded; a little blush was rising on her cheeks. "Yeah, we hurried over as quickly as we could."

Ellie stared at her friend, shaking her head a little. So much for being over Mr. Kenway.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here," Ellie said, plopping down on the bench.

Mr. Kenway shook his head. "I don't mind."

The other girls sat down as well and they started to scan the field for their friends. Claudia kept looking at her cell phone. "Where is my family?!" she growled, muttering other curses in Italian with the question.

Ellie looked around for the Auditores. She was sure that none of them would miss Petruccio's first game.

"Claudia!"

Ellie peered around Claudia and grinned when she saw the Auditores coming their way.

"And here I was thinking I would be alone," Mr. Kenway muttered.

Ellie glanced at him over her shoulder. "We can move, if you want," she said quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was stress Mr. Kenway out even more. Connor had told her how worried he was about everything.

Mr. Kenway shook his head, waving his hand. "I didn't say that my being alone was a good thing Miss Johnston," he said with a small smirk.

Ellie grinned back and turned back around, just in time to have Ezio plop down next to her.

"How's my other little sister?" he asked with a smile, dropping an arm on her shoulders.

"Doing great," she replied, poking his side.

His smile grew wider at the comment. "I heard you started dating a certain someone as well?"

Ellie felt a blush creep up on her face, clearing her throat. "Yes," she said quietly, super aware of the very certain someone's dad behind her.

Ezio looked forward at Federico, who took a seat in front of him, and lightly kicked his back. "What did I tell you?! I told you he liked her," he laughed.

Federico smirked over his shoulder. "I never doubted you!" he laughed.

Ellie buried her face in her hands. She heard Mr. Kenway chuckle behind her.

She elbowed Ezio and whispered, "His DAD is behind us!"

Ezio's brows rose and he snickered. "Seriously?"

Ellie nodded and elbowed him again, looking for Connor.

She found him warming up Big Dave. She felt a goofy grin form as she watched him catch. Claudia leaned over, bringing her lips to her ear. "Don't stare too much now," she whispered.

Ellie looked at her. "I can all I want," she retorted.

Claudia laughed aloud, turning to Lucy. "So, has Desmond asked you out yet?" she asked.

Lucy stiffened and her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

Claudia and Ellie gave her a look.

"N-no," Lucy continued meekly.

Ellie and Claudia shared a look.

The speakers buzzed before a familiar voice blared out. Claudia covered her ears. "Oh God, _he's _announcing, "she hissed, trying to block out Shaun Hasting's voice.

Ezio leaned forward, looking around Ellie. "Who's that?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. Shaun was a foreign exchange student from Britain this semester and he annoyed the living crap out of everyone with his know-it-all attitude. Connor had told her about a time he corrected Mr. Washington in American Government, shocking everyone. He also almost got in a fight with Desmond because he called Desmond a twat.

"A know-it-all," Claudia grumbled, crossing her arms.

Ezio shared an amused look with Federico.

"Hello and welcome to today's game. And now for our starting lineup," Shaun announced, sounding bored.

He read through the opposing team's lineup. "How did he get this job?" Ellie asked aloud to nobody in particular.

"Maybe they assigned him to it for the experience," Lucy suggested.

Desmond started to run toward the shortstop position. "And now for the bloody home team. First up, Shortstop Desmond Miles. Who is kind of a-"

"Shaun!"

Ellie grinned. Good thing Rebecca Crane, the person who usually announced all the sporting events, was up there. Ellie couldn't remember one game that her classmate didn't announce. This was a first.

Ellie, Claudia, and Lucy started to cheer, clapping along with everyone else. Desmond waved at them from his spot on the field.

Claudia elbowed Lucy, wiggling her eyebrows, causing the blonde to blush. "Shut up, Claudia."

"I didn't say anything!" Claudia laughed.

"Next up is Centerfielder…how in the bloody hell do you say this?"

An exasperated sigh and some jostling noises followed his question. "Next up is Centerfielder Petruccio Auditore!" Rebecca announced, pronouncing his name perfectly.

The Auditores were the loudest human beings on the planet as Petruccio ran out to his spot on the field.

Ellie glanced apologetically over her shoulder at Mr. Kenway. He rolled his eyes, causing her to laugh.

"And batting third is first baseman Sam Adams!" Rebecca said, doing her usual amazing job.

Ellie wondered when Connor would show up in the lineup. He said that he was going to be in the beginning part.

"And batting fourth is the one and only Connor Kenway, who will be catching for us today!"

Rebecca sounded super excited about Connor for some reason. "I think she's looking at your man," Claudia said out of the corner of her mouth, giving Ellie an amused look. Ellie rolled her eyes, focusing on Connor again.

Ellie and the others cheered as Connor ran to his spot. He looked up at them and shook his head in amusement. Ellie could hear his soft, breathy laugh he usually did with the action in her head. Her stomach started to flutter with the thought. She honestly loved that laugh.

"Oooh, there's Ellie's boyfriend!" Ezio teased, tugging on the end of her ponytail.

Ellie rolled her eyes. Ezio could keep being an idiot, for all she cared.

"Did you promise to kiss him if he got a homerun Ellie?" Federico asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ellie spluttered, feeling her face heat up. She wouldn't have minded if Mr. Kenway wasn't sitting right behind them. Rebecca's voice blared in the background.

She heard him laugh aloud at that one. "Oh, please. He would combust if she did that," he commented, leaning back against the railings.

Ellie peeked at Mr. Kenway over her shoulder while Ezio and Claudia cracked up. He looked amused with the whole situation.

"And that's the lineup for tonight's game! Now let's rise for the playing of our National Anthem," Rebecca said as Revere ran out to his spot.

After all of that was done, the game finally began.

* * *

"Claudia! I swear to God I will hurt you if you dont let go of my arm!" Ellie hissed later.

It was the last inning of the second game and the teams were tied. There were two outs and Desmond had just got on with a hard grounder up the middle. The first game was won when Connor hit a line drive to right field, bringing in Desmond to score the winning run.

Petruccio was up to bat with three balls and two strikes on him. Desmond was creeping off first and the atmosphere was tense. The opposing pitcher finally threw the ball and Petruccio bunted it toward first, sprinting down the line.

Ellie had to give it to him, the little guy was fast. He wasn't as burly as his older brothers, but his lean frame helped with his speed.

Maria and Giovanni were standing by that time. "Go go go!" Maria shouted, shaking Giovanni's arm.

Ezio shared an amused look with Ellie.

Petruccio touched the base right as the ball got there. The home crowd cheered when he was called safe. "That's my boy!" Maria exclaimed proudly, still shaking Giovanni's arm.

Sam Adams walked toward the batter's box as his walk-up song played and Ellie glanced around at the crowd. She did a double take when she saw someone familiar in the front row.

She nudged Claudia. "Isn't that the guy from The Den?" Ellie asked, pointing at the said man.

His dark blond hair stook up at strange angles in the front, adding to his haunted, tired look. He glanced back at them and quickly looked forward again. Ellie glanced down at Lucy, who looked a little pale. "You okay Luce?"

Lucy shook her head a little. "Y-yeah, I'm just nervous about the game," she said shakily, running her fingers through her ponytail.

Ellie frowned. She wasn't convinced- something else was bothering her.

"Is that guy the stronzo that bothered you?" Ezio asked, looking at where Claudia's glare was directed to.

"Yes!" Claudia hissed, paying attention to the game.

Ellie bit her lip. Could that be the guy Connor told her about? Or was it all just a coincidence?

The crack of the bat pulled her out of her thoughts and she paid attention to the game again. Sam got on with a single to left field, loading the bases.

"And now our Catcher Connor Kenway!" Rebecca cheered, playing Connor's walkup song. The refrain of _Radioactive_ started to blare through the speakers and most of the students were singing along.

Connor waited for Coach Putnam to give him a signal and he stepped in the box. Ellie grabbed Ezio and Claudia's arms.

"And you were talking about me holding your arm?" Claudia teased.

"Shh!"

The pitcher threw the ball. The umpire called it a ball. Connor stepped out again and took a couple practice swings. Ellie tried to relax by just staring at him. He was the only one on the team not wearing Under Armour and she could see the sweat running down his arms and face. Her gaze traveled over his broad shoulders as the pitcher threw another ball. He stepped out of the box again and looked at Coach Putnam. Her gaze traveled lower and lower.

She loved baseball uniforms.

He stepped back into the box, waiting for the pitch. Another ball. The count was 3 balls, no strikes.

The atmosphere buzzed with excitement. All of the runners crept off their bases a little, anticipating either the walk or the hit. Connor stepped back into the box.

The pitcher finally pitched and Ellie tensed up. The crack of the bat sounded out throughout the stadium and the ball was flying toward the right field fence. Ellie and everyone else stood up as they watched it fly.

The ball finally started to descend and everyone seemed to hold a collected breath. The ball finally disappeared over the fence.

"Homerun! Kenway saves the day with another amazing hit!" Rebecca's voice shouted through the intercom.

The team was crowded around home plate by that time, dog piling over Connor.

Ezio slung an arm around her shoulders again. "I'm curious, did you promise him anything if he hit a homerun?"

Ellie gave him an angry pout, causing him to laugh.

"I promised him cookies."

"Cookies?" Ezio asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"Yes, cookies. He loves my baking."

Ezio scratched his head, sharing a bewildered look with Federico. Claudia gave her brothers a smug look. "I told you they weren't like that, idiotas."

Mr. Kenway's now familiar chuckle sounded from behind them, causing Ellie to give him another sheepish look for the umpteenth time that night.

She looked at Claudia. "Kill them for me later," she grumbled, jerking a thumb toward the Italian next to her.

Claudia smirked. "Gladly."

Everyone started to walk down from the bleachers. Ellie stayed near Mr. Kenway as they waited near the dugout for Connor. Lucy stood next to Ellie.

"He'll probably come out singing praises to Connor's name," Ellie said, imagining Desmond doing just that.

The Auditores had already crowded around poor little Petruccio.

Ellie grinned, remembering why she wanted to be Italian sometimes. Connor's tall frame finally walked out of the dugout, followed closely by Desmond.

"Say hello to our new star!" he crowed, dramatically waving his arms toward Connor.

Connor looked uncomfortable with the attention, shifting his grip on his bag. "Desmond, you got on both times," he said quietly.

"I didn't hit the winning runs in both games, though!" Desmond replied, punching Connor's shoulder playfully.

"You both got a lot of runners out too," Lucy reminded them.

Connor had gunned the ball down to Desmond four times, getting the runner trying to steal each time.

Desmond puffed his chest out proudly with the comment. "Hell yeah, we did. I can hear State calling our names!"

Lucy shared an amused look with Ellie. She bit her lip and looked up at Desmond again. "Hey, Des, can you give me a ride home? I don't want to bother Ellie, since she lives out of the way."

Desmond quickly picked up his bag, looking ecstatic. "Sure! See ya guys!" he said, hurrying toward his car.

Lucy winked at Ellie over her shoulder and followed him.

Connor looked at Ellie and shook his head with an eye roll. Ellie took that moment to step forward and give him a big hug. "You were great," she said as she pulled away, craning her neck to smile up at him.

A little blush rose on Connor's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks," he said softly.

"You were brilliant. I think I'll actually enjoy watching baseball, for once," Mr. Kenway commented, giving Connor a small grin.

He clamped a hand down on Connor's shoulder. "Are you coming home right away?"

Connor looked at Ellie and then back at his father. "Yeah."

Mr. Kenway leaned forward and said something quietly that Ellie couldn't quite pick up. Connor suddenly looked very serious. He nodded grimly as Mr. Kenway stepped away.

"Good night, Miss Johnston. Don't keep him too long," he said with a teasing smirk.

Ellie planted her hands on her hips. "Mr. Kenway, you heard Ezio tease me all night, and you're going to do that?!"

Mr. Kenway laughed aloud at that and walked away toward his car.

"What did Ezio tease you about?"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

Ellie pulled him down and stood on her tiptoes so her lips could reach his ear. "They were betting on what I would do if you hit a homerun."

She stepped back and she giggled when his entire face turned pink.

"O-oh," he stuttered. He suddenly frowned. "Hold on. These were the same guys who were giving me threats when we were still friends?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "They like you. And Claudia didn't tell them about your Square moment so they still like you."

She started to walk away. "I'm just wondering what kind of cookies to bake now."

Connor hurried to catch up with her. "Cookies?"

Ellie looked up at him with a grin. "Yes. You get cookies for hitting a homerun. What would you like?"

"Any kind. And what do I get for line drives?"

Ellie looked up at him in mild surprise. He was staring straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. She could see the blush on the tips of his ears.

She grabbed the collar of his uniform, pulling him down again. "This," she said before giving him a little peck on the lips.

He blinked in surprise before clearing his throat.

"Oh wait, didn't you hit two?" she asked, cocking her head.

Connor's face turned pinker as he nodded.

She gave him another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him with his free hand. She pulled away, grinning up at him. He grinned back and they started to walk toward her car again.

His fingers intertwined with hers as they slowly walked across the parking lot.

Ellie's stomach fluttered the whole way to her car.


	24. Chapter 24

Connor waved as Ellie walked back into her house, tossing his bag into the backseat of his car. He let out a long breath, looking up at the stars; wondering what his mom would think of him playing baseball again. Connor looked down at his feet, remembering the day he told her that he was quitting. She seemed very disappointed and sad at the time.

Connor bit his lip, looking up at the stars again. He leaned back against the side of his car, wishing she could have seen him play his first high school game.

"Connor?"

The sound of the door caused Connor to look toward the house. Haytham stepped out onto the porch, gently closing the door behind him. "Hey, Dad," he said quietly, looking down at his shoes again.

Haytham slowly walked down the steps, making his way to stand next to Connor. He looked down as well. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Connor nodded.

"She would have been proud of you," Haytham said, looking up at the sky.

Connor looked up as well, seeing the constellations his mother and grandmother showed him so many times. "I just wished she could have been there. She used to love taking me to games and stuff," Connor mumbled.

"I know she did."

Connor gave his father a questioning look. "How did-"

Haytham suddenly looked sheepish. "That wasn't the first game I've seen you play."

Connor crossed his arms, giving him an expectant look.

Haytham coughed into his hand. "It's a bit cold out here don't you think?" he said, heading back inside.

"You really snuck into my baseball games?" Connor asked, tilting his head.

Haytham paused and sighed, looking up. "Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Now quit!"

"What about basketball? Football? Those Thanksgiving plays mom forced me into when I was little?"

Haytham glanced at him over his shoulder. "Those plays were dreadful."

Connor shook his head, letting out a bark of laughter. "Finally, someone agrees with me. Mom used to torture me by making me watch the videos with her."

Haytham laughed. "God-and I can't believe they made you a pumpkin instead of a Native American. Who would be better at it?"

Connor looked up in thought, trying to remember. "I think the kid that played the chief was in a commercial once so he demanded a lead role. None of us liked him. Mom didn't care. She loved it anyway."

Memories of him and Josh making faces at the kid's back on stage during the performance came to mind. He remembered the scolding his mother gave him afterward as well.

Haytham shook his head, walking toward the porch. "I think all mothers share a similar trait."

Connor jogged a few steps to catch up. "And what's that?"

Haytham grimaced. "They enjoy things their children abhor."

Connor grinned. "And what did you hate that Grandma Kenway loved so much?"

Haytham frowned. "The outfits she would dress me in for Christmas pictures. Father wouldn't stop her either and Jenny just laughed."

"Do you have pictures of these said outfits?" Connor asked, trying to hold back laughs.

Haytham glowered at him, causing Connor to throw his hands up in surrender. "I burned them," he growled.

He turned away and started whistling as he walked back into the house, leaving a stunned Connor on the porch.

Connor suddenly remembered why he was so intimidated by Haytham in the first place.

He shook his head and walked inside as well.

He had to remember to ask his grandmother about those pictures.

* * *

"Where were your grandparents last night?" Ellie asked, dumping the Funfetti cake mix into a bowl.

Connor took his usual spot on the counter, kicking his feet a little. "The truck broke down so Akhso couldn't make it. She called me yesterday morning. She promised to be at the next one. Grandma Kenway's hip was bothering her so she's in the hospital again. Grandpa called and told me good luck before school," he explained, resting his head back against the cabinet.

Ellie nodded, looking up at him. She grinned, remembering when he head-butted that exact cabinet around the time they first became friends.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head.

Ellie thought the action was adorable. "Remember when you smacked your head against that?"

Connor looked up in thought, and then he groaned and wiped a hand down his face. "Yeah, I try to forget about it."

Ellie chuckled and broke two eggs on the edge of the counter island, putting them in with the cake mix.

"I thought you said you were making cookies," Connor said, looking bewildered.

Ellie looked up at him in shock. "You've never had Funfetti Cake Cookies?!"

Connor shook his head.

"I'll have to fix that won't I?" she said as she poured some oil in the mix, grabbing the wooden spoon sitting nearby.

She stirred the mixture together, sticking her tongue out a little as she worked. After it was mixed, she got the parchment paper out on the cookie sheet and she started to roll the dough into balls. "I can't believe you've never had these! They're gifts from God!" she said as she finished the first sheet.

She popped it into the oven and turned on the timer. She turned back to the dough and began to roll it into balls for the next cookie sheet.

"My mom and grandmother always made cake from scratch, so we never had cake mix at the house," Connor retorted, looking amused.

Ellie quirked a brow. "Everything was from scratch? Remind me to ask your grandmother for recipes the next time I see her."

"Will do."

She finished off the second sheet and looked in the bowl, pouting a little. A little clump of dough was left. She held the bowl out for Connor. "You can have the rest."

He leapt off the counter and grabbed the bowl, making his way toward the table.

Ellie's brows furrowed when she saw how he shoved most of what was left in his mouth. She wadded up some parchment paper and threw it at his head. He glanced at her.

"What?" he asked around the cookie dough.

"Quit eating like a pig. It's gross."

"I don't eat like a pig," he argued, swallowing the huge lump of dough.

"You just shoved a handful of cookie dough down your throat! That classifies as eating like a pig!" Ellie exclaimed, gesturing to the bowl.

Connor looked in the bowl and then back at her. "There's still a bit left."

Ellie opened her mouth to retort when a familiar voice cut in. "Thank God someone else has said it."

Mr. Kenway leaned around the entryway, looking at Ellie. "He talks with his mouth full all the time," he said.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "He's done that to me too."

Mr. Kenway looked at Connor. "I thought you would have the sense to not do that around your girlfriend."

Connor frowned. "Again. I'm being ganged up on."

Ellie threw another wad of parchment paper at him. "We wouldn't if you didn't eat like a pig!" she laughed.

"Whatever," Connor mumbled, tossing more cookie dough into his mouth.

Mr. Kenway frowned. "What have I told you about saying that?"

Connor grimaced. "Sorry."

Mr. Kenway rolled his eyes, looking back at Ellie. "What are you making this time, Miss Johnston?"

"Funfetti Cookies."

Mr. Kenway smirked. "Are these the cookies you mentioned to your friend last night?"

Ellie wanted to floor to swallow her up. She hoped that Claudia got revenge for her. Ezio and Federico's teasing has gotten her into situations she never wanted to be in. "Y-yeah."

Mr. Kenway looked over at Connor. "You're getting spoiled," he said with a teasing grin.

Connor set the now empty mixing bowl on the counter. Ellie could see the blush rising on his cheeks. "Yeah, I am," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mr. Kenway nodded. "Well, just make sure everything is cleaned up. I'm going out to see a friend really quick."

Connor's face fell with the comment and Ellie quickly came to the conclusion that this 'friend' was really Desmond's dad or someone else of that sort.

"I always clean up, Mr. Kenway," Ellie said with a salute, trying to keep the atmosphere from getting tense.

Mr. Kenway shook his head. "I already told you to call me Haytham."

Ellie crossed her arms. "And I told you to call me Ellie."

Mr. Kenway's brows rose before he let out a laugh. "You better keep her around, Connor," he said as he walked out, pulling on his jacket.

Connor shook his head in amusement, letting out that breathy laugh Ellie loved. "I plan to," he said quietly as the front door shut.

Ellie felt her heart flutter a little and she smiled bashfully up at him. Connor shared an equally bashful look with her.

She finally cleared her throat and checked on the cookies in the oven. The timer went off right as she turned on the light and she grinned. They looked perfect.

"Connor, can you set a-"

"Got it."

Ellie pulled on her oven mitt and pulled out the cookie sheet, setting it on the pot holders Connor put on the counter. She grabbed the other sheet and quickly stuck it in the oven, setting the timer again.

She tossed the oven mitt on the stove and looked at the finished cookies, grinning. She loved Funfetti.

She started to clean up a little before she started the next part of the process. "I don't know why your dad keeps reminding me to clean. I always do," she mused with a laugh.

"I think it's more directed towards me," Connor said with a grin, wiping off the counter as she cleaned the mixing bowl, measuring cup, and wooden spoon.

Ellie giggled at that. "What made him so paranoid?"

Connor scoffed a little. "I left a few stray Cheerios on the counter one morning and I lost his trust."

Ellie laughed aloud, thinking about all the times she caught Connor eating Cheerios on his back porch from her kitchen window.

The timer dinged right as Ellie finished drying everything. She pulled on her oven mitt again and pulled the second cookie sheet out, shutting the oven off. She set the sheet on another pot holder and tossed the mitt back into the drawer she found it in.

"Perfect. Now it's time to put the frosting on," she said, reaching into the grocery bag she brought.

She turned around with the frosting to find Connor with half a cookie in his mouth already. She put her hands on her hips with an amused look.

He grinned sheepishly, swallowing. "I couldn't resist," he said, giving her a puppy dog look.

Ellie shook her head in amusement. "Well, how are they?"

"You're right. They're a gift from God."

Ellie smiled and opened the Funfetti frosting. "Well, leave some for the Auditores. I promised Claudia and Ezio some."

She grabbed a plastic spoon and began to spread the frosting. "There's another spoon in my bag, if you want to help," she said, finishing the first cookie and setting it back down on the sheet.

Connor frowned at the frosting. "Pink?"

Ellie smirked up at him. "What? Not manly enough? I actually prefer the vanilla flavor but the store was out."

Connor grumbled and moved to start helping. "I'm just trying to imagine Ezio eating pink cookies now."

Ellie snickered. "We might get to see that."

They sat in a comfortable silence as they spread tbe frosting on the cookies, just enjoying each other's company. Ellie peeked up at Connor through her bangs. She wiped her spoon on his arm, leaving a pink smudge. He looked down at his arm in surprise and then gave her an exasperated look. "Really?"

Ellie grinned and wiped the other side of her spoon on the back of his hand. Another pink smudge stood out against his tan skin. "That's it," he said swirling his own spoon in the frosting.

Ellie squealed and quickly stepped away before he could swipe frosting on her own arm. She dodged again when he reached for her, laughing. They chased each other around the kitchen, leaving frosting wherever they could.

Connor soon had her cornered by the fridge, wiping frosting all over her face. Ellie laughed and tried to swipe more on his own face unsuccessfully. Connor finally stopped and put his hands on the fridge, trapping her with his arms.

Ellie looked up at his face and snickered. "You're pink."

Connor smirked, causing Ellie's stomach to flutter. "So are you," he replied.

Their gazes met and Ellie felt her breath catch in her throat. The look in his eyes was different from any other she had seen. Ellie reached for the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him down. Their lips finally met and Ellie grinned into the kiss.

He deepened the kiss and Ellie's eyes widened in surprise. He usually didn't do this, but she wasn't complaining. His hands moved down to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Ellie reached up to bury her fingers into his hair.

"Connor, do you know where my phone is-oh, bloody hell. Again?!"

Ellie squeaked in embarrassment and Connor stepped away to the counter island, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-i-i-its on the c-coffee table," Connor stuttered, looking down at his shoes.

Ellie looked away, trying to avoid looking at Mr. Kenway, she could feel her face slowly turning redder by the second.

"Thank you, and try to behave. Good Lord," Mr. Kenway said sarcastically, walking out of the kitchen.

Ellie didn't look at Connor until the front door shut again.

An awkward silence filled the kitchen.

"Did you hear him come in?"

"No."

Another silence.

"Those darn ninjas," Ellie grumbled.

Connor chuckled at that one. "I'm told you he learned from them."

"And you weren't kidding," Ellie replied, moving back toward the counter island.

Connor moved to her side, standing close enough that their arms brushed each other.

"Let's get these done so we can see Ezio eat one," Ellie said, smiling up at him.

Connor grinned and grabbed his abandoned spoon.

"Gladly."

* * *

Connor's eyes widened in surprise as he and Ellie walked into The Den. More decorations were on the walls and there was a new chalkboard on the wall behind the counter. Kadar beamed at them.

"What do you guys think?"

Connor shrugged. "Pretty cool."

"I like this one," Ellie said, pointing at a painting that was near the door. It looked like a landscape painting of ruins.

Kadar shrugged. "My brother said it's a painting of an old castle in Syria. They call it Masayaf."

Connor looked at the other new decorations while Ellie mused about the Masayaf painting with Kadar.

He walked over to the counter, looking up at the menu written on the new chalkboard.

"Ah, Connor, I wondered when we would meet again."

Connor looked to see Malik standing behind the counter now. He gestured to Kadar and Ellie. "He loves that painting too."

"Where is that castle exactly?" Connor asked, looking back at the picture.

Malik grinned. "It's in Eastern Syria, near the coast. Altair and I grew up in the little town near the ruins. I bought it for those reasons."

Connor opened his mouth to comment but a loud voice cut him off.

"I'm not single anymore!" Desmond whooped, throwing an arm over Connor's shoulders.

Malik frowned. "Who would date your whiny ass?"

Desmond frowned right back. "Lucy Stillman."

Malik made a gesture with his hand. "Allah, watch over that girl," he said, turning to walk into the back room.

Desmond rolled his eyes.

"Did I hear correctly?" Ellie asked, beaming up at Desmond. She tucked the Tupperware dish the cookies under her arm.

Desmond's chest puffed out a bit. "You sure as hell did!"

Ellie gave Connor an amused look. "I was wondering when you would ask her out. Claudia and I were ready to make bets."

Desmond's face fell. "You mean I could have asked her out sooner?"

Ellie gave him a bewildered look. "Uh, yeah. She obviously liked you."

Desmond face palmed. "God da-"

"Speaking of Lucy, where is she?" Ellie asked, cutting off Desmond's cursing.

Desmond sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She said she couldn't hang out because her step-dad said he needed her help with something."

Ellie shook her head. "That's a shame."

The little bell above the door rang and everyone looked to see Altair walk in. Connor smiled when he saw who was with him.

"Hi Maria."

Maria smiled, tucking a dark brown lock behind her ear. "Hey Connor. Decided on a school yet?"

Connor flinched. He still hasn't made that decision yet, even though he and his father have gone on many more visits. "Not quite."

Maria shrugged. "Well, just make sure you pick the one best for you."

A choking noise from Desmond caused Connor to peek at him out of the corner of his eye.

Maria noticed too. "You must be Desmond. I've heard a lot about you," she said with an amused smirk.

She turned toward the counter, where Kadar was waiting. "Tea please, Kadar."

Altair finally spoke up. "And where's Malik?"

Kadar jerked a thumb toward the back room and moved to make Maria's tea. Altair nodded in thanks and walked behind the counter toward the back room.

Maria turned back toward them. "So Desmond, is everything Altair tells me true?"

Desmond looked a little pale. "What does he tell you?"

Maria quirked a brow. "He tells me you're a good kid. Is he lying?"

Desmond's panicked face turned into a confused one. "He told you that?"

Maria grinned. "Yes, he did."

Desmond rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking sheepish.

Maria looked toward Ellie. "And whose this?"

"I'm Ellie Johnston, a friend of Desmond's," Ellie answered, holding out a hand.

Maria smiled and shook it.

"And Connor's girlfriend," Desmond coughed into his hand.

Maria glanced at Connor and then back at Ellie. She stared at them for a few moments. "I can already tell you two are adorable," she said with a teasing grin.

Connor cleared his throat, trying to ignore the blush creeping up his neck.

"What major do you study at Skidmore?" Ellie asked, pulling her hair over one of her shoulders.

Maria paid for her tea and turned back to Ellie. "I'm an English major. I'm trying to get an internship with a local newspaper or magazine too."

Ellie's eyes widened. "You want to be a journalist? So do I!"

Connor looked at her in mild surprise. This was a first for him. He realized that he never asked Ellie what she wanted to do and he felt a little guilty for not doing so earlier.

Maria perked up. "Really? What do you want to write about?"

Ellie shrugged. "I'm okay with anything except politics."

Maria cocked her head. "And why's that?"

"It's just one big, stupid, gray area that I have no interest in."

Maria beamed at her, holding up her hand. "You deserve a high five for that. How old are you again?"

"I'll be seventeen in a couple months."

"I like you," Maria said, looking at Connor. "Keep her around, she's smart."

Desmond barked out a laugh. "You should see her notebooks. And she smarted off to Mr. Lee once. I would have paid hard cash to see that!"

"It was amazing," Connor commented, grinning at the memory of Lee's surprised face.

Ellie suddenly reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her phone. She pouted. "Claudia and Ezio can't meet us here anymore; we'll have to meet them at the gym Ezio works at."

Desmond shrugged. "Okay, just let me get my coffee first."

Ellie turned back to Maria. "It was great meeting you," she said. Connor noticed that she peeked at Kadar. He looked to see Kadar holding back snickers.

Altair walked back out from the back room, Malik was close behind him. He crooked a finger at Connor and Desmond, walking toward the door to the coffee shop. Connor handed Ellie a five dollar bill. "Please?"

Ellie nodded taking the bill. "Yup. Now go," she said, shooing him away.

Connor followed the FBI agent out of the shop, Desmond was right behind him. Altair sighed and crossed his arms. "Guys, this is about Daniel Cross."

Both boys tensed up, giving each other worried looks.

Altair wiped a hand down his face, suddenly looking very tired. "We've almost got him pinned down, but not quite yet. We're trying out some new tactics and hopefully you'll never see him again," he paused, looking at Desmond, "I'm talking to you guys to tell you to not get involved no matter what. I don't care if you notice him. Just don't do anything."

Desmond scowled. "And why not? It kind of sucks to have a creepy ass felon on watching our damn backs, you know."

Altair glared at him. Connor was just glad that he wasn't the one receiving that glare.

"Because they don't want anything to do with you two. They could care less. They're just hoping to use you to get to Mr. Kenway and your dad."

Connor felt his stomach swirl in worry. What if he did something stupid and those guys got to his dad? Would there be another incident like the one that happened a few months ago? Would they target Ellie instead?

Altair rubbed the back of his neck. "And you both don't have to worry about your girlfriends. They haven't tried to follow them when they weren't around you or anything. But," he paused again and looked at Desmond, "I recognize yours from somewhere. And not from a good somewhere."

Desmond's scowl grew. "What do you mean 'not from a good somewhere'?"

Altair shook his head. "Never mind. She probably just looks like someone I saw. Just be careful you two. And don't reveal anything your dad's might have told you about the case."

Desmond crossed his arms. "You don't have to worry about that. Dad barely talks to me."

Connor nodded. "We'll be careful, Altair," he said, giving the agent a nod of thanks. Altair looked like he was worn thin and very tired.

Altair nodded and walked back into the coffee shop right as Ellie walked out. She gave Connor a questioning look as she handed him his cup. "Did he talk about what I think he talked about?" she asked, looking concerned.

Connor nodded, taking a big swig of the coffee. "Yeah."

Desmond scoffed. "Well, they won't find out anything from either of us, that's for certain. Let's go to this gym. I'm curious about Ezio's domain."

Connor shook the thoughts of the case and his father out of his mind and walked toward his car.

Now wasn't the time to worry about it.

* * *

Haytham sighed as he walked back into the house, tossing his keys on the coffee table. He slowly walked into the kitchen, seeing that it was spotless.

He never should doubt Miss Johnston.

He walked back into the living room, hurrying up the stairs to his office with his briefcase. He thought about what William just told him at the Bureau, wiping a hand down his face.

_"The gang leader is in charge of a study abroad agency somewhere. We noticed that it has been students, college students mainly, that have been getting trafficked over the years, starting in California and they slowly moved east. We tracked your sister's case back to when she said she was getting ready to go abroad to Italy and that was when she was trafficked with four other students. We have the name of the man in charge at the time but we don't have a photo just yet."_

Haytham opened his briefcase, pulling out all his notes and files on the current case and his sister's case. He winced when he looked at the pictures of Jenny in the files. He remembered going to the Middle East and searching for her.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He didn't want to think about what he had to do to find his sister. Most of the things he did were probably illegal. He never told his mother and father the whole truth and he knew Jenny hasn't either.

But, William Miles knew somehow, thanks to another agent named Holden. And that was how he was pulled into all of this again.

Haytham jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing that it was a text from Connor. "Going to MMA gym. Will be back home soon."

Haytham set his phone down, sighing. He hated that he made his 18 year old son text him whenever he went everywhere, but he didn't want Connor to have to go through what Jenny went through just because they weren't careful.

His phone rang again and he scowled when he saw William's number show up. He picked up the phone and pressed the call button. "Now what? Didn't I just talk to you?"

"Check your email. Altair found something," William ordered, sounding tense.

Haytham grumbled and opened his laptop, pulling up his email. He opened the one William just sent him and he frowned at the picture.

"Recognize her?" William asked.

The girl in the picture didn't resemble the girl he saw at the game the night before, but it was her. The girl in the picture looked underfed and haunted. Her blonde hair hung listlessly and she had dirt all over her.

"These are pictures from a trafficking camp Altair and I stopped a couple years ago. This girl disappeared right after we found her. Her name is Lucy," William explained, sounding strained.

Haytham remembered how Ellie and her friend reacted to the girl the night before when they talked about Desmond. "Is this the girl your boy is interested in?"

"I fear that she's working for the trafficker, hoping to get close to Desmond so he'll talk about the case. I'm not worried about that though," William said. Haytham could hear the tapping of a keyboard in the background as William worked at his computer.

"What I'm worried about is that they'll get impatient and take it out on both her and Desmond. But, she could lead us to the leader of this whole twisted mess."

Haytham tensed. What if this Lucy lead them to the leader? His sister's case could finally be closed and the horrible business could be put to rest once and for all. "You're willing to risk your son's wellbeing for that?"

William let out a weary sigh. "I was thinking about warning Desmond, but I don't think I'm the right person for that. I think ignorance is bliss in this situation. And, no, I'm not comfortable with having Desmond in this position. I don't know what to do."

"Simple. Tell him he can't see her."

"He wouldn't listen to me, even if I told him not to."

Haytham furrowed his brow. "I don't know what you should do, William, but Desmond shouldn't be involved. He might become a victim himself. I'm wondering if I should tell Connor or not."

"Don't! The less the boys know, the better."

Haytham stood up and started to pace. "Then I suggest using this Miss Stillman to find the arse before she leads the boys into danger."

William sighed. "That's what we've got to be careful about. She could be a victim in danger herself."

Haytham remembered how he found Jenny being threatened to bring young men and women to the trafficking camp, and how he snuck in with that group.

"You do have a point. Has Altair found anything else on Cross?"

"Cross seems to be wherever the boys go or he's nearby when Stillman is there; probably making sure she's doing what she's told. Altair believes that the remaining members of the gang are working from a warehouse near downtown. Altair's trying to discover which one," the agent paused and let out a long sigh, "It's almost over. We have them in reach."

"Good. What do I need to do?"

William chuckled with no humor. "What you do best. Get ready to prosecute the sick bastards' asses."

"I'll do my best."

"Be careful, Haytham. I know they're onto you because of a grudge. I think they could give a rat's ass that you're the lawyer involved."

Haytham flinched. Of course. The leader probably remembered how Haytham broke Jenny and many other young men and women out of that camp in the Middle East with Agent Holden's help.

"I feared it would be that. I was hoping this wasn't the same gang."

"Well, it turns out that it is. The leader is using very similar methods to the ones he used before. I mean it when I say be careful."

Haytham gritted his teeth. "I will. Now bloody find that bastard so I don't have to be!"

"Remember, don't tell Connor."

"Goodbye, twat," Haytham said, hanging up. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.

He knew what happened in the middle east would come back to haunt him.

He just hoped that Connor wouldn't get hurt in the process.

That was his biggest fear.


	25. Chapter 25

Connor looked around in curiosity as he reached over and held the door to the gym open for Ellie.

A large counter with a couple registers and papers was in the entryway. He glanced at all the t-shirts, bags, and wrappings hanging on the wall. Claudia was sitting in one of the waiting chars nearby, looking at her phone.

"Welcome to the Mixed Martial Arts Center of Saragota Springs. How can I help you?"

Connor looked to see a young woman walking toward them from the back part of the gym. "Get Ezio," Claudia said before anyone could respond.

The young woman rolled her eyes with a smile and walked back toward the gym. Connor looked toward the back to see many rows of punching bags hanging from various beams in the ceiling. A boxing ring was to the right of the punching bags and jump ropes and dumbbells were sitting to the left.

Connor spotted Ezio with a student at one of the punching bags. Ellie let out a little squeal when she spotted them.

The little girl hit the punching bag in front of her as hard as she could, letting out a squeaky grunt as her fist connected with it.

"Now kick!" Ezio ordered, adjusting his grip on the bag.

The little girl's ginger pigtails fell over her shoulders as she swung her leg around. She regained her footing and clapped her hands happily. Ezio clapped with her.

"Well done!" he cheered, giving her a high five.

Ellie and Claudia squealed over the scene, babbling about how cute it was.

Connor shared an eye roll with Desmond. Desmond's eyes suddenly widened and he leaned closer. "Dude, that's the secret."

The woman that originally talked to them was talking to Ezio and gesturing to Claudia now.

Connor crossed his arms, sighing. "Secret to what?"

"Secret to girls."

"What?" Connor knew there were many things he didn't know about girls, but he didn't know about any secrets.

"It's perfect! Bring a kid into the picture and they're blubbering messes."

Connor wiped a hand down his face. "You're beyond help."

"What?"

Ezio started to walk toward them with his little student in toe. "Hey, sorry we couldn't meet you at the café. I had a last minute lesson," he said with a smile, crossing his arms.

The little girl crossed her arms too, looking up at Ezio. Ellie stepped back to Connor's side, beaming down at the little girl. Claudia stood next to Ezio. "And I was stupid and decided to ride with him."

Ellie held out the Tupperware dish to Ezio. "You're forgiven."

Ezio's eyes widened. "Are those-"

"Yes."

Ezio plucked the Tupperware dish from her hands and quickly ripped off the lid. His face fell when he looked inside. "Pink? Seriously?"

Ellie threw her hands up. "The store was out of vanilla frosting, sue me," she laughed.

Ezio shrugged and stuffed one in his mouth.

Connor didn't know how Ezio made eating a pink cookie manly, but he did somehow. Ezio plucked another one out of the dish and handed one to his student. The little girl hummed and walked away, nibbling on the cookie.

Claudia helped herself to a cookie as well. "Ellie, you're the next Betty Crocker," she said before taking a bite.

Ellie shrugged, looking smug.

Ezio nodded in agreement and stuffed another one in his mouth.

Claudia rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Take bites, you idiot!"

Ellie looked up at Connor. "You both are hogs," she said with a pout.

Connor plucked a cookie out too and stuffed it in his mouth. Desmond did the same. "Hogs unite," Desmond said around his cookie.

Ellie rolled her eyes and smacked Desmond's arm playfully. "You're all jerks!"

Desmond looked at Connor and pointed at her. "Aren't you going to control her?"

Connor arched a brow. "That's not on the list of my boyfriend duties."

Ellie crossed her arms with a smirk.

Ezio barked out a laugh, setting the Tupperware dish on the counter. "And he shouldn't. The moment you try to control girls, you lose. Not to mention, its old school," he said, walking back toward the locker rooms.

"Old school?! Aren't couples supposed to keep each other in check?"

Ezio paused and turned to look at him. "That shouldn't even be in the equation," he laughed, finally walking away.

Ellie acted like she was holding a notepad, winking at Connor really quick. "Dating advice from Ezio. Rule number 64: No control," she said, acting like she was writing stuff down.

Connor leaned over and acted like he was looking at the fake notepad. "You missed one."

Ellie looked up at him. "And what's that?"

Connor looked up, nodding. "Desmond needs to listen to Ezio."

Desmond frowned at them before letting a little grin get through. "Maybe I should. He dated Christina, after all."

Claudia scoffed a little. "And they broke up. So maybe you guys shouldn't."

Ellie shook her head. "That doesn't mean he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Another woman walked in the door and looked around. Connor glanced at her while everyone discussed the validity of Ezio's advice.

Half of her dark red hair was pulled back and her green eyes glanced around the room.

"Sissy!"

Ezio's student basically sprinted in, wrapping her arms around the woman's legs. The woman looked around the gym again, trying to pry the girl off her legs. "Hello to you too," she laughed.

"Sofia!"

Everyone looked toward the owner of the voice. It was a tall man with a bandana tied around his forehead, keeping his dark hair back.

Connor let out an 'oof' when Ellie tugged him down to her level. "That's Yusuf. I think Claudia has a crush on him. Don't say anything stupid."

Connor leaned closer, bringing his lips closer to her ear. "What are you talking about?"

Ellie gestured to Claudia.

Claudia was glaring daggers at the new man, who was now talking to the woman, Sofia.

Connor was confused. Why would Claudia be glaring at a guy she had a crush on? He decided to just ignore it and not care. Girls made no sense to him anyway.

"I'm sorry I couldn't train her today. I had a doctor's appointment last second. Luckily though, Ezio was here; and I would trust him with any of my students," Yusuf was saying, gesturing toward the back.

The woman gave him a smile, holding the little girl's hand. "I'm glad that we didn't have to cancel. Isabelle loves coming here."

Yusuf looked around, scratching under his headband. He glanced at Claudia. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

Claudia jerked a thumb toward the locker rooms. "Making himself pretty."

Yusuf let out a laugh. "Of course he is."

The only sound now was Yusuf chatting with Sofia about the little girl, Isabella's, lesson.

Ezio finally walked back out, pushing some bangs back from his face as he held the strap of his gym bag over his shoulder. He tapped Claudia on the shoulder. "Ready when you are, sis."

Connor held the door open again for Ellie and everybody.

"Hello."

Connor frowned. Ezio sounded completely different now. His voice seemed deeper and more...somthing. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ezio smiling at Sofia.

Sofia just gave him a polite nod and paid attention to Yusuf again. Connor almost laughed at the frown on Ezio's face.

Looks like Ezio wasn't used to girls ignoring him.

* * *

Lucy looked around the room she was in, squirming in the chair. She tried to not tremble as she heard doors opening and closing in the hallway.

She tightly clasped her hands in her lap, biting her lip.

She didn't know if she could do what they were asking of her. Then again, they would just kill her if she didn't. Not to mention they knew where her family was.

She jumped when the door slammed open, revealing her boss.

"Hello, Miss Stillman," he said smoothly, sitting across from her.

Lucy gulped and managed to mumble out a greeting as well.

"Now, Miss Stillman, you're taking much longer than expected in the assignment we gave you," he continued. His voice reminded her of an elementary school teacher talking to a child.

She trembled again. "I know," she meekly managed to croak out.

"Now, you know that you got to the wrong person, correct? We need the papers and disk that Mr. **_Kenway _**stole from us many years ago, and you haven't even gotten near the man's house. Why are you spending time with Mr. Miles?"

Her boss leaned forward, suddenly looking menacing. His hand whipped across the table quickly, grabbing her arm. She whimpered a little as his grip tightened. "It's not because you actually give a shit about him, is it?"

Lucy's heart felt like a bird trying to break free from a cage. Her stomach rolled and she could feel a drop of sweat start making its way down her temple. "No sir. I just thought that getting close to Connor's best friend would turn into an invitation to their house eventually," she managed to blurt out, hoping he would buy it.

She honestly wished that she could hide under the table and forget that he was making her do this in the first place. She really liked Desmond. Not to mention, she made a lot of new friends that made her forget about everything that happened to her.

Her boss leaned back, scratching at his beard. He finally let go of her arm. "I see. And when will you think that will happen?"

Lucy bit her lip. She had to think of something, and fast. "Well…I was hoping soon. I-If I could spend more time with them and get closer to Ellie…"

Lucy felt her stomach sink even more and she could feel her blood turning to ice in her veins. Her heart clenched when she thought about what her friends would think of her if they found out she was doing this.

"I see. You have till the end of May, Miss Stillman, or there will be dire consequences."

Lucy gulped. "Why the end of May, sir?"

Her boss shrugged. "That is when I'm off from my other occupation. It will be the perfect time to make Kenway pay for what he did in Jerusalem all those years ago."

Lucy looked down at the table, wondering what Connor's dad could have possibly done to earn the wrath of her boss.

She decided that she didn't want to know.

The sooner she did this, the sooner her family could be safe.

And, if she took her time, the FBI could find out what was going on and end this once and for all.

Hopefully.

* * *

Connor sighed as he sat down in his second class of the day, American Government. Desmond took his seat beside him.

"I wonder what the old fart is going to talk about today," Desmond mused, getting his book out.

Connor shrugged, looking down at the worksheet packet that was due that day. The class was given many voting ballots that were up for debate and the point of the worksheets was to judge if the vote could be counted or not. Connor wondered how America functioned after he finished the worksheet the night before.

He still couldn't believe that a person actually wrote 'Lizard People' as another party on one of them. Ellie thought it was hilarious.

The bell rang and Mr. Washington walked to the front of the classroom. "Alright everyone, pass up the worksheets I asked you to do this weekend."

Connor handed his sheet to the person in front of him and waited patiently for Mr. Washington to begin teaching. He honestly liked how Mr. Washington taught. It was easy to follow and he made it a little interesting.

Today's lesson was about how the law and government changed during the Civil Rights movement.

The bell rang and Connor lightly shoved Desmond to wake him up. Desmond jolted awake. "Wuz goin' on?" he asked groggily, looking around.

"Class is over," Connor answered, standing up. He hooked his backpack over his shoulder and started to make his way toward the door.

"Nice game Friday, boys."

Connor turned to Mr. Washington. "Thanks."

Mr. Washington sat on the edge of his desk, messing with the collar of his sweater vest. "I remembered when I played baseball. Those were good days."

Desmond halted in his tracks. "YOU played baseball once?"

Mr. Washington smiled. "I may be an old fart, Mr. Miles, but I did many things when I was young."

Desmond cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

Connor knew that calling teachers names would catch up with his friend one day.

"I'll let you boys go. You're probably ready for your next class."

Connor inwardly shuddered. College English was next.

"Say hello to your father for me, Connor," Mr. Washington said, moving to fix some papers.

Connor's eyes widened in surprise. "You know my dad?" he asked, wondering where in the world Mr. Washington and his father could have met.

Mr. Washington grinned. "Yes. We went to Harvard together. We lived in the same hall in the dorms. I only went for a couple years though."

And just when Connor thought his father couldn't have any more surprises up his sleeve.

Connor and Desmond finally left the classroom.

"Dude, introduce me to someone your dad _doesn't_ know," Desmond laughed, hitching his bag higher.

Connor shook his head. "That'll be hard to do."

They parted ways and Connor went about the rest of his day as he normally did.

Practice was good that day. Coach Putnam was in a good mood about their win the week before and excited for the upcoming game in a couple days.

Connor went to his car after practice, carelessly tossing his bag in the back and leaping in. It was his turn to drive that day and he still had to pick Ellie up from practice. He drove as quickly as he could to the track and let out a breath of relief when he saw the hurdlers still running.

He rested his head back on his seat and closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze running through the open windows of the Mustang. He slowed his breathing down and just basked in the moment.

For the first time in a while, he felt at peace.

He opened his eyes just as Ellie walked up to the car. "See ya tomorrow, Lucy!"

Lucy waved goodbye as she walked toward her own car. Connor waved back, leaning over and opening the door for Ellie.

Ellie let out a big sigh as she sat down. "What a day. Coach must be nervous about the meet tomorrow."

Connor turned the key into the ignition. "Why do you say that?"

"She didn't make us run as much, but she screamed at us the whole time we did our sprints."

Connor winced as he pulled out of the parking spot. "Ouch."

"Yeah. How was your practice?"

"Surprisingly easy."

"Huh. Putnam must have still been in a good mood from Friday," Ellie said with a laugh, sticking her arm out the open window.

"Yeah, he was."

They drove in a comfortable silence for most of the drive. Ellie reached over and held his hand as he drove. Connor wondered how she could stand touching all the dirt that covered his hand, her being a tidy person and all.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think something's-well, I don't know," she looked up as she searched for the right word. "..Off? About Lucy?"

Connor frowned a little. She seemed a little jumpy, and he knew her step-dad was controlling, but other than that he didn't see anything wrong with her.

"No. Do you think there is?"

Ellie sighed, scratching her cheek. "Well…yeah. She seems scared when we talk about certain things and she never talks about anything outside of school or among our group of friends. I'm just wondering if something is wrong at home for her. Her step-dad sounds like a big jerk from what she's told me and Claudia."

Connor's frown deepened. "What did she say?"

Ellie bit her lip. "She said he was really scary once, and she's always asking to stay at our houses. She wore a sweater all day today, even during practice."

Connor's grip on the steering wheel tightened. If Lucy's step-dad was what Ellie was hinting at…

"Or it could just be me being paranoid," Ellie sighed, sinking down in her seat.

Connor shook his head. "You can never be too paranoid about that."

Ellie shrugged. "I guess you're right."

The cul-de-sac finally showed up and Connor pulled into his driveway. He was a little surprised to see Jenny's Suzuki parked behind his father's car.

"See you tomorrow," Ellie said, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek before turning away again.

Connor quickly grabbed her arm and turned her back around to kiss her on the lips. He remembered when she told him that he could surprise her more…and he really just wanted to kiss her.

He pulled away and Ellie bit her lip. "Is this you surprising me again?" she asked, cocking her head a little with a sly grin.

Connor felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, clearing his throat.

She saw right through him.

"Perhaps," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ellie snickered and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his again.

Connor closed his eyes and moved his hand up and down her arm as he deepened the kiss.

God, he loved this feeling.

And he wished it could never end.

Ellie finally pulled away. "You know your dad can walk out and embarrass us again, right?" she giggled.

Connor frowned at the thought. His father had an uncanny sense of knowing just when and where to be to ruin Connor and Ellie's moments.

"You're right," Connor sighed, finally getting out.

Ellie hurried over to his side and gave him another peck before hurrying over to her house. She stopped as she reached her porch. "You can come over and work on homework later, if you want!"

"Okay," Connor replied, waving his hand, "I'll text ya."

Ellie smiled at him before disappearing into her house.

Connor grinned and grabbed his backpack out of his car, quickly walking toward the door. The sooner he got showered meant the sooner he could hang out with Ellie.

He closed the door quietly, trying to move as quickly as he could. He paused when he heard the sharp tone of Jenny's voice from the living room.

"You still have those pieces of shit?! No wonder they attacked us!"

Connor peeked into the living room, seeing his father and Jenny both standing. Jenny had her hands on her hips and her lip was quivering.

"Haytham…why, why, WHY did you keep those?"

Haytham sighed and looked at bundle of papers he was holding. "Because I thought I could use them against him someday. They turned out to be useless to the FBI."

Connor squinted and saw that the papers looked like profiles.

"Haytham, they had secret codes all over the place that only THEY know. Who knows what that arse hole hid in there!"

"Jenny, I'm planning on burning them as soon as the boss is caught and-"

"Oh that's brilliant! And what makes you think they're going to play nice until then?!"

"Jenny I-"

"I came over here to tell you to get rid of them before I do it for you. If you won't do it for me, do it for your son!"

Connor stiffened. What were those papers?

Haytham sighed and tossed the papers into his open briefcase. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right, Jen. I'll get rid of them," he said quietly, sounding weary and worn down.

Jenny sighed, her face softened a little. "I'm sorry, Haytham."

Haytham looked up at her again. "For what?"

Jenny shrugged. "You saved my life in Jerusalem and I repay you with bitching."

Haytham shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're here to bitch at me. That's all that matters."

Jenny let out a quiet laugh and rubbed her nose. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Connor walked as quietly as he could back to the foyer and opened and closed the door again, making sure it was loud enough.

He wondered what exactly happened with Jenny was he walked into the living room. He tried to not look at the briefcase as he answered his father and Jenny's questions about his day.

"Dad, you didn't tell me you knew one of my teachers from Harvard," he said, plopping down on the couch.

Haytham's eyes narrowed. "Ah. Mr. George Washington, no?"

Connor shrugged. "Yeah, he said you guys lived in the same hall once."

Haytham grumbled. "Yes, I remember. The bastard was the most disorganized out of all of us. He and his friends used to make the hall smell horrible all the bloody time. Berks."

Connor almost laughed. Washington's room was probably the neatest in the school.

Jenny finally sighed and moved to walk out. She waved without looking over her shoulder. "I'm getting out of here before he starts being too big of a bitch."

Haytham frowned at her. "You're one to talk!"

The door shut and Haytham looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm going to let you go, since I know you probably have something else to do like homework or snogging with Miss Johnston."

Connor spluttered and almost fell off the couch. "We don't snog!"

Haytham rolled his eyes, picking up his briefcase. "And I'm the bloody toothfairy!" he retorted with a snort, walking toward the stairs.

Connor groaned and buried his face in the couch cushion as the sound of his father's footsteps finally disappeared.

Looks like all those times his father walked in at the wrong time was going to come back and haunt him.


	26. Chapter 26

Ellie sighed, leaning her head back against the couch and shifting a little to get more comfortable on her spot on the floor. She peeked out of the corner of her eye, seeing that Connor was still concentrated on his Government book. She glanced down at _The Great Gatsby,_ wondering if she could afford to stop reading now and finish the rest of the assigned reading pages later on when Connor wasn't here to distract her.

All of her senses seemed to be on high alert to everything to he did and she had to read many pages over because of that.

She decided against it and continued reading. She frowned at the words on the page.

"What character is doing what?" Connor asked.

Ellie glanced up at him, arching a brow. "What?"

Connor gestured to the book with a little grin. "I've seen you make that face before. It was when you didn't like that one guy from _Wuthering Heights_."

Ellie's frown grew. "Tom Buchanan is officially a butt," she grumbled.

Connor leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "How so?"

Ellie's eyebrows rose. "Haven't you been reading it yourself?"

Connor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I haven't got that far into it," he mumbled.

Ellie almost laughed at how he was looking at her. It was like he was expecting a scolding or something of the kind, and she found it cute. She turned her gaze back to the book. "He's a racist jerk."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not like there weren't many of those in the 20's anyway."

Ellie sighed and set the book down, looking up at the ceiling. "Dumb jerks."

Connor chuckled, lowering himself to the floor from the couch. He crossed his legs and leaned against her a little. "Well, there's always gotta be a dumb jerk."

Ellie chuckled a little at that and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sick of homework," she mumbled, scooting closer to him.

"Me too. If I read one more thing about the Judicial Branch I'll die of boredom."

Ellie grinned, taking the book from his hands and setting it near hers. "I don't want you dying on me now."

He grinned back and rested an arm on the couch behind her shoulders. "Now what?"

Ellie looked up in thought. "Hm…wanna see what's on TV?"

They scrolled through the channels for a few minutes, groaning at a few but finally stopping on a _Mythbusters_ re-run.

"Wow," Connor mumbled, eyes widening a little at the explosion on the screen.

Ellie grinned. She loved it when the Mythbusters blew stuff up. She muted the TV when it went to commercials. One advertisement for a dress store came up and Ellie stiffened a little. She bit her lip when she remembered how Claudia was telling her that she wanted to go Prom dress shopping soon. It was a month away but Claudia wanted to go early.

Ellie peeked at Connor out of the corner of her eye.

She would be lying if she said she didn't want to go to Prom, but she didn't want to force Connor to do anything he didn't want to do either. Wondering how to bring it up, she glanced at him again. What if Connor thought it was stupid like some people did? Or did he just not care?

Ellie decided to just ask. He wasn't one to make mountains out of molehills anyway.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her.

Ellie ran her fingers through her hair, wondering how to phrase her question. "What do you think about Prom?"

She held her breath as Connor remained silent, just looking at her.

"I don't really have an opinion on it. Why?"

Ellie tugged on a little of her hair. "Well…Claudia wanted to go dress shopping and I was wondering if-well-I mean-do you want to go to prom?" she finally blurted out.

Connor shrugged. "Do you want to?"

Ellie pushed her hair back from her face. "Yeah," she said, looking up at him bashfully.

He nodded. "Then we'll go."

Ellie cocked her head. "If you don't want to, you can tell me," she said.

Connor gave her a confused look. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ellie twirled a lock of hair around her finger, looking away. She felt embarrassed for being so worried now. "Never mind. I feel silly now," she said with a small laugh.

He tugged on the sleeve of her hoodie. Her gaze returned to his. "Thank you for caring about what I would think, but I would honestly do anything you wanted to do and be okay with it."

Ellie couldn't hold back a beaming smile. She gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, giving him a lingering kiss. She pulled back a little and bit her lip, looking into his eyes again. "You know you just gave me free reign, right?" she said softly, cocking her head.

He shook his head, laughing that low, breathy laugh she loved so much. "I thought you already had it."

Ellie snickered and kissed him again.

He suddenly pulled away and looked around.

"What is it?" she asked, bewildered. What was he looking for?

Connor looked back at her. "Whenever we start doing," he paused, looking really embarrassed, "_THIS_, someone always walks in."

Ellie grinned, leaning forward so that her face was only inches from his. "They're at bingo and they always go to the grocery store afterwards. They've never been home before 9 on those days."

Connor shook his head a little. "No, this is my luck we're talking about an-"

Ellie pressed her lips against his before he could protest further. She could feel him slowly relax as she deepened the kiss. His hand came up to rest on her upper arm as he scooted closer to her. She started to feel dizzy and warm as one kiss melted into another, causing little sparks to flicker all over her body. Her nerves seemed to only be working where he was touching her. Her heart fluttered around in her chest as his hand slowly moved to her waist.

She remembered something Claudia told her about kissing once and decided to see if it would work.

She gently bit Connor's lower lip, pulling away and staring at him in surprise when he let out a barely audible groan.

He opened his eyes and their gazes met, both of them panting a little. "W-why did you stop?" he softly asked, looking confused.

Ellie shook her head, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "I-I wasn't expecting you to react that way," she whispered, feeling her whole face heat up at the thought of what just happened. She made a note in her head to ask Claudia for more advice.

Connor suddenly stiffened, his gaze going to the window. Ellie cocked her head, hearing the sound of a car engine. She glanced at the clock, eyes widening at the time. It was 9:15.

"Uh, shouldn't you be home?"

Connor glanced at the clock to and he let out a little gasp. He quickly grabbed his books and stuffed them in his backpack. "Crapcrapcrap! He's gonna kill me!" he muttered as he dove for his shoes.

Ellie gulped, feeling panic overtake her. Eliza and Peter's one rule about them dating was that they couldn't be home alone after seven. Whoops.

"Hurry! The kitchen!" she whispered urgently, raising the volume on the TV.

They both sprinted into the kitchen. Connor hopped on one foot as he pulled a tennis shoe on. Ellie couldn't hold back a snicker at the sight.

He finally pulled the other one on and she opened the door. "See you tomorrow! I'll drive!" she urgently whispered as the front door opened.

Connor pecked her on the cheek before running out into the back yard, easily hurdling over the fences. Ellie quickly shut the door and tried to calm down her racing heart.

There he went, surprising her again.

* * *

Connor slowly shut the sliding glass door, tiptoeing across the kitchen, through the weapon room, and finally making it to the living room.

"You're late."

Connor didn't even jump. He was expecting his father to appear out of nowhere this time. He looked at the armchair right as the lamp was turned on. Haytham scowled and gave Connor an expectant look.

Connor shrugged, letting out a nervous laugh. "We took a break from studying and we lost track of time watching _Mythbusters_," he explained. Well, he was telling part of the truth.

"Liar. You were snogging."

Connor spluttered, feeling his face heat up. "No we weren't!" he weakly protested.

"Yes you were," Haytham said, standing up. He walked over and pointed a finger in Connor's face. "I'm angry because you know why I want you home before it gets too dark. They still haven't found the bastard. As for the Johnston's…well, I hope you snuck out."

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. Haytham's brows rose in mild disbelief. "You actually did?"

Connor nodded, looking down at his feet. One of his shoes still wasn't on all the way.

Haytham stepped back, blinking in surprise before letting out a loud guffaw. "You actually snuck out! Jesus," he laughed, wiping at his eyes as he walked up the stairs.

Connor grumbled. "It's not that funny!"

Haytham disappeared to the next level. "Yes it is, you gobshite! Your grandfather would be so damn proud of you!"

Connor rolled his eyes and turned off the lamp, following his father up the stairs.

He wished he knew what a gobshite was.

* * *

Ellie blew her bangs out of her face, tilting her head in confusion at a strange, leopard print dress. Why would anyone wear that?

"Look at this one!" Claudia squealed, looking at a dark red floor length dress.

Ellie nodded in approval and looked at a dark blue one. She actually liked the design.

"You told me you had something to tell me," Claudia reminded, taking the red dress off the rack.

Ellie bit her lip, thinking about what happened a few days ago with Connor. Ellie wondered how to ask Claudia for more advice without getting embarrassed. "Well…remember when you told me that some guys like certain things while kissing and stuff?"

Claudia stepped close, grabbing Ellie's sleeve. She looked happier than a kid in a candy store. "You're asking for advice?! Holy shit!"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well…I bit Connor's lip."

Claudia looked thrilled. "Good job! You're branching out. Did he like it?" she asked, reaching for a dark green dress.

Ellie could feel the steam coming out of her ears. "I-I think he did."

Claudia stared at her, arching a brow. "You think he did? What do you mean by that?"

Ellie pulled on some tulle on the skirt of one dress. "He made a noise," she squeaked. This was a bad idea.

Claudia smirked. "Like this?" She made a deep groaning sound that sounded more like a dying cow.

Ellie snickered and finally let her laughter escape. "Something like that, only it was really quiet."

Claudia's smirk grew. "Oh my, you might have a sub."

Ellie gave her a puzzled look as she picked up a light pink dress. Connor seemed to like it when she wore pink. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Claudia cleared her throat and leaned close. "A submissive guy," she whispered with a wink.

Ellie's breath caught in her throat. "Claudia!" she hissed, feeling her neck heat up.

Claudia wiggled her eyebrows. "If he liked you doing something like that, I can bet 20 bucks that he's a sub."

Ellie looked around. They were the only ones in the prom dress section, but that didn't mean someone could overhear.

She took a deep breath. Connor seemed to like what she did and she knew that she enjoyed it, so she decided to take the leap. "So…what else should I do?"

Claudia winked. "Just take charge."

She suddenly froze and gave Ellie a shocked look. "You're not thinking about doing…IT, are you?"

Ellie stiffened. "NO! I just wanted to know for kissing and stuff!" she hissed.

Claudia let out a sigh. "Whew, I was worried for a second."

Ellie put her hands on her hips, frowning. "Don't you know me better than that?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like he would have it in him. I can tell he's as green as you are."

She walked toward the dressing room, leaving Ellie alone among the overly decorated dresses. Ellie's heart started to hammer as what Claudia said ran through her mind.

_Just take charge, huh?_

She shrugged, putting it in the back of her mind for later. She gasped a little when she saw a flash of cream in the mix of dresses. She pulled it out and sighed in relief when it was her size. The smooth material seemed to float as she ran her hand along the skirt. There was a pale pink sash at the waist and the dress was strapless. She looked at the price tag and almost squealed. The dress was on sale.

Biting her lip, she quickly made her way to the dressing room.

Claudia was walking out of her booth right as she got there. "Well?" she asked, twirling.

Ellie grinned. The ball gown style showed off her friend's curves perfectly. The deep red color also complimented Claudia's dark hair and eyes. "I say go for it," she said, winking.

Claudia twirled, looking in the full length mirrors. "No," she finally said, walking back into the dressing room.

Ellie rolled her eyes in amusement, walking into her own dressing cubicle. She changed into the dress and walked out. She twirled in front of the mirror, grinning widely. Yes, this was the one. The sash at the waist showed off her curves and she loved how the skirt flowed around her legs.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Without. That."

Ellie looked at Claudia over her shoulder, beaming. "And it's on sale!"

Claudia was now wearing a navy blue mermaid style dress. Ellie thought she looked gorgeous in that one too. "I like this one too," she complimented, gesturing to the dress.

Claudia twirled and looked at her backside in the mirror. "I like this one more," she said with a grin, "and it's cheaper."

The girls changed and made their way to the checkout with the dresses.

"So, why did you do that with Connor the other day? Did you just feel like it or was it a decision you made beforehand?" Claudia asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

Ellie bit her own lip, wondering why she did what she did while she was kissing Connor. "I don't know…it was sort of a spur of the moment thing."

Claudia pushed some stray locks of hair back from her face. "Well, don't let those spur of a moment things get out of hand. My madre always said to be careful about that."

Ellie grinned, thinking about how Eliza did the same to her. "Yeah, Eliza always told me to be smart and to avoid situations where that can happen."

Claudia arched a brow. "So he's never seen your room?"

Ellie shrugged, seeing no problem with it. "And I haven't seen his, and I'm okay with that. I like how we are."

Claudia nodded in approval. "I'm happy for you. Not a lot of people have that."

Ellie grinned, thinking about how Connor was always respectful and even a little shy about everything. She also heard the jealously in Claudia's tone. "Don't worry. The right guy will show up. Those high school boys aren't worth your time," she said, reaching for Claudia's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Claudia smiled. "At least I have a date."

Ellie smirked. "I told you that Yusuf wasn't a bad guy. He's only a year older."

Claudia groaned. "I'm just worried it'll end up like Valentine's Day."

Ellie shook her head. "We actually know Yusuf. We're all going to have a great time!"

Claudia suddenly frowned. "Do we want to do a triple date thing again? The last one wasn't so hot."

Ellie frowned as well. "Well…let's see what Desmond and Lucy are doing and we'll find out."

The girls made their way to Ellie's car, planning the whole way.

* * *

Connor quickly ran out to his Mustang, Desmond right on his heels. Desmond tossed his bag through the window to the back seat, climbing in right after it. "Come on! We're going to miss it!"

Connor tossed his bag in the trunk and quickly climbed through the window too. He sped out of the parking lot toward the track.

It was Friday night and it was the night of the home track meet. Even though today was only a conditioning day, Putnam made them stay late since Desmond was the secondary pitcher and he felt that the pitchers and Connor needed some extra work.

Connor quickly turned the Mustang into a parking space and both boys raced toward the track entrance.

"Oh crap! Do we have to pay?" Desmond asked as they weaved through the cars.

Connor didn't reply and they just kept running.

The boys made it to the gate and heaved a sigh of relief when no one was manning the table. They quickly walked in and made their way to get a better view of the track. Connor followed Desmond to the crowd to the edge of the track. They stopped at the rope and looked around.

Luckily, it was only the 100 yard dash and the hurdlers hadn't gone yet.

"Whew, looks like we live another day," Desmond said, stuffing his hands in the back pockets of his practice pants.

Connor nodded in agreement, looking for Ellie and Lucy. He glanced over at the high jump just in time to see Claudia sailing over the bar.

"Damn, Claudia can jump high," Desmond commented.

Connor nodded in agreement, again, and went back to looking for their girlfriends. He finally spotted them toward the beginning of the 100 yard dash lines, stretching. Connor felt his neck heat up when he saw how tight the track uniform was on Ellie.

Instead of the usual tank top and running shorts, she was wearing a skin tight top and spandex.

His ears started to heat up so he looked away. He felt a little guilty for ogling in the first place.

"Hey! They're setting up the hurdles. Let's find a better spot by the finish line," Desmond said, pushing Connor toward the end of the track.

Connor weaved his way through the crowd, apologizing the whole way. He felt like he was blocking everyone's view. They finally got out of the crowd and managed to get a spot they could see the finish line clearly at.

"That's better. It'll be intense from this angle," Desmond said, sitting down on the grass.

Connor plopped down beside him, groaning as his knees and shoulders popped with the action. He forgot how much baseball tested his body's endurance.

The hurdles were finally set up and the first group of hurdlers stepped up to the line. Lucy was the in the first group. She hopped a couple times before setting her feet up on the blocks.

"Goddammit! Why didn't you stop me from coming down here?!" Desmond suddenly wailed.

Connor gave him a confused look. "What?"

"We could have gotten a perfect view of our girlfriends' as-"

"You can stop now," Connor said, giving him a disapproving look.

Desmond spluttered, gesturing toward the runners. "You mean you DON'T want a good view of Ellie's-"

"Again, you can stop now."

Desmond gave him an incredulous look. "You are something, let me tell ya," he said, laughing in disbelief.

Connor shook his head and watched as the race started.

Lucy was easily sailing over the hurdles, taking a slight lead in front of an African American girl from a different school.

Desmond cupped his hands around his mouth. "GO LUCY!"

The boys leaned forward as Lucy barely finished across the line before the other girl, taking many steps to slow down.

"YEEEEEAAAAH!" Desmond crowed, whooping and hollering with the cheer. Lucy noticed them and smiled. She waved before putting her hands behind her head and taking deep breaths, walking toward her coach.

The speakers suddenly buzzed. "The winner of the first 100 meter hurdle race…Lucy Stillman with 14.3 seconds."

Desmond whooped again, causing Lucy to look over her shoulder at them and smile. She turned to pay attention to her coach again, nodding occasionally.

Two races later, it was finally Ellie's turn. She shook out her legs getting set up on her blocks.

"Dude, you're sure you don't want to move down there?"

"I'm positive," Connor said with a frown, giving Desmond a warning look.

The gun sounded off and Connor gripped the fabric of his pants anxiously. Ellie easily sailed over her hurdles.

Connor wondered why she let him beat her when they jogged now.

She was neck and neck with another girl.

They finally reached the end and Connor let out a cheer when both girls passed the finish line at the same time.

The speaker buzzed again. "Tie between Ellie Johnston and Jania Walden. 13.9 seconds."

Connor clapped along with the rest of the crowd, feeling proud of Ellie. He was glad all of her hard work was paying off. He put his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle while Desmond whooped.

Ellie looked at them, breathing heavily. Her shoulders shook as she laughed at them. She waggled her fingers before walking over to Lucy and her coach.

Desmond looked at Connor. "I don't know about you, but I want some crappy nachos right now."

Connor nodded, getting up and following Desmond toward the concession stand.

* * *

Ellie grunted as she shoved more hurdles into the track shed. Lucy set her own hurdles down as well. The girls left the shed and Ellie kicked the door shut behind them.

"Good job with the win, Luce," Ellie said, playfully punching Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy grinned. "You almost beat the state champ! Congrats."

Ellie couldn't help but grin smugly. "I'm going to surprise her next time. You wait and see."

They were almost to the bleachers when Lucy gently tugged on Ellie's hoodie. "Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay at your house this weekend?"

Ellie almost sighed sadly. She had noticed a bruise peeking out under Lucy's exercise bra in the changing room at the high school.

Ellie decided that she should help her new friend. She was planning on hanging out with Connor, but she was sure he would understand. "You can tonight and hang out tomorrow if you want. I'll ask my parents."

Lucy looked relieved. "Thank you," she said, hurrying up to get to their bags.

Ellie let out that sad sigh and followed her friend up the bleachers.

She wished she could just let Lucy stay at her house forever to get her away from her step-dad.

Too bad life wasn't perfect.


End file.
